Fighting For a Place in This World
by NightWrighter511
Summary: Maximum Batchelder has spent the last five years keeping herself and her friend alive on the streets of New York City. The world is cruel, especially to a couple of street kids, but Max has found a place she fits in: street fighting. Of course, it only takes one night to change everything. Now Max must reinvent herself. What else is expected from someone in Witness Protection? FAX
1. Chapter 1

_Maximum Batchelder's life has been turned upside down. A native of the New York City streets, Max has spent the last five years of her life keeping herself and her friend alive. The world is cruel, especially to a couple of street kids, but Max has found a place she fits in: street fighting. Of course, it only takes one night to change everything. Now Max must reinvent herself in a new city, with a new name, and no history. Of course, what else is expected from someone in Witness Protection?_

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Date: October 17, 2012**

**Location: Central Park, New York City**

I watched from my prison in the back of a police car as a dozen of New York's Finest decked out in navy uniforms and shiny badges adorning their breast pockets flooded one of the numerous tunnels within Central Park. Headlights from squad cars and flashlights lit up the litter ridden interior of the stone structure. It was one of the less used tunnels normally avoided because if its reputation for housing homeless people and hosting drug deals. Not that that had any influence on me. No, I'd used it as a shortcut for years, and I'd seen everything. Trust me. _Everything._

But it wasn't the drug deals I'd seen or the homeless people who inhabited the tunnel that I would remember. It wasn't the seedy hook ups or the graphic graffiti either.

It was the dead body.

Or well, dead _now. _He hadn't been when I'd gotten there.

I didn't kill him.

The result, however, still had me locked up.

Metaphorically.

But to really understand my situation you had to understand what had gone down over the past two hours.

…

_I didn't see the fist until it connected with my face. I normally don't slip up like that. In fact, I'm known for my vigilance and cool thinking in a fight. _

_Tonight, however, was different. My mind had taken a philosophical turn during the fight. I'm not one to question the things that life throws at me. Its thrown too much crap my way for me to even begin to question everything. I'd learned to try and take it all in stride. _

_So why was today different?_

_Well, it was my seventeenth birthday._

_And how was I spending it?_

_With my family? With a bunch of friends? With plans to go out and celebrate?_

_No._

_I had no family to be with, and the only friend I had was on the sidelines waiting with a towel in one hand and ice in the other. And as for celebrating? Celebrate what? My ninth year without my parents? My fifth year on the streets of New York City? I think not._

_So here I was, trapped in a red painted circle with a man twice my size surrounded by rich people who had nothing better to do than watch starving street people beat each other up for a little cash._

_The cheap blow to my face disoriented me long enough for the man to kick behind my knee and send me to the ground with a teeth jarring thud. _

_The man gave a primal roar of victory. It was premature. And ridiculous. _

Why is it,_ I wondered to myself, _that all of these big men feel the need to basically pound their chests and give a war cry? Because in my experience the bigger they are_…I used his ego as a distraction and hooked his right leg with my foot and pulled…_the harder they fall.

_The man crashed to the ground and a second later I was on him. I dealt him a perfectly placed blow to the temple. It wouldn't kill him, just knock him out. _And_ leave him with a killer headache when he woke up._

_The bell tolled and shouts rang through the air. "And the winner is…Maximum Ride!" _

_There was a mixture of cheers and boo's as I made my way to the edge of the circle and my awaiting best friend._

"_You were distracted, Max." Nudge said as she handed me a towel. I used it to staunch the blood streaming from my nose. It didn't surprise me that she had noticed my lack of focus. I had known Nudge for four years now. The sixteen year old was like family to me and she knew me as well as I knew myself. _

"_Aww thanks. I thought I did well, too. I mean, he had me going for a second but I got him in the end." I said sarcastically as I used a clean section of the towel to wipe sweat from my brow. _

"_Sorry. You did do well. Very well. But then again you always do. I think you should cut your losses for tonight. Go home early. I mean, we still have, what? Three hours of your birthday left? Let's go have fun. I'll steal you a cookie." She offered. _

_I snorted at that and ruffled the younger girls hair affectionately. _

"_You go home." I told her sternly. "Warm up the ledge for me. I'm going to go for two more rounds and then I'll meet up with you." _

"_Are you sure?" She asked, apprehension written all over her face. But so was exhaustion. Nudge hadn't gotten much sleep lately, nightmares or something, and she looked ready to drop. She didn't need to be in this rowdy crowd tonight. "I mean, I can stay. Two rounds shouldn't take that long. I mean, not many people can stand up to you Max. Unless you get someone like that guy from last month! He lasted, like, three rounds with you. Not that you didn't kick his a—"_

"_Nudge," I interrupted her babbling. Sometimes I found her chatter endearing. Sometimes I did not._

_This was one of those times. _

_I was just as tired as she was, I just wasn't showing it. _

"_Go home." I continued. "I'll be fine. I'll see you later." I pulled her towards me in a half embrace and kissed her forehead affectionately. _

"_Yes mom," she smirked and darted out of my reach before I could retaliate. She waved at me and then scampered out of the warehouse, leaving me to finish up two more rounds._

_It was one of the longer nights of my life and by the time I finished two more rounds—victorious—I took my meager winnings and beat up body and hit the streets._

…

_It was cold for October. I shivered beneath my assortment of ragged jackets, most of them too big for me but they were all that the shelter donation had to offer. The only thing I had to look forward to was that the cold winds wouldn't be able to reach me in the subway tunnels I called home. _

_I moved through night life of New York City like a ghost, avoiding the tourists and upper class residents who looked at any street kid like they were the scum of the earth. The looks and crude comments used to bother me, but that was years ago. I'd grown a tough skin since then. _

_My body ached from my matches so I decided to take a short cut through Central Park. Most people avoid the park after dark, afraid that they'd be robbed or attacked. Me? Well no person who intended to rob someone would attack the obvious street kid, and if anyone attacked me, well, I had about ten years of experience with beating up bullies and defending myself. I could take anyone on, even if I was just seventeen today._

_The walk to Central Park from the warehouse took only ten minutes but to my aching body it felt like hours. Though I had won all of my matches tonight—and scored a whopping fifty bucks for my trouble—I had taken more hits than usual. My nose was most likely broken and my hip was bruised from too many falls on it. _

_I was so distracted by my inventory of injuries that I didn't notice the difference to the tunnel until I approached it._

_I heard voices emanating from inside it. It wasn't a particularly odd occurrence. Homeless people took refuge in there all the time. I had during my first few days on the street, too. What struck me as odd and had me hesitate was what they were talking about. _

"…_.just need some more time." A man was saying. "We've almost unlocked the genetic code. This experiment could change the way that the world looks at science. Think of the possibilities!"_

"_What makes it any different from what we already have going on? You're wasting my time Duncan. I warned you that if you didn't have what I asked for by tonight then there would be serious consequences." A second man growled, his voice carrying an icy undertone._

_I carefully slid to the edge of the tunnel and pressed myself tightly to the weathered rock. A nearby streetlamp provided a pool of light that limited the amount of shadows available for me to hide in. _

You should leave, _a part of me whispered. _You don't know what they're talking about. It's none of your business, anyway. You hate nosey people, don't become one.

_But the draw of the conversation was too much for me to ignore. What were they talking about? Genetic what? I may not be the smartest person in the world, I hadn't been to school in years, but I knew that genetics had to do with a person's DNA and that it was an odd topic to be discussing in a dark tunnel. I peeked around the entrance of the tunnel. Boxes and old shopping carts were packed up against the sides of the short passage, illuminated by the scant amount of moonlight leaking into it. _

_Standing in the center of the space were two silhouettes. Both of them had the build of men and had short trimmed hair. One supported the outline of glasses while the other was taller and wore a long coat. _

"_I'm not saying that we won't get you the money back, Garret," the first voice—Duncan–said. He was the smaller of the men. I slowly slipped into the tunnel, taking refuge behind an old refrigerator box as I inched my way closer. The closer I got the more details I could distinguish. Duncan had darker hair while Garret's blond hair shone in the moonlight. They both looked like they were in their late thirties. "I'm just trying to make you a deal. If you front us a little more money than we can get an even bigger pay back. I'd be willing to split the profit of course." _

"_I'm sure you would." Garret said. "You'd short me the money then just like you are now. I'm not about to lose more money off of a no good, scam artist like you." _

_I was close now, a few dozen feet away from them. I could even see the five o'clock shadow on Garret's face. _

"_I'm not scamming you!" Duncan objected. "You put out the money to the others, why not fund my research as well?"_

"_Because they show promise." Garret hissed. "And you…every time I set you a project you slack and substitute quality materials for cheaper ones and pocket the money. Don't deny it!" He cut Duncan off. "And don't think for a minute that I haven't noticed it." He stepped closer to the now cowering man, towering over him by a good six inches. "I don't have room in my company for people like you, Duncan." _

_I never saw it coming. Neither did Duncan. Garret had subtly slipped his hand into his pocket. He now pulled it out, holding a thick L shaped object that I'd become all too familiar with while living on the streets. _

_The gun fired and Duncan went down with a scream. Only the scream continued long after he'd dropped motionless to the ground. _

_I'd screamed too. _

_I clamped my hands over my mouth but it was too late. The man had heard me and turned in my direction, gun pointed. _

_In that split second, with the gun pointed at me and a man lying dead on the ground only twenty feet away, my brain disconnected from my body. All I registered were his eyes directly on my face before I shoved the cardboard box I was only partially hidden behind towards him and took off running towards the end of the tunnel, ignoring the searing pain caused by my injuries. _

He saw my face, he saw my face, he saw my face, _kept running through my head as I fled. _I promised Nudge I'd be fine. What will happen to her if I don't come back? She'll have no money. She hasn't had to make her way on her own. Ever. I've always been there for her. I promised that I always would be. I can't just leave her. _The resounding firing of a gun rang loudly followed by a sharp pain in my left arm._

_I gasped and grabbed at my arm, my fingers slipping on blood as I tried to hold it steady against my body. _

_I didn't stop. I kept running because I knew the alternative would be much worse than a hurt arm. _

_I heard footfalls heading in the opposite direction. _

_He wasn't following me._

_I didn't stop running though. I headed straight to the nearest payphone._

…

I rubbed my left arm right above my elbow as I watched the police continue their investigation.

After my call to the police everything had gone by so quickly. If it were possible for Maximum Batchelder to feel that way, then I might say I was half hysterical at the time. However, because it is in fact impossible for me to be hysterical or anything of the sort, I'd settle for the fact that I was in a daze.

The police had met me at the payphone, made me lead them to the crime scene, and were now processing it. I hadn't intended to wait for them at the payphone. They'd had a squad car around the corner at the time of my call and had trapped me as I tried to run. They'd locked me in the car because they didn't want to run the risk of me disappearing. I was, after all, a witness.

I spent another hour in the car before two officers separated from the crowd and returned to the car. "Alright ma'am," the younger of the two said. He looked to be in his mid twenties with a shock of red hair and a square jaw. I didn't like being called ma'am but he had no alternative, seeing as I refused to give him my name.

The police didn't bode well for street kids. And with my current state being less than prim and proper they could probably easily deduce that I'd been fighting. I could get in major trouble for it. That's the only time the police really paid attention to us street rats: if we broke the law. Then again, they didn't seem to spare much thought—or care—that the reason we were breaking the law was to survive.

I liked doing it just about as much as they liked me doing it.

"We're going to take you down to the station to get a full account of what happened here tonight. And we'll get you cleaned up."

I sneered at him.

"Why?" I asked. "Am I not pretty enough for you tonight? I really did mean to brush my hair," I said, running a hand through my tangled hair as if I cared. "I just got a little side tracked, you know, with the _murder _and all."

He sighed. "I meant no disrespect."

"Yeah well, why don't I just tell you all I know now and be on my merry way? That way you don't have to deal with me and I can go find a place to sleep." I wasn't about to tell them I had a place. The police turned a blind eye to homeless communities when they didn't know where they were. If they knew about the subway tunnel community that I lived in, well, then we'd be even more homeless than usual.

And I'd be blackballed in the last place that accepted me.

"Sorry, ma'am," there was that word again, "but no can do. You're a witness. You'll be needed for a trial, if we ever find this Garrett man you've been talking about."

I winced. "No thank you." I attempted to reach for the handle to let me out of the car before I realized, once again, that there were no handles on the inside of a police car. It would make an escape all too easy.

"That wasn't really an option." The older of the two said as they buckled themselves in. "But if you tell us where you've been staying we'd be willing to stop by and grab your things. Or tell anyone you need us to that you're safe."

I snorted and once again lied to the law enforcement officers, but it wasn't far off from the truth. "I've got nobody and nothing. And that's about all you'll get out of me."

"If you're compliant then this will all go faster." The older officer said as he started to drive away. "It's very simple. As soon as we get you're testimony you'll be free to return to wherever and whoever it is you won't tell us about. Until then, you have no choice but to stay with us."

"Isn't this kidnapping?"

…..

Simple my ass.

The next day I found out just how deep into trouble I had gotten myself.

Apparently what I had stumbled upon in my moment of curiosity was in fact a matter of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

And the man responsible for the murder I had witnessed, was the head honcho in a lab suspected of illegal genetic experimentation.

It would be my testimony that would put him in jail as well as give the FBI the incriminating evidence they had needed for years to take on his organization. However the blade swung both ways, and while my testimony would benefit the FBI it would make it impossible for the company and its many branches of well-connected facilities to continue their life work.

So they put out a hit on me. If I was dead then I couldn't testify, and they could continue the work.

So by simply sticking my nose into other people's business when I knew better, and calling the police (something every street kid knows _never_ to do) I'd earn myself place in Witness Protection.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! I know I promised this story to you guys months ago but I hit a road block and didn't want to post it when I was struggling to continue. However, now I can assure you that I know where this story is going and I will see it through! If you only give me a shot and are patient with me... I'll be updating at least once a week! Read and Review! I'd love to know what you guys expect from this story!**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Date: Wednesday October 24 **

**Location: New York City Police Station**

They didn't let me say goodbye to Nudge.

They insisted that a clean cut was better. Easier. I just about punched them in the face. What the hell did they know about my situation? What did they know about doing one thing, something considered _right_, and having to pay the price for it? What did they know about having their life change in the space of a minute?

'They' were the U.S Marshall's assigned to my case. The woman who would be my most frequent contact was Jessica. She was about thirty with dark brown hair and eyes to match it. She tried to connect with me as she and her partner walked me through the procedure of signing my life away on a contract that was so full of legal jargon that someone who'd actually gone to school sometime in the past five years couldn't have understood.

She was nice enough, I suppose. She tried to make light of my situation, saying it was a fresh start; that I could completely reinvent myself, do whatever I've wanted (as long as it was out of the public view), blah blah blah. I was not in the mood for it.

And I absolutely refused to leave Nudge without some sort of goodbye. She'd probably think I was dead; after all I'd promised her years ago that the only thing that would ever keep me away from her was, indeed, death itself.

It took a lot of convincing on my part but I was eventually allowed to leave Nudge a letter.

Censored of course. I had to tell her what I could without mentioning where I was going (not that I even knew) or why. I also had to make sure not to give anything away about where we lived and what we did, or anything that would come back and hurt Nudge because the Marshall's had to read the note to make sure it was safe.

I didn't really care for the end product. It was spotty and honesty seemed as if I'd written it while someone was holding a gun to my head:

**Nudge,**

**I'm so sorry. When I last saw you I promised you that I'd see you later. It was a lie. Unintentional. But a lie. I love you so much, you little jabber mouth, and I wish I didn't sound so damn cryptic as I write this but trust me, I'm saving you a lot of drama. I'm fine, really, I am. Don't worry about me because all I'm worried about is you. I wish I could stay and help you, but I can't. Remember what I taught you. There are more ways to get money than what I do so don't try it. Stay safe.**

**I love you and I always will,**

**Max**

"Here." I shoved my letter at Jessica with more force than necessary. "I didn't say a damn thing about this situation. Happy?" One thing I'd quickly learned about Jessica is that she can't hide emotions worth a damn. If she's feeling it its visible all over her face as clearly as if it'd been written in red across her forehead. As she read over the note and I watched as her facial expression shifted from stoic, to unhappy, to sad, to shocked, to sad again.

"Its fine." She said at last. "Where do you want it dropped off at?" she asked. She handed the letter back to me and I slipped it into an envelope along with the fifty dollars I'd earned on my birthday. It wasn't much, but it was all I could give her. I addressed it to Nudge before handing it back.

"There's a kiosk. On the corner of 79th Street and Broadway. An old man with a bad comb over runs it. Give it to him and tell him it's for Nudge. He'll give it to her." I said with absolute certainty.

"Are you sure?" Jessica questioned, doubt written all over her face. I suppose I could understand why; most people in New York would not respect privacy and would go snooping through my note before they gave it to Nudge, if they did at all. I'm sure she thought I was crazy for believing any differently. Of course, I'd lived my entire life here, I was a New Yorker born and bred and from the sound of her accent I was sure she wasn't from anywhere above the Mason-Dixon line. I knew the rules of the city and I knew the very limited pool of people I could trust. "If you just tell me where to find her I'll—"

"No." I cut her off. "Do you honestly think that having random woman give her the note won't tip her off that I'm not doing this on my own?" I demanded. I wasn't about to mention that Nudge was smart and would figure that out by my letter alone. "Just give it to him. Nudge will stop by there."

"How do you know?" She asked as she tucked the envelope safely into her bag and settled it at her side once more.

I fought back tears. "Because it's where we agreed to meet if we ever got separated for more than one night. It's been a week. If I know Nudge she'll be checking there every day."

…...

**Date: Thursday October 25**

**Location: Classified.**

"So, repeat the story again." Jessica said leaning back in her office chair, determined to rehearse my new history with me for the fifth time.

I sighed and shifted my weight to my other foot as I stood before her desk. I just wanted to sleep. My eyes were dry and puffy from crying, the skin feeling tight every time I blinked, and my throat was scratchy from repeating the very same story Jessica was now demanding I say, over and over again. "My name is Maximum Martinez, I moved Navajo to be close to you, my cousin, after getting emancipated from my parents who live in Portland, Oregon this past summer. I live on my own and, even though I've been home schooled my entire life I now go to school at the local high school part-time, getting the basic credits I need for my senior year while working the rest of the day at a local restaurant."

"Good," she praised me. "Now it is important that you _stick to your story._ No deviating or things can go bad. Try and keep things as simple as possible because once you start adding details you start to lose track of what you've said to who and can end up compromising yourself when you change the story. While we're telling people that you're working on your diploma, you haven't been to school since sixth grade. You are incredibly smart and can pass on the surface as an educated girl, which is amazing considering your history, but it would be impossible for you to graduate. So instead you're going to take the classes, maybe learn a few things, and keep up the charade while you get your GED.

"You must make sure that no pictures of you get online or are circulated anywhere. You are under no circumstances allowed to join any social networking website like Facebook or Twitter. Any videos or pictures that you become aware of that are posted of you, alert us immediately and we will take care of it.

"Do you have any tattoos or notable scars? Anything about you that someone from your past would recognize?"

"No tattoos. I have a few scars," I admitted unhappily, I didn't like to think about them, "but they're covered. Although, I'm pretty sure my face is a good give away…"

"Nobody will recognize you after we clean you up." She assured me. I looked down at the baggy NYPD sweatshirt and pants that I'd been given to wear as I was relocated. My hair and skin still suffered abuse from five years on the streets and while my nose hadn't been broken like I'd originally thought it was still bruised. My left arm also supported a bulky bandage from where I'd been shot by Garret. It was a through and through but still painful and notable. It would take a lot of 'cleaning up' to make me fit in around here in little Navajo Arizona.

…

**Date: Thursday October 25**

**Location: Witsec. Navajo, Arizona**

"I don't….I don't recognize myself." I whispered as I stared in the floor length mirror before me. I'd spent the last five hours being scrubbed, poked, prodded, and plucked as a small, energetic woman hired by the Marshall's took her sweet time to eradicate every last vestige of the New York City streets from my body. She reminded me of the Energizer Bunny with her tendency to never stop. To never let _me _stop.

She had started with my hair. After taking one look at my braided blond hair she'd raised a pair of scissors and hacked off the braid. I'd been slightly appalled when she'd held up the foot long braid no longer attached to my head and dumped it in the trash. From there she'd attempted to wash my hair. _Attempted. _She'd given up two minutes in and declared that she wouldn't touch me again until I'd been properly bathed.

That's how I ended up spending an hour in the shower. Jessica had sent me back in three times for 'missing a spot'. When I finally sat back down with the woman I was dressed in nothing but a robe and cleaner then I'd been in years. She spent another hour cutting my hair to my shoulders in a 'wind tossed' style and giving my sun kissed blond hair dark chocolate low-lights From there she'd shaped up my eyebrows, moisturized my skin, attempted to aid my sorely abused nails, and even added makeup despite my arguments, to hide remaining bruises that colored my skin.

The final touch had been a pair of jeans and a tank top. There was nothing special about the clothing except that they were new. I marveled as I pulled the tags off of the shirt. I hadn't been the first owner of an article of clothing in almost ten years. Now I got an outfit _and_ a pair of shoes.

It was overwhelming.

I'd slipped the clothes on and went to meet Jessica at the mirror.

The girl staring back at me wasn't someone I'd seen before. Her short, layered hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyebrows were matching arches over her chocolate brown eyes. Her skin glowed with the faint touch of makeup and her clothes looked presentable and fashionable.

I looked like a normal seventeen year old girl.

I looked nothing like Maximum Batchelder or Maximum Ride—as I'd become known as during my fighting career.

I was a new person.

I was Maxine Martinez.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews on the first chapter! I loved seeing some familiar names as well as some completely new ones! And your reviews always inspire me to write more, faster, and better! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it may seem slightly boring but I want you all to see the transition between Maximum Batchelder and Maximum Martinez as well as get accustomed to her thought process. Also, I'm pretty confident with my ability to write this story in a timely manner so from now on I'll do my best to update at least _twice_ a week! Anyway, reviews are much loved!**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Date: October 27, 2012**

**Location: Navajo High School**

"Now I know this is all new for you but you have to do your best to blend in." Jessica said. "Stick to your cover story, avoid topics that could give you away, and for God's sake, don't beat anyone up."

That last comment struck me as comical, if not a little warranted. Jessica had discovered as she delved deeper into my history—or my rugged appearance when she'd first met me—that I was sort of infamous for street fighting. Actually, I'd ended up having to tell her. It was kind of a funny story.

_Jessica and I sat next to each other in the back seat of a nondescript black sedan on our way to the airport. She'd come back from dropping my letter off at the kiosk and hadn't said much to me since. We were stuck in rush hour traffic and nursing an awkward silence when she decided to break it._

"_It's none of my business," she said slowly, "but I obviously had to read your letter to your friend, to make sure it was okay." _

_I nodded. I'd been standing next to her when she'd done it. _

"_And…well, something you said caught me off guard."_

_I raised an eyebrow. What did it matter? It was, as she kept telling me, all in the past._

"_You told your friend not to do what you did to get money." She said slowly. "That there were other ways."_

"_Yeah," I agreed when she didn't continue. Where was she going with this?_

"_Well, it's just…I'm sorry." She said at last. "I'm sorry you had to do what you did."_

_I shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal." I touched my nose gingerly. It hadn't been broken, just badly bruised and even a week after my last fight it still throbbed. "I've been doing it for years now. Since I was thirteen."_

"_What?" She all but shrieked. The guy driving the car slammed on the breaks and there was a fanfare of horns behind us. He glared at her in the mirror and she muttered an apology before turning back to me. "_Thirteen_," she hissed. "That's…that's…"_

"_It doesn't make a difference." I insisted, not understanding why she was so outraged by this. People of all ages fought competitively. Karate, ju jitsue, self defense, professional boxing. So mine was off the books. It wasn't too horrible. "People like it. It doesn't matter who I'm with. Someone my age, older, hell they love when I'm with another girl." Girl on girl fights were the most popular. I brought home the most money those nights. "I've even been in it with two other people before." That was a fun match. I'd lost. One of the only matches I'd lost. But I'd done some damage to the other guys and I'd lost to a formidable opponent._

_Jessica was staring at me with a horrified expression._

"_How could you do that to yourself?" She demanded, aghast. _

_I glared at her. _

"_I needed the money. And like I said, it wasn't that bad. I really started to like it after the first few times." After one of the more seasoned fighters took some time to give me a few pointers on how to get through someone's defenses. It was all uphill from there._

_She looked like she was about to puke._

"_What?" I demanded._

"_Like it?" She gasped. "Even…even when they hurt you?" She touched a bruise on my cheek. _

_I shrugged it off. "Comes with the territory."_

"_No…it doesn't. It doesn't have to."_

"_Well, I guess not if you're really good." I admitted uncertainly. What the hell was wrong with her?_

"_No. Not even then. Nobody has the right to hurt you. What you've had to do is…is horrible. You shouldn't have been forced to such extremes but now at least you'll be able to see that it's not like that. When you're with someone for the right reasons they won't hurt you." I was beyond confused now. And I guess Jessica could see that. She sighed. "When you're with someone because they love you, not because they're paying you then—"_

"What?_" I screeched. The driver slammed the breaks again but I took no notice. "You think…God you think I'm a _hooker_?" I demanded, my face heating up. _

"_Well I'm not calling you that, I'm saying—"_

"_No!" I cried out. "No, no, no! I'm not a prostitute! I'd never sell my body!" I felt nauseated at the thought. "I'm a virgin for crying out loud!"_

_Jessica looked confused. "Then…what did you mean? You told your friend not to do what you had to. You're all bruised up. Hell, you said you've been with a variety of people, and that you started to like—"_

"—_fighting!" I finished for her._

"_What?"_

"_I fight!" I rushed to explain. "Off the books. Underground. Street fighting! I love to fight! I'm really good at it. I can best almost any opponent! But not Nudge. She's too soft. She'd hate it. I don't want her to get beat up over money."_

"_I—oh. God. I feel so stupid," she sputtered, blushing almost as much as I was._

_I leaned back against the seat and took a few deep breaths._

"_I'd never…I'd never do that." I assured her. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but that…aspect of my life is something I intend to have complete control over, even if the rest of my life is out of my hands."_

_She smiled. "I respect you for that."_

Strangely, I'd found Jessica more approachable after that.

As it was I was forbidden from doing anything that could link me to my past: be it contact my best friend, fight, or even keep old photographs of me and my parents before they're death. The two photos that I always carried around with me had been confiscated by the Marshall's when they'd found them with my old clothes. Jessica had explained that a happy family picture like that would contradict my cover story about being emancipated and on unfriendly terms with my parents. To her credit, she hadn't destroyed the pictures. She'd slipped them into my file assuring me that if I ever felt the need to see them she'd work something out. Between that, the loss of fighting as my outlet for my anger, and the horrible way I'd abandoned Nudge I had not had a great start to my new life.

As I sat in Jessica's car, staring out at the two story brick building that I would spend four hours a day at for the rest of the year I couldn't help but remember my reaction to another new facility in my life.

My home.

_Home_ as in four walls, a bed, and yes, a shower. Home.

_It was an apartment located on the second story of a quiet complex on the outskirts of Navajo. The surroundings, like most of Arizona landscape, were sandy and inhabited only by native plants. Like cactus. Yes. I'd never seen real cactus before yet there was a tall one growing right next to the parking lot. _

_Jessica had lead me up the outdoor stairs, going slowly as I marveled at the plants, the look of the building, and the people who were walking by me without sparing me an odd or disgusted look._

_They weren't looking at me like I was a street kid. Because I wasn't._

_Not anymore._

"_Apartment twenty-seven. This is you." Jessica had said as she handed me a key ring with exactly one key on it. "Why don't you do the honor?" _

_I had stood there blinking incomprehensibly for a moment before I realized what she meant. Then, slowly, I slid the key into the lock, missing three times because my hands were shaking so severely._

_The door swung open to reveal a small unit. Walking in the door my feet were met by a muted beige carpet that ran throughout the living spaces of the apartment. _

_The first room I entered was the living room. It had a couch and a chair—both brown—pushed up against the wall facing a decent sized television. There was a window to my right that lit the room with enough natural light to avoid needing any electricity during the day time. To the left of the door was the kitchen. It was small and tiled. Dark cabinets and counter tops offset the taupe walls. _

"_The unit is fully furnished and we've supplied you with the essentials." Jessica said as she watched me slowly walk through the rooms, running a light hand over every surface. "Food in the fridge and pantry, dishes in the cabinets, toiletries in the bathroom. You are, of course, welcome and encouraged to personalize the space. It is yours after all."_

"_Mine." I repeated quietly as I wandered through the rest of the apartment. The bathroom was straight down the hall from the living room and on the opposite side of the hall from the bedroom._

_I hesitantly opened the door to the bedroom, eager to explore, but afraid that if I opened a door to fast then the dream would disintegrate around me._

_Everything stayed in place as I stepped into the room. A sensible sized bed sat in the middle of the room between two windows, a side table on both sides. A closet to my left. A dresser to my right. I walked around the room once before lowering myself onto the bed. I sank into the softness and marveled at it. I'd forgotten what a real bed felt like. The last time I'd slept in one I'd been eight and my parents had still been alive. After they died I'd been moved to foster care for about three years where I'd slept on hard army cots and sleeping bags. On the streets, where I'd escaped to after so much mistreatment, I'd slept on concrete surfaces. Even this past week while I'd been in custody I'd slept in hard cots. But this? It was heaven. I couldn't resist as I leaned back into the softness and let it surround me._

"_Well?" Jessica asked as I rejoined her in the living room. She'd made herself comfortable on the couch as she waited for me to finish investigating.  
"Its….unbelievable." I admitted. I hated acting like a star-struck teenager but that was exactly how I felt at the moment. "Is…is it really mine?"_

"_Of course it is." She assured me. "And I wish I could leave you here to enjoy yourself for a while but we still have a few stops to make."_

"_Like?" I asked. _

"_Like showing you where you're going to work. And shopping. You need some clothes."_

I was surprised I hadn't broken yet. I mean, the culture shock alone was enough to send me reeling. The difference between me living off of the fifty dollars I'd won in a fight for over a month and spending fifty dollars on two pair of jeans had made me want to vomit. But I had no time to acclimate. I'd arrived in Arizona yesterday and today I was expected to start school and work.

I stepped out of the air conditioned car and into the desert heat of Arizona. I was immediately drawn in to the horde of teenagers pushing their way into the school. Pushing me.

And I wasn't allowed to hit anyone.

This was a disaster waiting to happen.

* * *

**Okay guys! Update number 3 with number 4 on the way! If you're ever interested in knowing when my next update will be, or interested in clips of the next chapter or anything else related to it, check out my blog! The address is .com. The address is also on my profile! Review! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, what you want from future chapters, or your speculations on what will happen in this story! I'd love to hear it all! And thanks for the reviews for last chapter!**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Date: October 27, 2012**

**Location: Navajo High School**

I'd never been in a high school before. I'd never even seen one on television like most kids my age. I had no idea what to expect.

As I was pushed through the double doors I felt my eyes widen without my consent. Orange lockers lined the hallway broken up only by the doors set into the walls every five yards or so. Some people were mulling around and talking to each other in the middle of the hallway, some were at their locker, and some were already spilling into their classrooms.

I've lived in New York City all of my life. I'm used to crowds around every corner and having so many people packed into one area that I felt like I couldn't breathe. That was normal.

What wasn't normal was being noticed. I'm the person on the streets that everyone avoids, consciously or not. They go out of their way to avoid touching me, looking at me, or talking to me.

In New York City, population eight million, I was just another face in the crowd. Here in Navajo Arizona, population eight thousand, I was a new young face starting school a month late.

And everyone noticed.

They didn't exactly stop and stare but I definitely felt a few pairs of eyes on me at any given moment. I looked down to avoid meeting any gazes as I made my way through the crowded hallway. It wasn't necessary, but it was a habit. If a street kid catches the wrong persons eye it can cause a lot of trouble. I'd found that out when I was fourteen.

Just then a bell rang and the crowd immediately dispersed, funneling into several different doorways and the classrooms that hid behind them. And I was left alone in the hallway, a few pieces of paper tumbling by like the tumbleweeds I expected to see outside on the streets.

_Now, _I thought to myself, _where do I find the office?_

….

"You're late." The woman behind the desk said as I handed her the papers Jessica had given me. She kind of reminded me of a stork. A long neck, thin face, beaky nose, white hair. And glasses falling off her face.

"Sorry." I said. "I got lost."

She pushed a paper over the polished desk surface and settled it in front of me. "Try this next time," she said. I stared at the blocks and numbers for a minute before I realized it was a map of the school.

I took it wordlessly and waited for her to scan over my papers.

She finished, typed a few things into the computer, printed something, and handed it to me.

"Here's your schedule. You have co-op which means you leave at lunch and go to work. You'll need your teachers to sign this," she handed me a paper with columns for what class it was, the teachers name, and comments, "and I'll need your employer to fill this out," she handed me another paper. "The teacher page must be returned to me before you leave today and the employer page must be given to me tomorrow morning. At the end of each month we will require proof of work, a copy of your schedule should do. Now, go to class before you completely miss first period."

She turned back to her computer and left me blinking at her in utter confusion. I hadn't understood half of what she was talking about. I looked down at the map and at my schedule. First period was English in room two hundred and six.

I left the office with the map glued to my face.

….

"Oh…sorry." I said as the door shut loudly behind me. "I didn't mean to interrupt." The woman in the front of the room stopped midsentence as I disrupted the class. The twenty-something students in the class all turned around to stare at me where I stood frozen in the doorway.

Apprising. Scrutinizing. Judging.

"That's quite alright." The teacher—Mrs. Koike according to my schedule— said walking towards a desk in the corner of the room and beckoning me to join her. "You must be the new student. Maxine?" She asked.

"Maximum." I corrected her as I handed over some papers to her. I heard someone chuckle behind me but I decided not to acknowledge them. I'd heard plenty of jokes about my name in the past. I just didn't care. I liked my name. It was unique. Powerful. Me.

"Oh, so it is," she said, squinting at the paper. "Well, welcome to English, Maximum. Please take a seat in any empty desk."

I nodded and slipped into a vacant seat at the back of the classroom.

The teacher moved back to the front of the class and started talking about some guy named Gustavo Flaubert and how he did something blah blah blah. I was lost within minutes. Some students were diligent in taking notes while others doodled, texted, or slept. The array of actions were so different that there wasn't one person I could choose to mimic the appropriate procedures of. Which of the behaviors were considered appropriate? Which would draw less attention?

I didn't know.

So I just ended up sitting there, staring wide eyed at the front of the room until the bell rang.

"Maximum," the teacher called over the bustling of students collecting their belongings. "Please come here for a moment."

It was my first day. Did I already do something wrong? So much for fitting in.

"Yeah?" I asked as I approached her desk. She was writing something down on the paper I'd given her at the beginning of class.

"You look lost." She said without looking up. "Was it because the material was overwhelming or was it because you switched schools?" She asked. I was panicking inside. What was I supposed to say? I mean, I looked lost because I was completely inept. Out of the loop on how I was supposed to act in school.I hadn't been to one in a long time. So long I didn't even remember more than a glimpse here, and an emotion there. So long it was like I'd never _been _to school.

That's when a certain part of my cover story came to my mind.

"Both." I admitted. "I mean, I've been homeschooled my whole life. I don't…I don't know how to act in school." That was technically true. The only lie was that my 'homeschooling' was really self educating on the streets.

She sighed, finally put her pen down, and looked up at me. "It can be hard. Especially coming in late during your senior year. But don't panic. Just take notes, listen to your teachers, and talk to people. Try and make some friends. They make all the difference." She handed me back the paper. "Now you'd better hurry if you're going to make it to second period on time."

Her advice was easier said than done. My next class was math, remedial because I was horrible at it, and I barely made it in the door before the bell rang. The teacher, a portly old man with white hair and liver spots, took my paper without a word and sent me to an empty seat in the front row. Unlike my last class this gave the student easy access to stare at me.

To make it worse, the teacher made it his mission to see what I knew and kept asking me for answers. I made a complete fool of myself because I couldn't answer a single one. During the short forty five minute class period I had to restrain myself from launching over the graffitied surface of my desk and beating the living crap out of him several times.

By the end of class he scribbled a few bad comments onto my sheet and handed it back without a word.

My next class was easier to find. It was Spanish and all I had to do was follow the sounds of festive music to the classroom.

The teacher greeted me in a frenzy of Spanish that I was actually able to comprehend. When I was younger my parents had thought it was a good idea to teach me a second language. Make me bilingual. It had always paid off. I'd continued learning Spanish after they died because several of my ledge mates in the subway tunnels were fluent. I couldn't really write Spanish, but I could speak it.

"Hola bienvenidos a español! Soy la señora Gillespie y usted debe ser Maximum!"

"Si." I responded as I handed Mrs. Gillespie my papers. "Gracias."

"¿Cuánto sabe usted español?" She asked me. The class was watching with curiosity, seeing if the new girl could keep up. This was, after all, a somewhat advanced class. It was for third years, and it was my understanding that many people quit after they got their required two years of language.

"Una cantidad de la tarifa. Pero yo soy mucho mejor en términos de que la escritura y la lectura." I responded, silently thanking my parents for the early lessons and Marcella and Jose for constantly quizzing me over the past few years.

"Todos tenemos nuestros puntos fuertes y débiles. Tener un asiento junto a la señorita Ella." She said pleasantly.

I thanked her and took my seat as instructed.

Ella turned out to be a very pretty girl about Nudges age. She smiled at me as I sat down.

"Hi," she said with a smile, holding her hand out for me to shake. I did. "So, you're Maximum?" She asked.

"Yeah. Call me Max." I said. "And you're Ella?"

"Mmhmm. So Max, do you have a last name?"

"Martinez."

Her brow furrowed.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you don't look Hispanic." She said.

I snorted. I'd said something very similar to Jessica when she'd told me my new name. Her response had been that Martinez was one of the most common last names in Arizona. It'd be easier to forget. Make me less memorable. That had made me feel _extra_ special. I had told her as much, in a tone of voice that oozed sarcasm.

"I know. I guess I'm too white for my own heritage."

She laughed. "That's alright. I look too Hispanic for my last name. It's Carroway." She certainly looked like she deserved a more exotic last name. Her beautifully tanned skin and dark hair actually reminded me somewhat of Nudge. A wave of homesickness washed over me. Ella continued. "But I get my looks from my mother. My brother looks nothing like me or mom. He takes after dad."

I nodded.

"Hey," she said, eyes lighting up. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch? I could help show you around if you want. Tell you all you need to know about Navajo."

It was a sweet offer but I couldn't accept.

"Sorry." I said, somewhat startled to realize that I actually meant it. "But I have co-op. I leave at lunch."

Her face fell slightly.

"Oh, well that's alright. I'd be willing to show you around some other time. Here!" she pulled out a piece of notebook paper and started scribbling on it. "This is my number. Call or text me if you ever want to hang out. I know what it's like to be the new person in town. My brother and I were new here two years ago. But it gets better. Friends help a lot."

That was the second time I'd gotten that advice today. Maybe it was true. I took the paper from Ella and thanked her as I slipped it into my backpack.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Hi and welcome to Spanish class. My name is Mrs. Gillespie. You must me Maximum.**

**Yes. Thank you.**

**How much Spanish do you know?**

**A fair amount. But I'm better at speaking it than reading and writing it.**

**We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Have a seat next to Miss Ella.**

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's only been a few days since I updated but it felt like forever! You can expect another update this weekend...maybe even two! A reviewer asked how many chapters this story will be. I'm expecting it to be 35 chapters give or take! Keep asking questions, I love to answer them! And now things are getting good because the flock is starting to make an entrance. Any ideas on who Ella's brother is? *wink wink*. Reviews are much loved!**

**Peace! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Date: October 27, 2012**

**Location: Shadow Hill's Bar and Grill **

It was immediately clear to my new employer that I'd never worked before. To be honest, I don't know why Jessica thought a job waitressing would be good for me. That required people skills, something I severely lacked. On second thought maybe that was _why _she chose it for me, because it was so opposite of my personality. Nobody in my 'past life' would think to find me here. That didn't make me suck any less. My boss, however, was a kind middle aged man who dressed like a cowboy and he assured me that with a little bit of training I'd be a pro in no time.

So for my first day of work I spent the uneventful five hours observing the other waiters and waitresses interact with the customers and I even went home with some homework: I had to learn the menu and buy an outfit that matched the servers uniform. Black dress pants and a red shirt.

By the time I got home—my apartment was only a ten minute walk from Shadow Hill's Bar and Grill, my place of employment—I was exhausted mentally and physically.

I trudged up the two flights of stairs leading to my apartment. _My apartment. _It shot waves of excitement through my body to recognize somewhere as my home. Someplace truly mine. A place where I could be myself.

I had struggled throughout the day with my identity. Who exactly was this person I was pretending to be? Jessica had said that I could be myself, as long as that didn't connect me in any way to my past.

How was that possible?

I am who I am today because of what I've been through in my past. So how was I supposed to be myself without being myself?

I couldn't act like I did on the streets of New York because Street Rat Max wasn't the same as Witsec Max.

Yet I was still me.

Or was I?

All I knew was the streets. They'd made me who I was. So take that away and what am I? I can't be the same Max anymore, can I? Am I not me because I am no longer in the place that defined me?

So the big question was where did I fit in? Was there a middle ground? Could I actually pull this off? Could I convince people I was Max without letting them know who Max was?

_I'm going to develop multiple personality disorder,_ I thought humorlessly.

I continued to mull it all over as I walked towards the bathroom, discarding my backpack and my articles of clothing as I headed for the shower.

I had recently learned that I _loved _showers. I'd never really noticed my passion for them in the past because the effect of a good shower was sort of degraded by having to put back on the same dirty clothes and dive back into the filthy streets immediately after vacating it. Last night was the first time I'd truly experienced the calming effects of a nice, long, hot shower without having to rush onto the next task whether it was to go find a place to sleep, or be attacked by a professional beautician and Jessica.

Tonight I used my time in the shower to loosen the tense muscles in my back. They had seemed to knot tighter and tighter as the day commenced as I was afraid to do one small thing, say one small word, and have someone accuse me of being a liar. An imposer. A fake.

With all this worrying I was going to have to add 'going prematurely grey' to my list of possibilities.

I exited the steam filled room twenty minutes later in only a slightly less freaked out mood than before I'd entered.

_It doesn't matter tonight. _I told myself. _Right now you don't have to pretend to be someone else. When you're by yourself you can relax._

I traded my towel for my pajamas and dove into bed, disregarding the fact that it was only eight o'clock at night. Today had been exhausting.

I curled up in my bed, allowing images of the day come back to me at their own leisure.

Images of people I'd seen. Usually I didn't give anyone a second thought when I saw them during my daily life. Back in New York there were millions of people to see in a day, why would I single out a specific person?

Navajo was different.

I kept seeing the same people over and over again. The school was so small that the same faces kept surfacing in all of my classes.

A boy with brown hair and braces. A girl with pretty red hair and freckles. A pale tall boy with reddish blond hair. Ella.

Ella.

She had been nice. She was the only person I'd really relaxed around today. And that was because with her curly dark hair, innocent brown eyes, and constant stream of happy chatter she'd reminded me of Nudge.

Nudge.

Oh god.

Nudge.

How long had I been gone now? How long had it been since I'd seen my best friend? My baby?

I couldn't help but think of her that way. I'd taken her under my wing over these past few years. I'd taught her everything I knew. I'd fed her, clothed her, sheltered her. I'd parented her.

And I'd loved her like a sister.

Suddenly I needed to see her. The drive was so overwhelming that I was momentarily immobilized with the need. My breath froze in my chest and I saw black spots dancing in my vision.

But I couldn't see her. Not in person.

So I did the next best thing.

I leaned over the edge of my bed and reached under it, hands searching blindly for the one thing I kept under there. Tucked between the mattress and one of the wooden slats that kept it in place rested a small strip of stiff paper. I removed it and pulled myself back onto the top of my mattress.

In the silvery rays of moonlight that slipped between the curtains over my window I stared down at the images printed on the photo strip.

Two happy girls stared back at me. They were smiling. Completely happy with their lives. With each other.

Nudge and I had taken the photos last spring at Coney Island. We looked like our usual selves, the person that I remembered and recognized myself as. With dirty hair, bright eyes, and mismatched clothes. Not this clean short-haired, dull eyed, and properly dressed girl that I'd become. That I'd been made.

There were three pictures.

The top one was of Nudge and I goofing off and making funny faces at each other. The next was a picture of me pretending to punch Nudge in the face while she made a comical facial expression. The third was my favorite. Nudge and I simply stared at the camera, smiling with our arms draped over each other's shoulders.

I felt tears prick at my eyes and I hastily brushed them away.

This was the one possession that I had managed to sneak into my new life. Jessica might have taken the photos of my parents but I'd shoved this one into my shoe last minute and had been able to sneak it into my apartment unseen. I felt bad about deceiving Jessica when I knew she truly did care that I was safe, but I needed this one thing. This one connection to my past.

I fell asleep that night, with the photo clenched firmly in my hands.

…..

**Date: October 28, 2012**

**Location: Navajo High School**

The second day of my new life started off slightly better than the first. Jessica had called me this morning and asked how things were going. She demanded details.

I told her about my nice English and Spanish teachers, I told her about Ella, and I mentioned a very easy going boss.

I _didn't_ mention the horrible math teacher, my hopelessness at my job, or my complete and utter fear every moment that I was immersed in my web of lies.

In short: I lied.

Through my teeth and until I was blue in the face I gave Jessica fake reassurance that my acclimation was going well and that there was no need for her to stop by and check in on me at any given moment. She'd been convinced by the end of our conversation and I'd hung up with the relieving realization that I might be able to keep my contact with her—and all of the blatant reminders of my twisted life that came with her—to a minimum.

After our conversation I'd walked the two miles to school and handed in all of my signed papers to the woman in the front office. She'd brushed me off like I was an annoying fly and I took that as an encouraging sign of being accepted as a normal student at Navajo High.

My first two classes were also better than the day before.

The staring hadn't stopped. People were still curious about the new girl and I supposed that I could—to some extent of my imagination—understand why. While I was used to strangers floating through my life, they weren't. So the curious stares continued. It was like they were sizing me up. Trying to place me into some category of person before they even knew me. I wondered what they classified me as. Nobody would be anywhere near the truth.

I also managed to imitate a few demeanor and actions that I had observed the day before. I'd realized that a majority of the teachers would not single me out if I looked like I was understanding what they were saying and actually looked involved in the topic, instead of the deer in the headlights look I'd most definitely been exemplifying yesterday.

It was with that new found knowledge that I made it through both English and math without being singled out by my teachers.

When I got to Spanish, however, my new knowledge had me singled out.

But not by a teacher.

"You seem more confident today." Ella said about fifteen minutes into our independent study.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking up from where I was trying futilely to read the Spanish text in front of me. She'd startled me. I hadn't really talked to her today. I'd decided after my little depression party last night that I should avoid Ella. She reminded me of Nudge too much and I didn't need the distraction or the pain.

"Well, it's just that yesterday I remember you telling señora Gillespie that you don't really know how to read or write in Spanish, yet you're working on it now and not asking questions." She shrugged.

I felt myself blush as the words slipped past my lips without my consent.

"Well I still don't understand it. I'm just trying to avoid any attention from my teachers." I winced, expecting her to rush to the teacher and put an end to my attention adverting gimmick.

Instead she laughed.

"Yeah, being the new girl can be intimidating. I get that. But hey, don't let your grades suffer for it. Why don't I help you with the written portion of the class? I can help you out after school." She offered.

I was torn. _Making friends really does help. _Both Ella and my English teacher had given me that advice. So maybe accepting help would be the first step in that path with Ella. At the same time I reminded myself that I was trying to avoid Ella at the risk of slipping up in the Nudge category.

Again my mouth betrayed me, speaking before I could come to a complete decision.

"Sure I'd….I'd like that."

"Great!" she beamed at me. "When's a good time for you?" She asked me. "I don't want to sound overzealous but the sooner the better if you're going to pass this class…no offence."

"None taken." I honestly thought it would be a miracle if I passed any of my high school classes, having not participated in any type of school setting since…was it seventh grade? And that was inconsistent at best; foster care doesn't exactly enforce school too strongly. "I have work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." I told her. I knew it was a pretty fantastic schedule, school until noon and then work only three days a week from one to seven, but it was still daunting to me. I'd never really had to follow a schedule before, having my life so closely planned had me anxious. Of course, after everything I'd gone through in my past I knew that I had been presented with an opportunity unlike anything I could have hoped for and I should be grateful for a stable source of income. I was still—over a week and a half after the fact—marveling over the commonplace luxuries I'd been deprived of for a majority of my memorable life. Showers, clean clothes, a consistent, reliable source of food.

"Alright well…how about tonight?" She asked. "You could come over to my house for dinner and we could study. I'll help you with the assignments and teach you as we go."

I smiled at her, feeling somewhat stunned that this girl, who I'd known for less than two cumulative hours, was so willing to help me.

_Would she still be offering to befriend me if she knew I was a street kid?_ Some part of me asked. I saw this question rapidly becoming a major question in everything I did in life.

_Yes_, another part of me answered it back. _Yes, she'd still offer. She's that type of person._

I nodded.

"Great!" she exclaimed, a little too loudly. Our entire conversation had been conducted in quiet whispers to avoid attracting the attention of our teacher. She locked gazes with us now, motioning silently for us to get back to work. Ella lowered her voice. "What's your phone number? I'll text you my address."

I blushed, realizing that both Jessica and I had forgotten a key element to being a teenager in today's society.

"I, uh, don't have a cell phone." I admitted.

Her eyes widened but she stopped herself from exclaiming out loud and alerting señora Gillespie again. "Really?" she whispered. "How is it possible for a teenager to not have a phone?"

I shrugged and tried to play it off. "I have a home phone but I never bothered to get a cell phone. I don't have anyone I need to call regularly."

"Not even your parents?" She asked.

I winced. "I-I, um, I," I remembered the cover story that Jessica had spent so much time drilling into my mind. "I don't really talk to my parents anymore."

It was impossible. No cell phone plan reached the dead.

She adopted a questioning look but just then the bell rang, saving me—at least momentarily—from explaining further.

"Oh well…here." She pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly scribbled down an address that I didn't recognize. _4368 W. Champion St._ "I live in the brick house, you can't miss it. Come over around six." She said as she tossed her books into her bag.

"Alright, thanks again." I said as I tucked the paper carefully into my pocket.

"No problem. I'll see you tonight." She said as she scurried towards her next class.

* * *

**A few things to note. I mentioned in a previous authors note that I had a blog. It really is a useful tool! I've posted a drawling of the floor plan of Max's apartment on it. It will become important to know the floor plan in later chapters. Also, those of you who view my blog would have already been able to read a few paragraphs from this chapter yesterday and would have been expecting this update. Utilize it if you have the time! Trust me. Also, has anyone else out there ever noticed that when you upload your stories from your computer to FF that it deletes random words or misspells things that were correct in your original version? Or is it just me? Just curious. Anyway, get excited guys because the next chapter we will meet Fang! A few of you guys did guess correctly on who Ella's brother is... REVIEW!**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Date: October 28**

**Location: 4368 W. Champion St.**

What if Ella forgot that we were meeting tonight? What if she gave me the wrong address? What if I made a complete fool of myself?

I was nervous. Extremely nervous.

I exited the bus at the bus stop two streets over from Champion Street, according to the map I'd located when I'd left school this afternoon.

I'd occupied my afternoon by going to a local clothing store and finding an outfit for work. I'd also stopped at the grocery store to stock up my refrigerator. After I'd finished shopping—spending way more money than I'd ever spent in my life and feeling ill about it—I'd sat in my living room writing down a script of what I'd tell Ella about my past, and memorizing it. By the time I'd finished that it was time to head over to Ella's house.

So now I navigated the streets of Navajo, feeling lost without the systematic block system that I was used to, with my backpack on my shoulder and wide eyes. Champion Street was lined with rows and rows of houses worthy of the title 'mansion'.

_Maybe I was at the wrong end of it,_ I thought. The map said that Champion Street was pretty long, maybe the houses got smaller as you went.

….or bigger.

By the time I reached house number 4368 I was feeling nauseous. In front of me sat a large brick home three stories high with a sprawling, well kept lawn and long brick driveway supporting three shiny black cars.

Ella was rich.

I suddenly felt every speck of dirt, every layer of grease, and every imperfection that I had supported during my lifetime.

I didn't belong here.

I was in jeans and a t-shirt. Surely the family that lived in this house wore suits and dresses to dinner.

I should leave now, before I could do anything to embarrass myself.

I had even turned around and taken my first step away from the house before I caught myself.

I couldn't stand Ella up. She'd been nice enough to offer to help me and invite me over for dinner with her family. I couldn't just skip out on her.

And it wasn't like I had a cell phone that I could use to text an excuse and get out of it.

Damn.

I hesitantly picked my way up the driveway, careful not to step too heavily on anything and risk breaking it. This was going to be a long night.

….

I expected the door to be answered by some maid or butler. Really, it wasn't such an outlandish expectation considering the house. Instead it was answered by a boy. A man, really. He was tall, maybe seven inches taller than my five foot seven inches, and seemed to favor the color black. Black clothes, black hair, black eyes.

It really was a good color on him.

He didn't say anything when he answered the door, just quirked his eyebrow questioningly.

"Uh…hi." I said slowly, still getting over my shock of the butlerless situation. "I-I think I may have the wrong house. I was looking for Ella—"

"Max!" Suddenly the door was pushed wider and Ella was standing next to the guy, beaming at me. "You found it! Great, come in."

She grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me into the house. The guy shut the door behind us. Ella stopped pulling me once we were in the entrance way. Hardwood floors ran through as much of the house as I could see. A sitting room to my right, a freakin pool table in the room to my left, a big staircase directly in front of me, and two hallways leading past either side of the stairs. And family pictures on the walls.

Ella was easily recognized in all of them, as was the guy who answered the door. Ella's mother was also completely recognizable, if not for the obvious family portrait then because Ella looked exactly like her. The man in the picture didn't look like her, but definitely looked more like the Emotionless Rock that had answered the door.

I suddenly longed for the two photos of my parents.

"Max, this is my brother Fang." Ella said, gesturing between the two of us. "Fang, this is Max."

I raised an eyebrow. "Fang?" I asked.

Ella snorted and the guy, surprise surprise, remained emotionless. "Well his name is Nick but we all call him Fang. But that's a story for later. We have an hour before dinner and I need to teach you as much as I can. Come on!" she took me by the wrist once again and dragged me up the staircase.

"I'm so glad you found the house." Ella continued to talk as we made our way upstairs. "I was afraid you might not find it because, well—"

"You forgot to mention the overall mansion-y aspect of it?" I quipped, smirking slightly.

She blushed. "Yeah, that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…not many people at school know I live here. Where I used to live…well people sometimes only liked us because our family has money." She sounded so downcast at the idea, like it had happened a lot in her past.

Oh.

Maybe it wasn't just people with no money that were treated badly. Maybe some people from well-off families suffered too. That threw a wrench into my formerly perfectly functioning thought process.

"I don't care about how much money you have." I informed her. "You could be living on the streets and I wouldn't think any less of you."

Maybe I shouldn't have said it. But I meant it none the less.

Ella beamed at me.

"Thanks. I feel the same way about you." She assured me.

_Is that all talk or would she really mean it if she knew the truth? _I wondered again.

Ella's room was located on the second floor of the house. It was pink and girly but I really didn't expect anything less. This was Nudge we were…..damn.

That put me in a sour mood. Ella didn't seem to notice and I felt even more horrible as she continued to talk happily about random things, thinking I was a new friend.

I _wanted _to be a new friend to her, I really did, but it wasn't fair to do that if I kept thinking of her—even unintentionally— as Nudge. Was it?

_Get over it, Max. _I told myself. _You can't have Nudge in your life anymore but you can have Ella. A new friend, someone_ completely _different than Nudge. I mean, Nudge talks wayyyyy more than her and about girly things as well. Ella seems more practical. See? Different. Now act like it._

"Alright, so we should get started." Ella said, gesturing to her bed where her Spanish binder sat ready.

It was horrible.

Ella was a fantastic teacher and tried to help me every step of the way but I didn't even have a solid foundation of reading in English let alone Spanish. I mean, I read simpler stuff. I wasn't stupid, my vocabulary was phenomenal, it was my spelling that had issues. And if I couldn't spell worth a damn in English, how was I going to learn to do it in Spanish too?

Ella was trying to comfort me as we went down to dinner an hour later.

"It's more daunting when you first start." She assured me. "It starts to make sense over time."

"But I don't have time." I groaned. "I need to pass the class." Not strictly true. Whatever I did grade wise this year wasn't going to affect my GED whenever I got around to it, but I still wanted to do my best now that I had the opportunity to try school again.

"You did better than you think. Don't worry, I'll keep helping you."

When we got to the dining room food was already laid out on the table and Fang was just arriving as well. We all took our seats as their parents joined us.

They looked exactly like they had in the pictures. Their mother was Hispanic. She was Ella's match in every way: hair, eyes, skin, and stature. She even shared Ella's happy demeanor. She had laugh lines. All Fang seemed to get from her was his mildly olive toned complexion.

Their father had attributed dark eyes, height, build, and hair to Fangs genetic makeup. He was slightly taller than Fang and had lighter skin but those were the only noticeable differences.

They introduced themselves as Mark and Valencia Carroway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Max." Mrs. Carroway said once the meal was under way. "Ella's been telling us about you."

I raised an eyebrow at a blushing Ella. "I've known you for two days. What is there to say?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Lots."

I let that one slide.

"Well your daughter has been very nice to me these past two days. I can honestly say she's the only person I've really had the chance to talk to at school." I told Mrs. Carroway.

She nodded. "It's hard being accepted into a small town community, but it gets better. I'm sure Ella told you that we were new here two years ago?"

I nodded.

"It takes a little time, but don't worry. Navajo is a great place. And Fang goes to Navjao High as well. He's a senior too. Don't be afraid to find him if you need anything."

I seriously doubted that. I couldn't tell for sure how Fang felt about being offered up as help. If I had to venture a guess I'd say he looked like he didn't appreciate his mother offering him up to do something but at the same time he wouldn't mind helping if I asked.

I could understand that. I'd probably have the same reaction.

Not for the first time since I'd arrived in Navajo I had the strange sense of deja vu. The town sounded so familiar but as far as I knew I had no connections to Arizona what so ever so how would I know about such a small town? I let it go, it was probably my overactive imagination at work.

"Thank you for the offer." I said to her. I knew from our earlier conversation that Ella was only sixteen and she was a junior. She, also, had informed me that Fang was eighteen and a senior just like me.

"So, Max, maybe one day we can have your parents over for dinner as well, I'm sure we'd all love to meet them." Mrs. Carroway said a moment later.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ella frantically waving at her mother to stop talking.

"What?" she asked, confused by her daughters antics.

"It's alright, Ella." I said to her as I looked up from my dinner plate. I hadn't given Ella my excuse about my parents yet, she'd seemed to avoid the topic after our cell phone conversation earlier. I appreciated it, but at the same time, I'd rather just get the lie over with. I turned back to Mrs. Carroway. "My parents and I aren't on speaking terms." I admitted to her. Kind of hard to converse with the dead, unless you had an Ouija board or a séance. "I achieved emancipation this past summer and I moved down here last week. My parents still live in Portland."

They all seemed shocked at my fake admission.

"If…if you don't mind my asking," Mrs. Carroway started, "why did you leave them?"

I shrugged, trying to play it off. "They haven't really been around since I was nine." I'd decided to put a little bit of truth into my lie. At least that way I could keep my numbers straight. "I mean, they were _there _I suppose, but they forgot that I was, too."

"Oh," she said after a moment of notable silence. "Well, you're welcome here any time."

I blushed. "Thank you."

….

"I'm sorry about my mom." Ella said once we were back to work in her room.

"Its fine. She didn't mean to say anything that would upset me."

"Yeah but I kind of warned her away from that topic before you got here." She admitted. "After our talk during school I kind of figured you wouldn't want to talk about it so I told her not to say anything. I think she thought that you were having some sort of disagreement with them that she could help fix, not legal emancipation."

I thanked her for her thoughtfulness but assured her that I wasn't shaken by our mealtime conversation.

It took another hour after dinner but we finally finished the Spanish homework and called it quits.

Ella lounged on her bed as I packed my things. My eyes traveled around the room picking up details of things that marked her as distinctly different from Nudge. Like, for instance, the bookcase full of classic books. Nudge—even if she had the chance to read—hated it. And she hated old things, she probably wouldn't like classics. I even saw a copy of the movie The Great Gatsby by Ella's television. Definitely two very different girls.

I caught sight of a picture on her bedside table.

She and Fang were there. So was some tall guy that I vaguely noticed from my English class and two younger blond kids that looked like his siblings.

"Friends?" I asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yeah," she smiled. "The other guy is Iggy. He's in your and Fangs grade. The younger two are his siblings, Gazzy and Angel. Everyone has a nick name except for me." She said, somewhat wistfully.

"That's a wide range of ages for a group of friends." I observed.

Ella laughed.

"It started out with just Fang and Iggy. Then I was the annoying younger sister who followed them everywhere. Eventually Gazzy and Angel started following _me_! Our parents used to laugh and say that we would 'flock' after our brothers and that's what we became. The Flock."

"I think Iggy's in my English class." I noted.

"Yeah," she agreed. "He's mentioned you." Her tone of voice took on a slightly softer tone.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you like him? As more than a friend?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked, caught off guard. Then she laughed. "Maybe at one point." She admitted. "We tried to do the dating thing last year. It was just too weird. We're more like brother and sister. They're a great group of people. You'd like them all. I'll introduce you to the rest of them someday soon." She assured me.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm aware that this chapter was a bit boring but its starting to put things into place. A necessary evil! As always, reviews are much loved. I will try to update on Saturday...I'm editing chapter 7 now! **

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Date: October 31**

**Location: Shadow Hill's Bar and Grill **

Halloween was that Friday and I had to work. I'd assumed that people would be out partying and trick-or-treating and had falsely assumed that we'd have a slow night at work, which I had been craving because I was still learning the ropes. Wednesday hadn't been horrible, I'd shadowed a fellow employee the entire night and had been informed that I'd be on my own Friday night. Still, I'd hoped for an easy first solo day.

I had the opposite.

To my credit I only messed up about three orders and I was able to get them fixed with relative ease. Unfortunately, the partying I'd been hoping for turned out to be a pretty big downfall in my night when people decided to do the partying—and drinking—at the Grill.

My Friday night shifts didn't end at seven like my normal school night shifts, instead it ended at ten. So when eight o clock hit and the Grill was already obnoxiously loud with drunks I had a dismal outlook on the rest of my shift.

"Sir, sir," I repeated myself for the third time. "I cannot serve you alcohol." I informed the man in front of me. I had carded him and he and his buddy were only twenty. The one guy, a blond man with a football player physique, kept trying to convince me that his birthday was only a month away and it wouldn't make a difference. It certainly wouldn't at this point, I had realized, because he had probably already tossed back a fair few before coming here.

"Oh come on!" He said cajolingly, switching from his earlier pissyness to a flirtier manner. "Just one drink to hold me over until the end of your shift, then we can go somewhere." He winked.

Definitely drunk.

I tried to hide my disgust. "Well, it's a late shift." I informed him, feigning disappointment. "Why don't you just head out now and save yourself the trouble?" I made it sound like an offer instead of a request. I was really uncomfortable in this situation, especially when he kept looking me up and down in a somewhat perverted manner. I'd never had to deal with that before. Nobody looks twice at a street girl.

"Naw I can wait." He said, shifting in his seat as if to make himself comfortable for the duration.

I winced, disappointed. "Alright, well is there anything else I can get you?"

He shrugged and ordered another soda. I hurried away to get it and when I came back out from the kitchen I spotted a new group of people waiting to be seated.

I recognized Ella immediately. She spotted me as well and started waving energetically. I nodded to her, letting her know that I'd be with her in a moment and went to give the guy his drink.

When I finally got around to seating Ella and her friends I'd recognized them as the people from the picture in her bedroom. The so called 'Flock'.

Fang was there, talking quietly to the tall blond guy, Iggy, and Ella was holding hands with the two younger children she'd called Angel and Gazzy.

"Max!" Ella smiled at me as I gathered up menus and led them to a table in my section.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as they sat down. I handed a packet of crayons to both of the kids to go with their interactive children's menus. They immediately started fighting over the colors and who got to use what first.

"Well we were taking Angel and Gaz out trick or treating." Ella said as she casually leaned over and snatched the crayons from the fighting kids. "And we hit up everyone in both of our neighborhoods. They got enough candy but we said they had to eat a proper dinner before they could have any. So we came here." She separated the crayons into two stacks and handed each child a set without even batting an eyelash. The kids settled down and I took that as an opportunity to see what they were wearing. Over the course of the day I'd grown immune to the sight of Halloween costumes so I hadn't noticed when they came in that most of the Flock was wearing them.

Angel was dressed in a white dress with attachable wings and a halo. Gazzy was dressed up as some army soldier in complete camouflage; Ella had a pumpkin painted on her cheek and an orange shirt, Iggy had on a plain white t-shirt that had "BOO" written across it in black block letters, and Fang hadn't dressed up though his usual black attire had allowed him to blend in with those who did.

"Why here?" I asked as I passed out the remaining menus. "I'm sure there are places closer to where you live." Not that I wasn't happy to have a familiar face in my life tonight.

"Yeah well," she shrugged. "You don't work at any of the other places."

I stood quietly for a moment before replying.

"Alright, so that leaves me with two possibilities. One, you want to see what it would be like if in the future you forced me into servitude or two, you have a crush on me."

Iggy made some sort of strangled sound and covered his mouth with his hand, then, a moment later, lost it as he burst out laughing.

I stood there, pen poised over my notepad ready to take their order while I watched Iggy slam his hand against the table as he laughed. Fang stared at me with one eyebrow raised, oblivious to his friends antics, and Ella sat there blinking at me.

I was starting to wonder if my lack of social graces and quick wit had just gotten me in to some serious trouble with my new friend when she broke down laughing as well. Even Fang cracked a smile.

"Man Max," Ella chortled, "that was a good one."

"Yeah," Iggy pitched in, "I didn't think you had it in you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?" I asked, curious as to when he'd ever even had the chance to think about me.

"You're so quiet in class." He said by way of explanation. "There are primo opportunities for comebacks and you never take them."

"That's because you always do." I shot back. It was true. In the week since I'd first arrived in Navajo I'd come to recognize certain traits from specific people in school and at Ella's house.

Ella was sociable and smart, Iggy was the class clown, and Fang was dark and mysterious—a serious turn on for every girl I heard gossiping in the hallways at school.

Almost every day this week Iggy had made some sort of wise crack in English that left the class snickering and Mrs. Koike groaning. I hadn't been lying when I'd told Ella I recognized him from my English class. He'd made a particularly noteworthy joke that day that had permanently marked him in my brain.

He smirked. "I suppose that's true."

"Regardless of your ulterior motive," I started, turning back to Ella and getting back on topic, "I'm glad you're here tonight. All of you. It's nice to finally meet all of you, officially." I turned to the kids who had been silently watching our exchange, crayons poised over their kids menus but not actively coloring them. "I'm Max," I said, holding out my hand to shake theirs.

"I'm Angel," the young girl said. I'd already known her name, of course, I'd been mentally addressing her by it all night, but it was nice to formally meet her. She seemed very sweet. Her blond curls bounced as her body shook with our handshake. "Nice to meet you too, Max."

"Gazzy," her brother said by way of introduction, shaking my hand quickly before turning to his menu.

"Right well—"

"Max!" Dan, the owner called to me from across the busy restaurant. I looked towards him and he gestured with his hands for me to quicken my pace. I nodded in reply before returning my attention to the Flock.

"—what can I get you guys tonight?" I finished my earlier sentence. "Just drinks for now or do you know what you want to eat?"

They all glanced at their menus for the first time tonight.

"…drinks for now." Ella said after a slight hesitation.

I nodded, taking down their drinks and assuring them I'd return shortly.

…

"Hey babe!" An obnoxious voice yelled across the loud room. "I could use some service over here."

I groaned as I finished setting down Fangs order in front of him. I'd know that annoying voice anywhere. It had been harassing me all night.

"A friend of yours?" Fang asked quietly as I straightened up.

"Hardly." I sighed. "This guy has done nothing but make me feel cheap all night."

Fangs eyebrows furrowed and if I didn't know any better I'd say that was a frown forming on his usually stoic face. He glanced over at the guy in question.

"I know him…" he muttered mostly to himself.

"What?" I asked, thinking I heard wrong. I'd only known Fang for a few days but I was already one hundred percent certain that he would never treat a girl the way those men had been treating me tonight, and he'd never associate with people who did.

"I think…I think he graduated two years ago." Fang said by way of explanation.

"Yeah, well, a little more education would have done him well." I said as I left the table and went over to deal with him.

"Yes sir?" I asked, pen poised over my notebook, clearly signaling that I was here to work and nothing more.

"My friend and I are getting a little bored over here," he said. "Are you almost done with your shift?"

"I already told you that I won't be leaving with you." I said, dropping all pretenses of pleasantry. I'd never had to put up with this shit in New York where the people are bigger and badder, why the hell would I stand for it now?

Oh hell I wanted to hit him. The urge was so strong that I nearly gave in to it. Only the feeling of the small notebook in my hand stopped me.

_Relax Max, _a part of me whispered. _Don't lose it. Don't ruin everything you've been working for because some guy got on your nerves. You have to last longer than a week. You have to._

"Why not?" He demanded. "Aren't I good looking enough for you? Or are you going to run back to pretty boy over there?" He gestured towards the Flock. Towards Fang.

What was he talking about?

"Sir, I think it's time for you to leave." I said, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

He glared at me. "You can't kick me out of here." He said as he stood up, towering over me by a good five inches, trying to intimidate me. "Why are you being such a bitch?" He demanded. "I see no reason for you to turn us down." He gestured to his silent friend as well.

I was about two seconds away from punching him. "Because—"

"Is there a problem here?"

I'd expected Dan to come to my rescue. He was the owner of the Grill, he handled this sort of situation. Yet, I knew it wasn't him. Not because I could see Dan talking to a customer across the room, but because I recognized the voice of my savior. I'd only heard him speak a few quiet words since I'd met him.

Fang placed a protective hand on my shoulder as he came to stand beside me.

"No problem." I assured him. "These two gentlemen were just leaving."

"We'll leave when you come with us!" The guy who had done all of the talking thus far said.

"And why are you so dead set on me coming with you guys?" I demanded. "I don't even know you!"

"Because you'd provide the entertainment." He said in a very 'duh' tone.

"I am not some cheap whore!" I hissed at him. I swear to god if it weren't for Fangs restraining hand on my shoulder I would have knocked the guy out cold by now.

"She's right." Fang said quietly. "You _were_ just leaving." He stepped closer to them, having a few inches on their height, and glared at them. My own glare is pretty impressive but I have to give Fang props, his glare was deadly.

The guys flinched away. "Jake," the other guy spoke for the first time. "Just let it go man. She's not worth it."

The Jake guy tried to enter a stare down with Fang but quickly failed, adverting his eyes. He muttered something, threw a twenty on the table, and headed for the door without looking back.

Fang stayed beside me until the door swung shut.

"Are you alright?" he asked me once it was solidly closed.

I nodded mutely, pulling the twenty from the table and stuffing it into my apron. I'd pay out their bill when I went back to the kitchen.

"Don't listen to them." He said. "They were just a couple of drunken assholes. Halloween brings out the best in everyone." He said sarcastically.

Something the guys had said had really struck a nerve. I'd been called many things over the years but a whore wasn't one of them, even if they hadn't called me that outright. My throat felt thick with cotton as I tried to speak.

"Do…do I really look like some whore?" I asked Fang. "I mean, they never said it but they sure as hell implied it."

Fang was already shaking his head, his eyes hard. "Absolutely not. Don't listen to them. No one in their right mind would think of you in that way."

"T-thanks," I said, releasing a shaky breath. "You should get back to the Flock." I gestured to the table where the rest of the Flock sat watching us intently. "I have to get back to work."

He nodded wordlessly and headed back to the table.

* * *

**Fang to the rescue! Yay, I get so happy when I get to write scenes involving Fang (hint: there will now be a lot!). And so the story will start to (finally) pick up speed! Also, even if it doesn't immediately come into play I can assure you that this is an extremely Max X Fang story. _Extremely_. Does it make anyone else happy? I feel the need to do this in order to make up for the many wrongs taking place the Maximum Ride series starting after book #5. Anyway, review!**

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Date: November 1, 2012**

**Location: Navajo Community Gym**

I slammed my fist into the worn fake leather surface of the punching back yet again. My knuckles screamed in protest but my mind thanked me for an outlet for the rage I'd kept pent up this past week.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I thought to myself between punches. _Stupid school. Stupid cocky men. Stupid _me_._

I slammed my fist into the punching bag with such force that the chains holding it up clinked and the skin on my knuckles finally split open. I stepped away from the bag I'd just beaten up, leaning down to pick up my water bottle from the floor as I went.

I was at the local gym. I knew that Jessica would probably be angry at me for using the punching bag. Even if it was just equipment she'd say something about it providing a link into my fighting history, blah, blah, blah….

Bull.

I just needed to hit something and I figured she'd prefer a stuffed bag over a human being. At least the punching bag wouldn't go tattling on me.

I'd been immensely proud of myself for not snapping and injuring any idiotic drunk men on Halloween. I'd also been extremely confused and humbled by Fangs interference.

Ella had attempted to console me later that night but I'd still felt the need to beat the shit out of this punching bag.

_After the 'incident', as I'd taken to calling it, I'd finished out my shift in relative peace—if not in humility for not being able to handle it on my own—and left the Grill with the Flock. _

_As we made our way down the streets towards my apartment Ella and I had kept pace with the two younger kids as the boys lagged behind. _

"_Are you sure you're okay?" Ella asked me for the third or fourth time that night. "That guy was a real jerk."_

"_I'm fine Ella," I assured her. "Your brother scared them off pretty well."_

"_Yeah, he's good at that." She admitted. "He might not talk much but he can be intimidating when he wants to. Especially if he's defending someone."_

"_I've heard a lot of things about Fang around school, but scary wasn't one of them." I admitted as we dodged several small trick or treater's on the sidewalk. Sexy, mysterious, and loner all seemed to be common characteristics of him but 'scary' had never been mentioned._

_She shrugged. "That's because he doesn't stand up for just anyone," she said. "Mostly just me and the kids, or Iggy if things get bad enough. But nobody else."_

"_Then why did he help me?" I asked, feeling my eyebrows furrow in confusion. It was a good question and I'd been wondering it all night. I'd only met him once before tonight and we'd barley spoken except for an exchange of goodnight's when I'd left. So why did he stand up for me?_

_Ella shrugged again. "Because you're my friend?" She suggested. "Maybe his brotherly instincts got the better of him." _

"_Maybe…" I acquiesced. But as I glanced back at the dark shadow-like figure following behind us I had to wonder if that was true. Because whatever it had been, the comfortable silence and locking of gazes hadn't felt brotherly._

Of course I felt incredibly stupid for even thinking that. I'd known the guy for less than a week, hell I'd only spoken to him on three separate occasions during that week. I barely knew him. Who was I to say that the moment between us had or hadn't been brotherly? Especially when he showed _no emotion. _

I tossed my ineffective lightweight boxing gloves aside and inspected my damaged knuckles. _I've had worse_, I decided after a moment's inspection. My knuckles were scarred after years of fighting and the skin covering them was tough so the extent of the damage had been somewhat adverted. However, the skin was still split and bleeding sluggishly in several places. Enough that even I, in my rage fueled fighting frenzy, realized that I couldn't continue on without treatment.

Accepting that I was done for the day I gathered my belongings and left the crowded room, allowing the teenage boys who'd been watching me take out my anger with slack-jawed expressions, access to the punching bag.

Twenty minutes later I was walking up the steps of my apartment building, arms crossed over my chest in an attempt to ward off the cold November winds. When I'd left my house earlier this morning I'd been so worked up I'd run the entire mile to the gym. That much movement had kept my body warm. Now however, in my sweat soaked loose fitting t-shirt and shorts, I was sufficiently frozen.

I was so occupied with watching my feet as I climbed the stairs that I failed to notice the girl before I ran into her.

"Ow, Ella? What?" I demanded as I caught myself on the banister of the stairs. I recognized the 'oof' of the person I ran into. "What are you doing here?"

I looked up to see Ella, her curly dark hair obscuring a direct view of her face, sitting on her ass at the top of the stairs. She looked up at me through the tumble of curls.

"I was just coming over to see how you were after last night." She said as she stood up. I regained my balance and finished climbing up the stairs.

"You know, I really am serious when I say I think you're a stalker." I smirked at her, letting her know I was joking, contrary to my words. I pulled my keys from the key bracelet around my wrist and unlocked my door. "I think I've mentioned where I lived, like, once and you've managed to find it."

I'd parted ways with her and the rest of the Flock about two blocks away from my apartment last night, telling them it was useless for them to follow me so far out of their way.

"Yeah, well, I asked the guy in the office which apartment you were in. He seemed really reluctant to tell me, too. He called your cousin to make sure I was allowed to meet you. How weird. Has your family always been that overprotective?"

"My cousin?" I asked, confused. It made sense that the office manager wouldn't immediately tell her where I lived. Even if he didn't know about my situation the Marshall's had made sure that I was safe. But if they'd called someone to vet Ella then my cousin must be—

"Jessica, yeah. I didn't know you had a cousin around here. I thought you were on your own." Ella said, confirming my suspicion.

"Yeah, Jessica's lived here for a while." I said, making it up as I went. I opened my apartment door and let Ella in. "She always said it was warm here so that's why I decided to move here. Of course, _I'm still cold_." I complained, shutting the door behind us. "But as for her having the manager check with her…well she's always watched out for me. First with my parents, and now when I moved." I hoped that would deter any further questioning about that topic.

It did.

"Oh," was all she said. I set my keys down on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge for a fresh water bottle.

"Want one?" I asked her as I held up an extra bottle.

"Sure." She responded. I set my bottle on the counter and went to hand her hers. As I did she caught sight of my bloodied hands.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "What did you do, Max?" She tossed the water aside and gripped my hands, inspecting the damage instead.

I tried to pull my hands away but she just held on tighter. "I went to the gym." I explained, attempting—and failing—to gesture to my attire.

"The gym is one thing, this looks like you went to a fricken brawl." She touched one of my swelling knuckles lightly and I hissed in pain. "Go wash your hands." She ordered me in a no nonsense tone. "With soap and hot water."

"Yes mom," I chortled, confused by her sudden take charge attitude.

"Do you have any first aid supplies? Antibacterial ointment, band aids, stitch tape?"

"Check the bathroom." I called to her as I washed my hands in the kitchen. Two minutes later she returned with a white lunchbox with a red cross on it.

"Sit." She ordered.

I followed her commands and soon enough she was putting cream on my wounds and bandaging them up with a gauze wrap. She was quick and efficient in her movements as she treated me. When she was done with the bandages she went into the kitchen and retrieved ice packs from the freezer.

"This will keep the swelling down," she said as she cleaned up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked her, inspecting the flawless first aid as I applied the ice packs gingerly to my sore hands.

"Do what?" she called behind her as she returned the supplies to the bathroom.

"Tend to wounds like that."

"Fang," she said as she came back into the room.

"What?" I asked, managing to balance the ice packs as I brought my water bottle to my lips. "Are you going to tell me that he wants to be a nurse when he grows up?"

She giggled. "No way. He fights. As a sport. Boxing, mixed martial arts, that kind of stuff. Whenever he hurts himself in a fight I help patch him up."

She said it in an offhand manner but her words made me drop the water bottle. It spilled on the floor but I took no notice.

"He fights?" I demanded, breathlessly.

"It's not dangerous!" She assured me, misinterpreting my shock for worry or maybe even disgust. "It's safe. I mean, he's deadly in a fight I can assure you that but he doesn't fight to hurt anyone on purpose. They have rules against that kind of thing."

"No I-I just didn't expect that from Fang." I admitted, scurrying to clean up the spilled water.

"Why not?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"He's just too quiet." I shrugged.

She smiled. "You don't have to talk to fight."

I thought of all of the fights I'd kept my mouth shut in and let my opponent talk themselves into a hole. "Yeah, I suppose so."

….

Ella only hung out for an hour before she got bored. As soon as I'd emerged from the shower she'd insisted that I come with her and hang out with the Flock.

"But they're your friends!"I objected, still trying to towel dry my hair as she attempted to push me from the room. "Why would they want to hang out with me?"

"Because you're my friend and they know I'm a good judge of character," she insisted. "Besides, they like you."

"They don't know me!"

She sighed and stopped trying to force me. "They've met you."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Let me tell you a secret," she said. "Iggy doesn't compliment just anyone on a joke. He complimented you, which means he likes you. Angel and Gazzy haven't stopped talking about you standing up to that guy yesterday or the free desert you gave them so they love you. And Fang, well, he stood up for you last night. That means more than you think. So stop worrying. You'll fit in just fine with them. With us."

I worried my bottom lip for a few more seconds before hardening my resolve.

"Alright," I sighed. "Maybe I can hang out with you guys for a little while."

She cheered and dragged me out of the apartment.

_Friends help_, she'd said to me at the beginning of the week. _Make friends._

Well that was exactly what I was going to try to do.

…

"Hey guys! I brought a tag-a-long!" Ella informed the Flock as we approached the picnic table they sat at. I'd assumed that we'd be heading to Ella's house at first, from the direction she took off walking, but when she'd taken a left at Main Street instead of continuing straight I'd let the question slip.

"_We're meeting them at the park." She'd informed me. "Iggy's supposed to watch Angel and Gazzy and when he does we bring them to the park to play."_

So here we were, fifteen minutes later, crowding around a weathered picnic table. Iggy smiled and waved to me as we approached. Fang just nodded.

"How are you today, Max? After everything last night." Iggy asked me as I sat down.

I exhaled sharply.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" I demanded. "I mean, he was just some guy saying a lot of stupid things. I can handle that. I always have." Of course, I used to handle that kind of situation with my fists, not words. That's why I'd appreciated Fangs help last night. "I'm not helpless."

"We know you're not. That guy didn't. The longer you live here the more people will get to know that about you. And nobody will mess with you then." Iggy assured me.

"Well, I'm just going to state here and now that I'm _fine_. I didn't lose any sleep over that jerk and—not that I didn't appreciate your help Fang—but one way or another I would have made that guy shut up last night."

"I have no doubt that you would have." Fang replied quietly into the otherwise silent air that surrounded the group of friends after my outburst.

"Sorry," I groaned as I dropped down onto the bench next to Iggy. "I'm not usually this much of a bitch."

Iggy snorted. "What, is it that time of the month?"

"Iggy!" Ella exclaimed while I calmly pushed him off of the bench. He landed on his ass with a thud and a comical expression. I wasn't about to get angry at him over that.

"No," I said with exaggerated patients. "I'm just still trying to get used to it around here."

"It's not so bad," Ella said, "the people here are really nice."

"I've noticed." I said, looking at each of them pointedly so they knew their kindness these past few days had not gone unappreciated. And I didn't want to make up another lie. I didn't want to make up some fictional excuse about my hard time adapting. Sure I couldn't explain that, while I used to live in one of the most crowded cities in the world, I'd never had as much social interaction as I'd had this past week in Nowhere Navajo. I couldn't tell them that. Still, I decided to settle for telling them a partial truth. "I just miss someone is all." I admitted._ Jessica never said I couldn't mention Nudge,_ I reasoned with myself. _Besides, I'm not giving anything away. Not really._

"Oh," Ella adopted a somber look. "Well, its not your parents is it?" I shook my head in negation. "Then a boyfriend?" She asked, curiosity radiating through her.

"No, my best friend. I didn't even say goodbye. Well, not really. I left a note. My move was kind of spur of the moment." I said.

"So why don't you call her?" Ella suggested.

I grimaced. Maybe I shouldn't have brought Nudge up. Now I'd have to lie about my lack of communication with her. Why was it that when I tried to avoid one lie I would only be railroaded by another?

"She moves around a lot. No permanent phone number."

"Unbelievable!" Ella exclaimed. "I swear, if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to track down any of your history!"

I felt my eyes widen in panic. Oh shit. Was I really being that cryptic? I was, I realized. I'd been wallowing in self pity, remorse, and fear since I'd gotten here. I'd worked so hard on not being myself that I'd become a shell of a person. A person with no substance. And that was more likely to give away my situation than anything I might let slip.

It was at that moment that I resolved myself to loosening up a bit and opening myself—my real self—up to this amazing group of people who'd done nothing but try and welcome me into their circle of friends.

I shrugged. "I'm just not that interesting." I said. "In a place like Portland it's so crowded that it's easy to see everything you do as insignificant verses a small town like this one. Here? Well here every little move you make seems to impact someone." I don't think I'd made a truer statement since I'd arrived here, minus the city name change.

"Well," Ella said. "You're here now. And what you do is going to affect us because we're your friends."

….

It wasn't until I got home later that night that I realized I hadn't slipped up once and confused Ella with Nudge. Sure I'd thought about her, but I hadn't tried to use Ella as some form of replacement for her.

It was then that I realized that I really could do this. I really could start fresh here.

* * *

**Yay for Max! She's starting to break out of that shell a little bit. And what do you guys think about Fang's fighting skills? Review and let me know! And thanks for your reviews on last chapter! They inspire me to update faster! Also, someone asked me if this story was going to involve wings. The answer is no. In most of my stories the Flock is all human, though genetic mutations may be part of the story. Someone also asked if Navajo Arizona is a real place. Answer: not to my knowledge. I just use it a lot because its somewhere in my mind that I can do anything with. Feel free to ask more questions! If something in the story confuses you, don't hesitate to mention it. I have all of the characters and the world planned out in my head but that doesn't mean I wrote it down. I may have forgotten! Review!**

**Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Date: November 7, 2012**

**Location: Max's Apartment**

"And everything went alright?" Jessica asked from her spot on the couch. I was walking around the kitchen, putting some finishing touches on a grilled cheese sandwich as I endured the bi-monthly visit with the Warden. I'd been in Navajo for two weeks and I hadn't seen Jessica since she'd dropped me off at school the first day. She'd called me once or twice but apparently these two meetings per month were mandatory.

Her current line of questioning was in regards to the extra help in English I'd been receiving. She'd been happy to learn I'd been getting Ella's help in Spanish, and even happier to learn I'd become fast friends with her and the Flock. She wasn't, however, happy with the fact I wasn't meeting my milestones in English or math. I couldn't help that my reading skills were basic or that my spelling was atrocious. I had assumed that I was supposed to learn those skills somewhere between third and eleventh grade. The math issue wasn't a big deal; most kids in my class were failing because they either didn't care or really did suck at math. The English, however, was harder to explain away. It would probably be easier if I could pass as a slacker who didn't turn anything in. Jessica couldn't really spin a story when I did, indeed, do all of the work but I'd screw up the question by not reading it correctly or simply spelling everything so badly that my answer was indistinguishable.

I'd tried to handle it on my own. Mrs. Koike had kept me back after class the other day and I'd spun a story of my own creation. That's what I was explaining to Jessica now.

"Yeah. She asked what was wrong, you know, because my work was crap. She didn't understand why I was so far behind when most kids who are home schooled are more advanced than even standard school requirements. I told her that my parents didn't really remember to teach me half the time. She got all sympathetic and crap like that, and said she wanted to help me. Now I'm stuck in after school tutoring with her on Thursdays."

It was upsetting. While I was eager to improve my writing skills so I could be a more functioning member of society, I was now limited to one weekday to work on Spanish with Ella and my only free time was on the weekends. That feeling had been somewhat negated by my first paycheck I'd received on Friday. It had been for almost three hundred dollars. When I included tips I'd already made over four hundred dollars in my first two weeks of work.

I had a nagging urge to find a way to mail half of it to Nudge. Hell, all of it.

"Well," Jessica sighed, standing up. "I'm sorry you have to work harder at this, but it will help you."

"I know. I'm not complaining. Things could be so much worse. And you're right, it will help me."

Jessica shook her head. "Honestly, Max, you have such a level head on your shoulders. Most people your age would be complaining about how much effort they have to put into school and here you are, being tutored on the days you don't have work! And you just accept that!"

"Well, yeah," I said in a 'duh' tone. "Because it will help."

"I'm just impressed that you're so wise."

"Wise, experienced, they're synonymous in my case." I took a bite of my finished sandwich.

Jessica chuckled. "Goodbye Max, see you in two weeks."

…..

**Date: November 8, 2012**

**Location: Carraway House**

"Can you believe this?" Ella demanded, throwing the newspaper onto the kitchen table. It was breakfast time and I—along with the rest of the Flock—had spent the night at Ella and Fangs house. Ella was probably the only girl I knew who read the Sunday paper. The rest of us were chowing down on the breakfast spread like there was no tomorrow—including Angel who I'd been surprised to see had an impressive appetite—and she was munching on a piece of toast while reading some article no doubt about some celebrities newest financial splurge.

"What?" Iggy asked, crumbs cascading from his mouth as he exposed his half masticated muffin to the table.

"Ewww, chew with your mouth shut, Ig. Nobody needs to see that." I complained.

"Yes mom," he made a face at me before urging Ella to continue. I felt my chest constrict as his words reminded me of Nudge and how she'd always accused me of being motherly. Nobody noticed my inner turmoil and Ella appeased Iggy.

She folded the paper around and tossed it for us to see the headline. I couldn't read it per se, but several of the words stood out from my time in the police station back in New York and I was able to piece the rest of it together.

'**Itex Lab CEO on Trial for Murder: Investigation Reveals Surprising Results'**

Below the front page headline was a picture of none other than Garret, the man I'd ultimately put behind bars. I felt my face pale and the tightness of my chest increase tenfold. Here was concrete evidence that no matter what Witsec or I did, my old life could still invade me new life.

"Apparently this CEO guy killed one of his employees about a month ago. An unidentified witness turned him in and he was locked up. But because he was under investigation the police started looking in to his work, because the murder was connected to it.

"The article says that the guys lab was doing illegal genetic testing on unwilling participants. And by 'genetic testing' they mean messing with DNA and giving kids animal-like traits. Isn't that just disgusting?" Ella's face was tinged green as she spoke. I cast my eyes around the table and saw that the others were all having a semi-similar response. Angel had tears in her eyes, Gazzy looked sick, Iggy looked shocked and disbelieving, and Fang…well Fang looked closed off as usual but I could see the tightness in his eyes; he was horrified.

As was I.

I knew the police had suspected sordid activities by the guy and his company but I had no clue that they'd actually proved it.

"What do you mean 'animal like traits'?" Iggy demanded in a choked voice.

"I mean, kids with wings, scales, and tails!" Ella shuddered.

"Why the hell would they do something like that?" He asked and then, as an afterthought, said "Pardon my French," to his two younger siblings who I'd learned had acquired a nasty vocabulary by mimicking him in their youth. Younger youth? Aw who cares when it was? Bottom line was his parents read him the riot act and he'd been on the straight and narrow—around them—ever since.

Apparently this disturbing news was enough to throw him off his game.

"Trying to come up with solutions to illnesses that humans get but other species are immune to. Trying to enhance humans physical abilities. Just for their own sick pleasure." Ella listed. "Who cares why they did it? The point is that this has been going on for years. The article goes on to say that the police have suspected something bad was going on in the lab over the years but had no evidence to ascertain a warrant. That is, until this person turned the guy in for murder."

Silence permeated the room as everyone absorbed the information. They all seemed to be coming to the realization that the world was not as perfect as little Navajo lead them to believe; that there was evil in the world and some people fared far worse in life than others did.

I'd already known this but the news that the article relayed had me sick to my stomach and hating the human race.

"Well," Fangs deep voice broke through the silence, "at least they won't be able to continue with this anymore. Thanks to that witness."

…..

**Location: Max's Apartment **

"What does it mean?" I demanded of Jessica as I paced around my small living room. I'd left Ella's house early under the pretense of having to run errands. In reality I had been in desperate need of talking to Jessica.

I'd called her as soon as I'd shut my apartment door and brought her up to date on what I'd learned from the article. Fangs final words had struck me hard. 'Thanks to that witness'. What did that mean for my involvement in the case? Did it mean that because of what they'd found I wouldn't have to testify anymore? Surely they had enough evidence to put Garret away without my involvement. That was exactly what I'd asked Jessica.

"No," she'd responded, loudly and—if I did say so myself—a little panicked. "If anything this means that we need your testimony more than before."

"Why?" I asked weakly. "They found out about the experimenting while in the process of the investigation. It was totally legal." I pointed out.

"Exactly, it was found in an investigation _that happened because of you._ If you don't testify then we have no evidence that Garret is the murderer. The charge would be thrown out as well as anything we found against him during the investigation. Without you, the discovery of the illegal genetic experimentation could be thrown out. We won't be able to do a damn thing to stop them."

"That's bullshit!" I yelled into the phone. "It's illegal! How you came across it shouldn't matter at that point, it needs to be stopped."

"I agree. Most people do. But this is uncharted waters. The law hasn't caught up to the technology. At most, we'd only be able to charge them with not fully informing their test subjects of side effects. To a company like them it's a slap on the wrist. They'll take their experimenting elsewhere."

The room was spinning around me. Suddenly the severity of my situation was much worse. I wasn't just testifying to put one man behind bars for taking the life of another sleazebag. Now I was testifying to stop the torture of god knows how many innocent victims and put their tormentors behind bars for good.

It was a lot of weight to put on the shoulders of one person, let alone someone who was used to being good for nothing.

"Max," Jessica asked, "are you still there?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. Breathily. "I'm here."

"Look, Max, I don't want you to worry. What we found doesn't change what you need to do. In a few months the case will be brought through to the judge and jury. For now we've been using you're recorded testimony and that's all we've needed but you will need to talk to the judge at some point as well as appear before the jury for an in-person testimony when the time comes. But that won't be for months. Probably not until April or so. In the mean time, stay out of trouble and try to relax. You've done all you can for now, let us handle the rest."

Not surprisingly, her words did nothing to soothe my nerves. However, I've spent my whole life making other feel better at the expense of my own happiness therefore it wasn't hard to lie to Jessica.

"Yeah, alright. Thanks for your help." I sounded sincere enough.

"No problem. You'll be okay? Do you need me to stop by?" I was touched by her concern, but a visit from her would only worsen my emotional turmoil at the moment.

"No, I'll be fine. No worries."

I hung up with her only to hear a knock at my door not two minutes later.

I pulled the door open and froze in surprise at the sight. Fang stood on the other side of my apartment door.

Not surprised. More like stunned.

"I thought you might be here," he said, moving to lean casually against the door.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to sputter out. To my knowledge Fang had never been to my apartment. Hell, I'd never told him where I lived. And I certainly hadn't expected to find him here Flockless; I hadn't really talked to him alone before.

"You live here. It seemed only logical that you'd be here and I needed to talk to you. I hardly believed that you had actual errands to run."

That was the most I'd heard Fang say before. That alone stunned me, not to mention the fact that he needed to talk to me.

I stepped aside and let him in. He wandered into the living room as I shut the door behind him.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked as I turned to face him.

He stood with his back to the window, arms crossed over his chest as he looked me over. I felt heat flood my cheeks at his close examination and felt the need to cross my arms as well.

"You hurried out of the house today with a crap excuse of 'errands'. And at the table you looked, well….I can't think of a better word than sick." He walked towards me until he was only an arm's length away. He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched as I felt a small shock running though my body at his touch. "We were all disgusted by the article but you…I don't know, you seemed to take it more personally. Are you alright?"

I was touched that he'd taken notice of my reaction as well as taken initiative to come check on me. I was also horrified that I hadn't been able to hide my reaction better.

"I'm fine." I assured him shortly.

"You don't have to do that, you know," he said.

"Do what?"

"Close yourself off."

I snorted. "That coming from Mr. Emotionless Rock."

He raised an eyebrow at my nick name but otherwise left it alone.

"I'm just like that. It's how I've always been. But you?" He shook his head. "I don't know why but you have been trying your hardest to stay detached these past few days. I haven't known you long—none of us have—but I can tell that you're not usually like that. You just try to be around us. And I think it really hurts Ella that you don't trust her."

"I do trust her!" I gasped, eyes wide. I didn't want her to feel like I didn't trust her. I trusted her more than I probably should in my situation.

My situation.

Yet another reason to be completely horrified by Fangs uncanny ability to read me.

"Then why do you try so hard to keep yourself detached?"

"I just….there are things in my past that….I don't know. They've changed me. It sounds stupid but it's true." I couldn't seem to stop the verbal spew that was falling from my lips without my consent. I shouldn't be saying this. Not to Fang. Not to _anybody. _But especially not to Fang.

Why not him especially?

I have no fricken clue.

Maybe because I didn't want to turn into an emotional mess in front of the guy who had such control over his own emotions.

"I just want a fresh start. I don't want…I don't want to be like that anymore." I finished lamely, eyes downcast. I didn't want to see his face. I didn't want to see him judging me.

His hand on my shoulder moved to my jaw as he forced me to look at him. Again, the shock of his touch was radiating through my body.

His usual stoic expression had softened considerably. He face wasn't really showing any emotions. The softening had happened in his eyes. I was quickly coming to realize that all of Fangs expressions were reflected in his eyes.

"Whatever happened in your past can stay there, Max. We aren't here to judge you. We're you're friends."

"How can you say that?" I demanded. "I can understand Ella saying that, we've talked a lot, but you?" I shook my head in confusion. "Up until you walked through my door you'd barely said two words to me this past week! How are we friends if, up until now, I didn't really think you considered me anything more than your sisters tag-a-long?" My words seemed a bit dramatic but in the past few weeks I'd gone from one friend in years, to several in a matter of days.

"Because you've been here about two weeks and you've already been accepted into the Flock. Because you're different. Do you know how worried Ella was when you first came over? She thought you'd make a big deal over our parents money and that it would get in the way of you two being friends. And what happens? You barley bat an eyelash and continue treating her the same as before. That, among other things, sets you apart from others. So it may not seem like it, but if you're friends with one member of the Flock, you're friends with all of us."

I felt tears threaten behind my eyes. I pushed them away and managed to give him a small smile.

"That's probably one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me." I admitted.

"It's true. Now are you going to sit around your apartment all day and think about that stupid article or are you going to come hang out with the Flock and move on?" He demanded, stepping away from me at last.

"Just let me get my coat."

* * *

**What do you all think about sensitive Fang? I personally had a wonderful time writing this chapter, even if it was a bit OOC. Now as the Flock gets closer to dangerous territory with Max what do you think will happen?**

**Questions:**

**How long is this story? Answer: I plan for this story to be about 35-36 chapters long. Each chapter will be at least 2000 words. I don't know about you guys but I always hate it when I get excited over an update and its only 1000 words. It just doesn't cut it! 2000 might not be as amazing as, say, 4000 words, but its a step in the right direction!**

**When will your next update be? Answer: I try my best to update 2 to 3 times a week. I have a good amount written but its hard to find time to edit my chapters.**

**Will you bring Nudge back? Answer: Well I'm not about to tell you what happens in future chapters! But take this into consideration: have I ever let you down before? Besides, do you really think that I-I mean Max-is that cruel? Thanks for the vote of confidence...**

**Will Max and Fang fight soon? Answer: ...maybe...maybe not. And just because they fight doesn't mean its because they're angry at one another.**

**Will Fang find out [about Max's fighting] first?**** Answer: Who knows? I'm not sure if I do!**

**Will Fang find out about Max's situation soon? Answer: Have I ever been that quick to jump to a revelation? **

**I hope I answered all of your questions! You guys inundated me with them so they're kind of hard to keep track of! But don't be discouraged, I love answering your questions. If you bring up something I didn't realize its important! I need to be aware of any plot holes so I can fix them!**

**Review!**

**Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Date: November 13 **

**Location: Navajo High School**

"And we have stuffing with chestnuts, and homemade mashed potatoes, and oh! The best homemade cranberry sauce you've ever tasted!" Ella monologue, her words bringing about a ravenous growling in my stomach. She'd spent the past hour or so talking about family traditions during the thanksgiving holiday. It was only a week away and she was bursting with excitement. Thanksgiving was apparently her favorite time of the year. She liked the family aspect. Iggy agreed with her; it was his favorite holiday as well, but only because he loved the food.

"What about you, Max?" Ella asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, failing to pick up on the tail end of the conversation. It was Tuesday and I'd decided to stick around the school to have lunch with the Flock. I'd been staring out the cafeteria windows at the bare trees that lined the courtyard. If I was in New York right now, there would still be the last few autumn leaves struggling to keep hold of their branches, but here in Arizona the leaves just suddenly fell off one day, there was no change in color.

I missed the seasonal transition more than I cared to admit. I also missed what came after the leaves fell.

All of this talk of thanksgiving had me depressed. Every year on thanksgiving, Nudge and I would sneak up the fire escape of an abandoned building right near Time Square. We'd settle down and watch the Macy's Day Parade. They were amazing seats.

I choked up at the idea of not sitting next to Nudge this year and hearing her ramble on and on about how she wanted to be a dancer. I'd always rolled my eyes at her and ignored her blather, but now as the time for family gatherings grew closer I missed our little family of two.

Ella rolled her eyes. "I asked what traditions you had for thanksgiving?" she reiterated.

I had exactly one memory of a thanksgiving with my parents and I decided to share it with them.

"Oh, well, my mom was a horrible cook," I said. "I remember this one year, I was about six, maybe seven, and my grandmother had died earlier that year. She usually did all of the thanksgiving cooking so my mom had no idea where to start that year but she wanted to keep things traditional. So she tried to make thanksgiving dinner. But—"I chuckled at the memory of my mother's mistake, "she didn't know you had to defrost the turkey so much in advance so she tried to cook a frozen turkey. She ended up setting the thing on fire but I remember that when we tried to cut into it after dad put the fire out, it was still frozen inside. We ordered pizza that year."

The Flock laughed around me. "I guess I know where you get your cooking skills from, Max," Iggy cackled. He'd been on my case about my horrible cooking skills since I'd attempted to make waffles for the Flock the weekend before. I'd set them on fire.

I shrugged off his comment but didn't bother to hide the smile on my face.

"But what did you do every year after that?" Ella asked.

_Lived on the street, _I thought but, of course, didn't say.

"Nothing much, things got bad between me and my parents after that. I haven't had a formal thanksgiving since my grandma died."

That at least, was true.

"But you've missed out on so much!" she gasped. "You must come to thanksgiving with my family this year! We've got to start setting the record straight."

"I don't know Ells," I bit my lip, "thanksgiving is a family thing."

"And you're like a sister to me so you can come." I was about to object once more when she cut me off. "And don't say you don't want to, I heard your stomach growl before, I know you'll love the food. You have no excuse!"

….

**Date: November 22**

**Location: Carroway house**

I was completely lost on any unspoken protocol of what to do when you're invited to a holiday dinner. Did you bring anything to eat or drink? Would it insult the host if I tried to bring my own contribution to the meal?

Instead of consulting Jessica, who was quickly becoming my reference to anything and all things quote un-quote 'normal', I decided to take the research into my own hands and just call Ella.

"_You don't have to bring anything Max," she had said when I called her. "We invited you to dinner. We aren't expecting you to provide it."_

"_Well it would make me feel better if I could do something," I'd objected. "Is there anything you forgot to get from the store that I could pick up? A dessert you want? Please, let me do something," I'd begged._

_She sighed. "We usually get pecan pie for dessert but the store was out when we went earlier. If you can find one that's great. If you can't then don't worry."_

"_Thank you!" I'd sighed in relief._

"_You're too weird, Max," she'd said as she hung up._

I'd called several different stores before I found one that promised to bake one for me and keep it behind the counter until seven thirty. I'd picked up an extra shift at the Grill that day and didn't get off until seven so I'd be cutting it close—the store was across town from the Grill—but I was determined and I made it to the store with a good two minutes to spare.

So now, the morning after, I stood knocking at the Carroway's door, pie proudly in hand.

Ella answered and smirked when she saw the pie. "I'm impressed," she said. "People around here are crazy for pecan pie. I didn't think it would be possible to find one so close to the holiday."

"It was a bitch and a half to get it so you'd better enjoy it," I bantered with her as we walked to the kitchen.

The house smelt divine and when I got to the kitchen I knew why. Ella's parents were moving around the kitchen like a well oiled machine, carefully avoiding each other as they crossed the floor with heavy dishes, and having an item ready to hand to the others before they could even ask for it.

It reminded me of my parents.

Mrs. Carroway smiled when she saw me.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Max," she said cheerfully as she handed her husband a whisk. "Its good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, ma'am. Thanks for having me."

"It's no trouble. It's nice to have a friend of Ella's and Fangs over for the holiday. And you brought pecan pie! How on earth did you find one around here?"

"I could lie and say that I baked it, but if I did you wouldn't want to eat it," I joked. "I made a few phone calls," I admitted.

"Well how sweet of you! Why don't you and Ella go join Fang in the living room? He's watching the parade."

Ella bounded happily from the room while I followed, my chipper mood dampened.

I situated myself on the couch next to Ella while Fang sat off to my left in a recliner. The parade was displayed on the large screen of the television, announcers describing the atmosphere of the crowd as the big balloons and performances made their way through the streets.

It was nothing compared to actually being there. Feeling the hype of hundreds of thousands of people as they took part in a tradition that not everyone was so lucky to witness in person. Freezing your ass off but refusing to leave because the memories would outlast the discomfort.

I wondered if Nudge was there. Sitting off to the right of the image on the screen, watching the larger than life balloons. I wondered if she was thinking of me. If she'd manage to get some food in her stomach today.

Thanksgiving was a rough time of the year for us. I'd always try to treat Nudge with a special treat; I'd take on extra fights the week before the holiday and skip a few meals to make enough money to go to a small mom and pop restaurant on the corner of 37th street. The owners knew us and usually gave me a good deal on a meal.

I hoped she'd been eating enough lately.

"Are you okay, Max?" Ella asked from beside me. I hadn't realized I'd spaced out but as I came back to my senses I realized that Ella had been talking to me, probably for a while, without my realizing it.

We had Fang's attention now too. I looked at the screen and realized that, based off of the sequence of the parade, I'd probably been out of it for a good twenty minutes.

"I'm fine. Sorry," I apologized as I turned my attention to her. "What were you saying?"

She had a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure you're okay? You were pretty far gone for a while."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," I lied. "I guess I'm still tired."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fang shaking his head. He could apparently see right through my lies. Ella, however, bought it.

"Oh, okay. I was asking you what your favorite part of the parade was…"

….

Dinner was fantastic. It was really flattering to me that the Carroway family invited me to take part in their family gathering and they all treated me as if I was actually a member of their family. It gave me a glimpse into the life I could have had if my parents were alive, if I had siblings. The banter that went on between Ella and Fang spoke of a bond that I could only imagine. It was both disheartening and refreshing. I definitely envied them for having each other.

After dinner the entire family sat in the living room and watched Charlie Brown, something I had never watched before. When I mentioned it they had acted personally affronted and said that I had lived a deprived childhood. They didn't realize that they had hit the nail on the head with that comment. So I watched the movie with them and after that Ella started babbling about Christmas decorations and buying a tree and on and on she went.

Ella insisted I sleep over. I tried to object but she just cut me off saying that if I didn't sleep over she'd just show up at my house at three in the morning ready to go Black Friday shopping anyway. This was it saved us both some trouble. She even offered to lend me some pajamas.

"Ella you are about two sizes smaller than me," I complained from inside of the closet I was changing in. "Do you have any bigger shirts?"

"Size isn't going to change it, Max. Length is. I'm shop in the petite section. You probably shop in the fricken Amazon woman section. Seriously, how come you're so tall and I'm not?"

"Genetics," I grumbled as I came out, pulling uselessly on the hem of the shirt she'd given me. It was appropriate length on her. It was a midriff top on me.

Ella waved my complaint away. "What does it matter? You're just sleeping in it."

I shrugged away my modest feelings and decided to cope with it. I really had no other choice. Besides, I was just wasting my breath and valuable sleep time. At this point I'd only get about four hours of sleep before Ella dragged me all over Navajo and a neighboring town. We were just about to settle down when someone knocked on the door.

Ella answered it while I organized the pile of blankets she'd given me into a comfortable bed on the floor.

"Yeah, Fang?" Ella asked behind me. I'd already known it was him, their parents had gone to bed an hour ago, so I didn't pause in my attempts to make a comfortable bed.

"Are you going to give me a list of places you expect me to drive you tomorrow?" he asked.

That did make me turn around. "You're coming tomorrow?" I asked in surprise as I turned to face where he stood in the doorway.

"Well yeah," Ella said before he could open his mouth. "I can't drive."

"I figured we were taking a bus," I admitted, blushing lightly. I didn't mind Fang coming with us, I suppose. I just hadn't thought about it. _There's no reason for you to get all excited about him coming, _a small part of my mind hissed at me as my heart rate sped up a bit. I'd been fighting this reaction all day. The increase in heart rate, the weird feeling in my stomach. It'd been happening ever since he'd come over the other day and called me out on my reaction towards the article in the newspaper. Ever since I realized he understood me so well. I hated it. Absolutely despised it. It made me feel weak and out of control. And I was almost positive that everyone within ten yards of me could tell that I was having the reaction, not just Fang, no matter how hard I fought it.

"The bus? Are you kidding me?" Ella demanded, hands on her hips. "We'd have to carry all of our bags and there is no way I'm doing that. Nope, I need a car to put them in."

"Why? Afraid I'll see my Christmas present early?" Fang asked me, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

I felt my stomach clench tightly as his eyes caught mine.

"No," I scoffed and ducked back towards my nest of blankets, needing to break the eye contact. "I'm not buying anything anyway. Just going along for the ride, you know, new experiences, winning Ella over, all that stuff. I've never gone Black Friday shopping. Why would I? I hate shopping. But I have to admit, Ella won me over with the prospect of fighting off some crazy soccer moms." I was babbling, I realized. But as I trailed off I realized something else, nobody was interrupting me. Neither Ella nor Fang had interjected a word or made a noise.

"Guys?" I asked as I turned back around. Both Ella and Fang were frozen in the doorway, staring at me. "What? So I babbled a little?" I said self consciously, feeling the need to defend myself. "It happens on occasion. Except to you, Fang. I'm sure you've never said more than ten words in one conversation."

They were still staring at me. Not my face though, my abdomen.

I felt my eyes widen as realization hit me. I tugged harshly on the hem of my borrowed night shirt, trying uselessly to cover up the scar I kept hidden from the world.

_And this was why I wanted a bigger shirt,_ I growled to myself as I blushed and avoided the stares of my friends_. Nobody needs to see that ugly thing_.

I didn't know what to say and neither, apparently, did they.

"Max," Ella choked out at last, "what—"

"It's nothing," I said quickly, cutting her off.

"That's not nothing,"she said, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "It looks like someone cut you up with a knife!"

That was exactly what happened. A dull rusty knife that hurt like a son of a bitch. "Don't be silly. It was a childhood accident," I said, brushing her off lightly as I headed towards the closet where I had left my discarded clothes from earlier. I ducked inside and swiftly changed back in to my shirt, determined to sleep in that instead. And I tried my hardest not to cry. I hadn't wanted them to see that. I hadn't wanted anyone to see that. Nobody but the bastard who'd did it to me and the doctors who sewed me up had ever seen it. Not even Nudge knew I had it.

"That's not an accident Max," Fang said monotonously as I came back out. His eyes were anything but monotone. He looked livid.

"How would you know?" I demanded. "I was a clumsy kid and I fell off the playground one day. Accidents happen."

So do sadistic sore losers.

"Max—"

"What does it matter?" I demanded harshly as I settled myself down into my blankets. "It happened a long time ago and its none of your business. Now just get whatever you need for shopping tomorrow and go to sleep." I burrowed deep within the blankets and pulled them over my head so I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

* * *

**Of course Max has to have some marks after her rough life. How many of you remember her telling Jessica that she had some scars? Do you think the scar will be a big deal in the future? Who knows, maybe I just threw it in there as both a physical reminder of her past and to throw a wrench into the happy situation. I could be that cruel. We won't know until I finish this story!**

**Question:**

** Are you gonna keep updating 2-3 times a week even in your late chapters? Yes. As long as I have the time to finish editing my chapters I will post them. I will not, however, post unedited chapters. I'd rather spend another day or two polishing them up then posting even more grammatically incorrect chapters then I already do. I take pride in my work and want it to reflect my hard work, not look like I just threw a bunch of badly worded ideas onto a document and uploaded it.**

**Also, I've recently realized that I made a pretty big mistake in numbering future chapters. Its nothing that affects what you guys have read so far but I wanted to clear something up. As it turns out this story wont be 36 chapters, but about 42. I'm dislexic and I accidentally labeled chapter 20 as 15 and it shifted everything off for future chapter ideas. Soooooooo more chapters for you guys to read! Yay! I thought it felt like too little chapters for what I was planning...**

**All of that being said I'll try and update again soon...maybe even by Wednesday if you guys review!**

**Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Date: March 11, 2009**_

_**Location: Lower East Side Warehouses, NYC**_

_I was one of the last people to leave the dilapidated warehouse—the location of my most recent fight—that night. I was still the new kid in the trade and was, therefore, still a little anxious of repercussions that could be brought on by it. So I had stayed later then most people to avoid being a part of a suspicious crowd. It was March and it was cold. It had rained earlier that evening and left the area looking bleaker than usual. The clouds were still hanging around, ready to deluge me on my way back to the tunnel. They blocked the moonlight, leaving the night inky and foreboding, the only light present was seeping out of the grimy warehouse windows._

_But I was in a good mood. I'd won tonight. I'd beaten the odds against me and won my fight against a large man who was accustomed to winning his matches. All bets had been against me, I was the small new girl who had only won two matches and he was one of the toughest guys in the fight business. _

_But he was big, tall and muscular, and my lethal small frame had been able to dance circles around him. I had tired him out and then I'd taken him out. I smiled to myself at the memory, feeling the weight of the one hundred dollars that I had earned bump around pleasantly in my pocket. I'd be able to eat tonight and for a few nights after that. _

_I'd just rounded the corner of the warehouse when something solid slammed into my head from behind. _

_I went down, landing in a cold puddle with something heavy on my back._

"_Nobody makes a fool out of me," a man hissed in my ear. I recognized him as my opponent from earlier, if not from his voice then from his words. I felt something cold and edged against my throat. It seemed to be dull but with the amount of pressure he was using to press it against my throat, I couldn't help but wince at the pain. _

"_It was just a fight," I gasped, spitting the disgusting water from my mouth as he ground my face into the gravel laden puddle, wincing as the small rocks dug into the flesh of my face. "Everyone has as much of a chance of winning as they do losing!"_

"_Not me," he pressed harder against my throat. "I always win."_

"_Well not always," I snapped, my snarky nature getting the better of me. _

_His fist collided with my face. I felt my nose break and blood gush down my face at the same time I felt him shift me so that I was lying on my side. _

"_Well you won't be winning anything ever again you little bitch," he said._

_And that's when he took the dull piece of metal that barely constituted itself as a knife and cut me from my spine over to my navel. _

_He left me to bleed out behind an old warehouse as he walked away, counting the money he'd stolen from me as he went._

…_.._

**Date: Friday, November 23**

**Location: Holbrook, AZ**

"Man Max, you have a mean right hook," Ella said appreciatively as we were escorted out of Target by a security officer. "Where'd you learn to throw a punch like that? I've only ever seen Fang able to lay someone out that quickly."

I wrinkled my nose and stuck my tongue at the retreating security guard as he left us on the curb in front of the store. People were rushing around us, eager to get into the store and start Black Friday shopping. So far, I was not impressed by the whole experience. It was crowded, loud, and full of obnoxious people. I was very eager to go home already but I didn't want to disappoint Ella. She was having so much fun. I already felt bad enough that I'd just gotten us kicked out of the store, but that guy had it coming to him. He'd taken the camera right out of Ella's hand and started fighting over it, insisting that he would have gotten to it first if Ella hadn't cut him off. My only purpose for punching him was getting him to shut up. Apparently security didn't think that was a good enough reason.

"Dunno," I shrugged as I looked around for Fang. He'd managed to convince the security officer to let him buy the camera before he joined us outside. A minute later he came weaving through the crowd and handed Ella the bag with the coveted camera in it. She squealed and hugged him.

"Angel's gonna love it!" she said happily, beaming at her brother.

"She'd better," he said. "Because we're not allowed back in that store to return it. Nice job Max." He said it in a patronizing manner but I saw the twinkle in his eye. He thought the situation was hilarious.

"What can I say?" I responded in a flippant manner. "My temper got the best of me. But it wasn't a soccer mom like you promised, Ella."

"You need anger management." Ella responded as we walked towards Fang's car. "You should try fighting, like Fang. That's how he deals with anger."

"Fang doesn't have anger. He doesn't have any emotion," I said, smirking at him as I ducked into the back seat of the car.

"What is that old saying?" he asked rhetorically as he started the car. "Oh yeah, 'its always the quiet ones you need to worry about'." He caught my eye in the rear view mirror, his obsidian ones dancing with suppressed laughter. I may say that Fang has no emotions, and maybe that's what everyone else thinks too, but I knew for a fact that he had a wider range of emotions than most people, he just kept them well hidden.

"Seriously Max. Maybe fighting would help with your stress too. Hit a few things, calm yourself down. It could be good for you. Therapeutic. What do you say Fang? Will you teach Max to fight?"

I shifted nervously in my seat. Fighting. I missed it. God I missed it. Sometimes the feeling hit me so hard that I felt like I couldn't move. I shouldn't miss it that much, all it resulted in was injuries for me. But for the longest time that was where I belonged in the world; in that small roughly drawn circle I was on top of the world, not the lowest tier of the food chain.

Fang was still staring at me through the mirror. I felt the need to build a brick wall between us, certainly he was able to see more of me in this moment that I wanted him to.

"Yeah," he said at last. "If you want to, Max, I'll teach you."

_No, no, no, no, I forbid you to do this. Its complete idiocy. If Jessica finds out she'll move you to some god forsaken place like Alaska to make sure you don't fight. It's stupid. Wrong. You promised. Leave it behind with your old life._

"Sure." I heard myself say, "I'd like that."

…

**Location: Max's Apartment**

I dropped my keys on to the kitchen counter as I stumbled through my apartment door. It was almost six in the afternoon. I'd been up since three in the morning and I'd only gotten four hours of sleep the night before. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in my bed and sleep for days. Thank god I didn't have work today.

The blinking light of my answering machine caught my attention and I grudgingly went over to it and pressed the replay button.

"Hey Max its Jessica," my Warden's voice came through the speaker. I stifled a yawn as I went to get a glass of water. "I hope you had a good thanksgiving yesterday. I've been trying to call you since last night so I assume you've been out with your friends. That's good, that's what we want after all," I rolled my eyes, "but I guess we really should invest in getting you a cell phone. Listen, I got word from the DA in New York and they need you at a preliminary trial next Wednesday and you'll probably be there until Sunday. I've already gotten you off of work and out of school but I need to meet up with you before Wednesday so we can go over some things for the trial. Call me back when you get the message. Bye!"

I just about dropped my glass of water. Preliminary trial? As in, I'd have to show up in front of people and actually testify? Or was this one of those closed court things where I just talk to a judge? I had no clue but my heart rate increased tenfold as I picked up the phone with fumbling fingers and called Jessica back.

…..

**Date: Saturday, November 24**

**Location: Witsec Headquarters**

"It's alright Max, just breathe. This isn't a cross examination or even a trial in front of a jury. It's just you and the judge talking. You'll tell him your side of the story from start to finish and then we'll go from there."

"But if I do something wrong or say something wrong then this whole case can be screwed up," I pointed out, worrying my bottom lip with my teeth.

"But as long as you tell the truth then there is nothing to screw up." Jessica sat down on the desk in front of me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Just think of all the good you're doing, Max. This is just one step in the process of putting those sick scientists behind bars for good."

"You don't have to convince me I'm doing the right thing," I snapped. "I know I am. If I wasn't sure about that then I wouldn't be here right now putting myself through this whirlwind of emotions. I'm just….nervous I guess." It pained me to admit it. I'm always trying to put on a tough face and act like nothing can faze me, that I'm never really affected by anything. That I'm never hurt. I did it for Nudge, I've been doing it for the Flock, and I've been trying to do it for Jessica. But mostly, I've been trying to do it for myself.

The sad part is that I'm the only person I can't convince.

"Right," I sighed. "Let's go over it again."

...

**_Date: March 13, 2009_**

**_Location: Mercy General, NYC_**

_"Where am I?" I groaned groggily as my vision started to clear, revealing sterile white walls, a bed with rails, and tubs, lots and lots of tubes. _

_" In the hospital," said a woman in blue scrubs as she hurried around the room. "you were in pretty bad condition when you came in." She pushed a button on the rail of the bed and continued talking. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Numb," I answered honestly. I couldn't feel much of anything below my neck. _

_"You'll be thankful for that later," she assured me. I was about to respond when a man in blue scrubs and a white lab coat came into the room._

_"Well, young lady, we're all glad to see your eyes open. We were all beginning to worry."_

I'll bet, _I thought sarcastically. _

_"How long have I been here?_ How _did I get here?" I demanded._

_"City workers found you out on the Lower East Side about two days ago. You were barely hanging on when you came in." _

I'll bet, _I thought again_. I'd thought I was dead when I fell asleep.

_He came to my side and started shining a light in my eyes, checking my temperature and blood pressure, and asking me questions about how I felt._

_"Well I'm confident you'll be okay, Jane, but some things will never be the same." _

"_Jane?" I asked, confusion lacing my words. Did they have me confused with another patient?_

_The doctor blushed a bit. "My apologies," he said, "but we don't know your name. We've been going by Jane Doe."_

_I shrugged. "That name is as good as any." _

_"What's your name?" he asked._

_"Jane," I answered. _

_He raised an eyebrow. "Look if your in some trouble, or if you've run away we only want to help you. We'll contact your family. The police already want to talk to you." _

_"I don't have anyone. Why are the police here?" I demanded, fear making my heart jump into my throat. They would bust me for fighting. _

_"Why?" the doctor demanded. "Someone carved you up. The police need to find them." _

_I snorted. "Good luck with that. Look, when can I get out of here?" I demanded._

_"Well we've contacted the police and they'll be here to talk to you soon. Besides, you are in no condition to leave. We'll keep you here for a few days and then release you to a rehab facility for several weeks. It's very likely that you will need to relearn to function properly. There was severe nerve damage, it could affect the movement of your left side permanently," he said sympathetically._

What about fighting? _I wondered in a panic._ How will I survive if I can't make a living? _Panic was starting to overwhelm me before I mentally slapped myself and regained control_. No, I've survived too much to give up now. And I _won't_ talk to the police!

_The doctor and nurse conveyed more sympathies and left the room, promising that the police would be here soon._

_As soon as I was alone I pulled the tubes and wires off of me, silencing the screaming of the now flat lining heart monitor, and pulling my numb body from the bed. It was slow, painful work but I started making my way down the hallway. I was out of there before they realized I was gone._

* * *

**You guys were amazing last chapter! I got 12 reviews before a few hours even passed! It inspired me to get this chapter edited and posted faster!**

**Lots of stuff happening here. First, we got a small insight into Max's past, the story behind the scar, and man does it say something about her determination. Second, Fang has officially offered to 'teach' Max how to fight. How many of you guys think that Fang might be the one to learn a thing or two? And finally, we learned that Max is going back to New York City for some legal mumbo jumbo. Who cares about that right? The important thing is that she's in NYC where a certain someone is supposed to be...of course, things never go smoothly. Max is in for a bumpy ride in the Big Apple! Read and Review!**

**Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Date: Saturday, November 24**

**Location: Navajo Fight Arena**

"Right, stand just like that. Angle your hips forward a little more…good, now swing." I snapped my right arm forward and it made a jarring impact with the pads Fang was holding up. He took a half step back, slightly unbalanced.

"Good," he said. "Again."

Fang was a good teacher. We'd been working on my stance for over two hours now and I was finally getting the hang of it.

When I'd come to the gym today I hadn't known what to expect. I didn't know Fangs style of fighting. However, as he showed me some examples, and had me show him what I knew, a few things became clear. One, this wasn't my first time fighting. Two, Fangs style of fighting was clean, controlled, and precise. Three, my style was unrestrained, raw, and powerful. And four, Fang had his work cut out for him. But he was patient and his first lesson was to keep my footing, to make sure that I was not chasing my opponent around the ring trying to get in every shot I could like I was used to. The second lesson was on boundaries. In street fighting you didn't have any. You hit a person wherever you could reach them; head, stomach, back, groin, you name it, if you have access to it you can hit it.

Not in fighting as a sport. Apparently even people who kick the stuffing out of each other for a living have an honor code to abide by. I couldn't take cheap shots; no head shots, no groin. It was going to take a while to tame my unruly fighting skills.

Fang had me practice for another half hour before he called it quits.

"Good," he said for the umpteenth time today. "You'll learn quickly," he assured me. "But the way you've been taught as of right now is crazy. You've got plenty of skill, but no discipline."

I propped my hands on my hips and glared at him. The effect was somewhat diminished by my utter lack of breath and gasps for air. "Oh I have discipline. As a matter of fact, I'm drawing on all of the discipline I've ever been taught so I won't hit you right now."

He gave me a daring look. One that promised I wouldn't win. I'd actually like to see if that was true or not. I mean, sure, he'd been trained and had practiced more recently than I had but once I got started in a fight I was usually the one to end it as well.

"You wouldn't dare," he informed me as he turned to get a towel he'd left on a nearby chair.

"I wouldn't bet on that," I muttered but withheld from attacking. I'd wait until I got more practice. I didn't want to get laid out flat on my ass because I was impatient.

"So, we'll meet again next weekend," he said as he tossed me a water bottle. "Ideally you'd train more than one to two days a week but with your schedule it will have to do."

I winced. "Actually," I sighed, "I can't. I'm going out of town Tuesday night and I won't be back until Sunday."

He froze in his act of chugging water, clearly caught by surprise.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I responded. I shouldn't have said it, it just made me sound defensive, but I was so used to _being _defensive that it came naturally.

He shrugged. "I guess it doesn't."

"Sorry," I winced at his cold tone. "Defensiveness is a habit. I'm just heading to Portland for a few days. I have a few things I need to take care of…family stuff," I lied. Family matters was probably the only thing I could get away with saying that I wouldn't be questioned on.

He nodded, accepting my answer without another question.

"In that case, we'll have to meet tomorrow. There is no way I'm letting you practice once and then nothing for two weeks."

…..

**Date: Wednesday, November 28**

**Location: New York City Court House, outside Judge Lewis's chambers**

"How did it go?" Jessica asked as I exited the judge's office. She stood with her back against the wall as she and the district attorney waited for me. The courthouse buzzed with activity and I felt somewhat dazed to be back in the fast paced, action packed city of New York. After a month in Navajo—that felt more like a year—I had grown accustom to the sleepy towns slow pace. I mean, yeah, that meant when I lost my temper or forgot where I was for a minute I stuck out like a sore thumb, but I could deal with that. I was beginning to enjoy, or at least appreciate, my new life in Navajo.

"Good, I think. I mean, I was honest and that's what counts, right?"

"Exactly, you had nothing to hide and your testimony is damning enough as it is," the DA agreed.

_Nothing to hide. _Yeah, in that judge's chamber it was perhaps the first time in over a month that I hadn't had to lie about anything, that I hadn't had to worry about being caught in a lie.

"Is that all that I was needed for?" I asked. "Because I don't see why I have to be here until Sunday." I really wanted to get back to Navajo and practice some more with Fang. I also wanted to get the hell away from New York before I gave in to the urge to go find Nudge.

"No, there is more. The judge will talk with Garret tomorrow and then compare your stories. From there they'll call you back in to ask about the discrepancies and make sure your story stays the same. Once that is done the judge will set a date for the trial. The process should take a couple of days," the DA informed me.

"And how long with that take?" I asked. "The trial I mean. When will it be set for?"

"New York City has the one of the highest crime rates in America. There are so many cases filtering through the system, ranging from family court to murder trials like this one—albeit this one is a bit more extreme than many of them—that it takes months to put a case before a jury. You're looking at April or May before you're back here for the final showdown."

I couldn't identify the feeling that was coursing through my body. Was it relief that I had some time to prepare myself before I was put in front of a bunch of shark's hell bent on using my past to prove me as disreputable? Or was it dread that I had to live with this trial hanging over me for the next five or so months? Whatever the case, I knew I could do nothing to change it.

"Are you alright, Max?" Jessica asked me, speaking for the first time since I'd answered her original question.

"Yeah, just….tired I guess."

"We'll take you back to your hotel now," she assured me. "And don't worry, we'll have a protection detail outside of your room twenty-four seven. Nobody will get near you."

My eyes widened. I hadn't even considered the possibility before she said it. But now? It would be all I could think about.

….

**Location: Classified**

I paced back and forth in my hotel room. I'd done everything to calm myself down: take a shower, watch some television, try to sleep, but I couldn't stop the restlessness I'd been enduring since being locked up in the room.

It was a nice room, a queen sized bed in the middle of it, fancy artwork, room service, a place I'd never have even dreamed about staying in a month ago but I was indifferent to it. I still had Jessica's words running through my head. _Nobody will get near you. Nobody will get near you. Nobody will get near you…_

Jessica had realized her mistake immediately and had tried to calm me down, insisting that it was just a precaution and nobody related to the case knew where I was staying, let alone what I looked like now. It did nothing to soothe my nerves. All I could think was that I had another four days to worry about.

…..

**Location: NYC subway tunnels**

It had taken about three hours for me to realize that I would not fall asleep. I couldn't stop replaying everything I had said for the judge every time I closed my eyes. I had told him my entire story from start to finish and talking about Nudge had been like ripping stitches out of a fresh wound, it had left it to fester. I was in the same city as her and I hadn't seen her. I hadn't attempted to. She probably thought I'd abandoned her. I _did_ abandon her.

So being my crazy, ungrateful, reckless self I did something extremely stupid. And that was why I was walking down the familiar path of the abandoned subway tunnels of New York City. After making up my mind I had dressed quickly and silently and slipped out of my hotel room window and down the fire escape. After that it had been all too easy navigate myself down the familiar streets of my youth.

I turned down a short, dark, connecting tunnel. It opened up into a different world. Men, women, and children sat huddled around metal barrels containing fires, trying to keep warm during the bitter November night. Others lay curled up on ledges, covering themselves with jackets, blankets, newspapers, whatever they had found. Very few people cast glances at the strange girl wearing a baseball cap and keeping her head down. People disappeared and new people showed up every day, it was almost impossible to keep track of who you'd seen before. Still, I wasn't taking any risks. My hat hid my hair and cast a shadow over my face. I was hoping nobody would recognize me, I looked different than usual anyway. I didn't think anyone, aside from those closest to me, would put two and two together and recognize me.

I wove my way through the crowd, following a familiar habit. The place hadn't changed since I'd left. There were some new faces but the activities remained the same, newbies fought for a spot on the ledges and at the fires, mothers yelled at their children to stay by their sides and be quiet, and everyone asked each other for food.

I made my way to the furthermost wall of the tunnel, about fifty yards away from where I'd entered. Nudge and I had stuck our claim on a prime spot of ledge about a year ago. It had taken us years of making trades, doing favors, and pure luck to secure it. I'd forfeited my right to it as soon as I had spent three consecutive nights away from it. Those were the rules, in order to keep your spot you had to be there; if you weren't there for more than three nights in a row then it was up for grabs.

The two yards of ledge I had called a home for the past year were now occupied by a woman and her young two children. That was expected. What wasn't expected was that the two yards to the left of my spot also seemed to belong to the family. Where was Nudge?

"Excuse me," I said, trying to keep my voice under control as I approached the woman. "How long have you been here?" I gestured to the ledge.

She gave me a dirty look. "What's it to you?" she demanded. "It's mine and you ain't gettin' it from me."

"I don't want it," I said. "I want to know what happened to the girl who stayed here before you."

"Dunno, don't care."

"Ma'am please—"

"She hasn't been here in about two weeks," said a familiar accented voice behind me. I spun around to see the familiar round face of an old friend. Marcella.

"¿Mi caramelo, dónde ha sido usted?" she whispered as I threw myself into her arms. Marcella had been a friend of mine for years. I'd met her about a year after I'd started living on the streets. She always treated me like I was family.

"It's a long story, Marcella," I said into her padded shoulder. "I don't have time to get into it, I need to leave soon." I pulled way and looked at her. She looked the same as ever, about three inches shorter than me, robust, and dark hair spilling out of a bun on the top of her head, framing her sweet, caramel colored face. She was tearing up but smiling none the less. She started to lead me towards her stretch of ledge a few yards away. Her husband, Jose, sat there waiting. He greeted me with a smile and a hug. He didn't ask where I'd been, most street people don't ask that question.

"Well my sweet," Marcella said, using her usual nick name for me, "we have been so worried about you, but it seems as if that worry hasn't been necessary. You look wonderful."

I wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a plain grey hoodie, but they were clean and without holes, not donation clothes or the threadbare scraps most of the people around me wore.

I nodded. "I'm doing good," I said. "But I came to find Nudge. What do you mean she hasn't been here in two weeks? Do you know where she is?"

She shook her head. "She did not tell us where she was going. She waited for you for three weeks but you never came back. She was so worried and so, so upset. Finally she packed up all of her things and just left. She said goodbye but that was it."

I felt tears leak down my face. "I came back as soon as I could," I whispered. "I never wanted to leave her. I…I felt so horrible. I left her a note but…"

"The note gave her no comfort. She said it did not sound like you. Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I…I'm…no. I'm not alright. I need to find Nudge."

"It's impossible. Wherever she went I have a feeling she is no longer in the city. She did not sound like she wished to stay here."

I felt like the floor had dropped out from under me. This whole time I had been able to placate myself with the idea of one day returning to Nudge and bringing her to Navajo with me. I'd have finished testifying and I'd be able to tell her everything. But now? Now how would I find her?

"I have to go," I whispered. I needed to get back to the hotel before Jessica came to get me at seven. It was already around four. "Here," I said, handing her the two shopping bags I'd been carrying with me. I'd stopped at a corner store on my way here and stocked up on some non perishable foods and a few water bottles. I'd intended to give it to Nudge, along with some money I'd brought with me.

"Max," she said, "you do not have to give this to me."

"I want to," I said firmly. "You're like family to me Marcella. I want to do this for you. Besides, I can get more. Here, take this too." I handed her some folded up bills. About a hundred dollars. It was all I had been able to get at the store.

Marcella was shaking her head. "I can't accept—"

"You can and you will. I'm not taking it back Marcella. I only wish there was more I could do for you."

She reached forward and drew me into a tight hug. "You have done more than enough Max. Take care, my sweet."

I left her and headed back out onto the dark streets, feeling a deep sense of despair creep its way into my heart.

How would I find Nudge now?

...

**Date: Friday November 30**

**Location: NYC Court House**

"Alright Max, so Judge Lewis met with Garret yesterday and all you're going to do today is tell him the same story that you told him Wednesday," the DA, whose name I found out was Elizabeth Williams, told me as she ushered me into the now familiar office dubbed a chamber. Sturdy mahogany bookshelves lined the walls, laden with law books. A matching desk sat in front of a window, two chairs placed before it. Behind the neatly organized desk sat a man in his fifties. His dark hair was laced with grey and he had thick rimmed glasses perched on the edge of his nose. He gave me a warm smile and gestured for me to take a seat as Elizabeth shut the door behind me.

I hesitated. Garret had sat in one of those chairs yesterday. He'd stood in this office, probably right where I was standing. The thought sent goose bumps rippling over my skin.

"Hello again, Max. It's nice to see you."

"Likewise," I murmured, eyes still flickering around the room, looking for an escape.

"Max, this is a safe place," he reminded me, as he had Wednesday. "Nobody is going to hurt you. I know it's been tough for you, having to leave everything behind."

I scoffed. "Not much of a life to leave behind," I said, finally sitting down, perching on the very edge of the seat.

"That may be but it was still your life. I know you left someone behind that you care about. And I find it very admirable of you to be doing this. I'm going to make this as painless as possible," he said, scooting his chair closer so that he could look me in the eye as we spoke. He had a legal pad on his desk and a tape recorder in his hand, ready to record the session like last time. He clicked the recorder on. "Now, I spoke with Garret yesterday. Can you tell me who he is to you?"

"He's the man I saw shoot another man in Central Park," I said.

He nodded, encouraging me to keep up my clear answers.

"Good. Now, yesterday we spoke and he refused your allegations. I'm going to go through his story and I want you to tell me your side again…."

….

"Don't bother asking," I said, holding my hand up to stop the barrage of questions from starting. "I didn't screw anything up."

Jessica and Elizabeth nodded wordlessly and started leading me towards the exit. "Good, now all that is left is arranging a date for the trial and we should know that by tomorrow evening. After that it's a one way ticket back to Navajo for you," Elizabeth said as we descended the multitude of stairs outside of the court house.

_Thank god_, I thought. _I can't wait to be home. _

Home. Somewhere in the process of this mess I'd started thinking of my small town in Arizona as home.

It brought a smile to my lips. I had a home.

Then something caught my eye and my smile melted from my lips at the same time I felt my breath leave my lungs.

Ascending the steps in front of me was a well groomed man in a suit. His hands were cuffed and he was escorted on either side by uniformed police officers.

He looked directly at me and smiled.

Garret.

* * *

**Translation:****My sweet, where have you been?**

**Haha, you guys complained about a cliff hanger last chapter? Well let me tell you, there are going to be a lot more and a lot worse to come! ****Do you hate me yet? **

**Recap:**

**So, Nudge is MIA and Max is within spitting distance of Garret. What do you think is gonna happen? I love reading your theories! **

**Also, I will willingly admit right now that I don't have any concrete knowledge of legal preceding in cases like this. I only know what I've learned from the various crime shows I'm addicted to.**

**Also, a reviewer mentioned that, in the last chapter, I only mentioned one alarm sounding in the second flashback when there should be at least five. I'm sorry for the mistake! I'm not going to fix it in the chapter though because I don't want an alert for a new chapter being sent out when its just to fix one word. So consider this my apology for my inaccuracy! Keep me informed of issues like this! Its a learning experience for me and I want to know of any mistakes!**

**Read and Review!**

**Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

**WARNING: You will all probably hate me at the end! Just a heads up :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Date: Friday, November 30**

**Location: Court House steps**

_Ascending the steps in front of me was a well groomed man in a suit. His hands were cuffed and he was escorted on either side by uniformed police officers._

_He looked directly at me and smiled._

_Garret._

**...**

I stood rooted to the ground as Garret approached me. He clearly knew who I was, no amount of bathing or new style could dupe him into believing I was anyone less than the person who was destroying his life.

Jessica recognized him a few moments after I had, partially because I had stopped dead in my tracks and she was trying to figure out why.

She spewed a line of obscenities I'd only ever heard in the darkest of alleys in the seedy parts of town. A part of my mind recognized this and was impressed, noting down a few of the more creative word combinations, but the rest of me was too shell shocked to make any sort of response. Jessica moved to stand in front of me as Elizabeth gripped my upper arm in a painfully tight grip.

"Well, well, well I'm willing to wager you young ladies are just coming from spreading more lies about me," Garret drawled as he stopped in front of Jessica, staring right past her and at me. The officers escorting him tugged on his arms in an attempt to make him move but he stood his ground.

"It's a court house," was the response. It took me a minute to identify the cold, devoid voice as my own. Apparently my subconscious was still in the habit of putting on an act of indifference, even when my conscious was so befuddled. "It's implied that you tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"'God help me," he finished.

"I think you mean 'so help me God'," I responded.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. They both end with you begging for help," he smirked, "if you take the oath at trial, that is."

His not so subtle threat about my testifying made my heart race furiously in my chest.

"Yeah well I've never been good at asking for help in the past, I'm not about to start now," I responded, refusing to let him know that his words were getting to me.

He smirked. "You know, you must not have been feeling well that night we met. You weren't nearly as spirited as you are now. Perhaps you were ill, or perhaps you were hit on the head a few too many times. You must have been seeing things."

My throat had the uncomfortable feeling of sticking together. I couldn't swallow; I could barely breathe. How could he be so unruffled? He was on trial for murder and here he was walking around like his handcuffs were nothing more than designer bracelets!

"Officers take this man away. There is a no contact order between him and my witness at the moment. Any conversation he attempts to instigate between the two of them will be considered tampering with a witness," Elizabeth said, tugging me in the opposite direction, her grip still firm on my arm.

The officers started to drag Garret back up the stairs. He just smiled. "See you in a few months, Max. And counselor, be gentle. If I remember correctly Max sustained a recent injury to that arm."

And he was gone.

…..

**Location: Classified**

"But he mentioned meeting me! He mentioned _shooting me in the arm_. How can that _not_ be considered a confession?" I demanded, still rubbing my arm, hours after the fact.

His reminder to the injury I had sustained because of him had set off a phantom ache in my almost fully recovered arm.

"He was good with his words, the slimy bastard," Elizabeth said sullenly. "Anything he said that you understand to be a confession can be construed in a completely different manner in the eyes of the jury. We have nothing on him."

"This is insane! He shouldn't have been able to talk to me! You promised!" I turned on Jessica, who had been sitting silently on my hotel bed since we'd gotten back. "You promised that nobody would get near me and he fucking waltzed up to me in front of the damn court house! He's not afraid of anything and I'll be damned if he doesn't try something else." I was losing it. My mind, my rationality, my emotions, they were all coming unhinged and I couldn't stop it.

The feeling of tightness in my chest wouldn't go away, my breathing was quick and erratic, and I was sweating bullets.

"Max, you need to calm down." Jessica—unaffected by my tirade—said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away and moved out of her range. She looked hurt but didn't mention it. "You're having a panic attack."

"I-I…I," I took a deep breath. I hated feeling out of control. The one thing that I was sure of in life was my body—what it was capable of, how well it handled pain, how quickly it could move, how long it could go without food before growing weak—and this panic attack was taking that away. I wasn't sure how long I could keep this up before I collapsed.

"It's alright," Jessica said, saving me from having to finish my sentence. "We're done for the day, anyway. No more legal crap. Let's just forget today happened, alright? Why don't you go take a shower and we'll order you some dinner." It may have been phrased as a suggestion but it came out as a demand.

I nodded, happy to have something to do besides sit around and panic, even if it was as trivial as taking a shower. I went and started the water and when I came out of the bathroom Jessica was hanging up the room's phone.

"You're dinner will be here in twenty minutes. I'll be right next door if you need me," she said, gesturing to the door that linked my room to her adjacent one.

Elizabeth bid us goodbye and left as well. I quickly locked both the door to the hallway and the door to Jessica's room. I just needed some privacy. I needed to collect myself. I'd never been so rattled in my life, not even on the night that started this mess.

_Mind games_, I decided. _That's what messes me up. I can handle physical stuff, running away and getting shot, but when it comes to thinly veiled threats and mind games it throws me for a new one._

_I need normalcy._ I concluded. _Even if it's all a hoax. I need to go home._

…..

"Who is it?" I called through the door, trying to quell the insistent knocking I'd heard from the moment I stepped out of the shower. It was pretty late to have that kind of ruckus going on in the hallway. Almost ten. My new cell phone, the one Jessica had given to me on Tuesday at the airport, chimed from its place on the bed. I snatched it up as I headed towards the door.

I smiled as a text message from Ella popped up.

**Hey stranger. I haven't talked to you in forever. How goes the family drama?**

I was still clumsy with the touch screen keyboard, even though Ella had been giving me plenty of reasons to practice using it these past few days. When I'd called her from my phone she'd happily informed me that from there on out I would not go more than three hours without texting her. She'd been sticking to her promise.

**Nerve wracking. At least I'm heading home soon. **

I texted back, not even bothering to mention that we'd texted a few hours ago.

"Room service," a voice called on the other side of the door, as the knocking quieted.

My phone chimed again.

**Can't wait. Up until I met you I never realized how starved I was for normal female companionship. I love my mom and Angel, but it's nice having someone my age to talk to. Fang and Iggy don't count.**

I snickered. I could only imagine her trying to talk about some of the things we talked about with her brother or Iggy.

**I don't know, Iggy might count as female. I mean, he does cook a lot and**

I never finished my message.

As I had been texting my response I'd moved to open the door. As soon as I had cracked it the door few inward, slamming into me with breathtaking force. My phone went flying and I heard it crash against the floor somewhere in the room. I smashed into the wall beside the door as three dark clad figures came bursting into the room.

Two of them went for me immediately; the other locked the door and went after my phone.

I opened my mouth to scream as a glove clad hand clamped itself over the lower half of my face, blocking off my scream and my air supply.

I thrashed against my captors, screaming into their hand as the other one grabbed my arms and kept me immobilized against their hard body.

Panic swept through me, worse than earlier. Worse than that night in the tunnel. Worse than any fight I'd ever been in.

I couldn't break their holds.

And I couldn't breathe.

Through the black dots dancing before my eyes I could make out only a few details of my attackers.

They were men, obviously. Their build, strength, and voices left no other possibility. And they were smart. They wore gloves, their faces were covered by ski masks, and they didn't talk much less call each other by name. And they were suffocating me, not using any type of traceable weapon.

_Stupid. _I chided myself. _Not thirty minutes ago you were having a panic attack because you saw Garret and now you open the door without _looking first_?! What an asinine thing to do! And it's going to cost you your life._

My arms stopped obeying my orders to break free. My eyelids were becoming heavy, and the burning in my chest was starting to dull. A roaring in my ears was starting to encroach on the silence of the room.

_I'm dying, _I thought. _Suffocating. How strange. I always thought I'd die from starvation or a gunshot or, hell, that knife to my side so many years ago. I never thought someone would take the time to suffocate me. I didn't think I was worth this much time._

My inner musing was interrupted by a shrill chime that broke through the roaring in my ears.

My phone. As stupid as it was that simple noise grounded my thought process. I knew it was Ella texting me. Waiting for a response. Wondering why I wasn't answering. And that spurred me forward. The thought that someone was waiting for me. That someone would realize I was gone. More than one someone. Not only Ella but Jessica and Elizabeth. Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Fang.

My attackers didn't expect me to fight anymore. I'd long since gone limp in their hands so when I struck out, it caught them by surprise. I thrust my arms backward, catching one of my assailants in the diaphragm as I kicked forward and caught the man suffocating me in the groin.

Suddenly their hands were no longer on me and there was nothing holding me up. I collapsed to the ground, making large whooping noises as I gasped for air. My head spun and I couldn't tell up from down.

"What do you think you're doing? Grab her!" the third man, the one who I hadn't hit, raged, springing over the bed towards me.

I lunged to the side, about the only movement I could make with the world spinning around me, and he smacked head first into the wall. By now the other two had recovered and were coming towards me, corralling me into the corner as I dragged myself away from them. I still couldn't get enough air. I couldn't scream.

_What now?_ I thought as my back pressed up against the wall. The world started to settle._ Two against one, three as soon as the other guy gets back up. _

"Little bitch," the man I'd kicked in the groin growled as he moved closer, arms reaching down towards my throat. I caught a glimpse of brown and gold eyes.**  
**

I lunged again, this time through their legs.

It was a desperate dive but an effective one. I ended up behind them and before they could turn around I kicked them behind the knees. They collapsed forward in a heap as I scrambled backwards.

_The door_, I thought, _get to the door. Any door. The hallway or Jessica's. _Jessica's door was closer. I started crawling towards it. My hand had just closed around the doorknob when something grabbed my ankle and dragged me away.

And suddenly I had enough air.

I screamed. A gut wrenching shriek that should have shattered glass.

The man released my leg and lunged for my throat.

His fingers closed around my throat and he squeezed, striking blue eyes boring into my own as he attempted to take my life. Once again my air supply was cut short and my shriek came to a ragged end. I punched in the direction of his face and was pleasantly surprised when my fist made contact with his nose.

"Son of a—"

"Max? Max? Are you alright? Max?" The connecting door rattled as Jessica tried to open it, panic lacing her voice and making it shoot through two octaves.

I punched again, this time my fist made contact with his temple. He fell sideways and I scampered up, lunging for the door.

Only to be caught again by the two other men.

"Help!" I screamed. "Jessica hel—"

_Thwack!_

A fist made contact with my temple and I saw fireworks. Another fist came down on my jaw, a knee went into my stomach.

_Jessica, _I thought desperately. _Where are you?_

And then there was more banging at the door. Slamming, like someone was running full force into it, trying to break it down.

The wood around the hinge started to splinter.

"We need to get out of here," someone said.

A fist connected with my stomach.

"Bitch isn't dead yet."

A kick to my back.

"But we will be if we get caught. Come on, the window."

I squinted upwards and caught a glimpse of muddy brown eyes glaring down at me with consternation. He lashed out.

A kick to my head.

Darkness.

* * *

**Let the hate mail begin!**

**You guys are seriously fantastic. Your reviews were amazingly inspiring and I'm so thankful that you take your time to read and review my story. A few things to make note of.**

**One: I'm very busy lately. My family is moving so for the past (and next) few weeks I have to drive 3 hours home on Friday and move over the weekend just to drive three hours back to school on Sunday night and repeat the same schedule. Its very taxing and I'm struggling to find time to edit everything. I'm not saying that I wont get it done...I'm so dedicated to this story that its possible that there won't be any delays (a day or two at the most) but if there are I don't want you to worry! I'm not losing interest in this story! I WILL finish this. I promise!**

**Two: A lot of you are questioning about Nudge. I know, you all want her back. I want her back, too. But there is a lot of conjecture about it and nobody's gotten it right yet. So, I'm going to put you out of your misery. Maybe. Sort of. If you're questioning about how (if) Nudge will come back into Max's life then I suggest you take a VERY close look at chapter 6. _Very_ close look. Let me know if you think you found the little hidden Easter egg!**

**Three: I get more and more reviews with each chapter. Last chapter I reached 132 (whoo!) so I have a proposition for you! If you guys help me reach 160 reviews on this chapter (and I expect that there will be a lot of outrage/confusion/eagerness/distress/etc about this chapter so I EXPECT you to have something to say about it) then I'll give you two chapters next update and you won't have to wait any extra time. What do you say?**

**R&R**

**Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

**You guys cheated! I had 3 different people review more than once! But oh well, I said 160 reviews and that's what I got...I'm nothing if not a woman of my word so here is another chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_The cold waters around me were relentless and unforgiving. I could not escape their grasp. I hovered just beneath the rough surface unable to break through; every time I got close the storm above would send a wave crashing down, pushing me further away and disorienting me._

_After several attempts I gave up. Why bother? Why continue hurting myself if I was perfectly fine below the surface? It was calm and quiet, the only noise was the pounding of my heart, and I felt no urge to breathe. It was just so...peaceful. I liked it; I wanted to stay. _

_Thump, thump._

_My heartbeat was fast and sounded far away yet I felt completely calm. _

_Thump, thump, thump._

_How strange. I relaxed, trying to calm the noise, trying to convince my body that we were safe here, nothing bad could happen to us. _

_Thump, thump, thump, thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpth-_

_Crash!_

_The noise stopped. I relaxed back into my cool surroundings. Finally. Peace._

Max.

_The sound was a whisper in the back of my mind. _

No_, I thought as I pushed the whisper away. I wanted peace._

Maaaaxxx.

Go away_, I cried._

Max...

_Go-_

Please...

_-away?_

_C__onfusion set in. Suddenly the cold peace around me was unforgivable water again and I was stuck beneath the surface._

_And I needed to breathe. I pushed upward, desperate to break through. _

_I got knocked back again, and again, and again, and-_

_I broke through_

_..._

**Date: December 1st**

**Location: Mercy Hospital, NYC**

"Max? Max can you hear me? Max?!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. At first the world was nothing but indistinguishable fuzzy shapes but as I slowly blinked the shapes sharpened and came into perspective.

Jessica's terrified face was hovering over me, her brown eyes swimming with concern.

"Oh thank god you're awake. Don't move, an ambulance is on its way."

I tried to open my mouth to tell her I didn't want an ambulance but the moment I did pain radiated through my jaw. It was pointless anyway, I realized. My throat was raw; I couldn't form words even if I tried. And judging by the way I felt an ambulance was probably necessary.

"I'm sorry Max, I'm so, so, so sorry. They took out the guards in the hallway, I had no idea you were in trouble until you screamed. And then I couldn't get in," she stopped and took a deep breath. "They got away. Down the fire escape. But don't worry, we'll catch them. The important thing is that you're alright."

If this was considered alright.

The next hour was a blur. The EMTs came and took me away on a stretcher. The back of the ambulance was horrible. It was small enough _without_ the two EMTs and Jessica in the back. I was glad to get to the hospital.

That was, until I remembered how much I hated them. The only two memories I had of hospitals were horrible ones. The first one was when my parents were killed in the car accident, the second one was full of morphine induced numbness, panic, and an escape.

There was a confusing blur of doctors and nurses, needles and x-rays. And now—over two hours after my arrival at the hospital— I was in a small sterile room with Jessica, two men in suits, and a doctor.

"As you can see, Max has suffered two broken ribs, a cracked skull, and a dislocated jaw. Not to mention the soft tissue damage that isn't evident on the x-rays," the doctor said as he gestured to the colorless images of my bones as if presenting a project to his superiors.

By soft tissue damage he meant the fact that my face—and the better part of my body—looked like an unrecognizable swollen mess. I'd been in some pretty bad fights before, gotten some pretty bad damage, but the difference between now and those fights was that usually when the opponent was down the fight ended. Tonight the fight had gone on long past the final bell.

"And what can we do about that?" one of the suited men asked. He was older, maybe in his late fifties, and was going bald. I pegged him for the boss, mostly because Jessica seemed to defer to him.

"Unfortunately, not much," the doctor replied. "Her ribs and her head will have to heal on their own. We will be able to pop her jaw back into place, which will allow her to tell you her side of the story."_ Finally_, I thought. I'd become thoroughly annoyed at my lack of communication skills. I needed to tell them what I could about my attackers before they disappeared for good. "As for the soft tissue damage," he sighed as he turned to look at me. "You'll need to take it easy for a few weeks. We'll give you medicine to help bring down the swelling and to help deal with the pain but you'll have some nasty bruises and some bad aching for a while to come."

I rolled my eyes—one of the few things I could do with relatively little pain. I was used to aching.

"As for your eyes..." he said, trailing off uncertainly. I gave him a questioning look. He picked up a silver tray from a side table and held it so I could see my face.

It wasn't exactly pretty. I had a large bump on my temple, a rapidly swelling jaw, deep purple color splotching my face, and a split lip. But my eyes…well that was pretty freaky.

They were red. Not crying red but actually red. The whites of my eyes were pin-pricked with it.

"Petechial hemorrhaging," he informed me. "Caused by a sever deprivation of oxygen to the body. Not from strangulation," he gestured to the bruises on my neck, "but suffocation. Am I correct?"

I made a noise of agreement and moved my hand over my face, mimicking my attacker. He nodded. "It'll take a few days but your body will reabsorb the blood and there will be no permanent damage to your eyes. Now, let me take care of your jaw."

Popping my jaw back in to place didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. It made a horrible noise and felt weird for a few seconds before the previous pain dissipated and I was able to move my jaw, carefully, with only a little pain.

"Thank you," I whispered to the doctor, my voice harsh and scratchy. He gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"We still need to document the injuries," the other man said, speaking for the first time. "We need pictures of the injuries as well as the x-rays and your notes, doctor. Obviously someone is trying to take out our key witness. This will only help us at trial."

I didn't like him. He sounded as if he was glad this had happened. That it had just sealed the case in our favor. Even if that was true, I could have done without all of the suffering.

Jessica woke out of her stupor as the suit took out a camera.

"I'll do it," she said. "Max has been through enough and I'm not going to make her put up with a stranger taking pictures of her, let alone a man. Out you go, all of you. Now."

Once they were gone she locked the door and came over to my bedside.

"I'm so sorry Max," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I never imagined….well, nobody thought this would happen."

"Someone obviously did," I responded hoarsely, "that's why I'm in Witness Protection to begin with."

"That was a precaution! But now…I'm sorry. Let's get this over with."

She documented every bruise on my body, wincing as she saw each of them. When she had taken a sufficient amount of pictures she set the camera aside and pulled a chair up next to my bed.

"Alright Max, let's go through what happened from the moment I left your room tonight," she said, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"I took a shower like you told me to," I said quietly, "and when I got out Ella texted me. I was texting her and I didn't look to see who was at the door. I was expecting dinner and they said they were room service. I had guards outside, I didn't think it was anyone dangerous." I took a shuddering breath. How wrong I was on that one. "They grabbed me as soon as the door opened. Three men in ski masks, black outfits, and leather gloves. Taller than me, stocky build. One man had blue eyes and the other two had brown. That's all I could see of them. But if I heard their voices again I think I could pick them out." Their voices would be forever burned in my memory along with their unforgettable eyes.

Jessica continued to write down what I said. "Then what?" she asked.

"One guy grabbed me and held me against him while the other put his hand over my mouth and nose. The other guy locked the door. I fought as hard as I could but I couldn't get out of their hold. But I surprised them. I had stopped fighting and attacked when they didn't expect it. After that it was all chaos. I couldn't breathe to scream and they kept coming after me. I don't know which guy hit me where but they kept hitting me until I could scream and you got there."

"You were amazing, Max. You protected yourself against three hit men. That's no small feat. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know….I know after this afternoon you were a bit rallied up."

"With good reason." I swallowed loudly and turned to look directly at Jessica, ignoring the pain in my head as I did so. And I finally asked the question that had been filtering through my mind since I'd seen earlier Garret today. "What if….what if I don't want to do this anymore?"

…**..**

**Date: Wednesday, December 5**

**Location: Max's apartment**

_Knock knock knock._

I jolted up from my spot on the sofa looking around me in confusion. The light coming in the living room window was at a weird angle. I'd fallen asleep again. I'd only meant to close my eyes for a few moments and must have been out for hours. The pain medication the doctor had given me knocked me on my ass most of the time.

At first I thought the knocking was ringing in my ears, residual from my nightmare. I could almost hear the call of "room service" that followed it. But the knocking persisted. I felt fear trickle down my spine; a reflex, ever since the attack.

I soundlessly lifted my body from the sofa and crept towards the door, snatching a frying pan off of the counter as I went.

I leaned against the door and peeked through the peep hole. Whoever it was I could only see the top of their head. I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl.

"Who's there?" I demanded, pan clutched tightly in my hands.

"Max? Max you are home! It's me, Ella. Open up."

Ella? _Oh hell,_ I thought. I couldn't let her see me like this. While the swelling had gone down in most of my injuries my body was now a living tribute to the colors purple, black, and green. My jaw had a grapefruit sized bruise on it and I had one hell of a black eye. My ribs were bound with an ace wrap but she wouldn't be able to see that. Despite that hidden feature, however, I knew if she saw me she would freak out.

"Max? I know you're there. And you're thinking too hard. I can practically smell the smoke. Just let me in. I'm not leaving without seeing you," she said stoutly.

Damn her and her persistence. Usually that was one of the things I admired most about her. Under current circumstances it was just plain annoying.

"I'm sick Ella. I don't want you catching whatever I have. Just go home," I called back, resting against the wall. Even the small walk from the couch to the door had me tired.

"You don't sound sick. You just sound tired. Besides, what kind of a friend would I be if I left you alone while you're sick? Let me in!" She banged on the door again.

I winced. "Really, Ella," I pleaded. "I'm sick and I'm tired. Just let me sleep."

"I will," she responded. I heaved a sigh of relief. "_After _you let me in."

_Damn her._

"If you don't open the door I'll just go to the office and tell them I think you're hurt and need help. They knows me by now, they'd let me in without calling your cousin!"

I groaned. She was right and we both knew it.

Reluctantly I leaned over and unlocked the door, flipped the deadbolt, and pulled back the chain I'd had Jessica install upon my return home. I was taking no chances.

I retreated to the kitchen as Ella barged in.

"Geez, Max. I'm not a violent person and you about had me threatening you out there," she complained as she shut the door behind her.

"Lock it," I told her without turning around. Instead I put the frying pan away and went to the fridge to pour myself a glass of water. "And you wouldn't have to threaten me if you'd listen to me in the first place."

"Yeah but friends look out for each other and I haven't seen you in over a week. You were supposed to be in school on Monday and you didn't even text me to let me know you wouldn't be there!" she burst. "You have a phone now, use it!"

"I broke it," I said monotonously as I straightened things on the counter, doing anything to avoid facing her.

"What the—" she sputtered. "How did you do that? You just got the damn thing!"

"Threw it against a wall," I replied. _Accidentally. _"It was pissing me off. I don't need one anyway."

"Yes you do!" she practically shouted. "Max! What is wrong with you? And don't say 'nothing' because that's a load of bullshit! And why the hell won't you look at me? What are you hiding fr—" she broke off in a loud gasp. As she was speaking she'd stalked up to me and grabbed my shoulder. I winced as she found one of my numerous bruises, and didn't react fast enough to keep her from looking at me.

So now I stood facing her, giving her a full view of my injuries.

"Max," she whispered, hand partially covering her mouth. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," I shrugged off her reaction and headed to the living room, plopping down on the couch and grabbing a pillow to hug to myself.

"Max, that is not _nothing_!" She was sitting next to me now, reaching out as if she was planning to touch my eye and make sure the bruise wasn't makeup. She thought better of it and pulled her hand away. "Someone beat the crap out of you! Do you need to go to a doctor? The ER? I can call Fang and he'd drive us—"

"No," I snapped quickly and harshly. At the hurt expression on her face I softened my tone. "I've already been to the ER and I'm fine. I just need to rest."

"But…but what happened? D-di-did your parents do this to you?" she demanded. "I mean, I've never pressed you about what happened between you and them but I swear to god if they did this to you I'll go to Portland and beat them up! No, better yet, I'll have _Fang _do it! He would, you know, he'd do it for you. I'm going to call him right now and—hey!" I snatched her phone from her hand and hung up on the call she'd started to make.

"Ella, my parents didn't do this to me!" I was sick at the thought of even blaming my parents for this. They'd been a scapegoat in a majority of my cover story but I absolutely refused to let them take the fall for this one. I would not tarnish their memory by even _insinuating_ that they'd lay a hand on me. They _loved _me. They would never have hurt me. "I-I ran in to an old acquaintance while I was home. He and I have never seen eye to eye and well…" I gestured to my face.

"That's horrible," she said, eyes wide. "I hope you got him back for this."

"Oh, don't worry, he's going to wish he never messed with me," I said, my voice scaring even myself.

…..

_**Date: December 1st**_

_**Location: Mercy Hospital, NYC**_

_"Max, you can't leave the program," Jessica said firmly. "Without our protection Garret will get to you." _

_I scoffed. "Yeah, look how good your protection has been so far." I gestured to myself. "Besides, he'll have no reason to come after me if I don't testify. I'm sure you have enough evidence without me."_

"_Max! We've been over this before," she said. "We need your testimony to make everything else stick." _

"_I refuse to believe that I'm the only evidence you have against him."_

"_The most damning evidence," she persisted._

"_Look," I sighed. "I appreciate what you've done for me. I mean, I love Navajo and everyone there. I'll probably go back there even if I opt out of Witsec, but I'm tired of lying and I'm tired of having a constant threat hanging over my head."_

"_I know Max, I know. But think of it this way, in a few months that will all be over with and what you've gone through won't be in vain." She looked at me and realized her tactic wasn't working. So she opted for a new one. "Besides, don't you want to get back at the bastard for doing this to you?" she asked. "We may be asking you to stay in Witness Protection but he's the person who ultimately put you here." She had a point, and she realized that she was starting to say the right thing to me. She went for the home run. "Won't it be amazing to see the look on his face when your testimony lands his ass in jail for the rest of his life?"_

* * *

**Poor Max :( so much shits happening to her. What do you think of Ella's protectivness? And why do you think she's so sure that Fang would beat up Max's attacker for her? ****Review and let me know! And once you've reviewed move onto the next chapter and find out!**

**Also, a lot of you guys are getting close with your guesses about Nudge but nobody has hit the nail on the head yet. I guess you'll have to read to find out what really happens!**

**Peace! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Date: Thursday December 6**

**Location: Navajo High School**

"Are you alright?"

I just about shrieked as Fangs quiet voice sounded so closely behind me in the otherwise emptying hallway at school. I was a bit jumpy today. It was my first day back after everything that had happened in New York. Ideally I would have stayed home and rested until next Monday—as both Jessica and my doctor had insisted I do—but Ella's visit yesterday had spurred me to get back into action. I did _not_ need another surprise visit from her or anyone else wondering where I was.

"I'm fine," I said, shutting my locker loudly and turning to face him. He was leaning against the locker behind me, looking me over with dark, critical eyes. Knowing eyes.

I groaned. "Ella told you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes," he inclined his head in agreement, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Little snitch," I grumbled, arranging my backpack so it would do the least amount of insult to my injuries. I had it hanging off my left shoulder so it would hit neither my bruised back, or broken ribs on my right side. It still hurt and I knew from experience that it would for weeks to come.

"Well I'm glad she did. You're an idiot to be at school today when you're this hurt. And you're lying, you're not fine. No amount of makeup will hide how much you're really hurting right now." He gently but forcibly snatched my backpack from me and slung it over his own shoulder along with his and started walking towards my next class.

"I am fine," I objected, hurrying to catch up with him. "And I can carry my own backpack!"

"Not with broken ribs, you can't." I almost forgot to keep walking. He slowed down slightly so I had an easier time keeping up with him.

"What makes you think I have broken ribs?" I demanded, trying to sound like the idea was ridiculous. I failed miserably and we both knew it.

He rolled his eyes. "Max, I've been fighting since I was eight. I've had every injury in the book, including broken ribs. I also know all of the tricks to hiding them."

"Alright, so what?" I conceded. "I can still carry my bag!"

"True, you could." He kept walking.

"Fang!" It was a cry of both exasperation and whining. "Then give me back my bag."

"I said you could, not that I'd let you."

"But—"

He cut me off. "If I did then you'd probably just hurt yourself more and then it would take longer for your ribs to heal. Get over it Max, you lost this one," he said as we arrived at my math class. He walked right in and put my bag on my desk, oblivious to the stares that the other students were giving us. They all knew Fang wasn't in this class. And they were all wondering why he was bringing the new girls bag to her desk.

I don't even know how he knew which desk was mine.

I grumbled a few obscenities as I eased myself gently into my seat, ignoring the rest of the class.

"I'll take that as a thank you," he said.

I glared at him. "I didn't ask for help. And I didn't ask for Ella to find out _or _tell you. I was fine handling everything on my own."

"I know. But _you_ should know that the only reason I haven't strapped you down and demanded an explanation is because I'm trying to provide you with a sign of good faith. _Trust me_. And, if you decide to reward me and tell me who the hell did this to you, then I'd be happy to prove my loyalty to our friendship by going and beating the shit out of the guy."

I blinked in astonishment. While his exterior was calm and collected I'd never seen Fang so worked up. His eyes were flashing and his voice was tight.

"I'll meet you here after your class is done," he said and walked out of the room.

…..

**Location: Max's Apartment**

I winced as I wiped the layers of concealer off of my face with a wet washcloth. It had been such a foreign feeling to be presenting such a fake face all day, and at the same time completely normal. It was, after all what I'd been doing my entire stint in Witness Protection.

Ella knew what I was hiding, and Fang had called me out on it as well but other than the two of them nobody was none the wiser and hadn't spared me a second glance.

Now however, as I wiped away the layers of skin colored makeup, streaks of black bruising reappeared on my skin, brighter and more obnoxious than ever after a day of normalcy.

I was exhausted. Between reincorporating myself into normal school life and acting like I was fine I had run extremely low on energy. Fang had tried to help; he'd shown up after my math class and carried my bag to Spanish like he'd threatened he would, and also shown up after Spanish and surprised me when he walked right out of the school and to his car. He'd thrown my backpack in the back seat and ordered me to get in.

I refused, crossing my arms and glaring at him as he ducked into the driver's seat. The passenger side window had rolled down as he stared at me expectantly. "Well come on," he said at last.

I glared at him. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm fine on my own, thank you very much, and you'll just get in trouble for skipping."

He shrugged. "It won't be the first time someone has skipped out of school early. Now stop being so stubborn and get your ass in the car."

Normally I would have argued more but just then another wave of exhaustion crashed over me, leaving an aching head and ribs in its wake.

And that's how I ended up back at my apartment, wiping crappy makeup off of my face while Fang waited in the living room.

I felt no need to keep it on, he knew what I was hiding underneath it, and the makeup did nothing but irritate me, feeling heavy and oily on my skin. And who knew? Maybe my face could scare Fang off. A girl could only hope.

He let out a low whistle as I came out into the living room. He was lounging on the chair, looking utterly at ease as if this was his own home. "That," he informed me, "is a hell of a shiner."

"Yeah well, the other guy got a broken nose for it," I informed him, grabbing two water bottles from the fridge before coming to sit on the sofa. I tossed him one.

"So what did you do to piss him off?" he asked.

I shrugged and winced. "I'm pretty sure my personality is enough to make anyone want to hit me on occasion."

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just assume it was something that you were right about and he was wrong for."

"That sums it up pretty well," I inclined my head. I popped two pain pills into my mouth and chased them down with some water. "Extremely well, actually."

"In that case, I'm glad you stood up for yourself. But if you ever do something this stupid again I'll kick your ass myself."

"Trust me," I muttered more to myself than to him, "I've been kicking myself about it since I made the decision."

Fang didn't respond but I knew he'd heard me. He got up off the chair and disappeared down the hallway. He came back a minute later with some washcloths and a towel in hand. He went to the kitchen and ran the washcloths under the faucet before tossing them into the microwave.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked in alarm, pretty sure he was about to set the wash clothes on fire.

"Relax," he said as the microwave beeped and he pulled the now steaming clothes from it. He came back into the living room. "Lay down," he instructed me.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him. I was doing a lot of that today. If only he would take the hint.

"Lay down," he repeated. "Injured side up."

I would normally of fought more but he had my interest piqued. I complied, lying on my left side as I stared at him curiously.

He leaned over me and carefully positioned my arm against my chest as he draped the dry towel he had brought with him over my side and proceeded to place the extremely hot towels over my injured ribs. I winced and was about to curse him out for it before I realized that my skin had already gotten used to the surprising heat and was now relaxing, the pain in my side lessening for the first time in days. Well, it may have been the pain pills too.

I moaned appreciatively as he placed the last washcloth against my aching temple. "That feels good," I whispered as he straightened up, my eyes drooping slightly.

"It's one of the few things you can do for broken ribs and aching heads," He said as he made his way back to the chair. "I'm surprised you've never taken advantage of it before, considering the amount of fights I'm assuming you've been in."

"Yeah, well, I've never actually had access to a microwave before," I yawned. "Or hot water."

"What?" he demanded, his voice sharp. But I was already gone, floating away on a wave of my numbing pain medicine.

…..

Fang was asleep in the chair when I woke up later that night. It was sometime past midnight and the lights in my apartment were still burning bright. He had a math textbook splayed precariously in his lap and both a pen and paper were on the floor at his feet. His head lolled to the side slightly, the ends of his shaggy hair brushing his shoulders. His usually stoic expression was softened by sleep, his eyelids moving ever so slightly as his eyes darted back and forth in his dreams.

I probably should have woken him up. His family was most likely wondering where he was—he obviously hadn't meant to fall asleep here—but he looked so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wished I could have somehow moved him to the couch so he didn't hurt as badly in the morning but it was out of the question. Instead I took the textbook from him and put it on the floor with the rest of his things before I covered him with a spare blanket from my room.

I then reheated the washcloths and settled myself back down on the couch, drawing a blanket, which Fang must have put over me earlier, back over me as I drifted back off to sleep.

That night was the first night in days that I wasn't plagued by nightmares. I could only assume it was because of Fangs comforting presence in the room.

* * *

**Short chapter hinting at total Fax! And for those of you questioning her slip up at the end there...she was a bit doped up on pain medicine and didn't realize what she was saying. I hope you all like Fax because from this moment on there is going to be a lot of Fax and a lot of drama! **

**I've come to the recent conclusion that I am a Review Addict. I go through withdrawals if I don't get them. So, support my habit and review! You know...a happy addict makes for happy friends...an upset addict...well...you know.**

**Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Date: Friday December 21**

**Location: Shadow Hill's Bar and Grill**

The next few weeks blended together in a mishmash of school, work, holiday preparation, and healing. I'd gone to my final doctor's appointment yesterday and he had declared that I was officially free of any broken bones. I was allowed to return to my normal activities under the circumstance that I would take it easy. The Flock was probably more excited about that than I was.

Out of fairness to Iggy I had allowed Ella and Fang to tell him about my injuries. It wasn't fair to keep him out of the loop just because he wasn't related to Ella and she hadn't told him of her discovery. He'd taken the news pretty well and, after making sure I was alright, he'd cracked numerous jokes about how the other guy must be feeling.

They'd decided to celebrate my clean bill of health, and the official start of the holiday break, by coming to visit me at work on Friday.

"Thank you, Max!" Angel smiled sweetly at me as I placed her dinner of macaroni and cheese and chicken fingers in front of her.

"No problem, sweetie." I ruffled her hair lightly as I finished dispersing everyone's meals.

"Hey Max, what's going on over there?" Iggy asked, gesturing to the bar where Lissa, one of my coworkers, was dealing with a disgruntled customer.

"The usual," I replied with a sigh. "The guy's trying to get her to ignore Dan's five drink policy." Dan, the owner, had instigated a rule that said we would not serve any customer more than five drinks. It was his way of making sure nobody would get alcohol poisoning or anything. They'd still be smashed beyond all comprehension if they downed five of any alcoholic beverage, but this way they'd still be alive in the morning. He also made anyone who drank more than three drinks hand over their keys before they could continue.

The guy Lissa was dealing with had obviously reached the quota and wanted more. I felt bad for her, but we all ran into that issue on occasion. She was a new girl, newer than me even. She'd started working here two weeks ago, and obviously this was the first time she'd had to deal with this issue.

I saw Dan making his way over to assist her so I stayed where I was with the Flock.

"Sucks for him," Iggy chortled. "Dan won't compromise."

"Nope," I admired my boss very much for that, too.

Dan reached Lissa and the complaining customer and they started to talk in quiet voices.

"So Max," Ella said. "Do you want to go to Hollbrook with us on Monday? I want to go to a sale at the mall but there is also a small winter fair going on that Iggy has to take the kids to—"

"Hey!" Gazzy interrupted. "I'm not a kid! I'm almost nine years old!"

"—alright that Iggy has to take his _siblings _to," she looked at Gazzy for permission to continue. He nodded, placated. "We go every year. Please say you'll come."

"Sounds like fun," I said in agreement. "Dan has me working some extra shifts over the break but that doesn't start until after Christmas."

"Good!" Ella clapped her hands together happily. "We'll leave around eight so—"

She was cut off by a rising commotion at the bar. I turned to see Dan now arguing with the affronted man. He was clearly trashed, but he wouldn't give up. He was yelling something about being a paying customer and Dan having no right to refuse him service.

"I'll be right back," I told the Flock with a sigh as I started making my way to the bar. From all corners of the restaurant I could see other employees mimicking me.

By the time I got to Lissa's side Dan was telling the man he needed to leave.

He was refusing, demanding another drink as he shouted obscenities and insults. It was a family restaurant. Parents all around the facility were attempting to shield their children's virgin ears.

Two male waiters that worked here had made it to Dans side before I had and were now attempting to help Dan and Lissa while the rest of the girls sort of hung back. Lissa smiled at me gratefully as I positioned myself next to her.

While I was slightly disappointed in the other waitresses for not coming closer and providing a unified front I understood that they were afraid.

I wasn't. I'd been dealing with drunk men twice my size for years. Since foster care.

"Sir, I'm not going to say this again: leave. I'll call the cops down here in two minutes if you don't take yourself out of that door." Dan pointed towards the front doors. "This is a family restaurant and you're creating a disturbance. I refuse to sell you any more beverages."

The man was furious.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that I can't drink?" he demanded. "I'm a paying customer. You're obligated to serve me. The sign says 'whatever you want' on it for fucks sake!"

"Sir!" Dan objected. I was inching to stand next to Dan now. "Leave now. Carl and Jack will escort you out."

The two burley waiters—who doubled as security when needed—stepped up to either side of the man and attempted to move him towards the exit.

He roared in a drunken rage and knocked Carl down flat on his back—hitting his head on a nearby stool and stunning him—and sent Jack into a table hosting a family of four.

He turned back to Dan and Lissa.

"Now tell the little bitch to serve me more—"

"Sir," I interrupted him, stepping in front of his path to Lissa once again. "You've been asked to leave and you've hurt our staff. If you don't leave now we will call the cops and press charges. Don't make it any worse for yourself. Please leave."

I thought I was pretty nice about it. I only subtly threatened him, and no more than Dan already had.

He however, wasn't happy.

He lurched forward and swung his fist at me.

Big mistake. I was still a little jumpy from my stay in New York and when I saw him make his move for me my many years of street fighting kicked in.

Before Dan or anyone else had the chance to move I'd grabbed the man's fist, taking advantage of his inebriated state to redirect his blow to the empty air at my side. As his momentum pulled him forward I slammed my own fist into the side of his jaw. He grunted but had no time to recover before I slammed my fist into his stomach, driving it upwards and under his ribs in a fashion that was sure to depress his diaphragm and wind him.

It worked. He doubled over gasping and I took advantage of his position to drive in the final blow.

I struck my knee upwards and cracked him right under his jaw.

His head snapped backwards and he went tumbling to the ground unconscious.

"I did say please," I said to his unresponsive form.

Silence all around me.

And then.

Cheers.

Honest to goodness cheering. From everyone. The customers, the staff, Dan, and my friends.

They were the loudest.

"Damn Max," Dan said after a long whistle. "Where did you learn to do that?"

I froze.

_On the streets._ I thought. But instead I heard myself say something about taking a few lessons with Fang. If two practices constituted as lessons.

Dan seemed to brush it off after a few more moments of commendation. Then he headed behind the counter to call the police while Jack and Carl stumbled over and dragged the man into the break room.

He was out cold.

The rowdiness of the crowd took a few more moments to calm down as I turned to Lissa to make sure that she was alright.

She gave me a weak smile and assured me that she was fine. "Thank you though," she said before returning behind the bar.

I returned to the Flock. Iggy and his siblings were grinning widely, Ella was smirking, and Fang was sitting there with a stoic expression.

"You know, Max," he said. "I think it's time we got back to training."

…..

**Date: Sunday, December 23**

**Location: Navajo Gym**

"Stop going easy on me, Fang." I complained as he fell short on his punch again, barely letting me feel the impact when we both knew it should have knocked me flat on my ass.

"I'm not," he objected.

"And stop lying, too. I'm fine. Completely healed. I won't break very easily!" I growled in frustration. He'd been doing this all morning and it was driving me insane. "Stop treating me like a girl and punch like a man!"

"Max," he said warningly. I knew I hit a soft spot. A man's pride was always a soft spot, even for someone like Fang.

"What? Can't you hit any harder? I'm beginning to wonder! I've never actually seen you fight before. All this hype could be for nothing," I taunted. If I had to resort to provocation I would. I wanted to prove to Fang that he could treat me like an equal. I didn't want him to think that I ended up beaten to a pulp after every fight because I wasn't up for it.

"Max, stop," he warned.

"Why? I don't know what kind of fighting you usually do but in my type of fighting all shots count, verbal and physical. Now come on! Hit m—oof!"

I went flying backwards onto the mat, landing with a jarring thud that vaguely hurt my still tender ribs.

I smiled broadly as I rubbed my shoulder, where his fist had impacted me. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" I cried, jumping to my feet and resuming my fighting stance. He looked at me like I was crazy but I could tell he wasn't about to back down now.

We circled each other twice before I made my move. I made a quick lunge for his left shoulder but had to duck out at the last minute as he brought his defense up to block me. He then went for a hit to my open defense. I turned to the side to avoid his hit and our dance began. We both tried as hard as we could to make it through the others defense but we never were able to lay a hand on each other. The fight went on for some time and we started to lose energy. Our moves became less controlled and weaker. Our match finally came to a halt when Fang lunged and I tripped as I moved backwards. Fang tripped over my foot and we both went down in a heap of tangled limbs.

Fang looked shocked to find himself on top of me. I was too but I couldn't hold back my laughter. I was probably overtired at this point but I couldn't help but laugh at his shocked face and the fact that I'd just lost a match. That was unusual for me.

"That was awesome," I chuckled. "You're good Fang. Sorry if I made you mad, I just wanted a real fight."

"You are pretty good yourself. I never meant to imply otherwise," he said, still trying to untangle his limbs from my own.

"You didn't. But you were going soft on me. I'm not weak, Fang. The last fight I had was a fluke."

He had just managed to successfully untangle us but froze in the process of getting up. He moved his eyes to meet mine. This was the first time I'd seen his eyes so up close. I realized that the term 'obsidian' wasn't quite accurate for his eyes. They were so dark brown that they borderline black but there was a slight distinction between his irises and his pupils. This close up I could see the flecks of gold in his eyes very well; they were captivating.

"I never thought you were weak," he said quietly, his cool breath brushing my cheek lightly. "I think you're probably the strongest person I know."

"You're pretty strong too," I admitted, feeling heat bleed into my cheeks as he remained so close to me. "But you hide what you feel a lot. You may look like nothing affects you, but I know that's not true. Your eyes say it all."

He exhaled sharply, half scoffing, half chuckling. "You're very good at reading people too."

"Now that, I've had plenty of practice with."

"So how come you can read me so well but I'm still so confused about you?"

I thought carefully about my response for a moment before speaking. "Maybe because I'm still confused about myself, too."

His forehead was resting against mine by now and I felt the flush of my face extend throughout my body. I'd never been this close with anyone before, let alone with someone who could read me as well as Fang.

"I—" I started to speak but was cut off when his lips pressed against mine.

I'd never been kissed before but I decided immediately that I liked it. Fangs lips were warm and molded against mine to create an extremely foreign, but extremely pleasant feeling. The small tingling shock—the feeling that so resembled an electric current—that I felt every time we touched, radiated from our joined lips and throughout my body. My mind seemed to short circuit and I could think of nothing but the feeling of his lips moving against my own, the warmth of his body pressed against mine, and the feeling of him running his fingers through my hair. After a few moments, however, I was able to string a few thoughts together. _Its nice_, I thought, _to have someone care about me. To have them understand me so well. Fang does. He sees past what I hope everyone else will see and is able to see the real me._

It was that thought that jarred me out of my kiss induced stupor.

I didn't _want _anyone to see the real me. I _couldn't _have anyone see the real me. I pulled away from Fang, it was difficult because I was wedged between him and the mats.

"Stop," I gasped, turning my head away so I didn't have to look at him. So he wouldn't be able to look at me. "Stop I…no. No." I repeated more forcefully, pushing him back and scrambling away from him.

"Max, I—"

"That was wrong," I said quickly, rushing to grab my gym bag resting on the sidelines. I still refused to look at him.

"What do you mean it was wrong?" he demanded, coming to stand behind me. "It was a kiss and I thought that—"

"You thought wrong," I interrupted him again. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and rushed out the door. His final call ringing behind me.

"You kissed me back!"

* * *

**Finally! Fax, fax, fax! :) So happy to finally get to this point in the story! But...Max said the kiss was wrong. What happens now? Review and let me know your guesses!**

**Question: **

**How old are Angel and Gazzy? Answer: Angel-6, Gazzy-8 (almost 9)**

**Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Date: Monday December 24**

**Location: Winter Wonderland Carnival, Hollbrook, AZ**

"Max will you go on the teacups with me?" Angel asked, tugging on the hem of my coat to get my attention. I tore my eyes away from the dizzying sight of spinning Ferris Wheels, zipping roller coasters, spinning space ships, and dropping Frog Hops to look down at her. She was pointing anxiously at the colorful spinning teacups with a line of little children waiting to go on.

I had never really liked carnival rides. Nudge and I had spent a few precious dollars at Coney Island last spring and I had gotten sick on the merry go round. I had pretty much sworn off rides after that. All of the rides I'd been staring at had given me a queasy feeling already. Actually being on one, even a kiddy ride like the tea cups, was sure to make me sick.

"I don't know Angel, what about Iggy?" I asked, turning to her older brother suggestively.

"No way, Maxie," the strawberry-blond trickster said fervently, holding Gazzy to his side in what I interpreted to be a show of unity. "The Gasman and I get sick on those infernal things. Time for you to take one for the team. It's usually Fang or Ella who goes with her." But of course, they weren't here. I sighed. Ella had wanted to go do some last minute Christmas shopping and needed someone to go with her. Fang had offered so I'd jumped at the opportunity to go with Iggy, trying to avoid Fang at all costs, much like I had been since the kiss. If this was the penance I had to pay I'd gladly do it.

"Alright sweetie, lead the way," I sighed. She cheered and reached for my hand, lacing our fingers together before rushing towards the ride.

"Ooh ooh! Max, let's go in the purple one!" she cried happily as we trudged over the metal flooring of the ride, dodging circular metal tracks, hinges, and small children as we went. I was the only person over the age of twelve on this ride. We climbed into the teacup and I shut the rope door behind us. I was having serious flashbacks of last spring with Nudge.

_"Oh Max lets go on the merry go round!" Nudge exclaimed, grabbing me by the wrist and tugging me in the direction of the spinning death trap._

_ "It's a kiddie ride!" I objected as I put on the breaks. I really didn't want to go on this ride. I've always hated rides. The large crowd was giving us a wide berth as we stood I the middle of the pathway, annoyed at our obstruction but not wanting to risk upsetting 'those dangerous street kids'._

_"It was my favorite when I was little!" she persisted. "Please Max? Please, please, please, ple-"_

_"Alright!" I caved at the sight of her Bambi eyes. I'd do it. For Nudge. Only for Nudge._

_She cheered and dragged me onto the ride where we were the only people older than ten..._

"Uh Max…" Angel trailed off, bringing me back to reality. She was holding up the strap connected to the seat, unable to figure out how to secure it. I laughed at her confused face before taking the strap from her and securing it over both of us.

_"Max can you help me tie this?" Nudge asked, blushing as she held up the two ends of the buckle attached to the pole. She'd never been good at tying knots, I was still helping her with her shoelaces when she got too flustered with them._

_Laughing lightly I secured the strap around her waist and claimed the creepy metal horse next to her. _

"Alright, Angel. I'm assuming you've been on this ride before." I said, making myself comfortable on the hard seat next to her.

She nodded vigorously. "It's my favorite," she informed me.

"Well then you'll have to show me what to do."

"You've never been on it?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Not that I remember."

"Wow Max," she said. "You've missed out on a lot of things."

I didn't respond. She was right. I'd never really had the opportunity to be around young children—not since I was one—and I'd always assumed, based off of my own naivety at that age, that they were oblivious to the hard truths of life. Angel was only two years younger than I was when I lost my parents and even with two years on me I'd still been innocent in the ways of the word. It was strange to be near a child who understood so much about reality.

There was a strange sound and then the ride was moving.

The teacups around us automatically started spinning but ours remained stationary.

"Max, you need to turn it," Angel said, reaching her short arms forward and gripping the wheel in the center of the cup. She tried to turn it but couldn't. "I can't do it on my own."

I reached forward and gripped the wheel, turning it in the same direction Angel was attempting to. The movement was gradual at first, a slow circuit around the track, but as we kept turning the circles got faster and faster. Angel squealed next to me, as she was thrown against my side, releasing her hold on the wheel.

"Faster! Faster!" she giggled, holding on to me.

"Well I'll need help, munchkin." I attempted to laugh as I fought off dizziness. This ride was miserable but Angels peals of happy laughter were enough motivation to keep me going. "I can't keep this up on my own."

She reached forward and once again grabbed the wheel, working with me to continue our circular track.

Angel was so light that she was getting whipped around mercilessly, yet she laughed shrilly the entire time.

I released my hold on the wheel and pulled her to my side, securing her tightly in place as the cup continued to spin from the momentum it had built up. The noise of the ride started to die away but Angel's laughter continued as she clung to me as well.

As the ride came to a stop my head started to whirl.

"I have no idea," I gasped, steadying myself with an arm on the seat, "why you find that so enjoyable."

"Cause it makes you feel like you're flying!" she said, still giggling. I decided not to argue with her logic as I fumbled with the seat belt holding us in place. It finally released and we were able to stand and exit.

_"Max, you're green," Nudge giggled as we made our way off the ride. _

_"I bet," I groaned and gripped the fence surrounding the ride, trying to keep my balance as the world spun around me._

_"Do you get motion sickness?" she asked me._

_"Uhhnnngggg," I groaned. "Just on amusement park rides." I'd found that out when I was seven and my parents took me here._

_"Max you should have told me," she chastised, putting an arm around my waist to help support me as we left the confines of the fence._

_"You wanted to go and I wanted to make you happy," I admitted. "I'd do anything for you, even ride a damn merry go round."_

"Uh, Max," Angel said. I turned to see her still sitting on the bench, looking slightly queasy. "I can't stand up. I'm dizzy."

"Well, you little goofball, what do you expect?" I reached down and picked her up, placing her on my hip. She smiled and buried her face in my neck as I disembarked the ride, vowing to myself that I'd never ride it—or any ride—ever again.

Iggy and Gazzy weren't alone when we returned. Ella and Fang were both standing next to him, waiting for us to rejoin them.

I hesitated slightly at the sight of Fang put pressed on. I wouldn't let the others know that something had happened between us.

Iggy shook his head when he caught sight of us. "She always gets sick on these rides," he said. "I don't know why she goes on them."

"Because they make her feel like she's flying," I informed him as I rejoined the group. "But I'll have you know that from now on I will _not _be going on any more rides."

"We should be heading out anyway," Ella said. "It's getting late and mom wants us home for dinner."

The Flock headed towards Fangs car, Ella talking about the amazing deals she'd gotten and about Christmas being tomorrow, while Fang stared at me in silence. I tried to ignore him as best I could. Angel fell asleep as I carried her and continued to sleep against my shoulder on the entire car ride home.

…

"Remember Max," Ella said as I got out of the car, carefully transferring a sleeping Angel to her oldest brothers shoulder. "Be at our house at three o' clock tomorrow! We'll have dinner and exchange gifts!"

"I'll remember," I assured her as I quietly shut the car door and headed up to my apartment. Christmas lights and decorations adorned most of the doorways and balconies of my apartment complex. My unit was probably one of the three that remained bare of decoration. I was not in a festive mood. Much like thanksgiving, Christmas would be difficult for me this year. I couldn't even imagine what Nudge was doing because she wasn't in New York anymore. If she were there, she'd be at Rockefeller Center. We would have watched the tree lighting up close a few weeks ago and we'd stay watching the magnificent tree late into the night on Christmas Eve. It was our tradition.

I was so confused when I spent time with the Flock. They had quickly accepted me into their ranks and were amazing people, opening up their homes and family traditions to me, but at the end of the day they would always spend the holiday with their family. My family was either six feet under or MIA.

I went through my nightly ritual in a haze. I made dinner, cleaned up, took a shower to wash the smell of carnival—a disgusting mixture of cotton candy, popcorn, and metal—from my body. But as I climbed into bed I could not stop myself from reaching under the mattress and pulling out the film strip of me and Nudge. It was the first time I'd looked at it since thanksgiving time. While I had reasoned that not looking at it would help me move on I felt like I'd been betraying Nudge, trying to force her out of my mind.

That night I fell asleep holding the photo firmly in my grasp.

...

_"Oh look Max!" Nudge squealed. "A photo booth!" _

_"So?" _

_"So come on!" She grabbed my hand and once again started dragging me through the crowds towards her fixation. _

_"Oh Nudge, why?" I groaned as she pushed me through the curtains of the booth and into the dark interior. _

_"Because its days like today that we'll want to remember in life. Today was a good day and I'll always want to remember times like these with you."_

_I gave her a watery smile, overwhelmed by both her admission and my reciprocating feelings. After all these years of friendship I still found it hard to believe that someone care for me so much. "I'll always want to remember today, too."_

* * *

**That was a filler chapter. It was merely intended to show the passage of time, Max's depression, and some bonding time between her and Angel. (I obviously am focusing on Max, Fang, Ella, and Nudge in this story but I do want to give the other Flock members their allotted time.) Next chapter is Christmas and—surprise, surprise—some more drama! What do you think Fangs present for Max will be? Review!**

**Question:**

**When will Nudge be back? Answer: In due time. Be patient. Things have to be going well with Max before I throw in another twist :)**

**Will there be other POVs? Answer: Later in the story I'll throw in a few quick POVs but they're only to aid smaller subplots. The majority of this story will be from Max's POV.**

**I have a question of my own: do you all really hate Max that much for running away last chapter? I've gotten so many reviews saying that she was wrong to do it, that they hated that she did it, that they don't feel sorry for _her. _Didn't you guys understand why she did it? Shes afraid to be building such strong connections, especially with someone who can read her so well when she's supposed to be anything but herself! I'm just curious. Honestly, I would have found it weird if she _hadn't _run.**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Date: Tuesday December 25**

**Location: Ella and Fang's house**

"Merry Christmas Max!" Mrs. Carroway burst as she opened the door. She was wearing a very mom-ish holiday sweater with reindeer on it as well as snowflake earrings and a matching necklace. I remembered Ella buying them for her on Black Friday. "Come on in, sweetie."

"Thanks Mrs. Carroway. Merry Christmas to you, too." The large house was bursting with activity. Mr. Carroway was sitting in the living room with a man and woman who looked very much like Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy while the afore mentioned were running around screaming. That included Iggy. He had some weird singing elf hat on his head and he was running through the hallway after his little siblings screaming something about needing help, the hat was eating his head.

Ella was in the kitchen icing gingerbread men with Fang. Well, Fang sat and watched as Ella decorated them.

"Hey Max!" Ella squealed, hugging me and transferring a powdering of flour and icing onto my black sweater as she did so. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Ells," I said, hugging her back. "Those look great," I added, gesturing to the gingerbread village laid out in front of her.

"They are," she said, "mom and I made them. We'll have them with dessert. You can put that bag down in the living room if you want." She gestured to the large shopping bag I had in my hand. It contained the Christmas presents I'd given in and bought a few weeks ago. It had all started when I saw the perfect gift for Angel and I hadn't been able to stop. I had spent more money on the presents then I had on anything else since I'd started working. I'd even stopped by Jessica's office this morning and left her a gift on her desk.

I followed her directions and put the bag in the living room before rejoining her in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Fang," I inclined my head towards him slightly.

"Merry Christmas Max," he responded, not paying much attention to me and more attention to trying to sneak icing when Ella wasn't paying attention. I hoped that meant he was over trying to get me to talk about the kiss.

"How can I help?" I asked.

…..

"Present time!" Angel cheered, running through the first floor of the house to inform everyone. We all sluggishly gathered in the living room, tired and ready to burst after the large meal we'd just consumed. The parents stayed in their own little corner as the Flock gathered to exchange gifts.

Ella went first, handing each of us a wrapped object, ranging in size and shape. Angel and Gazzy tore into theirs immediately, 'oohing' and 'aahhing' at their new toys. I opened mine more slowly and was surprised, and touched, when I uncovered a picture frame containing an image of the entire Flock at the park a few weeks ago. We were all smiling, genuinely happy.

"Thanks Ells," I said, my voice catching as I spoke. "This is great."

"I didn't know what else to get you," she admitted impishly. "I didn't know what you'd like, but you don't have any pictures in your apartment so I thought it was time to change that."

I got up to hug her. "It's absolutely perfect."

Iggy went next. His gifts consisted primarily of gag gifts including a very suggestive and very obscene gift on my own behalf. I won't even mention what it was but Iggy had waggled his eyebrows at me when I opened it and said that I need 'some way to relieve that built up tension'.

I'd thrown the gift at his head, telling him it was more appropriate there because he was being a dickhead.

While the joke was lost on the younger kids it had Ella on the floor in tears and Fang actually laughing.

Angel and Gazzy gave us all handmade cards. Gazzy had drawn me punching someone and written that he was glad he met me because I was tough and could teach him some moves Fang refused to. Angel's card had a picture of us holding hands at the fair yesterday. She'd written in "thanks for flying with me" at the top. I'd gotten all teary again and hugged the both of them tightly.

Fang's gift threw me off guard. I didn't know what to expect from him, honestly, but the tickets to go see one of his matches was pretty unexpected. I had been pestering him to let me go see one of his fights for weeks. He'd been refusing me, saying that he didn't usually let anyone go. Iggy had only been to two matches in all of their years of friendship, Ella only one because she hated to see people beat each other up, and Angel and Gazzy none. The fact that he was letting me come see a match…well I didn't read in to what the meaning behind it was exactly, but I offered him a smile and thanked him profusely.

And then it was my turn.

I was quite nervous to be honest. I'd never given anyone gifts before. I hadn't had many people to get them for or any money to buy them.

I now held my breath as everyone ripped into their presents.

"Oh Max this is awesome!"

"Sweet!"

"Oh geez, this is great!"

I relaxed as everyone's faces lit up. Iggy and Gazzy held up matching Sock-em-Boppers, Ella was examining her necklace with a smile, and Angel was clutching her new bear to her chest. It was dressed as an angel with a halo and everything. When I saw it the first time I knew I had to get it for her.

"Oh she's beautiful, Max," Angel cooed. "I'm going to name her Celeste." She came over and hugged me tightly. "Thank you," she whispered in my ear.

"No problem, sweetie." I ruffled her hair as she went back to her seat and started playing with Celeste.

Fang was the only one who hadn't said a word. He sat quietly, examining the computer software I'd gotten him. While most people knew that Fang liked fighting as a sport I'd also come to realize that he was really good with computers. He ran a blog related to his fighting and whatnot but he was good with all computer related things. He'd mentioned to me once that he wanted to learn how to make a website instead of just his blog. The software I'd gotten him was supposed to teach him how to write codes and do stuff to create an entire website. It had been a bit pricey but one of the guys at work had gotten me a good deal on it.

"Wow," he said at last, looking up to meet my eyes. "Thanks Max, this is….it's great. How did you know?"

I shrugged. "You said so yourself. I'm good at reading people."

…..

I was walking out of Ella's room when Fang cornered me. I'd done my best to never be alone around him but Ella had asked if I could go get a movie from her room while she set up the television downstairs.

I'd just shut her door when Fang rounded the corner of the hallway.

"Max," he said, coming to a halt in front of me.

"Fang," I replied, trying to go around him. He continued to block my way.

"Can you just stop and talk to me for a minute?" he asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't," I said, "Ella wanted this movie and—"

"Ella can wait a few minutes," he interrupted. "I really need to talk to you."

I sighed. "What do you need, Fang?" I asked in defeat, sagging against the wall behind me.

"I…I…I have no idea how you knew about the computer thing," he said at last.

"I told you, I'm good at reading people," I responded. "And I've seen you working on your blog before. I never pegged you for a computer savvy guy but you're really good at it."

"Not many people know that."

"You don't let many people _see _it," I corrected him. "You don't let many people see much of anything about you. Sure, the Flock knows a thing or two but they only know what you let them see. You keep a lot of things hidden, Fang, and take it from me: if you stop telling people things about yourself you become more and more inconsequential in life until you may as well not exist. Don't let that happen."

"You sound like your saying that from personal experience," he whispered, stepping closer.

"I am," I responded, pressing myself more closely to the wall, trying to escape his advances. This was not good. This was exactly the type of situation I'd been avoiding for days.

"I don't think your inconsequential Max. I think you're extraordinary."

And his lips were on mine. For the second time in one week I felt myself melt into his kiss. The pleasant feeling of thoughtlessness and warmth. Of security and togetherness. I clung to it like it was the life raft in the storm of my life. His hands came to rest on my waist and my hands somehow ended up resting against his chest.

_How was he able to do this to me?_ I wondered. _How was he able to make me feel so…so…out of control? _

I shoved him away. It didn't work so well, he was very strong; all I succeeded in doing was breaking the kiss. His hands still remained on my waist and my hands still pressed firmly on his chest, keeping him that distance away from me.

"Fang, I already said no—"

"And, I'll say it again," he repeated. "You kissed me back." His eyes burned into mine as he spoke. I could see the flecks of gold again.

"You didn't leave me much of a choice," I objected, outraged.

"There's always a choice, Max. You give me mixed signals. Sometimes you are distant and impartial but other times you're so…I don't know. _You get me._ Nobody else does but you see right through any facade and understand the real me. And at those times…it doesn't seem like your trying to keep me away anymore."

"Fang I-I already told you this is a bad idea." I blushed, trying to look away from him. His hand caught my jaw, gently but firmly as he forced me to look at him again.

"Why?" he asked softly. "Is there something I don't know about? A boyfriend back in Portland or—"

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean yes… I mean, it's complicated." I sighed. "I don't have a boyfriend but there is so….so much that you don't know about and I—"

"Then _tell me,_" he pleaded.

"I—_can't_," I said. "Just trust me. This isn't going to happen, Fang."

"Is that because you don't _want_ anything to happen between us or because you don't think you should let yourself have something you actually want in life?" he demanded harshly, eyes flashing.

"Because—"

"Oh! Sorry!" Both mine and Fangs heads snapped towards the sound of Mrs. Carroway's voice. While we'd been caught up in our own little world we hadn't noticed her round the corner. And I could only imagine what she was seeing. Or what she _thought _she was seeing. Her son in a dark hallway with me pressed up against the wall, his hands still on my waist, mine on his chest, or lips swollen. Alright, so it looked pretty much _exactly_ like it was, the only difference was that I was trying to get away.

"I have to go," I said quickly, breaking away from Fang and snatching the DVD from where it had fallen on the floor. I rushed down the hallway and paused only momentarily beside Mrs. Carroway. "Thanks for having me over," I said to her, not meeting her eyes as I darted down the stairs.

"Max, what took you so long?" Ella asked as I hurried into the living room. Angel and Gazzy were curled up on the love seat while Iggy was lounging on the sofa. They were all waiting for me to bring the movie.

"Sorry," I said. "Had trouble finding it." I handed her the disc. "I have to go, Ells," I said, quickly collecting all of my belongings.

"What?" Ella gasped. "But you have to stay. We were just about to watch Home Alone! It's a tradition!"

"Sorry but I really have to go." I gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for inviting me over today. I'll call you later. Merry Christmas!" I called to the others as I rushed out of the house before Fang could catch up with me and make me finish our conversation.

* * *

**Man, I really hope Max doesn't make a habit of kissing and running. Where is the fun in that? I know you guys will probably hate me for this. Trust me I know, but I'd already had this planned out when you guys expressed your dislike for Max running away—even if you agree that she is in character and you understand why shes doing it. Just trust me. This is the last time it will happen. I promise. But look on the bright side! You got to see a little bit more of Fang's reaction! **

**Review please!**

**Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Date: Monday December 31**

**Location: Witsec Headquarters **

"Nothing yet," Jessica said with a sigh that suggested she wasn't happy with the lack of results. She ran her fingers through her hair and started rifling through some files on her desk. I'd stopped by the office today for one of our bimonthly appointments, rather than have her show up at my place. I'd needed an excuse to leave the house. I'd been picking up as many extra shifts as possible lately but even Dan cut me off, saying he wouldn't let me work six consecutive days on a nearly twelve hour shift.

But I didn't want to be home. I didn't want to put up with the phone calls from the Flock, wondering where I was and why I wouldn't hang out with them. Or from Fang, demanding that I talk to him. So today, being my first day off since Christmas, I decided to head over to see Jessica and ask if there was any progress on my attackers—even though I knew the chances were about as slim as Paris Hilton.

"Nothing at all?" I asked, somewhat disappointed. I had sat down with a sketch artist at the hospital right after the attack and given them three drawings of my attackers. Unfortunately, with their ski masks on the only identifying features that I'd really obtained were height, build, eye color, and voices. Not much you could show in a facial sketch. None the less Jessica had been circulating the sketches around the country in hopes of catching the men responsible. "You got people out looking for them pretty fast that night."

"Yes but by the time anyone was looking for them they would have split up and ditched the masks. And men walking around at night in New York City isn't exactly a rare occurrence. We did get a possible hit from a cabbie but we tracked down the customer and did a background check, he had no connections to Garret or Itex Labs. Not that it's necessary, they were probably hired thugs. Still, the man showed no signs of a struggle."

"So in other words," I said, "it was a dead end."

She winced. "I was trying to show a bit more of investigative initiative in my description but yes, essentially it was a dead end."

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. "Great. That makes me feel so much better."

"You aren't starting to doubt your part in this plan again, are you Max?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," I said without looking up. "I want these men behind bars now more than ever. I won't back out. I'm sorry I even said it before but I was a bit worked up." I really did regret ever mentioning opting out of Witsec. I mean, I hated all of the lying that came with it and the fact that I'd had to leave Nudge but what would happen if I left? It would all be for naught. I'd have left Nudge for no end result, Garret would get out of jail and Itex Labs would continue its experimenting, my attackers would get away with it, and when I was finally able to tell the Flock the truth I'd have to admit that in the end I was too weak to see it through.

"I understand," she said and actually sounded like she meant it. "But I never want you to doubt how important you are to so many people right now."

I sighed and stood up. "No pressure," I said. But a smile fell into place on my lips as I let Jessica know I was just being sarcastic. "I'll let you get back to work."

….

**Date: January 4****th**

**Location: Municipal Arena, Phoenix AZ**

"So then, because mom was insisting we look good when we met dads boss, and Fang was mad at dad for not letting him fight, Fang waited until his boss was already there and came in to the dining room covered in mud! Of course, he was grounded but he'd really made an impression on mom and dad—he never acts out like that! So they reconsidered and finally let Fang take some lessons. Now he's one of the best in the league. We're on our way to the semi-finals right now." Ella explained to me as we sat in the back seat of her mother's Honda on our way, as she had said, to Fangs semi-finals. It was the forth day of the new year, and the day of the fight Fang had given me tickets for on Christmas. Things were still awkward between the two of us after the Christmas debacle but I had no intentions of missing out on such a rare opportunity.

Even if Mrs. Carroway kept shooting me curious glances out of the rear view mirror.

"I can only imagine! Our little Fang, making a spectacle of himself!" I said in a horrific rendition of a southern girls twang as I fanned my face.

Ella snickered.

"Weird, right?" she said. "He's usually too much of a introvert to be more than a shadow. I'm fully expecting him to be a recluse when he grows up."

"No, maybe more of a hermit," I said after a moment of thought, sharing a smirk with Ella.

"You know, I can hear everything you're saying," Fang said from the passenger seat, his voice as monotonous as ever.

"We know," we chorused.

"Play nicely everyone," Mrs. Carroway chastised lightly from the driver's seat. "If you can survive two more minutes of each other's company we'll be there."

"Well, past discrepancies aside I'm sure Mr. Carroway is proud he let you start fighting, Fang," I said placidly as we pulled into a busy parking lot somewhere in downtown Phoenix. We'd been in the car for four hours and Ella had taken it upon herself to educate me in her and her brother's history, focusing mainly on anything that might embarrass Fang…if he was capable of embarrassment.

Mrs. Carroway pulled up to the sidewalk out front of an impressive three story stadium-like building. People swarmed around the entrances, buying tickets, selling merchandise, calling to others. Fang slipped out of the car and disappeared into the crowd within seconds as car horns blared behind us, urging us to keep moving.

It was the most activity I'd seen in months and it reminded me very much of New York.

Twenty minutes after Fang had separated from us we were climbing up to the third row of stadium seats surrounding a large area of mats, judging tables, and first aid stations. Hanging from balconies above were banners supporting names of gyms all over Arizona who were supporting their athletes today. I saw an advertisement for a local gym in Navajo that I had never really paid attention to before. When I practiced with Fang we went to a local gym where the recreational wrestling team practiced but I knew it wasn't where his official practices took place. I'd never asked where he went for his practices. Now that I saw the banner I realized that I'd indeed seen its emblem all over town, there was even a flyer hanging in the Grill.

We settled ourselves down into our seats and Ella immediately started pointing things out to me.

"Now, I've only been to one match like this before—I really am not a fan of the blood—but I can tell you the basics." I knew she'd never gone to many of these. In fact, she'd informed me that the main reason she was coming to this one was because one, I was going, and two, it was a big deal. The semi finals. It brought the best in the state together to duke it out. Winner went on to the finals and faced the top fighter from each of the fifty states. I'd call that pretty important. I mean, if Fang won today then he'd be considered best in the state. Pretty good for someone who's father didn't want him to fight when he was younger.

Mrs. Carroway smiled at us as Ella started to 'explain' things to me, deferring to her on more than one occasion. Mrs. Carroway was the only person in Fangs life who really seemed on board with his passion of fighting. She went to most of his matches and supported him every step of the way. She was the role model for supportive moms everywhere.

"Basically," she said, taking over as Ella confused herself with the rules, "there are twelve fighters here today. They'll be paired up for fights. The fights end when one of the opponents scores three points _or _one of the fighters is incapacitated. The winner of each paring moves on to fight another winner. And so the process continues until there are only two left. Then they'll participate in the final fight of the day in which they need to score _five _points to win. And obviously, whoever wins that match wins the event and moves on to the finals in Washington DC next April."

"Seems simple enough," I said as I turned my attention back to the center of the arena where officials were starting to organize things on the mats.

"Simple in theory," Mrs. Carroway acquiesced, "however, there's still the matter of following the rules of the sport which, as you are learning, are more rigorous. There are a lot of shots that are not allowed and a lot of rules as to where you can step, hit, and how hard."

That was true. In the two lessons I'd had with Fang I'd learned that I could never become proficient in this sport because I couldn't unlearn the cheap shots and fight for survival techniques that I'd learned my entire street fighting career. Not that Fang knew that. He probably thought that I'd always lacked restraint and was just ruthless, not that I'd had to be in order to survive.

"Has Fang ever made it this far before?" I asked as I turned back to his mother.

"Once," she said. "About two years ago. He made it to the top four before he was knocked out by an illegal blow to the head. Fractured skull, he wasn't able to continue." She winced at the memory.

"And he would have made it here last year," Ella piped in. "Except that the week before the match he got in a car accident and broke his arm. This is his last year to fight in this division though. Once you're nineteen you can't compete here anymore. He's determined to win."

"Oh," I breathed. Now it made sense, how he was always so serious about the rules when he taught me. He'd been taken out because of a cheap blow and it had ruined his chances at winning_. I hope he kicks ass today_, I thought. _He deserves to win._

"Yes he does," his mother agreed with me. It was with a shock that I realized I'd said that last bit out loud. I blushed slightly and saw her smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Oooh look, its starting," Ella said.

…..

I winced as Fang took another hit to the stomach. I knew from personal experience that a hit right there would deflate your diaphragm and leave you unable to breathe for several teaser moments. I'd lost more than one match because I'd been hit there. For a moment I worried that now, after making it through three rounds, he'd be taken out.

But he kept pushing. He skillfully swung his fist forward and hit the guy with a precision shot to the kidney. He went down, scoring Fang his third and final point. The bell tolled and Fang was announced winner of the round.

I shot to my feet and cheered with his mother and sister as he moved on to the final round.

Fang left the mat and headed down a hall between the stadium seating.

"Where's he going?" I asked, then I noticed that both Ella and Mrs. Carroway were standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"There's a fifteen minute break between now and the last fight, so the fighters can recuperate and hydrate. Come on, we'll go wish him luck."

I hurried behind them as we went down onto the floor and headed in the direction Fang had gone. Ella winced as she saw splattering of blood from the cuts the fighters had endured during the past two hours.

"Totally barbaric," she muttered as her mother flashed a badge that let us get through the security guarding the hallway.

"Not barbaric," I argued, keeping pace with her. "Totally awesome."

She wrinkled her nose at me. "I don't know why you like it. Beating each other up, getting sweaty and bloody, the bruises. Why bother?"

"Because it's not about the injuries or even winning," I started as we slipped through a doorway and into what looked to me like a dressing room. "It's about knowing you can defend yourself and feeling confident that—"

"—Even if you had no weapons with you you'd still be able to protect yourself and those you care about," Fang finished for me. I looked up and blushed as I realized he was sitting in an office chair and chugging a water bottle while staring at me intently.

I wasn't blushing because he butted into our conversation; I was blushing because he'd been exactly right. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Yes," I breathed. As he met my eyes and held my gaze I knew he was aware of just how much that security meant to me. On the streets it was all I had, my ability to protect myself and Nudge. It was yet another instance of him being able to read me so well.

I tore my gaze from his, my blush intensifying as I caught sight of Mrs. Carroway watching the two of us carefully, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Anyway, I suppose we're here to wish you good luck," I said, trying to move on from the intense moment.

He chuckled lightly as he dropped the now empty water bottle to the floor and started applying a cool cloth to his face. "You're here to admit that I do have some mad skills?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Hardly. If you ask me you're up against some pretty big pansies today. And don't get so cocky, you're sounding like Iggy."

Ella snorted.

"Don't listen to Max," she said. "She'd probably consider a kung fu master a pansy. You're doing great. Just keep it up!"

"Thanks, Ells."

Just then a man in an orange polo shirt appeared at Fangs side. "Five minutes," he warned before heading off towards the arena.

"We'll be going then," Mrs. Carroway said, putting her hand on her sons shoulder. "Be careful and good luck," she said before heading out of the room, Ella on her heels.

I moved to follow.

"Max," his voice called from behind me. I froze half way through the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked, wincing. I really didn't feel comfortable being alone with him. Every time I had been lately it ended with me running away.

"I understand, you know," he said, "about feeling like you need to protect yourself. I mean, that's why I wanted to start fighting. I was the older brother who wanted to know how to protect his mom and little sister while his dad was away at work. I'm _good _at it, I may even enjoy it, but at the end of the day I fight because I want to protect others. I understand that about you, even if you don't want me to."

Damn. He always knew just what to say to drive me insane.

"I never said I didn't want you to understand me," I said quietly before heading out the door again.

…..

"Oh he's a big boy," Ella whispered as Fangs opponent took his place across the mat from him. I had to agree. I knew Fang was six foot two and this guy towered over him by a good three inches at least. He also had muscles. Lots of muscles.

"Dear god that boy has thighs coming out of his shoulders!" Mrs. Carroway exclaimed with wide eyes as she sized up her sons challenger.

"But Fang can use that against him," I said, keeping my eyes on Fang as I watched him size up his completion. If Fang was anything like me when it came to strategizing he'd realize right away that his best bet would be to be light on his feet, to dodge and tire the big guy out before going for quick jabs in places like his side, his back, and his ribs where his defense would be hindered by his bigger size.

"How?" Ella asked. "That kid has to have been on the juice since he was a baby!"

"Eh, I've seen bigger." The guy I'd fought on my birthday was bigger than this guy and I'd won that match. Then again, I'd been allowed to engage in cheap shots, hell, it had been encouraged. "I'm sure he'll do fine."

The referee said something to the fighters and raised his hand. They took up defensive positions. His hand came down and the fight began.

It was immediately evident that Fangs opponent—I was going to call him 'Roid Droid—was an offensive man. He charged Fang, immediately going for a blow to the chest. Fang dodged, barely, and started circling, light on his feet as he kept his adversary spinning to keep an eye on him. The guy lunged again and this time managed to make contact. The entire crowd seemed to wince in sympathy as the guy landed a blow to Fangs shoulder that knocked him off balance and managed to make him step off the mat.

The referee threw up a red handkerchief, a sign that 'Roid Droid had just scored his first point.

Fang was already back on the mat, arms tucked close to his body, giving the guy less places to hit him and less likelihood that he'd make a solid hit if he did.

Quick as a flash Fang set out three quick jabs to the guys side but missed as he lurched to the side.

"Come on, come on," I whispered. "Keep pushing him towards the sides. Get him off the mats."

Fang seemed to have the same idea. He rushed 'Roid Droid quickly, striking out with two more quick jabs before he had time to recover. He didn't actually land any blows but deflecting the last blow sent the guy over the edge of the mat.

The referee threw a green handkerchief into the air. Point one for Fang.

I cheered with his sister and mother.

'Roid Droid was not amused.

After that things got crazy. 'Roid Droid started throwing illegal shots, one to the head, one to the spine, and even one to the face, all of which Fang was barely able to avoid. The referee didn't call him out on it.

There was an annoyed rumbling from the crowd.

"That's bull," Ella cried. "He was totally aiming for Fangs face! He should be disqualified!"

"Obviously the referee is favoring him," Mrs. Carroway said unhappily. "All Fang can try to do is win fairly."

Just then 'Roid Droid charged Fang, large fist swinging towards his head. Fang ducked and side stepped to avoid the blow. He would have, too, if 'Roid Droid didn't stick his foot out and trip him, sending him tumbling head first off of the mat.

The referee threw a red handkerchief into the air.

"What?!" I screamed, shooting to my feet. "That's complete bullshit ref! Wipe the grime off of your eyes and start watching the match we're watching!"

Ella tugged on my shirt, trying to get me to sit down as the referee, and most of the stadium, turned to look at me. The referee glared and wagged a finger at me in warning.

I stuck my tongue at him as I dropped into my seat with a huff, arms crossed.

Fang was returning to the mat, glaring at his opponent as he once again took up a defensive position.

"This is just awful," I groaned as Fang was knocked down for the second time. That was four points for 'Roid Droid, one for Fang.

"It can't be over this fast," Ella groaned.

"This is wrong," Mrs. Carroway agreed sadly.

Fang climbed to his feet, slower than before. The beatings were taking a toll on him, he was getting tired and weak very quickly.

I almost didn't want to watch, figuring that if it was me getting my butt whooped out there I wouldn't want anyone to see my defeat.

I was on the verge of closing my eyes when I saw it.

"Hey Ella, did you see that?" I gasped, leaning forward in my seat.

"See what?" she asked, curiously, straining her eyes to see anything she was missing.

"That guy, when Fang got behind him he didn't respond as quickly as he should have, it was almost like he couldn't turn around very quickly….I'll be right back!" I gasped, shooting from my seat and towards the stairs as fast as my feet could carry me.

"Max, where are you going? Max!" Ella called after me, but I didn't stop until I was on the ground level, racing towards the gates that blocked the crowd from getting on to the floor during any matches. A few people, mostly coaches, lingered here, watching the match and calling words of encouragement to the fighters.

I pushed my way through to the front of crowd until I was just three yards away from the mat where Fang and 'Roid Droid were duking it out.

"Fang!" I called. "Fang!" I waved my arms until his dark eyes flickered to me in acknowledgement before going back to focus on the big hulking mass of medical induced muscle in front of him.

He dodged as 'Roid Droid lunged at him again. He came up behind the guy and threw a quick punch. 'Roid Droid barely was able to block in time. This close up I was sure of it.

I'd seen this injury before. Some of the bigger fighters I encountered had this issue too. Most likely he had a compressed disk in his back from an accident, or lifting weights that were too heavy for him.

"Fang he has an injured spine!" I called to him as he maneuvered to the edge of the mat closest to me. 'Roid Droid was still on the other end, looking for an opening. "He can't turn quickly. Get behind him and hit him with some quick jabs to his lower right side, he won't be able to block it!"

I could tell by the set of his shoulders that Fang didn't believe me completely but I also knew he had nothing left to lose by trying.

The next time 'Roid Droid rushed him he slipped behind him and threw four quick punches to his lower right back, digging his fist into the fleshiest part of the back.

'Roid Droid's legs buckled beneath him as he failed in his attempt to twist and block. He went down hard.

A green handkerchief was tossed into the air.

"Yes!" I whooped from the sidelines as the rest of the crowd roared. I could hear Ella and Mrs. Carroway back in our seats as they cheered Fang on.

Fang looked over to me in surprise. I just smiled.

"Keep behind him," I called. "Lower back and right side. Keep light on your feet."

He nodded once before turning back to his surprised opponent.

And the tide of the fight turned. Now that he knew what he was looking for Fang was easily able to exploit 'Roid Droids old injury. He dropped him to the ground with another hit to his right side, and got him to step out of bounds once as he hit him in the shoulder blade.

Then they were tied, four to four; whoever scored this next point won the match.

"Kick his ass, Fang!" I screamed as 'Roid Droid charged. He took up so much space that there was no room for Fang to get out of the way.

_Oh he's done for!_ I thought sadly as I watched. At the last second Fang dropped to the ground and rolled _under _the guys charging feet. He came up behind him and threw one, two, three punches to his already weakened right side. 'Roid Droid dropped to the ground _and _landed off of the mat.

A green handkerchief flew into the air.

"Yes!" I screamed as the crowd roared.

A small smile played on Fangs lips as the referee came on to the mat and held his hand up in victory.

….

"But how did you know Max?" Ella demanded beside me as we drove home. It was dark out and I was completely exhausted after the hype of today's events. Fang had been officially announced winner of the semi-finals and was moving on to the finals in April. "How did you know what to do?"

I shrugged. "I've fought guys like him before," I said. "They think they're so strong that they can lift any amount of weight without any side effects. That guy must have lifted too much weight and compressed a disk in his back. It's pretty common. I just knew how to exploit it. Besides, Fang did all the work."

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you," his deep voice said, lulling me comfortingly as I snuggled back into the seat of the car, content to doze the rest of the way home.

* * *

**Alright, I'm the first person to say that I don't know anything about fighting. I made up all the rules and everything so don't go calling me out on it because I admit it! For those of you who don't know 'the juice' that Ella mentions earlier in the story is steroids. This also explains why Max calls him 'Roid Droid. She also does it because in the books the Flock just loves making up names and I couldn't resist. And even tough I didn't mention it, 'Roid Droid is Ari. Just an FYI.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I really wanted to have Max show off some of her fight knowledge while getting to watch Fang all macho and sexy :) I also find it fun to have Mrs. Carroway in there with those 'knowing looks'. **

**I think you guys will like next chapter and I KNOW that you will love chapter 23 (hint hint) so stick with me because things are only going to get more interesting!**

**Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Date: Saturday January 19**

**Location: Shadow Hill Bar and Grill**

"I'll be right back with some more drinks," I said to the family of four as I collected their empty glasses. I headed back to the kitchen and, not for the first time today, glanced over my shoulder, the strange feeling of someone watching me overwhelming my senses.

I'd had the same strange feeling all week; like shadows were jumping out at me. I was being ridiculous, just reacting to the news Jessica had shared with me on Monday.

A trial date had been set. Wednesday, April 17th I would start the long process of testifying before a jury. I knew that with the amount of evidence on hand and my testimony that it would be nearly impossible to not get a conviction but it also made me extremely aware of how important my testimony was to keeping the whole case together. I kept feeling that with a date set Garret would do everything in his power to have me taken care of by then.

Hence the feeling of being stalked.

Of course, this time I actually caught someone looking at me.

I changed directions.

"Hi Mrs. Carroway," I said, leading her to a small table in my section. "What brings you here today?" I asked as I handed her a menu.

"I was out shopping for Ella's birthday gift and thought I'd stop in," she said. "My daughter has mentioned on more than one occasion that you work here."

"Oh, I'd forgotten Ella's birthday is next month," I said. I'd have to find something for her. "Any ideas on what I can get her?"

She chuckled. "Anything sparkily and pink."

I laughed. "Sounds like Nudge," I said without thinking.

"Nudge?" she asked. I clamped my jaw shut and silently berated myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"An old friend," I admitted carefully. "A really good friend."

"Why does that make you so sad?" she asked, ever perceptive. I'm sure that was where her son got it from.

"I miss her," I admitted, shifting my eyes from her own curious gaze to the small notepad in my hands.

"Then you should call her. Tell her you miss her."

_I should stop talking,_ I told myself. _Before I dig myself into a deeper rut. _But it was so nice having a mother figure to talk to that I didn't want to stop.

"I don't know where she is. I have no way to contact her."

She gave me a sad smile. "Then don't fret too much. Things like this have a way of working themselves out."

I gave her a sad smile. "Thanks. Now, what can I get you?"

….

"I actually had an alternative motive for coming here," Mrs. Carroway said as I cleared away the remainder of her meal about forty minutes later.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

She gestured to the empty seat across from her. "Care to sit for a moment?"

_This can't be good, _I thought as I looked around to see if I was needed by any of my costumers. I had exactly two others during the post lunch rush. An elderly man who had been sipping on ice tea for the past hour and nothing more, and a young couple who was too busy making out to need anything at the moment.

"I suppose I can spare a minute," I said, cautiously easing myself into the seat.

"Good," she smiled. "Now, I'll admit, I came here today with the intent of speaking with you," she said.

"Me?" I asked. "Why would you need to talk to me?"

"It's about my son." I fought hard against the blush fighting its way into my cheeks. Why was it that every time that Fang was involved I blushed? I had never in my life blushed as much as I had been since I'd come to Navajo.

"What about him?" I asked in my most monotonous tone. A funny ache in my chest, one I only ever got when I thought of Fang, started up. I'd been fighting it lately and was almost able to ignore it anymore. For the most part.

She sighed before giving me a brilliant, if somewhat sad, smile. "My son is a very distant boy. He doesn't like to get close to many people. I mean, yes, he loves his family very much and yes, he is close with Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy but that is it. He chooses who he cares for very wisely. So when you came here and he started caring for you I could not help but be very surprised."

I winced once again. I knew Fang cared about me. It wasn't a matter of vanity or self confidence that assured me of it, it was the simple fact that he had tried more than once to persuade me to let our relationship deepen.

"You and me both," I muttered, looking for a distraction.

She chuckled.

"I like you, Max. I really do, and its quite obvious that my son does, even if I hadn't walked in on the two of you on Christmas—"

"That was nothing!" I cut her off quickly, my blush deepening. "Really, it wasn't."

"I'm not here to judge you," she said, reaching across the table to lay a warm hand over my own. "I'm just here to make sure my son is happy. And I can't have helped but notice that, since Christmas, he's been a bit…off. I'm not asking what happened that day, it's between the two of you, but I'm just asking that you be careful with what you say. Fang is an adult and can take care of himself but that doesn't mean I want to see him get hurt. And I don't want you to think I'm here saying that you have no choice but to be with my son, you have every choice in the world. I just want you to realize that whatever you say to him makes a permanent impact. Don't try to fight something that could make you happy, you might just end up losing it for good."

…..

**Date: Saturday January 19****th**

**Location: Max's apartment**

"Coming!" I called as I rushed to answer the door. I was running late for a meeting with Jessica as it was, I didn't need to spend five precious minutes turning away Girl Scouts.

I yanked the door open, already preparing my 'I don't want any' speech when I recognized Fang on my doorstep.

"I—oh. Hi," I said, my heart speeding up to an unhealthy rate as I took in the sight of him. He was in his usual black attire, nothing new, nothing out of the ordinary. So why was he here? I hadn't been alone with him since Christmas.

"Hey," he said carefully, "can I come in?"

"Yeahhh….for a minute." I agreed hesitantly, opening the door wider so he could slip past me.

"What's up?" I asked as he headed into the living room. I struggled to keep my breathing level. I didn't want him to know how much his presence affected me. I missed him. Yes I saw him at school and when I hung out with the Flock but we never really talked. I'd assumed it was because my constant rejections had hurt his feelings. It wouldn't surprise me. My rejections had hurt my own feelings, I'd just been trying to bury that with extra shifts at the Grill. Seeing him here now...well that brought the ache in my chest back with a vengeance.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about some…things," he said after a moment.

"Things, huh? Sounds mysterious and time sensitive. Speaking of time—"

"I don't think I've thanked you yet," he said, "for helping me at the semi-finals." He turned to look at me, facing his back towards the window. The afternoon sunlight slanting inwards made it more difficult to see anything other than a shadow.

"Oh, that." I brushed it off lightly. "No big deal. I just made an observation, you did all the work."

"Yeah, well I would have lost without your help, so thanks."

"You're welcome."

There was a stretch of awkward silence. I looked around the room, trying to find something to do other than sit there and wait for him to say something, or leave.

"Was that it?" I asked at last. "Because I need to—"

"I wanted to talk to you about Christmas," he said. I was afraid of that.

"What about it?" I asked innocently. "It was really nice of your family to invite me over."

"Max," he said warning stepping forward and out of the suns immediate rays. His facial features emerged from the shadows and his eyes locked on mine, his expression serious. My heart rammed against my ribs at the sound of my name on his lips. He continued when I didn't interrupt him. "What I said that night, about you _getting me, _understanding me, I meant it. At the semi-finals, when you were explaining to Ella about why we fight, you were about to say the exact same thing I did. I have never met someone who understands that about me. Who _agrees _with me. You're amazing Max, and you're driving me insane with your mixed signals."

"I-I….I don't mean to give you mixed signals," I whispered as my knees gave out. I slid to the ground, resting my back against the couch. "I don't want to hurt you or confuse you, I just…I'm the one who's confused," I admitted, closing my eyes and resting my forehead against my knees. The ache in my chest seemed to tear away at me and I was shocked to find myself fighting tears. _Its too much,_ I thought. _Wanting something so badly but having to fight it because I'm playing a game of make believe. _From the first time we'd kissed I'd been convincing myself that I didn't like Fang in that way. But...that didn't mean I really felt that way.

"Why are you so confused?" he asked softly, coming to sit beside me. I could feel the warmth radiating from him, soaking into my own chilled skin. His proximity helped to sooth the aching. "Why don't you just let yourself _feel _for once without trying to rationalize anything?"

"Because everything could fall apart if I don't." I spoke more to myself than to Fang. His mothers words were racing through my head. _Don't try to fight something that could make you happy, you might just end up losing it for good._

I didn't want to lose Fang for good, not when I hadn't even gotten the chance to have him yet. And I didn't want to keep giving him mixed signals, I didn't want to keep hurting him.

But was it fair to act on my impulses, my wants, and not let him know the real me? He'd been sharing everything with me, letting me see parts of him that nobody else had the chance to see, and here I was hiding my entire identity from him. Everything about me.

_Not everything, _a part of me whispered. _My past, yes, but not my personality. Not who I am. Fang knows Max, the Max that has been influenced by her past, that doesn't mean he has to know how she turned out that way. _

Maybe….maybe I could be myself with him and let him in. Let him see who I was without having to uncover things that were best left hidden.

I sighed and turned to look Fang in the eye. "I don't want to fight a good thing just to end up losing it," I whispered.

Then I pressed my lips to his.

Fang made a noise of surprise against my lips before his hand came up to support the back of my neck, his fingers twisting my loose hair as he returned my kiss with equal fervor. My eyes fluttered shut; the aching in my chest disappeared at the feeling of his gentle touch.

His lips were warm and soft against my own, tasting entirely of _Fang _which was a completely indescribable taste; it simply reminded me of comfort and home.

I pulled back slightly.

"It scares me," I whispered, my lips brushing against his lightly, my eyes still closed. "How well you know me."

"You shouldn't be afraid to let people know you," he replied. "The worst that could happen is that they realize what a wonderful person you are."

I opened my eyes at last to find his dark gaze locked on my own.

"You're wrong. There's a lot more they could learn."

"Would that be so bad?"

"I've done things, Fang. Things I'm not proud of," I admitted, looking away from his amazing eyes as I spoke.

"I find it hard to believe that you've done anything so bad," he whispered, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, his fingers tracing down my neck and lingering on my pulse point.

"But I have. I've lied, I've fought with people, I've stolen, and…and I left the most important person in my life when she needed me."

"I'm sure there was a reason for everything you did," he said soothingly.

"The reason doesn't justify the action," I said bitterly. _I could have done something_, I thought. _For Nudge. I could have found a way to get another message to her. That way she might have stayed, might not have felt like I abandoned her like I did._

"I disagree." Fang lightly traced his fingers over my jaw line before he gently turned my head, making me return his gaze once again. "I know you, I'm sure you had a good reason for everything."

"That's the problem, Fang. You_ don't_ know me, not all of me anyway, and I can't tell you everything."

"I'm sure you will," he responded with absolute certainty. "If not now then in time. And I can wait. For now I know enough."

And then his lips were on mine and I couldn't have ended the kiss if I wanted to.

We slid down the edge of the sofa until my back was pressed against the soft carpet. His lips worked against my own and I wanted to forget. To forget everything. Forget about the trial, about my past and my secrets, and just live in the moment. I wanted to live for Fangs touch, his taste, and his scent, nothing more.

"Max I'm here for a-oh. Oh! Sorry!"

"Jessica!" I gasped, tearing my lips from Fangs and staring up at the flushing Marshall in my doorway. I then became acutely aware of Fangs body on top of mine. My cheeks flooded with heat. "What-what are you doing here?" I gasped, mortification racing through me as I realized exactly how bad the situation looked.

"I came by for a…to see how you're doing," she said slowly. "We were supposed to meet up twenty minutes ago and you didn't show…"

"I-I'd better go," Fang mumbled, fluidly getting up. I didn't move as he headed for the door. He was passing Jessica—who was eyeing him carefully—when I finally called out.

"Fang!"

He turned around to glance at me as I sat up and ran a hand through my tousled hair in an attempt to look more put together.

"I-I'll see you later."

He smirked and nodded before slipping out the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jessica said after the door closed, moving into the room further. I clambered to my feet.

"You…you didn't interrupt anything," I assured her.

"That's not the way I see it," she smirked.

"I-I'm sorry," I gasped, hanging my head in shame.

"Max, there's nothing to be sorry about. You're in Witness Protection, not a convent. You're allowed to have a sex life."

"Sex life? Whoa!" I gasped, waving my hands as if to clear the words from the air. "Who said anything about sex? Don't try to make lemonade out oranges!" I objected.

She chuckled at my choice of words. "Perhaps sex wasn't the proper term. How about relationship?" she asked.

"Better. We kissed, nothing more." _Not yet. _I wanted there to be more. A relationship, to know that Fang was always there for me, always watching out for me.

"Just be careful Max, don't go making rash decisions."

I glared at her. "I'm not going to jump into bed with Fang because he's the first guy who's looked at me in that way," I ground out. "He doesn't even know the real me."

"Then why don't you tell him about the real you?"

My eyes widened "What?"

"Not about your past!" she clarified. "But your personality. Your past doesn't make you what you are Max, it's the choices you make now and in the future that do. It's your personality that determines who you are. Show him that."

That was what I'd been thinking earlier. If Jessica was giving me that advice than it meant I could really do it. Not just because she was giving me permission, but because I believed in myself to do it. There was a way I could be with Fang without lying to him.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Max finally kissed Fang, not the other way around. And she didn't run away! Bonus points! There is much more Faxy fun to come! ****Also, don't forget, a trial date has been set...** Review to let me know what you thought! We're at 277 reviews...think we can make it 300?

**Peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Date: Tuesday January 22nd****  
**

**Location: Ella and Fang's house**

"So are you and my brother, like, a couple?" Ella asked shyly. We were lounging on her bed watching movies, as we had been the entire afternoon. We were supposed to be doing Spanish homework but I had convinced Ella that watching a movie was more important. She'd been hesitant until I mentioned my kiss with Fang. That had completely sidetracked her from any thoughts of homework and she'd been digging for information ever since.

"I…I don't know," I admitted. "We didn't really talk about it. We kind of got interrupted." Even though I knew it was technically my fault that Jessica had interrupted—I was the one who was late for our meeting—I still cursed her horrible timing. Ever since the kiss I hadn't known where Fang and I stood. I mean, he wanted a relationship, right? He'd confronted me on three occasions about it, all of which ended in kissing. Two of the kisses he'd started. That meant he wanted a relationship, right? I'd beven confident about that when I talked to Mrs. Carroway, but now?

I didn't know. This was not my area of expertise. I only knew what _I_ wanted. And I wanted him.

"Well it sounds like you guys are together," Ella said sagely. "If not just yet then its coming. Trust me. This is so exciting!" she clapped her hands together and squealed. "Just imagine, if you two get married then we'll be sisters."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ella, nobody's getting married. I don't want to even hear you mentioning marriage for another ten years at least."

"Max," she sighed.

"Ella," I mimicked. "Don't go jumping the gun, I'm not even sure what's happening."

"Well what do you want to happen?" she asked. "Because you're the one who ran away those other times," she said. "And you started the last kiss. I think you need to figure out what you want before you expect Fang to tell you what he wants."

"I hate it when you're right," I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head.

…..

"Hey, Fang?" I glanced into the dark room; I'd never seen his room before. It was, unsurprisingly, dark. The walls were grey and the furnishings were black. The room itself was surprisingly utilitarian; very sparse. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He'd been lounging on his bed after he got home from practice. His coaches had him training four days a week for the upcoming finals. He pulled himself into a sitting position and gestured for me to come in.

"What's up?" he asked as I came to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I…wanted to apologize for Saturday," I said. "My cousin can pick some pretty bad times to barge in on me."

He smirked. "Its fine. I'm sorry I left without saying anything."

"You usually don't," I said. "Say anything, that is. I'd be surprised if you did."

"Bad joke, Max," he groaned.

I felt a smile tugging on my lips. "I know. It's just…look," I sighed, smile slipping away. "I told you on Saturday that I couldn't tell you everything about me. About my past. And I can't. I really can't. And it's not fair to you. I know you said you can wait but I don't know if I can ever explain. That being said, I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me."

He was already shaking his head.

"Max," he sighed, letting his head thump back against the wall behind his bed. "Here you go again."

"Go again? What am I doing?"

"Shutting me out."

"But I'm not! I mean, I'm not trying to! You have to understand! There are just some things that I can't—"

"And I understand that. You've made that perfectly clear. I'm not asking you to tell me everything about yourself; I'll respect your privacy. But I'm tired of you thinking that I'll want to walk away from you because you can't tell me something. I won't. I'm not interested in your past. I'm interested in _you. Now. _Who you are not who you were, what you've done or where you've been." He reached forward and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Whatever has happened in the past can stay there."

I threw my arms around his neck, crushing myself to him in a tight hug. "I think you're the first person who has ever said that to me."

His arms came around my back, pressing me to him. I believed him. I _wanted _to tell him everything, I didn't want secrets to exist between us, but for now I'd have to trust him and leave my past behind me.

Of course, the past always comes back to haunt me.

….

**Date: Friday, February 1st**

**Location: ShadowHill Bar and Grill**

After my conversation with Fang things between the two of us—and the Flock as an entirety—got a lot better, mainly because I was no longer avoiding Fang and was therefore present more within the Flock.

Fang and I never explicitly said that we were together but not so secretive kisses and shared smiles led me to assume we were.

Iggy had a field day with it.

Mostly because we had not broached the subject with him before he caught Fang and I kissing after school one day.

_It had been one of those rare days that I had neither tutoring nor work to deal with. Ella had proclaimed me as up to speed on writing and reading Spanish as she was so my Tuesdays had freed themselves up. I was still, unfortunately, subjected to tutoring with my English teacher on Thursday afternoons but she'd limited them to only two times a month because I was progressing quite well._

_So the Flock had gotten together to watch a movie the Tuesday after Fang and I had settled our differences. Gazzy and Angel had come over with Iggy and had made a fort out of several blankets and cushions from the couches and chairs. Half way through the movie Gazzy managed to antagonize Iggy and make him chase him into the fort. _

"_You better watch out Gasman! I'm coming in!" Iggy screamed as he dove into the fort. It was a pretty big fort, too, taking up most of the living room. Ella, Fang, and I watched amused as we would occasionally see Iggys head or back bump up against the blankets before he dove after his brother again. Angels squealing and Gazzys cackling rang around the room._

"_Max! Fang! Ella, help!" Angel giggled from somewhere on the other side of the room. "He's chasing us!" _

_Ella rolled her eyes and gestured for us to go find Angel without her. "No way am I going in there. It will mess my hair up," she said as we vacated our seats._

"_Where are you, Ange?" I called, crawling into the fort, Fang hot on my heels._

"_By the lamp!" she called._

"_Which lamp?" I asked, coming to the stand of a lamp with no Angel in sight. Inside of the fort it was like a corn maze, bits of furniture, chairs, and cushions making it impossible to crawl in a straight line._

"_By the tv!"_

"_How the he—ck did you get there?" I asked, catching myself before I cursed._

"_Go left at the foot stool." _

"_Which foot stool? What is she talking about Fang? Fang?" I turned around to see that he was no longer behind me. "Great," I groaned. I'd be lost in this damn maze bumping my way around furniture until someone decided to have mercy on me. "I'm coming Ange." I called._

"_Surrender!" I heard Iggy cry somewhere to my left._

"_Never!" Gazzy replied. _

"_Max?" Angel called._

"_Coming!" _Geez,_ I thought, _and I thought subway tunnels were confusing.

_I made three more rights and a left and somehow ended up back by the couch on the opposite side of the room from Angel. _

_Frustrated, I was about two seconds away from standing up and pulling the whole damn fort down._

"_Having some trouble?" a deep voice whispered in my ear._

"_Eek!" I shrieked, rocketing back on my heels as I held a hand to my pounding chest. "Fang! Damn you!"_

_He chuckled lightly as he came to sit in front of me._

"_I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_Yes you did," I panted. "Otherwise you would have made some sort of noise."_

"_I don't make noise," he said with a blank face._

_I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You're such a jerk," I giggled as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, caught up in the happy moment._

_And that's when the blanket creating the fort was ripped off._

"_And what do we have here?" Iggy demanded as he looked down at us from three feet away._

Endless mockery ensued followed by Iggys genuine approval of our relationship.

"You know, Fang," I said as I put a menu down on his table, "eventually there will be a day that I can make it through a shift without you, your mom, or any other member of the Flock coming to bother me."

"My mom?" he raised an eyebrow. "When did she come here?"

"A few weeks ago," I answered.

"Why?"

"Well her cover story was getting hungry while shopping for Ella's birthday present, but she really came here to threaten me to be nice to her baby boy. You know, not to rob him of his virtue, be careful with his sensitive emotions." I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know how many times I have to convince her I can protect my own virtue just fine."

I snorted. "So why are you here, anyway?"

"I figured this will probably be the only time in our relationship I can convince you to make me a sandwich," he said, deadpan. "Ouch!" he complained as I whacked him over the head with a menu.

"Try again," I said.

"Fine. I'm here to ask you out on a date," he said, serious once again.

"A date?" I asked.

"Is that such a foreign concept?" he smirked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. What is your idea of a date? A lesson at the gym?"

"If that were it then I wouldn't be considering this our first date, now would I?"

"No, it would be a third," I admitted.

"Exactly. I was thinking more along the lines of dinner where _I _might even make _you _a sandwich."

"And they say chivalry is dead."

He smirked. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."

….

**Date: Saturday February 2**

**Location: Lake Munez **

"Where are we?" I asked Fang as he drove into a deserted parking lot. Wherever we were it had taken a twenty minute car ride to get here, well outside of Navajo city limits.

"You'll see," he said as he got out of the car and came around to my side to open the door for me.

"This is sort of creepy," I said derisively. "And pretty textbook. A boy takes an innocent girl to a deserted parking lot when she's expecting a nice, safe first date. Next thing you know _bam!_ She's cut up into tiny chunks and he's burying the pieces."

"Only one problem," Fang said as he pulled a basket out of the trunk of his Accord. I raised an eyebrow in question. "You're anything but innocent," he smirked.

I slapped him lightly on the arm and followed his lead as he headed up a flora strewn pathway away from the parking lot. Some part of my mind recognized that the plants were different here than most places in Arizona. I was getting used to seeing scraggily bushes and half dead looking trees and flowers. Here, however, I could see a much more lush variety of plants.

"Are you going to give me a hint?" I asked after we'd been walking for a few minutes.

"Nope."

"Please?" I whined.

"Still no."

"You are no fun."

"Spoiling a surprise is no fun."

"I hate surprises," I grumbled.

"Well get used to them," he said. "Because I'm a big fan of them."

"If that is true then this relationship will never work out."

"You don't mean that," he said.

"Of course I do, I'm one hundred percent serious. How could I survive with someone who loves something I hate?"

"Diversity is a good thing. Like a democracy."

"I prefer a dictatorship," I said. "Or a Maxocracy. Where I make the rules and everyone follows them. I'm happy, and a happy Max means no suffering so everyone else is happy. There really are no downsides."

Fangs laughter floated back to me from the darkness encroaching around us.

"You are one of a kind, Max," he said.

"I know. And you know that you like it." He suddenly stopped walking and I ran into his back. His arm wound around my waist, holding me steady.

"I do," he agreed, his breath cascading over my bare skin. I shivered and it had nothing to do with the rapidly dropping temperature.

Fang reached forward into the darkness and I heard the rustling of leaves. Suddenly there was a break in the foliage around us and through it I could see moonlight shimmering on a gently moving surface.

"Ohh," I breathed, moving forward past the tree branch Fang was holding back. I stepped out onto a gentle sandy incline. In front of me stretched a lake, its waters black in the darkness aside from whenever it caught rays of moonlight. On either side of me the sandy ground stretched uninhibited save for a small picnic table near the water's edge.

"What do you think?" Fang asked. I jumped slightly, I hadn't heard him come to stand beside me.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. "I haven't seen this much water in months." I hadn't even had the chance to see the polluted Hudson River while I was back in New York in November. I'd been shuttled from the airport to my hotel and to the court house, no place else, and I hadn't even been allowed to sit near the windows. My short excursion to find Nudge hadn't brought me near any substantial water sources either.

I hadn't realized how much I'd been craving a break from the dry scenery until now.

"I thought you might like it," he said, heading towards the table.

"And why is that?" I asked, following him.

"Well you said so yourself, I'm good at reading you. Besides, I've known you for a few months now, Max. You've never seemed interested in the material things. You're all about the experiences."

"Damn," I whispered. "You really _are _good at reading me."

His white smile flashed in the darkness.

Suddenly light bloomed from the table. I blinked a few times to clear my vision before I was able to look back. Fang had lit two battery powered camping lanterns and placed them in the middle of the table on either side of the basket he'd been carrying.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving…as always." He smirked as he started pulling things from the basket. Two water bottles, a thermos, two cups, and a plate covered in plastic wrap.

I settled myself on the bench opposite him as he worked.

"Alright, we have water, hot chocolate, and, like I promised, sandwiches."

I laughed. I'd thought he was joking about making me a sandwich.

We fell into comfortable conversation as we ate. He told me about some of the Flocks past escapades and about his history with fighting.

"Your mom said you almost went to the finals two years ago," I admitted as I sipped some hot chocolate. It was wonderful. "But you were injured and couldn't compete."

He nodded. "The guy was throwing cheap shots. He dealt me a blow to the temple and I woke up a few hours later in the hospital. That was only a few months after we moved here, actually."

I winced in sympathy.

"No wonder you're so against my fighting style," I muttered.

"I'm not against it, per se, it's just completely different from what I've been taught. More hard core, if I'm being honest. But any normal sport or competition wouldn't allow for hits like that. Too much risk of injury." I nodded in understanding. He sighed. "When that guy started making illegal hits and the referee didn't call him out I thought I was done for. Complete deja vue. I'm glad you were there," he admitted, "I wouldn't have won without you."

"Yes you would have," I assured him. "I have complete confidence in you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "How would you have handled it if you hadn't realized his injury?" he asked curiously.

"Oh you know, punch him in the face, kick him in the—"

"I'll rephrase," he cut me off. "How would you have handled it, _legally?_"

"You really should be more specific," I told him, and then shrugged. "I would have done what you were doing," I admitted. "Kept light on my feet, tried to get behind him, use his size against him."

"And then kicked him in the groin."

"And then kicked him where the sun don't shine," I agreed.

"Come on," he said, gesturing to the open lakefront around us as he stood up.

"What?" I asked getting up to follow him.

"Show me what you would have done."

"You want me to _kick you where the sun don't shine?_" I demanded.

"_No,_" he said quickly. "I just want to see how you would have handled the situation while _following the rules."_ He took up a defensive position in front of me.

"You may regret this," I warned him as I slipped into my own fighting stance.

"I'm sure I will."

I smiled as I launched myself at him.

Its one thing to watch Fang fight and say he's graceful, it's a complete different thing to be fighting him.

He took grace under pressure to a whole new level.

And he was _fast_.

Every time I struck out at him I would only hit air. After a few frustrating moments I realized my best bet would be to strike where I anticipated him moving.

As Fang moved to my left I struck out in front of him, my fist making contact with his stomach as he ran into it. He looked surprised but pleased as he kept moving.

I knew for sure that if I'd ever fought him in a street fight and he was throwing every blow in the book I wouldn't have stood a chance. He'd probably be impossible to hit. But at the same time I was pretty sure I would have been able to take the blows better than him, I'd spent the past five years of my life conditioning my body for that type of pain while he was only used to localized pain.

The fight ended when I tripped over my own feet as I tried to follow his movements. I went tumbling to the ground and he followed.

"Talk about deja vue," I gasped breathlessly as I took in our position. It was almost an exact match to that day in the gym, the first time he'd kissed me.

"Are you going to run away if I kiss you?" he asked, his lips only scant inches from my own.

"No," I assured him. "I'm quite happy where I am."

"Good," he whispered, and then his lips were on mine.

* * *

**Okay, so its official: Max and Fang are together. A few other things to take away from this chapter: the Flock is aware of their relationship, some changes in Max and Fangs daily schedules, and the passage of time! A few of you guys were very quick to point out the significance of the trial date last chapter. I'm impressed and happy to see you paying so much attention! To those of you who didn't mention it...did you notice the month the trial is? Is there anything else significant about that time that you can think of? I had some great guesses but nobody was 100% accurate! Also, we surpassed my request to make it to 300 reviews! I'm so excited. Thank you all so much! Review and I'll try to update Tuesday or Wednesday!**

**Peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Date: Monday February 4****th**

**Location: Navajo High School**

"So, Max. Are you coming over to my house tonight?" Ella asked innocently as we walked down the hallway towards our Spanish class. I forced a neutral expression onto my face.

"I can't. I have work. Why?" I asked.

"Oh…no reason," She said forlornly. I knew she was already sad because by now Iggy would have caught up with her and told her that Angel and Gazzy had a school function and they couldn't come over tonight, and Fang would have said that he'd been called in by his coach for a mandatory practice session.

Of course I had no idea why Ella was so quick to believe that we'd abandon her on her birthday. Hell, she probably didn't think we realized it was her birthday today when in fact I'd been consorting with Mrs. Carroway for over a week to set tonight's small party into effect. I'd already told Dan over three weeks ago that I needed tonight off.

It kind of stung to think that Ella had so little faith in us, but at the same time it would make tonight all the more special.

…..

**Date: February 4****th**

**Location: The Carroways House**

"Happy Birthday Ella!" we all cried as Ella walked in the door. She looked absolutely shocked. I guess she really believed us when we'd told her we couldn't come over tonight. Did she honestly think I wouldn't take off work for her? That _any of us _would miss her birthday?

"You guys! This is so nice!" She sniffled as she came into the dining room and reached for the nearest person—_moi_—to hug.

"Ye of little faith," I whispered in her ear. "You are way more important than a day at work," I told her.

"Thanks for coming Max," she sniffed.

"Coming?" Iggy scoffed. "She planned this whole thing. Spent the past few days driving us nuts to make sure it was perfect."

"Aww thanks Max!" she squeezed me tighter while I glared at Iggy. He couldn't have waited for her to let go of me before he said that? His smirk led me to believe not.

She hugged everyone else in the room before finally heading to her cake and blowing out the candles.

"I can't believe my baby is seventeen," Mrs. Carroway gave Ella a watery smile while snapping endless photos.

"Well your other baby is eighteen," Fang pointed out sarcastically.

"But Ella is my _baby _baby! My last one. Now I feel so old!"

"Gee thanks," he mumbled. I attempted to elbow him in the stomach. He caught my elbow and yanked me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Why do you even bother trying?" he asked, his lips against my ear.

I smiled and closed my eyes at the sensation of both his warm, solid arm around me and his soft lips at my ear. It certainly got my blood racing.

"Because one day I will get you," I replied breathlessly.

"Mmmm, don't count on it." He pressed his lips to the soft skin behind my ear.

"Will you two stop it back there?" Iggy demanded. "I know you're in a dark corner but geeze, there are minors in this room. Keep it PG."

Fang mumbled something containing the words 'Iggy', 'minor', and something that sounded suspiciously like 'duck quaff' but I'm sure _that _wasn't it.

I laughed and pulled away from my boyfriend, leaving a foot of space between us.

Fang gave me a pouty look and I just smiled back at him. "Later," I mouthed.

He didn't say anything aloud but his eyes certainly conveyed his intention on making me keep my promise.

…

"This one is from Max," Mr. Carroway said, reading the label as he passed a small box to his daughter who currently sat at the head of the table wearing a fuzzy pink crown that said 'birthday girl' on it.

I wouldn't have been caught dead in the thing but it suited Ella just perfectly.

She tore into the simple gold wrapping paper I'd scrounged up and pulled out a small grey jewelry container.

She flipped it open and gasped.

"Max!" she said, "it's beautiful." She gingerly held up a silver bracelet, letting it dangle and catch in the light.

It had been by complete happenstance that I'd found the bracelet. I'd been searching for days for a gift for Ella with absolutely no luck and was feeling desperate by the time February first came around. I had just about resigned myself to offering to take her on a shopping trip and buy her something she liked when it caught my eye.

I'd been passing a local antique shop on my way home from work. I passed the storefront every day and never thought anything of it. But as I passed that day the bracelet in the display caught my attention.

Ella may be a girly girl—much like Nudge—but unlike Nudge, Ella appreciated things with history and character. Nudge was all about what's new. So when I saw the bracelet, its delicate woven chain and the charm attached to it, I couldn't resist.

As she held it up now its two charms caught in the light.

Made up of thin silver, the first charm was of an open book, the outside of the book was printed with the words "The Great Gatsby" which I knew was one of Ella's favorite books, she even had a copy of the DVD and the book in her room. The second charm was made of the same thin material but was a mini Statue of Liberty. I had added that charm myself. It had been in a separate display by the cash register. Ella had once told me of her ambition to travel the world like Jay Gatsby said he did and to start with New York City. It was also a chance for me to add a personal touch to the present without giving anything away.

"Where did you find this?" she whispered, brushing her fingers over the book charm.

"The antique store down on Main Street," I answered. "The old shop owner said the bracelet is from the nineteen twenties and the charm is supposed to have been made in celebration of the Great Gatsby's twentieth anniversary in the forties. I don't know if I believe him or not but I thought you'd like it."

"I love it!" she squealed, abandoning her seat in order to hug me. "Help me put it on?" she asked. I took the bracelet from her and secured it around her thin wrist. It looked so dainty on her. "I'm never taking it off!" she declared, hugging me again.

"Good. I figured you could add your own charms to it over time. Maybe get a new charm from every place you travel."

"Every place _we _travel," she corrected me. "Because you'll be right there beside me on all of my adventures, Max."

….

"That was an extremely thoughtful gift," Fang whispered as he trailed his fingers up and down my arm in a soothing manner.

I was leaning against him as we lounged on his bed watching some random movie I'd never heard of. Ella was downstairs with Iggy and his siblings playing some game called Dance Dance Revolution. I'd taken one look at it and flat out refused to make a fool of myself on it. Fang had also declined and that's how we ended up in his room with a movie.

"I'm just glad she liked it,"I said, shifting so that I could lay my head more comfortably against his chest. I had no interest in the movie, I was solely focused on the boy whose arms were wrapped around me in the most comforting manner. We'd been what I'd consider 'officially' together for only three weeks yet I found myself increasingly comfortable with him; it wasn't so much like starting a new relationship as it was finding a piece of myself at last and slipping into that piece seamlessly.

"I got the book reference but what was the Statue of Liberty for?" he asked.

I ignored the slight speeding of my pulse. "Ella told me she wanted to visit New York City some day," I explained. "I saw the charm and couldn't resist. I figured it gave her a place to start."

He chuckled. I could honestly say that Fangs deep, throaty chuckle was one of my favorite sounds ever. Partly because it was a very sexy noise and partly because I was the only one who could elicit that noise from him most days.

"Speaking of a place to start," he said shifting so that I was leaning back against the pillows and he was hovering over me. "I do believe you promised me we'd continue where we started earlier."

"Did I really?" I asked, the picture of innocence. "Hmm, I don't recall."

He rolled his eyes and leaned down, pressing his lips against the sensitive flesh behind my ear.

I let out a sigh of content. I loved being with Fang like this. It didn't happen as often as I liked. Those few first kisses where I'd ran, the time that I didn't, and on our first date; other than that we really did not get to spend time enjoying more than each other's company in a crowd.

Fangs lips trailed down my neck and to my pulse point where he gently sucked on my skin.

I moaned. Under normal circumstances that would have been incredibly embarrassing but I felt no such unease around Fang. Besides, he seemed to like my reaction.

His mouth worked harder against my neck eliciting another moan.

"Wait—did you hear that?" Ella's voice came from the hallway outside. I tried to speak, to tell Fang to stop, but I couldn't find my voice and Fang showed no such reservations about continuing. I tried not to make another noise but a small whimper escaped.

"They're probably knocking boots—if you know what I mean." I could practically see Iggy wagging his eyebrows suggestively at Ella.

"Well we shouldn't interrupt them," Ella said. _Yes, _I thought, _nice, considerate Ella. Leave us alone. It's not like we're doing anything wrong….just _finally_ spending time together._

I heard Iggy scoff. "Not happening," he proclaimed as the door to Fangs room burst open. "Cover up children, you have company."

I threw a pillow at him as Fang pulled away from my neck at last, glaring at his sister and his best friend.

"Give me two reasons why I shouldn't kick your ass right now," he said darkly.

_Well that is incredibly sexy, _I thought, smile playing on my lips.

"One, I'm your best friend. Bros before hoes, sorry Max, not implying anything bad there," he said. I threw another pillow at him while Fang made a deep noise in his throat. It almost sounded like a growl. _Oh dear god, _I thought, _I am soooo done for._

"Chill dude. Second, and probably the more convincing reason, is that your parents are on their way up here."

Fang still seemed reluctant to move. I put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"Make an honest girl out of me Fang," I said lightly. "_Don't _let your parents come in on us like this."

Iggy scoffed. "You'll need some help if you're going to look honest Max. I dare say, is that a hicky?"

* * *

**I love Fax time :) And now that they are together there will be a lot of it! But don't worry, I won't lose sight of the actual plot of this story. There will be an equal balance of Max/Witsec/danger and Fax. Reviews are much loved! Come on, does anyone have _anything to say _about Fangs sexy growl? I know I loved it...**

**Next chapter is the coveted chapter 23...**

**Also, I'm trying my best for consistent updates but I have a HUGE paper due within the next 3 weeks so I'm sorry if the next few chapters take a bit longer. I'm trying not to let that happen but I can't promise anything.**

**Peace! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Date: Sunday, February 17****th**

**Location: Main Street**

"Come on guys! The movie starts in twenty minutes!" Angel called from a few yards ahead of us, glaring back at Fang, Ella, Iggy, and I for our slower pace.

"We're two blocks away, Ange. We'll make it," Fang replied calmly, not deviating from our comfortable pace.

"No but I want popcorn! We won't have time to get some if you don't _hurry up_!"

I smiled despite having to deal with a six year old's lack of patients. I smiled because of the complete normalcy of the day. Of my _life_ lately. It was insane to think that a few months ago I'd been living on the streets and that I'd seen a guy get killed. It was also crazy to think that in exactly two months I'd be testifying at his trial. But today I didn't want to dwell on that. I didn't want to think about it at all until the trial. For now I was going to block that all out and pretend that days like today were an everyday occurrence.

The Flock had promised Angel and Gazzy that we'd take them to see some movie over a week ago and were just now getting around to fulfilling that promise. So now Angel and Gazzy were running ahead of the rest of us as Iggy and Ella talked placidly a few paces ahead of Fang and I.

"Impatient little rugrat," I heard Iggy mutter ahead of us.

"What are you smiling about?" Fang asked, his fingers lacing through mine.

"Nothing," I said. "I'm just happy."

"Well I'm glad. Honestly sometimes you seem so depressed," he admitted.

"Depressed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "Because its true. When you first came here—"

"But that was then and this is now. I'm happy now," I stressed, cutting him off. I _was_ happy. The happiest I'd been in weeks and Fang had a lot to do with that. He seemed to be on the same wavelength as me when he replied.

"I knew I'd be good for you," he smirked playfully.

"Oh really? You certainly have a lot of confidence in yourself," I said, slipping easily into our bantering.

"Its not confidence if it's a proven fact."

"Proven by who?"

"By the countless women who fall at my feet," he said.

"I liked you better when you didn't talk much," I grumbled.

"You prefer the mystery?"

"I prefer the peace and quiet."

"You prefer being the only one to put a word in."

See! You understand me so well! Now just stick to the rules buddy." I pulled apart our intertwined hands so I could tap his chest playfully.

"Will you two stop flirting back there?" Iggy demanded. "Geez Max, save the hostility and controlling nature for the bedroom."

"Iggy!" we both objected.

"What? I'm just—"

"Max?"

I froze. Iggy kept talking as the Flock continued walking. They were about three steps ahead of me before realizing I hadn't followed. With curious looks they returned to my side. Fang put a light hand on my shoulder and called my name, trying to get my attention. I, however, didn't hear his calls. My ears were too busy ringing with the voice I'd never thought I'd hear again.

The one I'd abandoned four months ago.

"Nudge," I breathed.

"What?" Fang asked me, pulling me out of my daze and back onto the busy Navajo street.

I didn't answer. Instead I spun on my heel and looked behind me towards where I'd heard my name being called.

And there she was.

Pushing her way across the busy street, decked out in her usual dirty, threadbare, and torn donation clothing, was Nudge.

I suddenly remembered why Navajo had sounded so familiar when Jessica had first told me that it was my new home.

Nudge had family in Arizona. She'd mentioned visiting Navajo as a child.

Shit.

Nudge caught my eye and started waving at me. My muscles locked and I could do nothing but stare with wide eyes. I was surrounded by my friends who knew nothing but lies about my past while the truth walked straight towards me.

"Max, do you know her?" Iggy asked from behind me, curiosity and hesitation lacing his words. "Because she certainly looks like she knows you."

And there was that look.

Scrutinizing. Judging.

My friends looked at Nudge and immediately pegged her as different than them. As if her image defined her. I didn't blame them. It was human nature. But it still made my heart ache.

"Um, yeah," I said, finally finding my voice. Because this was Nudge and there was no way in hell I was going to let her disappear from my life a second time, Witness Protection be damned. "Why don't you guys go ahead," I told them. "I've got to do something real quick. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Max, are you sure?" Ella started. "Because—"

"Absolutely," I cut in. "Go."

My tone left no room for debate. They gave me weary looks before slowly heading down the sidewalk the way we'd originally been heading. Fang hesitated a moment longer than the others.

"If you need anything, Max…" he trailed off. I gave him a grateful nod before making a shooing motion at him. He turned and hurried to catch up with our group of friends once more.

I turned back around. Nudge stood at the edge of the sidewalk, frozen. Cars sped by, stirring up a breeze that sent her hair flying around her familiar face. She looked thinner then the last time I saw her, her cheekbones sharper. My throat burned with suppressed sobs.

"Max," she whispered again.

I felt tears spill down my face. I tried to answer her, tried to say something, _anything _but I the burning in my throat was nearly debilitating. It left me breathless. Nudge. It was really her. Nudge who was like a sister to me, who I had shared everything with over the five hardest years of my life. Nudge, who I'd been crying over for months, who I thought I'd never see again.

"Oh god," I gasped as I dashed forward and grabbed her, holding the younger girl to my chest as I cried into her dirty, tangled hair.

"Nudge-baby," I sobbed, calling her the nickname I'd given her so many years ago.

She let out a strangled gasp as her arms wound around me. "It is you!" she exclaimed. "I thought it was but you look so different! I—"

"I know," I shushed her quietly. "Not here. I can't talk about it here."

"Then where?" she demanded, her arms still locked around my waist. People passing by were giving us odd looks. Wondering why a normal teenager was hugging an obvious street kid.

I had to get Nudge off the street.

"Home," I admitted.

Ten minutes later I was letting Nudge into my apartment. We'd walked hand in hand through the streets as she blathered on and on about how she'd gotten here.

"I mean," she said as we walked, "after you disappeared I didn't know what to do. Not that I couldn't survive, but it wasn't the same. I stuck around for a while, waiting to see if you'd come back because, face it, that note you left sounded as if you'd written it at gun point. I was worried. I was hoping that you'd find a way back to me. But after a few weeks you hadn't come back and I got an opportunity to leave so I took it."

"And where have you been since then?" I asked, glancing at her once again, the same way I had been every few seconds, unable to believe my eyes.

"Lots of places. DC for a few weeks. Then St. Louis, I made a stop in Oklahoma, and now I'm here. I've been heading this way for about a month. I figured I'd see if my aunt still lived in Phoenix. Nothing to lose right?"

"I suppose. I forgot you had family around here," I admitted meekly as we turned on to my street.

"Yeah, well, I haven't mentioned them in years."

She probably would have said more but that's when we arrived at my apartment.

"You live in here?" she asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Yeah. Long story."

"I've got time," she said as I pulled out my key and unlocked my door. "Lots of time."

I pushed the door open and shooed her inside ahead of me. She entered the living room and stood frozen, her eyes sweeping the small unit.

"You've lived here for the past few months?" she asked, her voice rising an octave. I nodded somberly. "And…and you didn't bring me with you?" her voice broke and I was shocked to see tears trek down her face. "I mean, you aren't responsible for me, I understand that but you could have at least told me where you were going! I was so worried! This whole time I thought you were dead and buried in a shallow grave somewhere, not living it up with your own apartment in a nice small town!"

"Nudge—"

"How did you even do it?" she demanded. "Where did you get the money? Oh god—you aren't doing anything illegal are you? Selling drugs, selling _yourself_—"

"Nudge!" I shouted, effectively cutting her off. "Damn," I muttered, more to myself than to her. "Why does everyone think I'm a prostitute?" I sighed and faced Nudge dead in the face. "What I'm doing is far from illegal. Actually, I'm working with the legal system." I decided to tell her the truth. I wasn't giving her up. I'd missed her too much. I'd just create another lie for everyone else. I'd tell my friends that she was an old friend from back home and I'd tell Jessica that she was a new friend. She could live with me. Case solved.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look, why don't you sit down? This will take a while. Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" She shook her head and wiped away her tears, just wanting me to get on with the story. I released a great sigh and went to sit next to her on the couch.

"You see Nudge, after I sent you home on my birthday things got crazy. I took a short cut to the subway, you know the short cut through Central Park?" She nodded. "Well…." Over the next hour I proceeded to tell her everything. From the moment after she'd left me on my birthday up until now, I didn't leave out a single detail.

"Oh my god," she whispered after a stretch of absolute silence at the end of my story. "Witness Protection? Damn. Oh god, my being here. What does that do? Should I leave? I should, I mean—" she'd stood up and was already heading towards the door.

"No!" I objected, jumping in front of her to prevent her from escaping. "Please Nudge. I need you. Don't go."

"But Max," she sighed. "I can't be here if—"

"But you can!" I exclaimed. "Jessica never met you! What if we tell everyone I know here that you're an old friend from Oregon? And we'll tell Jessica that I met you here! You can stay with me and whenever she does her random check ins we'll tell her you're spending the night. It could work. Please Nudge-baby," I begged. "I want you in my life. Things aren't the same without you. I've been a mess. I don't know how many nights I've gone to bed crying over you and you know me. You know I _don't cry. _Please!"

She looked like she was going to cry again. "I want to Max," she said. "You don't know how good it sounds, the idea of being here with you. But—but it could mess things up for you—"

"We won't let it," I said stubbornly. "I've kept secrets my entire life. Its second nature. And having you here….well it would make everything I'm doing worthwhile. Please?"

I never begged. And Nudge knew that. I saw the split second of indecision in her eyes before she threw herself into my arms and cried.

"Alright Max. Alright. We'll make it work."

* * *

**NUDGE IS BACK! Finally. Damn, I've been sitting on this reunion for far too long! But it was necessary. And now things start to speed up! Review and let me know how you feel about the Nudge situation! Lets see if we can make it to, hmmmmmm, 410 reviews! **

**Also, someone asked me if I was going to do some alternate POVs at the end of the story. As in, publish rewrites of, for example, this chapter from Nudges POV like I've done in previous stories. Answer: I hadn't thought about it before. Possibly. No promises but the idea's intriguing. :)**

**Peace!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Date: Sunday February 17th**

**Location: Max's Apartment**

"I love showers," Nudge proclaimed as she emerged from the bathroom, steam wafting into the hallway behind her. "I never knew how much I liked them until now," she continued, coming into my room where I waited and dropped down onto my bed. I was rooting through my closet, attempting to find clothes that would fit her. I'd already discarded the rags she'd arrived in but she couldn't go around wearing a towel forever.

"I know. I felt the same way," I agreed with her as I pulled out something for her to wear. "I don't have anything that will fit you so you'll have to make do with this until I can take you shopping."

"Make do? Shopping?" she asked incredulously. "Max! Has four months of a life of leisure erased your memory of the past five years? I'll be fine in this!" she said, holding up a dress that Jessica had bought me on my first day here. It still had the tags attached to it.

"No, I know it's just….ugh!" I groaned as I fumbled over my words. "I love you Nudge," I said to her, "and I want to give you the best I can. I always have wanted that. But now things are different. Now I _can _give you what I've always wanted to. You've always loved clothes and now I can actually get you some."

"Max," she said, a soft expression on her face, "you've always given me everything. I know how hard you worked fighting just to get me a few extra things and I've always appreciated that. But you don't have to anymore. I don't want you to feel like you _have _to do anything for me. I'm not your responsibility."

I felt tears prick at my eyes. "Yes I do," I said. "You're like a sister to me Nudge. I've always _wanted _to take care of you. I've made you my responsibility. And I've done a poor job of living up to my responsibilities these past few months so I'm going to make up for that now. No more arguing." I stood up and rubbed at my eyes furiously. "Now get dressed. Then we'll get you some food and clothes."

Nudge had always admired fashion on the streets. She'd window shop for hours telling me what accessories matched which outfit best and spend her time critiquing the fashion forward citizens of New York. Now, faced with a multitude of options thanks to Jessica, she went a little bit overboard, matching every blue and wood toned accessory I owned with the dress I had supplied her. Unfortunately our shoe size was something we did not match in. She was a size five while I was a size seven. So she was forced to wear her old ratty converse with the dress. While I realized that they in no way matched she managed to pull it off. When I admired the end result I realized that Nudge no longer looked like the street kid I'd known from New York. She looked like the fashionable teenager I'd always wanted her to have the chance to be.

"Wow," she said. "I feel so….clean."

For some reason that statement seemed to strike a blow to my gut. I'd tried so hard to get her everything I could in life and despite my greatest efforts it was only now, so many years after our first meeting, that I was achieving that. And it was mostly because she'd managed to find me.

I had failed when I went looking for her.

"Are you alright Max?" she asked, a worried look playing on her face.

"I'm fine," I gave her a convincing smile. "Now come on, the store will have many more accessories than I do."

….

**Location: Navajo Shopping Center**

Nudge looked like a kid in a candy shop. She ran her hands over every piece of clothing she could, a reverent look on her face.

"There are so many options," she marveled.

"I know, it's a far cry from the Good Will, isn't it?" I replied as I headed over to a rack of jeans. "Here, these should fit you," I pulled out three pairs of jeans and passed them to her.

"Do I really need this many?" she asked me, surprised.

"Customarily people own more than one pair of pants," I said jokingly. "Don't be afraid to find some clothes you like," I told her. "I'll buy you whatever you want."

"How do you have so much money?" she asked, looking through a display of shirts. "Do...you know... _they _pay for everything?" she asked me.

"No," I answered as I piled some socks and a package of undergarments into our cart. "I have a job. They pay for my rent and utilities and I pay for groceries and anything else I need. But I haven't spent much money and I make some pretty good tips. Mostly I only spend money on food and the occasional present for the Flock."

"Tell me more about them," she said as we headed to the fitting room. "You mentioned that you met some great people and were now good friends with them but that's it. I want to know more."

"Well I met Ella first," I said, sitting on the ground outside of the dressing room while she went into a room, clothes piled high in her arms. "She's your age and very smart. She helped tutor me in Spanish. She's nice too. So nice. She was the first friend I made here. She actually reminded me of you at first, but over time I saw a lot of differences too. She likes to read and shop but she also wants to travel the world. I think you'd like her. You'd like all of them really."

"She sounds amazing." There was a muffled 'oof' followed by a t-shirt dropping to the ground. "Who are the others?"

"Well," I blushed. "There's Ella's brother. His name is Nick but we call him Fang. It has something to do with a childhood habit of biting people." Nudge giggled. "Actually, everyone but Ella has a nick name. She gets her nose out of joint about it sometimes."

"Does that mean I should let her call me Monique so she feels better?"

"No," I said firmly. "You are Nudge. Don't let anyone tell you different."

She giggled again. "Tell me more about this Fang guy."

"Well," I sighed, leaning my head against the wall behind me. "He's great. He's eighteen and a senior like me. He fights too. Not my style but as a sport. He actually won the semi-finals recently and is moving on to the finals sometime in April. He's officially considered the best fighter in the state." I smiled, very proud of my boyfriend. "He's quiet, but very sweet. He doesn't show many people the real him but he's shown me. He's amazing."

"Sounds like somebody has a crush," Nudge stated matter of factly as she started tugging some jeans on. I could see her jumping up and down from under the stall doors of the fitting room.

"More than just a crush," I admitted. "He's my boyfriend."

"What?!" The dressing room door flew open and Nudge burst out, half dressed and eyes wide. "You have a _boyfriend_? And your only telling me this now?" she gasped. "That's the first thing you should have told me when we saw each other!"

"Oh yes," I said, amused, "the first thing I should tell my friend after disappearing without a trace for four months is obviously that I have a boyfriend."

"As a matter of fact yes!" she squealed before hugging me, tripping over her half put on jeans. "Tell me more about him! Is he hot? Is he tall? How long have you been going out? How far have you gone?"

"Nudge!" I exclaimed, extremely embarrassed at her line of questioning.

"What?"

"This is a small town," I hissed. "Say things too loudly and everyone will know my business by dinner."

"Oh, sorry," she said meekly. She secured her jeans around her waist and dropped down beside me. "Now tell me all about him."

"It would be easier if you just met him."

"Oh I will, but first I want to hear it from you."

I sighed. "Did you see the people I was with when you saw me on the street?"

She shrugged. "Sort of. Only a quick glance, I was sort of distracted."

I nodded. "Well he's the tall guy with black hair. He's extremely hot," I added with a smile, "we've been going out for about six weeks now but we kinda had a thing for a while before that."

"A thing?" she raised an eyebrow. "Scandalous. Do tell."

I explained to her about those first kisses and me running away.

"That's hot," she said. "Why would you run away from that? I mean, I get running away when his mom caught you but the first time? Damn, I would have been more than happy to stay if I were you."

"I would have liked to," I admitted. "But it was a bit overwhelming. And I didn't—I still don't—like the idea of lying to him. I mean, he thinks I'm emancipated! He thinks I hate my parents! But I loved them! They may be dead but they never did anything to deserve their names being slandered."

"I can only imagine how hard it's been for you," Nudge said sympathetically. "But its almost over, right?" she asked. "You said this is all over in April. Then you can tell them the truth."

I sighed. "I don't know how I'll do that."

"Well you can worry about it then. But come on, tell me more about the rest of the Flock…"

….

**Location: Shadow Hill's Bar and Grill**

"Nugh, so good!" Nudge moaned as she devoured a cheeseburger and fries. I smiled at her from my seat across the table.

"Dan says we serve the best burgers in a hundred miles," I said, gesturing to the menu which did indeed proclaim the same thing.

"He's right," she said. "So you work here?" she asked around a mouthful of her dinner.

I nodded. "After school three days a week and some weekends. It's a good job. I like it here."

"Good. Think I could get a job here?" she asked.

"You don't have to," I said immediately. "I'll take care of you."

"I know, you said that already," she said. "But I want to help out. So, can you put in a good word for me?"

I nodded. That wouldn't be a bad idea, actually. It would give her something to do when I was at school and she'd be able to make some money for herself. "I can talk to Dan."

"Great! Thanks Max."

"You finish eating, I'll go ask now. I need to talk to him anyway."

She nodded and I headed off to find my manager.

"Hey Dan," I said, finding him behind the bar.

"Hey Darlin'," he said smiling at me as he rhythmically wiped down the bar with a wet cloth. "What are you doing here? Its your day off."

"I had a friend come in to town and she wanted a good burger," I said.

He smiled. "Ah who needs paper advertisements when word of mouth is so much more convincing? What can I do for you?" he asked.

"A few things actually. I know its last minute but do you think I can get off work tomorrow?" I asked. "My friend is moving in with me and I need to have some time to get her settled. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Only for you, Maxie," he said. "I know how dedicated you are to work and friends. If any of these other lazy sots asked for a day off short notice I'd tell them no in a heartbeat."

"Thanks," I smiled. "And that brings me to my second question. Do you want a worker as dedicated as I am? With more free time?"

…..

"You're in," I told Nudge as I sat back down.

"In what?" she asked.

"Dan, my manager, wants to give you an interview Tuesday. But, between you and me, you've already got the job. He's just taking care of formalities."

"Really?" she gasped. "Oh that's great!" she came around the table to hug me.

"Just don't disappoint him," I said. "It would tarnish my flawless reputation."

* * *

**Thanks for all of your reviews last chapter, we reached my goal! This chapter was just for setting up the future but in the next chapter Nudge will finally meet the Flock! Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think will happen in the next one!**

**Peace!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Date: Monday, February 18**

**Location: Max's apartment**

"I already told you the bed is big enough to share," I said as Nudge and I cleaned up the blankets and pillows on the couch.

"I've been here less than twenty four hours and I've already taken your clothes, your money, and invaded your home _and _your work place. I think the least I can do is bunk it on the sofa. Besides, this is the most comfortable thing I've slept on in years," she said.

"What's mine is yours," I assured her. I felt no animosity towards her whatsoever for anything she'd listed. More than anything I enjoyed sharing my life and everything in it with her.

"You make it sound like we're married!"

"'For better or worse, for richer or for poorer' eh, I think it fits our bond pretty well."

The telephone rang, interrupting anything else she might have said. Nudge went back to folding the blankets as I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I picked up on the third ring.

"Max," Fangs voice came through. He sounded somewhat relieved. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Fang. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with _me," _he said, "but we were getting worried. You disappeared yesterday and didn't answer your phone last night. And now you're not at school."

I winced. I hadn't thought to contact him. I may know Nudge is harmless but all the Flock had seen yesterday was me go all 'ghost of your past coming back to haunt you' and running off with a street kid.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I didn't realize I was freaking you guys out. But I'm fine. More than fine, I'm great. Listen, you guys should come over to my place tonight. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Tonight? But don't you have work?" he sounded surprised. I almost _never _called out of work.

"I called out sick. Please? I really want you all to meet her. I'll make dinner and everything."

"Alright, I'll bring the Flock. Seven?" he asked.

"Great! See you then!"I hung up with a smile on my face. Finally, everyone I cared about in the world would meet.

"Max?" Nudge said quietly from behind me. I turned to see her playing meekly with the edge of a blanket. "Are you sure you want me to meet them?"

I blinked in confusion. She was the one asking me all about them yesterday. "Of course. I've wanted nothing more than for you to meet them since _I _met them."

"But….they saw me yesterday. They saw me looking all gross and poor. How are you going to explain that?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't thought of that. I didn't think the Flock would judge her, or even care about what she had looked like, once they got to know her. Yet, I could see her point.

"We'll tell them the truth," I said. "Or, well, some of it."

"Huh?"

"We'll tell them you ran away from home and hitchhiked here. It's the truth. You _did _run away from home, even if it was years ago, and you _did _hitchhike here. We'll just tell them you decided to come live with me because you couldn't stand it at home anymore. They won't ask questions, they don't like prying into people's unhappy pasts."

"Are…are you sure?"

"Positive. Trust me, Nudge. They are going to love you."

…..

"You look beautiful Nudge, stop fidgeting," I said as I finished taking the pasta off the stove. I'd made spaghetti, one of the few dishes I'd learned to cook over the past few months.

"I feel like I'm playing dress up," she admitted, coming to help me in the kitchen.

"The feeling goes away after a week or so. Trust me, you won't want to go back to rags after this."

"I already don't. Max…" she hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do after…you know. After the trial. Will you stay here? Will they let you?"

I sighed as I got the plates down from the cabinet.

"I talked to Jessica about this a while ago, back before I'd really started to settle in here. Once I'm in Witness Protection I'm in, as long as I don't get myself kicked out—which is why she can't know I've told you," I added seriously. "If she found out before the trial I'd get relocated." She nodded and motioned for me to continue. "I always planned on coming to find you though. I told her—Jessica—that after the trial I wanted to find you again. She understood. She told me I could come back and pretend like nothing happened and continue on in the program—something she highly suggested because I would still be on a few peoples Most Hated list—but it wasn't mandatory. If I found you and brought you back here I'd be out of Witsec's protection and they'd stop paying my rent but I'd still be allowed to continue the life I've started here. And I would have done that but….I told you I came looking for you one day," I pointed out, leaning against the counter top. "I snuck out of my hotel one night while we were in New York doing some stuff for the trial and went to find you. But you'd left. I found Marcella and Juan and they told me you'd left a few weeks before. I honestly didn't know how I'd find you. I'd have hired a privet investigator if I could. But now I don't have to. You see, you found me. It was meant to be."

"Max!" she cried, lunging at me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "I don't know how I got so lucky as to have a friend like you."

"Just by being yourself," I told her as I returned her hug. "Honestly, I think I get the better end of the bargain. You're always so bubbly and happy. I'm all doom and gloom most of the time."

"Except when you get chocolate chip cookies," she said, pulling back to smile at me.

"Ah yes, expect then."

There was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I called as I left the kitchen. Nudge grabbed my arm as I passed her. "Max," she whispered. "I'm nervous."

"You?" I said in mock surprise. "Miss Social? Trust me, you'll be perfectly fine." I put my hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at me. "Breathe, and just be yourself."

I answered the door.

"Max!" Angel and Gazzy flew into the apartment and immediately attached themselves to my legs. "We missed you at the movie! It was so funny! You should have come!"

"I'm sorry guys," I said crouching down to their level. "Something came up but I promise you I'll be there for the next one. Now come meet my friend," I said, standing back up and gesturing for them to head into the living area.

They ran in and started fighting over who got to sit in the chair. Iggy came in after them, his strawberry blond hair tousled. "Sorry Max, they're crazy today. I think dad gave them sugar after school."

"They're kids, they're allowed to be crazy and have fun." I looked behind him but Fang and Ella weren't in the hallway.

"They're parking the car," Iggy informed me as he traipsed into the apartment. I closed the door but left it unlocked.

He sniffed the air. "Smells good Maxie, did you order out because I know you can't cook worth a da—and who is this?" Iggy asked, cutting himself off as he spotted Nudge hiding in the kitchen. His face adapted a star struck look and I couldn't stop the smirk from settling over my lips. In the entire four months I'd known Iggy I hadn't seen him show any interest in a girl.

Was that about to change?

"Iggy this is Nudge," I said, walking into the kitchen to coax her out into the living room. "She's a friend of mine from back in Portland. Nudge, meet Iggy. The crazy kids are his siblings."

"Hello," Nudge gave him a small smile while sticking to my side. "Nice to meet you. Max has told me about how crazy you are. I mean—" her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. "I didn't mean that in a bad way! I just meant that Max has mentioned you're funny and like to mess around and there's nothing wrong with that I just—"

"Nice to meet you Nudge," Iggy cut off her babbling and shook her hand. I fought back my laughter. The front door opened and Ella skipped in, followed silently by Fang.

"Hey Max!" Ella said cheerfully. "I missed you at school today. Well _we _missed you at school today." She elbowed her brother playfully.

Fang said nothing but one look at his eyes told me she was right.

"I'm sorry I blew you guys off yesterday," I apologized. "I got caught up in everything and didn't really think to let you guys know."

Ella shrugged. "As long as you're okay. We don't own you; you can do your own thing too."

"Yeah well, guys, I want you all to meet Nudge. Well, Iggy's already been introduced," I amended before gesturing everyone into the living room for introductions.

I pulled Nudge to my side as we faced the Flock. "Nudge, this is the Flock. Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, and Fang." I gestured to each respectively. "Guys, this is Nudge. She's a friend from back home. Practically my sister."

"Oh yeah, I can see the resemblance," Iggy quaffed. I whacked him upside the head as Nudge laughed. We were about as opposite as the north and south pole. Her skin was chocolate to my cream, her hair brown to my blond, and her attitude light to my dark. The only thing we had in common was height. She was about two inches shorter then my five eight.

"So are you the one who Max is always upset about leaving?" Ella asked her. "The one _without a cell phone?" _I rolled my eyes. She was still obsessing over that?

Nudge raised an eyebrow at me. "I suppose so," she said slowly. "You talk about me?"

I shrugged. "I told you I missed you."

"She hasn't said anything about you," Ella corrected. "Just that she felt horrible for leaving someone very important to her. She _never _talks about her past."

I felt a twinge of fear. Was Ella going to try and use Nudge to learn about my past?

Nudge shrugged. "Not much to tell about it," she said. I let out a breath in relief.

"Well Its very nice to meet you Nudge," Ella said, coming to hug her. "Any friend of Max's is a friend of ours. Right guys?" She turned to the Flock.

Iggy was nodding vigorously. Angel and Gazzy chorused 'yes' and Fang gave a small smile as he nodded.

Nudge looked shocked.

"People are nicer here," I informed her. "Are you guys ready for dinner?"

…

"What's your real name? I mean, did your mommy name you Nudge?" Angel asked. She'd claimed the seat next to Nudge at the table as we all ate our dinner. She'd been asking a constant stream of questions ever since.

"No, my mom named me Monique," she said, as patient as ever with Angel. I could already tell that she adored Angel, she's always had a soft spot for little kids. "Max is the one who calls me Nudge."

"Oh, why?" she asked, leaning over the table to look at me.

I called her Nudge because when we'd first gotten together on the streets we'd slept on the same piece of ledge in the subways. At night she'd always end up nudging me closer and closer to the edge until I'd fall off. She was a complete bed hog.

"Because she talks so much," I said. "Sometimes she keeps going and going without realizing it. I would always have to, ya know, nudge her to get her to stop." I elbowed Nudge gently in demonstration.

"Ohhhh." Angel nodded, accepting my half assed answer.

"How did you know where Max lives, Nudge?" Ella asked. "She sure looked surprised when you showed up yesterday."

"Yeah, I kind of surprised her," Nudge admitted. "Max has a cousin who lives here and she was always talking about moving out here," she explained, reciting the story we'd fabricated after I'd invited the Flock over. "So when her parents told me she moved I figured this is where she went. I decided to come find her."

"Why didn't you just tell her you were moving, Max?" Iggy asked.

I bit my lip. That was one thing I hadn't figured out. "Its….complicated," I said by way of answer. They just nodded, accepting that I didn't want to answer the question. They were very good about giving me privacy.

"So, how long are you staying then?" Iggy continued.

"Nudge is moving in with me," I said, answering for her.

They all looked surprised.

"You're moving here? But where's all your stuff?" Gazzy asked.

"I didn't bring any," she said.

"But why?" he pestered.

"Because I just wanted to leave. Start new. So I left everything behind and came here."

"You ran away?" Angel asked, eyes wide.

"Angel, sometimes people live in bad situations. You are very lucky to have people who love you and take care of you," I said carefully. "Nudge didn't have that at home, so she came here because she knows I love her and will take care of her like your mom and dad do for you and your brothers."

"Oh," she said. "Well we'll love you Nudge!" she announced before reaching over to hug her.

Nudge gave her a watery smile, not meeting the eyes of the rest of the Flock. I scanned their faces.

Iggy looked sympathetic, his eyes glued to Nudge. Ella didn't look completely surprised but still sad as she too gazed at my best friend, and Fang….well Fang was watching me, his expression unreadable.

"Angels right," Ella proclaimed. "The Flock will look out for you Nudge."

….

"They're great people," Nudge said after the Flock left. "All of them. I'm happy you met them."

"Me too," I smiled. "I told you they'd like you." Ella had even invited Nudge to go shopping Wednesday while I was at work.

"Yeah," she wandered over to the counter and ran her fingers over the two picture frames I had there. One was my Christmas present from Ella, the whole Flock together and smiling, and the other was one that Ella had given me on Valentine's Day. It was a picture of me and Fang at her birthday party, right before Iggy interrupted us. Her mother had apparently snapped a picture while we were else wise distracted.

I loved the picture. I'm not one for mushy romantic moments but I could stare at that picture all day. We looked happy.

"Your boyfriends really cute," she said. "Quiet, but cute. And he really likes you."

"How can you tell?" I asked as I put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

"The way he was watching you all night. Making sure you were okay, simply happy to see _you _happy. And you practically glow around him," she smirked. "Never thought I'd see the day that the Maximum Ride gets all mushy for a man."

"He's not just any man," I said. "And I'm not Maximum Ride…not anymore."

"Do you miss it?" she asked. "The fighting?"

I sighed. "I miss doing something I know I'm good at," I admitted, "but I don't miss it as much as I used to. Now I miss it most when I'm angry and not allowed to hit someone."

She scoffed and went to sit in the living room. "Those are great pictures."

"Do you know which one I like best?" I asked her.

"No, which?"

I disappeared into my room and came back out a minute later cradling the photo strip from Coney Island in my hands.

"This one." I handed it to her. "Do you remember that day?"

"Remember it?" she demanded, her voice thick with emotions. She handed me back the photo and pulled her duffle bag—a small tattered canvas bag that had been her only company across the continental U.S.—closer to her. She rummaged through it and pulled out a photo strip identical to the one in my hands. "I look at it every day," she said. "How do you even have it? I thought they wouldn't let you have connections to your past."

"What they don't know won't hurt them," I said as I smiled at her. "We'll make new memories now."

* * *

**Yay! The Flock loves Nudge! Of course, I knew they always would...On another note, in future chapters make sure you are paying attention to the dates! We start jumping forward a bit! And we all know what that means...the faster the months go by the closer we get to April... Please leave reviews! Comments, concerns, questions, criticisms! I take all of them into account. I also like seeing how many people are reading this story and your reactions to each chapter. It helps me to know what to add more/less of in a chapter.**

**Peace! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Date: Saturday February 23**

**Location: Max's apartment **

"You seem so much happier now," Fang whispered in my ear. "Nudge seems to have changed something."

"She was my biggest regret," I admitted, leaning my head on his shoulder as we sat on the couch. "Leaving her behind was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But now she's here, she's safe, and she's happy. So of course I'm happy."

"You had to do what you had to do, Max," he said. "I may not know everything about your past but I know you did what was necessary. You can't beat yourself up for that." My heartbeat sped up ever so slightly. It was when he said things like this that I began to wonder if he was buying any of my lies at all.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't have hated yourself if you left Ella behind?" I demanded, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I would have," he said.

"Then you already understand. I left her without anyone to take care of her."

"You've been taking care of her for years, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Since she was twelve."

"Then you've taught her to be a survivor. If she's taken any lessons from watching you then she can take care of herself. You may have left her, but you'd already taught her how to survive on her own. And look at her now, she made her way back to you safely. That proves you didn't just abandon her."

"How is it you always manage to make me feel better?" I asked, nuzzling closer to him.

"Because I know you. I know how your mind works and I know what you need to hear to feel better."

"You do a damn good job at it, too," I said.

He chuckled, his chest vibrating with the sound. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. "I'm just glad to see you happy."

"You said that the other day, right before Nudge found me, that I was happy," I pointed out.

"And you were," he said. "The happiest I'd seen you up until then. But now? Now your eyes light up every time you see Nudge. It may sound corny but it's true. I didn't realize there was something missing until I saw that for the first time."

I shifted so that I was straddling him, my face inches from his. "You're right," I said, "that was _incredibly _corny." I smiled. "But thank you for saying it."

"I'd do anything for you," he said, "even sound like a guy from a cheesy chick flick."

I wrinkled my nose. "I've never liked those," I said. "I prefer _action_ movies." I did my best to give him a somewhat flirtatious smile. Ella had taken Nudge shopping again and Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy were at home today leaving Fang and I alone for the first time in days. And he was right; I was in an extremely good mood.

He made that noise in the back of his throat, the one that sounded like a growl, and I was powerless against it.

I crushed my lips against his as I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding his face securely against my own. His hands came up, one resting on my lower back, the other on the back of my neck. I moaned as I felt his tongue trace my lips, asking for entrance. I complied and we fought for dominance. Fang and I are both extremely competitive people and neither one of us was backing down. I moved my hand from his hair to cup the sides of his face as we fought. His hands disappeared from their resting place and I paid no attention to where they were again until I felt his fingertips ghosted across the bare skin of my abdomen.

I gasped at the tingling shock-waves his touch induced, losing the battle for dominance in the process. I dropped my hands from his face and to the hem of his shirt, tugging on it, deciding that if he was going to touch my bare skin I'd be damned if I didn't get to return the favor. I'd never acted like this before. I'd never had anyone to act like this with. And I was glad because doing it with anyone other than Fang would have been wrong.

His hands disappeared from my body for a moment as he helped me lift the shirt over his head. He had to break the kiss to do so and I made a noise of protest. But then he was back, bare chested and absolutely gorgeous as his hands returned to their prior position and his lips attached themselves to my neck.

"You know," I gasped, "that last hickey _just _went away."

"Time for another one," he murmured against my neck. Then his hands were pushing my shirt up and over my head. I found myself helping him.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he kissed my lips again, running his hands over my stomach and up my sides, ghosting over the curves of my breasts. I shivered against him, gripping his bare shoulders so tightly I was sure my nails were digging in. He didn't protest.

His hands returned to my stomach, tracing invisible patters as he kissed down my jaw line and back to my neck. I leaned my head back so he had better access.

His fingertips brushed over my scar.

We both froze. Me trying to calm myself down and him waiting to see how I would react.

I said nothing and he slowly traced his fingers over the raised skin, following the ugly mark from my stomach over my side and towards my back.

"You can tell me about it, you know," he whispered, his eyes flickering from my scar to my eyes.

"I already told you," I panted, trying desperately to catch my breath.

"I know," he said, "but you can tell me the truth when you're ready."

I didn't respond. I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Whenever you're ready," he repeated before kissing me once again. I kissed back harshly, trying to move past his words, trying to make him forget. I didn't want to bring it up. The permanent reminder was bad enough for me; I didn't want to see the look of sympathy that would show in his eyes whenever he looked at me if I told him the truth.

His hands moved past my scar and up my sides once again. His lips moved away from mine and continued their way down my neck once again. I shivered as they trailed lower. He placed light kisses on my collar bone and then went lower still. My body felt like it was overheating. My skin was too hot, my body thrumming with energy. His lips ghosted over the tops of my breasts. I moaned.

And the door flew open.

"Oh my god!" Nudge screamed, slapping her hand over her eyes. "Ella protect your virgin eyes!" she cried, blocking her from entering my apartment and finding me and her brother in a compromising position.

"Get out of my apartment!" I screamed, vaulting off of Fangs lap and grabbing at my shirt.

"I live here too!" she complained.

"Then go to your room!" I begged.

"It's your room _you _go there. Please! Just not on the couch. I sleep there," she groaned.

"Why?" I whined. "Why do we always get interrupted before things get good?" I demanded an explanation of Fang.

He chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head, tragically covering his wonderful body. "I wouldn't say things didn't get good," he responded.

"Ugh I don't need to hear this," Nudge moaned.

"Hear what?" Ella's voice drifted from the hallway. "_What's happening?" _

"Your brother and our best friend are getting too friendly!"

"Chill Nudge!" I exclaimed. "Remember what I said about small towns and news traveling fast? God damn, we didn't even _do _anything."

_Unfortunately, _I thought. _Because I was kind of looking forward to it._

Ella pushed past Nudge and came into the apartment. She glared at the two of us. "While I love you both and I'm happy that you guys are all in love with each other I do _not _want to walk in on you guys getting busy so _please, _put a sock on the door or something!"

"You'd think the door would be enough to deter some people," I muttered.

"Maybe we should try locking it next time," Fang whispered loudly.

I groaned. "Can you please leave now?" I begged. "I need a cold shower."

Fang laughed before leaning down to kiss me quickly.

"I think I need a cold shower too," he whispered in my ear. "But I'd really like to pick up where we left off some time."

I shivered.

"Oh I so don't need to know what he just said," Nudge whimpered before dropping her shopping bags. "I call bathroom first. I need to wash my eyes out with soap. Thanks for taking me shopping, Ella," she called as she disappeared down the hall.

"Drama queen," I muttered.

….

"So, have you and Fang done it yet?" Nudge asked as we sat watching a movie later that night.

"What?" I knocked over the popcorn as my body jerked in surprise, turning to stare at her, eyes wide.

"Have you and Fang had sex?" she asked, pronouncing each word clearly.

"I-I-I, we haven't even been dating that long!" I stuttered.

"Well you guys looked pretty close tonight," she pointed out.

I shook my head, cheeks flaming. "No," I said, "we haven't."

"But you want to," she pointed out.

I huffed and slouched back against the couch cushions. "I haven't even told him that I love him."

"But you do, don't you?"

"I…yeah. I do," I admitted.

"Then why don't you tell him?" she asked.

"Because we haven't been dating long," I repeated.

"So? Sometimes you just _know_, you know? You know that they're the right person for you."

"You mean like you know Iggy's good for you?" I asked with a smirk.

It was her turn to look flustered. "I..but…no, I mean…..really? That obvious?"

I laughed. "Only because I know you so well. Besides, he likes you too," I said confidently.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank god because I thought I was the only—hey! That's not what we were talking about," she complained, realizing I sidetracked her. "You should tell him," she said.

"But….but what if he doesn't say it back?" I asked. "What if I tell him how I feel and he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Trust me, he does. Boy's falling hard for you. Besides, you heard Ella, even she can tell that you two are so madly in love. Besides, what does it matter if you don't tell him? It's still how you feel. Saying it isn't going to change it."

"Nudge," I sighed, "sometimes I wonder how you got so smart."

"I learned everything I know from you."

…..

**Date: Friday March 1st**

"Are you okay Max?" Nudge asked as we walked home from work a few days after the 'caught on couch' debacle. Nudge had gone for her interview last week and Dan had taken to her immediately. She'd done all of her training last week and had spent this past week flying solo. She had done a great job of it too, only messing up a few orders and nothing too drastic. The customers loved her.

"I don't know," I admitted, once again pausing in the middle of the sidewalk to look over my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I feel…I feel like someone is watching us," I admitted as goose bumps broke out over my arms. "I've felt that way for a while."

"How long is a while?" she asked, concern lacing her words.

"I don't know for sure…since you got here I guess."

"Well that explains it!" she said, triumphant smile in place.

"What?" I asked.

"You're breaking the rules, Max," she said in a 'duh' tone as she dragged me on towards our apartment. "It's natural to feel like you're about to get caught at any moment. It's called guilt."

"But I…I don't know, maybe," I agreed dubiously.

"Just relax," she said. "Everything is fine."

I let her lead me home with no more talk of the subject. How could I explain to her that didn't _feel _like guilt haunting me but that it _felt _dangerous? Nudge was never one to rely on a hunch but me? I've always relied on my instincts.

* * *

**Well you wanted Fax...I'm evil aren't I? Max and Fang can't get a break when I'm around. They always get caught. :/ But they just aren't at that point in their relationship...yet. I guess now would be a good time to bring up a question from a previous chapters review.**

**Question: Will there be a lemon? Answer: No. This is not a rated M story. And I'm not about to write about somebody's sex life. However...at the risk of spoiling the story (and I promise you this doesn't really do that) Max and Fang will take that step in their relationship. I feel like its an important topic to mention since every teenager struggles with the topic. I promise it will be clearly marked and if you feel uncomfortable with that then you do not have to read the chapter/the rest of this story. And the situation in that chapter will not get any more detailed than this chapter. I promise. I don't usually agree with teenagers thinking they know everything and taking that step in a relationship so quickly (and I am one!) but...we all know Max and Fang are meant to be. AND they're a bit mature for their age in this story.**

**Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Do any of you wish you had a shirtless Fang on your sofa? I know I do...**

**Peace!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Date: Wednesday March 13th**

**Location: Navajo High School**

"Oh geez!" I screeched as I slammed my locker shut only to find Fang standing on the other side. "Make a little noise, will ya?" It was a common way for me to greet him.

He just shook his head and handed me a thick slip of paper.

I looked it over

**YFL** **FINALS**

** ADMIT ONE FLOOR ACCESS**

** MUNICIPAL STADIUM WASHINGTON D.C**

** APRIL 17**

"The finals?" I read, smile pulling at my lips. "So its official, huh? They gave you the tickets and there's no take backs. You're going."

He nodded. "It's about time," he said. I went to hand him back the ticket.

He shook his head. "It's for you. I can bring three people so you, Ella, and my mom can come. You will come, right?" he asked.

"Of course I'll come," I assured him. "I don't want any other volunteer girl there nursing your wounds. That's _my _job. That, and making sure you win."

"And I thought I would love having you there on the sidelines cheering me on," he said. "But your version sounds so much better."

"And then there's the _celebration _after you win…" I trailed off.

He groaned. "Don't even put that image in my head," he said.

"Why not?" I pouted. "Would you rather I drew you a picture, because I bet I could—"

"No," he growled, grabbing my gesturing hands in his own, pulling me tightly against his body as he moved out of the flow of student traffic. "I'd rather be surprised," he said, leaning down to kiss me sweetly.

"Mmmmm, surprised. I can surprise you," I said as he pulled away.

"You are constantly surprising me," he admitted.

"Good, because I'm anything but boring."

…..

**Date: Thursday March 14th**

**Location: Max's Apartment**

"So can I please go?" I asked Jessica as she sat in my living room after school the next day. "It's in D.C. but I'll be with his family and it's a closed event and there are no connections between my old life and the YFL," I pleaded my case.

"Washington D.C. is a bit close for our liking…" Jessica said hesitantly.

"Close? Its two hundred and twenty seven point two miles away! I googled it! I'll be in a huge city with millions of people! They won't find me! Please!"

"They found you in New York," Jessica pointed out.

"But they knew I was there!" I cried out in frustration. "I had fricken body guards! Pretty easy to find. Come on, please? I've done everything you guys have asked. Please, _please _let me do this one thing."

She hesitated and I could tell I was getting through to her. I pushed forward.

"You could even come with me for all I care!" I said. "I'd find away to explain it. I'll say you have friends there and decided to make a visit while I was traveling there. _I don't care what we say."_

I was going to this fight and I would support Fang no matter what. I wouldn't let anything stop me.

"I suppose we could make it work," she said slowly, indecision displayed clearly on her face. But with that indecision I also saw sympathy. She wanted me to be able to be as normal as possible. And what was more normal than wanting to support your boyfriend? "I'd have to pull some strings but it's possible," she said at last.

"Yes!" I cheered. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" I hugged her in my happy state.

"When is it?" she asked.

"April seventeenth," I said quickly.

Jessica froze.

"Max," she said quietly.

"What?" I groaned. "Please don't change your mind now."

"Max," she said again. Cautiously. "April seventeenth is the day of the trial."

"No it isn't it—" I cut myself off. "Oh god, _why?_" I moaned as I dropped my head back against the couch cushions, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Max I'm sorry," Jessica said consolingly as she put a gentle hand on my arm. "I know you wanted to go but it's just not possible."

"I already told him I'd go," I whispered. "I figured I'd find a way to make you say yes no matter what but I didn't realize….I didn't realize the dates were the same….oh god he said he loved the thought of me being there!" I felt like crying.

"We'll just have to come up with an excuse. I'm sorry Max," she said again. I didn't respond. Jessica sighed and stood up. "I'll check in with you again in two weeks. Play it safe, Max. We're almost there, just one month to go."

And then she left.

All I could think was that I _hated _making excuses. I didn't want to make them anymore.

….

**Date: Friday March 15th**

**Location: Navajo High School**

"Fang I….I need to talk to you," I said morosely as I caught sight of him in the hallway the next day. He was talking to a group of guys that I recognized from his English class. I didn't want to interrupt them but class was starting soon and I was running out of time to talk to him. And this wasn't something I wanted to tell him over the phone, I wanted him to see how sorry I was that I couldn't go.

"What's up?" he asked, as he detached himself from the students he was talking to and came towards me. We gravitated towards a less busy corner of the hallway where he stopped, pulling me towards him and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I…I didn't realize the other day that…that the date of the finals…" His arms loosened around me as he realized bad news was coming. I pulled further away and looked at his face. His expression which had been nothing but contentment moments ago was now guarded. What I had to do now tore me up inside. I looked away from his eyes as I took a deep breath and started again. "I can't go to the finals, Fang."

Silence. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. The bell rang in the background but neither of us moved to leave. Maybe his silence shouldn't have scared me as much as it did. He was always so quiet around everyone else, why worry?

_Because this is you, and he's never quiet around you_, my mind told me. I winced. That was true.

"Why not?" he asked at last. His voice was carefully controlled but when I risked a glance at his face I could see his eyes flare with surprise, hurt, and a little anger.

"I have….something….I have to do on the seventeenth. It's been planned for a while now and I can't reschedule _or _miss it. I'm so sorry."

"What is it?" he asked.

"What's what?"

"The _something_ that you have to do." He raised an eyebrow.

"I….I can't…its complicated." I winced, realizing that I couldn't tell him anything that would make this okay.

He ran his fingers through his hair in an agitated motion.

"That's not good enough, Max," he said.

"What?" I asked, surprised. Fang never, _never _called me out on my excuses. He always let them slide. He was more hurt than he was showing.

"You're half assed excuse. It's not good enough. I'm tired of the lies and the secrets and the excuses. I know I said that I could wait for you to tell me everything, to trust me, but I'm not so sure your getting any closer to telling me now than you were then."

"I _do _trust you!" I exclaimed, my chest hurting at his accusation. "I trust you more than I trust myself."

"Then why won't you tell me the truth?" he demanded, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. I'd never seen him this close to losing his temper before. "Why don't you tell me the truth about your past? About why you really left and how you really know Nudge?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock and my stomach drop somewhere past my feet. I'd wondered if Fang had been buying any of my lies. I'd wondered if he was suspicious about a few details but I hadn't realized that he knew _everything _was a lie. It had never crossed my mind because...well because if he didn't think anything about me was real then he wouldn't be dating me. Would he?

I felt tears prickling at my eyes. "I c-an't," my voice broke.

He sighed and shook his head, his anger draining from him in that one move. It was like all of the fight—all of the _life—_left him. "I'm tired of all the excuses and lies Max," he said. Without another word he walked away.

"So am I," I whispered, tears breaking free at last.

…..

**Location: Shadow Hill's Bar and Grill**

"He's just hurt Max," Nudge said comfortingly, rubbing soothing circles on my back as I cried into my hands. "After the trial you can tell him everything and then he'll understand. He won't blame you. You've wanted to be honest from the beginning."

"B-but I still w-won't be there for h-him. He'll still h-hate me-e."

"No he won't. He loves you Max. He may get frustrated with the situation but he could never hate you."

"But he doesn't e-even know th-there's a-a-a situation! He just t-thinks I'm a flaky g-girlfriend!"

"If he could see you right now he'd know you are anything _but _flaky. You're the most rock steady person I know."

"I don't feel like it," I sniffed, trying to reign in control of my sobs as I broke down in the staff room of the Grill. "I feel like I'm being blown around all over the place and can't get a solid step on the ground."

"It will all be worth it soon enough," she said comfortingly. "Just give it a little more time."

…..

"You heading out for the night, Max?" Dan asked as I headed back into the break room for the first time since my break down with Nudge at the beginning of my shift. I nodded to him as I punched out my time card. "Alright, have a good night. Oh, and just so you know, I got your request, I put you in for a week's time off starting the fifteenth," he told me.

My request? No doubt Jessica did that for me. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Thanks Dan," I replied dully.

"You okay? You seem a little morose."

"I'm fine. Just some drama on the home front."

"Don't let it get you down, sweetheart. Life's too short to dwell on stupid mistakes."

"Thanks for the advice." I headed out of the Grill and into the chilled night.

It was quiet, as it always is in the small town after dark. I headed down the empty sidewalk ready to walk the two and a half miles to my apartment, wishing Nudges shift hadn't ended three hours before mine. I would have really liked her company.

There was something eerie about the silence tonight. About being the absolute only person on the street. I'd walked the streets of New York City by myself almost daily a few months ago but the thing about New York is that you're _never alone. _There's always someone close by. Always someone to hear you scream.

But despite being absolutely alone I could not shake the feeling of being watched. I could feel someone's eyes following me. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Slimy, almost.

I looked around me, searching every storefront, doorway, and car for someone to be hiding behind or in. I saw nobody.

_Stop being so ridiculous, Max. _I chastised myself. _Nudge is right, you're guilty. There is nobody there._

_But you always follow your instincts,_ another part of me whispered.

After another block I still couldn't shake the feeling.

I ducked into the local pharmacy and called a taxi.

* * *

**Who do you think is following Max? Is anyone even following her or is it all in her head? And what do you think about Max's secrets finally affecting her relationship with Fang? Do you think he'll get over it or do you think he'll hold out on his grudge until she gives him some answers? And will she be able to? Review and let me know your guesses! Also...for those of you who are getting impatient about some things...chapter 29 will probably make you feel a lot better...**

**Peace!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Date: Friday March 22****nd**

**Location: Navajo High School**

Its difficult to try and forget something when its constantly being brought into the spotlight by others. For instance, I wanted nothing more than to pretend the tension between me and Fang didn't exist but Ella had other ideas.

"Hey Max, what happened between you and Fang?" she asked me during Spanish class a week after Fang and my fight.

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly, continuing to stare at our current assignment in hopes of deterring this line of questioning. I'd been in a rut all week and knew it had not gone without notice within the Flock though I'd told nobody but Nudge. I did not want to start talking about it now.

"I mean the two of you have been acting so weird lately. All he told us is that you couldn't come to the finals. He didn't explain anything but I got the feeling that something bad happened."

"I…I was a lousy girlfriend," I admitted, giving up on the assignment to meet her questioning gaze. "I wouldn't tell him why I couldn't go."

"Oh…" she trailed off. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"It's complicated."

"You say that a lot."

"And that's why we got into a fight," I groaned. "I want to tell him, I honestly do I just…can't. Not yet, but I will soon enough. Once I get everything straightened out."

"Did you tell him that?" she asked me.

"I didn't get the chance," I admitted. Nor had I thought it would help the situation.

"Well you should….and you should tell him that you love him."

"What?" I spoke too loudly. Our conversation thus far had been conducted in near silent whispers to avoid unwanted attention, but at my outburst Senora Gillespie glared at us from her desk and motioned for us to get back to our work.

"Why would you say that?" I demanded, fighting to keep a straight face as I lowered my voice once again.

"Because you two obviously love each other but neither of you have said it yet." Ella's tone expressed her displeasure at the fact as well as her contempt for my insinuating her obliviousness.

"He's mad at me," I pointed out. "Plus, how would you know how he feels?"

She sighed in exasperation. "My brother may hide his emotions but I've lived with him long enough to know how he feels about people. Besides, he isn't mad at you, he's just hurt. If you explained things I think it would be fine."

"Shouldn't the guy say it first?" I asked meekly, I wasn't very good with relationship rules. I'd never learned them, never cared to.

"Max," she sighed. "In a perfect world, yes," she admitted. "But you and Fang are so different from everyone else and besides he's already _told_ you he loved you by his actions! Do you think he'd take just any girl on a date to the lake? That spot is someplace only our family knows about. He shared it with you, that means something. He also let you come to one of his matches. And if what Nudge and I walked in on the other day means anything, then _yes _he has certainly told you he loves you."

"I didn't realize..." I trailed off, unable too even feel embarrassment at her reminder of the couch incident. She was right, Fang hand as good as told me that he loved me all along and I'd been too blind to see it.

"You may be good at getting Fang to express emotions Max, but you still haven't learned to read them completely. He sure as hell has been hoping you'd realize."

"How do I fix this?" I asked her.

"My suggestion?" she asked. I nodded. "Tell him the truth for once."

…..

**Location: Max's apartment**

"So you're really going to do it?" Nudge asked eagerly as we trounced up the stairs to our apartment. It was dark save for the occasional beam of moonlight making its way between the steps above us. All of the lights in the hallway seemed to have blown out. It was about time, too; they were always flickering and giving crap lighting anyway. Still, I felt uneasy in the almost complete darkness.

Our shift had run late tonight; it was the Friday before spring break and everyone had gone out to celebrate. Dan had kept us until eleven to compensate for being short staffed. "You're going to tell Fang you love him?"

"Yeah, I am," I admitted, butterflies stirring in my stomach as I said it. "I just need to figure out the rest of it. He wants the truth but that's dangerous too, not just to me but to everyone. Anyone who knows the truth is dangerous—and therefore in danger— to Garret. Not to mention he'd do anything and use anyone to get to me."

"Oh so you protect the boyfriend but throw me under the bus," she said sarcastically as we reached our level at last. Even one flight of stairs had been torture to our tired bodies.

"You're different," I said, shoving her playfully as we headed down the hallway. "There was already a connection between us before this happened. If Garret was going to find you he would have no matter where you were and what you knew. I'd much rather be here to protect you in that case." My playful attitude dried up and my tone of voice made my protectiveness evident.

"But the trial is almost here," she pointed out. "You've survived this long. What could happen between now and then? Its less than a month away."

"A lot can happen in a month," I said darkly. "Look what happened to me in one night."

"Point taken," she said, her mood dulling at the reminder.

I went back to my current task, fumbling to pull the keys out of my pocket. But as I finally succeeded and went to unlock the door I realized something that the dim lighting had made me overlook.

The door was ajar.

"Nudge," I said quietly, my heart pounding furiously in my chest as numerous implications ran through my head, "stay here."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," I said as I carefully pushed the door open further, just enough for me to fit through.

_Angry neighbor, drunk kids, burglars, vandals, rapists. _The possibilities were running through my head in a never ending chain. A break in was nothing new to me; in New York a break in happened every five minutes. But this was Navajo where car accidents were a rarity. A break in? Practically unheard of. Which meant that this most likely wasn't something that originated in a Navajo native, but from someone _I_ had brought to Navajo. And that someone might still be in my apartment.

I slipped inside.

The lights were off and the apartment pitch black. I shut the door and waited for a minute, ready for anyone to attack me. But nothing happened. I reached towards the wall and flipped the light on.

"Shit," I swore as I took in the devastation before me. The sofa cushions were strewn across the floor, the coffee table was flipped on its side and every paper, and every book in the apartment seemed to be littering the floor. In the kitchen all of the pots and pans had been dumped onto the floor, plates and cups smashed, and the water had been left running in the sink; overflowing and onto the floor. I turned off the water and picked up a frying pan. Gripping it tightly I proceeded to clear the rest of the apartment.

"What happened?" Nudge's voice rang from within the living room.

"I told you to wait outside," I called, not taking my eyes off of my surroundings. I headed further in, checking around every corner, behind every door, and any other good hiding spots for any unwanted guests.

Nothing.

"I did wait...for a few minutes. Then I came in. Who would do this?" she sounded appalled.

"The same people who've been watching me for the past few weeks," I said with certainty as I returned to the living room. Nudge stood among the piles of paper, looking lost and confused. I felt a twinge of guilt. I'd practically forced her to live with me and now I was putting her in danger.

I started to look for anything missing.

"Are you sure?" she continued on, unaware that my thoughts had taken a tangent. "I thought that was just your nerves, I didn't realize it was real."

"Sometimes we need to trust my instincts. I didn't tell you before but I thought someone was following me home from work the other night. I ended up calling a taxi. I'm sure that whoever was following me did this. I bet I could tell you who hired them, too."

"Garret," she breathed.

"The one and only," I said glumly. "I don't think anything's missing," I said after a few minutes. "Just torn apart. Maybe it's a warning about the trial…" I trailed off as my eyes raked over the kitchen and I realized something was indeed missing.

"My pictures," I gasped hurrying over to the counter and searching among the scattered papers for a sign of my treasured pictures. They weren't there, nor where they anywhere in the main rooms of the apartment.

"Why would they want pictures?" Nudge wondered aloud.

"I don't know but— shit!" I all but screamed. I made a bee line for my bedroom and crashed through the already ajar door. Like the rest of the house it was disheveled. I'd already checked under the bed and in the closet for anyone hiding and there had been nobody, but what I hadn't checked was to see if the one thing I valued above all else was still here.

In my haste to check I flipped the mattress off of the frame completely. It crashed to the floor with a resounding bang. My neighbors would probably make a noise complaint to the landlord in the morning. I could care less.

"No, no, no, no this can't be happening. Shit. Shit, shit, god damn fucking _shit!_"

"Max?" Nudge called from the doorway, watching me worriedly as I pulled apart the bedding in search of it. "What's missing?"

"My picture," I whispered. "Of us at Coney Island. It's gone! That's what they came for," I groaned, flopping down onto the mattress that was now on the floor beside my bed frame. "They came for proof. And they got it! A picture of Maximum Batchelder in the residence of Maximum Martinez. Its proof to show that they found me. And fuck!" I shot up, eyes wide as I started to put the rest of the pieces together. "They took the other pictures too! Of the Flock, of me and Fang! Maybe to show Garret what I look like now...but that wouldn't matter because he saw me back in November..." I mused to myself, trying to puzzle the last bit out. And then it hit me. "But he hasn't seen the Flock!"

I felt like pulling my hair out, like screaming until my throat bled, like punching someone until they stopped breathing.

"What does that mean?" Nudge asked, coming to sit next to me on the mattress.

"It means," I moaned, "that the Flock is in danger."

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER! Things are coming to a head! Oh god, what's Max going to do now that the Flock is at risk? I couldn't resist the quick update! Now you all are left in even more suspense! **

**Question: How many alternate POVs will you do? ****When will they come in? Answer: I'm not quite positive, probably just a few of them starting chapter 32.**

**Next chapter is 29! You know what that means...**

**Review and let me know your thoughts! We're at 523 reviews, think we can make it 555?**

**Peace!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

_"What does that mean?" Nudge asked, coming to sit next to me on the mattress._

_"It means," I moaned, "that the Flock is in danger."_

_..._

**Date: Saturday March 23****rd**

**Location: Max's apartment**

"We should warn them, Max," Nudge said in a soothing voice. "If the Flock is in danger then they deserve to know."

"They'll hate me," I moaned pathetically as I dropped my head into my hands.

"No they won't," she said firmly. "They love you and they'd want to know the truth. They'd want to know if you are in danger."

"No, I should just leave," I whispered. "I should tell Jessica about this. She'd have me relocated and then you guys would be safe."

"Absolutely not!" she cried. "You are not getting yourself relocated! Besides, you said so yourself not half an hour ago: if Garret wanted to find someone he'd find a way. If he truly intends to hurt the Flock then he'd do it no matter where you are. Don't you think it's best to warn them?"

"Maybe….maybe if Jessica made a big deal about moving me then it would lead them away from the Flock," I insisted. "There has to be a way to protect them."

"There is," she agreed, "by warning them. Come on Max, you've always said it's better to be prepared going into a fight then it is to be caught off guard in the middle of one! Take your own advice! Give the Flock a fighting chance."

"I should still tell Jessica," I said. "She'd figure something out."

"All she would do is move you and leave everyone else here to worry about you. You can't tell her."

"But Nudge—"

"But nothing!" she cut me off. "It's the right thing to do, Max."

I stood up and walked over to the wall, resting my head against it and feeling slightly better as the cool surface pressed against my fevered skin.

Uncontrollable rage was roaring within me. Everything had been perfect. An hour ago my biggest problem was figuring out how to tell my boyfriend that I _love _him, and now? Well now I'd put everyone I cared about in danger.

Nudge, who couldn't hurt a fly. Ella who only wanted to travel the world. Fang who made it his passion in life to _protect _the people he loves. Iggy whose only care in the world is coming up with more jokes, and Gazzy and Angel who are so young and so innocent, loving everything out of life.

They'd welcomed me into their lives and thanks to Garret I'd just jeopardized them all.

"I hate him!" I screamed striking out wildly at the wall in front of me. My fist went crashing through the drywall, leaving a large ragged hole in it.

Pain flared in my hand and I welcomed it as it distracted my mind from the rage, if only momentarily.

"Max!" Nudge gasped, rushing to my side. She took my injured hand carefully in her own and led me back to the mattress. She disappeared only to return moments later with a wet wash cloth. She started dabbling lightly at the raw skin and bloody cuts. "What are you thinking, Max?" she asked.

"That I'm tired." I barely even recognized my own voice as I spoke. I sounded old and defeated. "I'm so _fucking_ tired of running, Nudge. I ran away from foster care, I ran away from New York, I tried to run away from Fang, and now Garret's trying to get me to run away again." I took a deep breath. "But I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to leave behind everything I care about just because some self entitled jackass thinks he can play god. I'm just not going to do it. I'm taking back my life. Starting with telling the Flock the truth."

….

**Date: Saturday March 23rd**

**Location: Max's apartment**

I sat curled up in the chair in the living room as Nudge and I waited for the Flock to come. Well, waited for Iggy, Ella, and Fang. I'd explicitly had Nudge tell them to leave the younger ones at home when she'd called and asked them to meet us at my apartment.

I pulled the big hoodie I was wearing closer to my body. After Nudge had wrapped up my hand last night I'd started shivering. I hadn't stopped since.

Nudge said it was shock.

I didn't know or care what it was as long as it stopped soon.

Nudge and I had barricaded the door with every bit of heavy furniture last night and slept in my room with the door locked and frying pans by our side. Nobody had tried to get in. Whoever had broken in hadn't wanted to run into us. If they had they would have waited for us or come at a time we were home; they'd been watching us, they'd know our schedules by now.

"Do you need anything, Max?" Nudge asked, kneeling beside my chair to look me in the eyes.

"No thanks," I sighed. "Do you have the picture?"

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen. I'll show them once we explain everything." As we had cleaned up the mess last night we'd come across Nudges duffle bag under the bathroom sink where she stores it, her copy of the Coney Island picture was still tucked safely inside. We figured we'd prove our story by showing it to the Flock.

There was a knock on the door.

"You ready?" Nudge asked me, gripping my uninjured hand in a reassuring squeeze.

"No," I sighed. "Come in!" I called. "I'll never be ready," I finished telling Nudge as Iggy pushed open the door and the Flock came in.

"What's with the emergency meeting?" Iggy asked, dropping down onto the couch and making himself comfortable. "Last time you asked us over we met Nudge. Are we about to meet another friend, Maxie?"

"No new friends, Iggy," Nudge answered for me. "Max and I...well _Max_ has some stuff she need to tell you guys."

"Are you alright, Max?" Ella asked, casting me a concerned look as she sat next to Iggy. "What did you do to your hand?"

"I punched a wall," I admitted monotonously. There was no point in lying anymore.

"You what?" she gasped, her expression a mix of shock and despair. On a normal day it would have made me laugh. Not today.

"You should see the wall," I said. "I came out looking better."

"But why did you do that?" she demanded.

"It was an ugly wall."

"Max," Nudge reproved me lightly as she perched on the arm of my chair.

I sighed. "I was upset so I punched the wall."

"Why were you upset? Oh my god, you didn't call us here to tell us you're pregnant, did you?" she gasped, eyes wide. "Fang what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" she demanded, turning to her brother who was standing by the couch, arms crossed.

He just shook his head in negation, his eyes never leaving me.

"I am not pregnant, Ella. At this point, that would have been easier to explain away." I didn't even feel embarrassed at the accusation. I was too overcome by fear and anxiety that I wasn't myself by any standards.

"'Explain away'? What's going on?" Iggy demanded. "I'm confused."

I sighed and looked towards Fang. "You wanted the truth," I said to him. "You said you're sick of my half assed excuses and lies and secrets. I don't blame you," I admitted, "but I never wanted to lie in the first place."

"Then why did you?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to be impassive but I could see the curiosity beneath that.

"Because I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice, Max."

"Well I didn't," I snapped.

"Max," Nudge said softly. "You should start at the beginning."

I sighed and pressed my hands against my face as I mumbled.

"What?" Iggy asked, leaning closer in an attempt to hear me.

"I said my name isn't Maximum Martinez," I said more clearly. It all came out in a rush after that. "My real name is Maximum Batchelder, and I'm not from Portland but from New York City. I'm not emancipated from my parents, they died in a car accident when I was eight."

"W-what?" Ella stuttered, eyes wide as she perched at the edge of her seat. "What do you mean? You've lied to us about everything?"

"Yes...I mean no...I mean I didn't want to. You have to believe me," I begged. "I never wanted to lie to you guys and I've told you the truth whenever I could."

"But why did you lie to us?" Fang demanded, eyes flashing angrily. I couldn't say I blamed him, I'd basically just tore down the foundation of everything he thought he knew about his girlfriend. He'd been suspicious but this...this was confirmation.

I took a deep shaky breath, ready to take the plunge and break the last rule that kept me in Witsec. But looking into the eyes of my friends, the people I cared about most in this world, I knew I was doing the right thing. I should have done it from the beginning.

"Because….I'm in Witness Protection."

Silence.

"W-witness Protection," Iggy said slowly. "As in, hiding criminals who agree to testify against worse criminals?"

"Yes and no," I said, playing with the lengthening ends of my hair as I studiously avoided looking at them. "That's the general idea, yes, but I'm not a criminal. Do you guys remember, back when we first met and I slept over for the first time, that article Ella read us from the newspaper? And I got all bent out of joint and left in a hurry?"

"The one about the CEO on trial for murder," Ella recalled. "The guy who they found out was doing illegal genetic testing."

I nodded.

"That witness…that was you?" she asked, disbelief lacing her tone.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Iggy demanded. "Because its not funny. Just tell us the real truth. We won't get mad at you."

I felt my eyes sting at the accusation. I was trying to be truthful but because I'd already spewed so many lies the truth wasn't being taken seriously. I guess I deserved that.

"I'm being one hundred percent honest," I assured him. "I couldn't make this up if I wanted too. Last October, on my birthday, I was taking a shortcut through Central Park and I came across two guys arguing in one of the tunnels. One man pulled a gun and shot the other guy right in the chest. I—obviously—saw the whole thing. I tried to run and call the police but he saw me. He even tried to shoot me," I rolled up my sleeve and exposed the small round scar on my upper left bicep. There was a matching scar on the other side of my arm. They were small enough that, without drawing attention to them, they'd pass as a weird birth mark or a boring old scar. The Flock had never taken notice of it before. "It was a through and through, nothing dangerous.

"I got away and called the police. I was able to identify Garret—the CEO—as the shooter and he was arrested. I thought that would be the end of it," I admitted, "but that same day the FBI showed up in the squad room and demanded that I be detained. As it turned out, the FBI had been tracking Garret for years, trying to catch him on some felony so they could gain access to the Lab and expose the testing they had heard rumors of. Thanks to my positive identification of Garret they were able to do so. So there I was, one person, and this whole case, a murder conviction _and _the ability to stop illegal genetic testing all riding on my testimony at a trial. And naturally, the bad guys wanted to make sure I didn't live to see the trial. A hit was put out on me. So I was put in Witness Protection.

"Jessica showed up one day and the next thing I know I'm leaving Nudge without so much as a goodbye and being shipped off to Navajo Arizona. Cut my hair, change my name, give me a new history and suddenly I'm able to hide in plain sight. The major condition of my participation in the program: don't tell anyone _anything _about my real past."

I looked up to see three sets of wide eyes stared at me, their owners wearing slack jawed expressions and speechless.

"So….so you're here because someone's trying to _kill you?_" Ella asked after a long stretch of silence.

"In a nutshell, yes," I admitted.

"This explains so much," Iggy said. "But also…doesn't. What about your life back in New York?" he asked. "What did they tell people back there? I mean, Nudge, what did you think happened to her?"

"Honestly," she said, shifting uncomfortably; we were reaching another turning point in our relationship with the Flock, "I thought she was dead, but that's not so uncommon in our lives."

"_What_? How is that not uncommon?" Ella all but screeched as she shot to her feet. "A girl getting murdered?"

"A street kid disappearing," I corrected her, leveling my gaze with hers.

"A—what?" she whispered, dropping back down onto the couch.

"Street kid," I repeated. "Before I came to Navajo I'd been living on the streets of New York City. I told you, my parents died when I was eight. I was put into foster care but I couldn't stand the abuse so I ran away. For the past five years—sans the past five months—I'd been living on the streets of New York City."

"You were homeless?" Ella whispered. I nodded. "But…how did you survive?"

"Street fighting," I looked at Fang as I said it. I saw it in his eyes, the pieces were starting to fit together. "I was good too, really good. Not many people could beat me."

"A-and you, Nudge?" Iggy asked.

She got up and went to grab the picture from the kitchen. She returned and handed it to him. He studied it carefully, eyes wide before he passed it to Ella.

"I ran away from home when I was twelve. My mom's boyfriend was a creep and I wanted to get out of there before anything _really_ bad happened. I was living in Pennsylvania at the time. I managed to hitchhike to New York.

"I met Max after I'd been in the city for a month. I wasn't doing good. I hadn't found a place to stay, I hadn't figured out how to get food or supplies, and the homeless communities are very reluctant to accept strangers. They tend to keep to themselves to avoid trouble. She found me wandering in the park one night. I was half starved to death. She managed to get me to the tunnels—the abandoned subway tunnel that she was living in along with a whole community of homeless people—and nurture me back to health. She's taken care of me ever since. She's the reason I'm alive today."

I blushed at her acknowledgment. The truth was I had been so happy to find a friend back then that I would have done anything to help her, it just turned out so well that Nudge was as amazing as she is.

"So, if you guys were always together how come only Max got put in Witness Protection?" Ella asked.

"We were at a fight that night," I explained. "I sent Nudge home early because she doesn't really like the fights, she only came to support me and to make sure I made it home in one piece. I told her I'd be fine and I'd meet her on the ledge later."

"And I didn't see her again until February," Nudge put in. "All I got was a crummy note that sounded like she'd written it with a gun to her head."

I shrugged. "It was the best I could do with Jessica reading it over my shoulder," I said defensively.

"Wait, your _cousin Jessica_?" Iggy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's really a U.S. Marshall."

"Is nothing as it seems?" he cried dramatically.

I winced. "I really do love you guys," I said. "I hated lying to you, I really did. I wanted nothing more than to come clean to you all," I looked at Fang as I said it, "but I _couldn't. _I signed a contract, I literally could not tell you."

"So why are you telling us now?" Fang asked, speaking at last.

"Because you guys are in danger."

"Danger? Why?" he asked, reflexively straightening up and adapting a defensive posture.

"Last night someone broke into the apartment. They trashed the place to cover up what they'd taken but I realized right away. They'd taken photos. The two you had given me Ella, and a copy of that," I gestured to the photo strip that was now in Fangs hands. "The guys who broke in to my apartment have to be the same guys who've been watching me for the past month or so and I am almost _positive _that they're the same guys who tried to kill me last November."

"_Kill you?"_ Ella shrieked. She looked like she was about ready to pass out from shock.

I winced. I'd forgotten to mention that part.

"Yeah," I let out a quick breath. "Remember when I went away for a few days for 'family business'?"

"And came home all beaten up," Iggy supplied.

"Mmmhmm. Well I had really gone to New York to go over a preliminary trial. My first night there I snuck out to the subway tunnels and tried to find Nudge but she'd already left by then, heading, coincidentally, to Arizona."

"I have an aunt in Phoenix," she supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, anyway, I didn't find her but that's beside the point. On the third day of the visit I ran into Garret on the steps of the Court House. He spewed some roundabout threats before Jessica got me out of there. She thought it was over and everything would be okay but I was having panic attacks and regretting my decision and all that fun stuff. I _really _don't like that guy. But Jessica had been trying to calm me down and ordered me room service and told me to take a shower. So I did. I got a shower and when I got out you started texting me, Ella."

"Oh yeah, in the brief space of time that you actually had a phone."

I nodded. "So I was texting you and was distracted when someone knocked on the door. They said they were room service so I answered without looking." I still beat myself up over that decision. "Three guys in ski masks burst into the room and attacked me. One held me while the other tried to suffocate me. The third guy broke my phone and locked the doors.

"I managed to fight them. It wasn't pretty and I was definitely losing the fight but I managed to hold them off long enough to get Jessica's attention in the next room over. The guys got away down the fire escape. They'd killed the two FBI agents in the hallway when trying to get to me."

My friends were looking at me like I was an alien, someone they'd never seen before. I wanted to cry, to beg them to treat me the same as always but I pushed on with my story, determined to see it through.

"So if I'm right and those three guys were the ones who came in here and took the pictures then they were bringing Garret proof that they found me. And worse? They have physical proof of six people who mean the world to me. Who could be used against me. I'm so sorry you guys. I never, never in my wildest dreams, thought that our friendship would do this. I understand if you hate me for keeping secrets and I understand if you don't ever want to see me again but I needed you to know. I needed to you be aware of danger so you could be prepared."

"Don't be stupid Max!" Ella burst. "We don't hate you!" She was off the couch and at my side in a second. She pulled me into a tight hug. "We love you. And I'm so so sorry that you've had to go through so much! And I'm sorry that we've probably only made it harder to keep your secrets."

I hugged her back, tears threatening to spill over. "You guys were more understanding about me not wanting to explain things than anyone else could ever be."

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" she asked. "Anything that you need?"

"No," I said. "There is nothing to do but to protect yourselves. I'm not saying it's inevitable that they try something but I want you guys prepared in case they do."

"We will be."

"Well Maxie," Iggy said, standing up and stretching. "You have just proven yourself to be more badass than I had ever imagined." He came over and hugged me as well. "I'm glad we finally know the truth, even if it's one hell of a crazy story."

"Try living it."

He laughed. "No thank you."

"See? I told you they'd be cool with it," Nudge said, elbowing me playfully.

I felt no desire to play back. Fang still hadn't said anything.

"I'll leave you two be," Nudge said, drifting off towards the kitchen where Iggy and Ella stood talking avidly about the story we'd just told.

Fang was still watching me.

"Say something," I begged at last.

He stood up and gestured for me to follow him down the hallway.

I did as he asked, following him into my bedroom as he shut the door behind us.

"Are you mad?" I asked, afraid to look at him. "Wait, that's a stupid question, of course you're mad. I guess I meant to ask if you could forgive me because I really am sorry I jus—"

He pulled me in to a bone crushing hug, burying his face in my neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"You had every right," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding him close. "I lied to you about so much! But I promise, the Max you know, her likes, her dislikes, her pet peeves, and her thoughts are all _me. _I never lied about any of that. I put as much truth into my stories as I could. I lied about my past but I've been completely honest about everything I've done with you and the Flock. I _love you Fang _and I don't want you to think any differently."

He froze.

"You…you love me?" he asked, pulling away from my neck so he could look me in the eyes.

I nodded solemnly. "I do, so much it _hurts _sometimes. Especially when I couldn't be honest with you—mmm."

I stopped talking as Fang captured my lips with his. His lips worked frantically against my own, deepening the kiss quickly and holding me captive against him as frantic slowly transformed into passionate. His hands knotted into my hair as I threw my arms around his neck, my uninjured hand tangling in his hair.

"I love you too," he whispered against my lips as we broke apart for air. Warmth flooded through my body. I smiled.

"I've wanted to hear you say that for so long," I admitted.

"I've wanted to say it. I just…I wanted you to be honest with me first," he admitted.

"I will be," I promised. "From here on out I won't lie to you. And Fang, I want to go support you at finals so badly but the seventeenth, that's the day the trial starts. I hadn't realized when I first agreed to go."

"It's okay," he said, "the trial is more important than a stupid match."

"Don't say that," I chastised him. "You've worked too hard to say that. The trial is important, yes, but so is the fight. And I know you can win. I believe in you."

He kissed me again, sweetly.

"We'd better get back out there," he said reluctantly. "Another two minutes and they'll be barging in here simply because it's a habit anymore."

"A habit we _really _need to break," I agreed.

"Nice job, by the way," he said. I was confused for a moment before I realized he was gesturing to the hole in the wall I'd created oh so carefully with my fist last night.

"Eh, I think it looks better that way, don't you?"

* * *

**...well? Was the big reveal everything you hoped it would be? Anything like you expected it to be? I kind of saw it as a chance to summarize all of the important things that have happened in this story so far for those of you who were starting to forget things or had missed things. If it was a little repetitive I'm sorry. Review and let me know! Where will things go from here? **

**Also, I'd like to point out that I technically made the deadline I'd set for myself on this update! I said I was shooting for Wednesday and it still is...or, I haven't gone to sleep yet so its still Wednesday to me! And thank you for all of the reviews last chapter! You guys surpassed my goal and then some! I also want to reassure you guys that I will NOT abandon this story. Ever. Period. I have it all planned out. I know someone freaked out a bit because this was a little longer of a wait between updates but I will never give up on any of my stories. If I post it I'm confident I'll finish it. That being said, I'm extremely busy for the next few weeks but I'll try my damn hardest to update sometime this weekend!**

**Peace!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Date: Saturday March 23rd**

**Location: Max's Apartment**

I heard Iggy's whoops and Ella's hisses of pain before we'd even made it to the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" I demanded as I observed Iggy, Ella, and Nudge crowding over Iggy's cellphone while they leaned over the counter.

"Damn Max you are one tough bitch!" Iggy crowed without turning away from the phone.

"Excuse me?" I propped my hands on my hips as I waited for him to turn around. He did, phone held victoriously in his hand as he met my glare.

"_Maximum Ride,_" he said. "Ring a bell?"

Fang turned to me, eyebrow raised in question.

"My street fighting name," I explained to him. "What of it?" I asked Iggy.

He gestured to his phone. "Well there's basically an entire YouTube page devoted to you!" he said. "Tons of videos of your fights."

"What?" I snapped, hurrying to his side. Wouldn't Jessica and her magic team have made anything about me disappear by now? "Since when?"

"It goes back years, since you were at least fourteen. There have got to be at least thirty videos."

At least there wasn't a video for every match. Then there would be hundreds.

"I never knew," I admitted. And apparently neither had Jessica. Then again, I'd never told Jessica about my Maximum Ride alias.

"You never googled yourself out of curiosity?" he demanded, looking surprised. Was googling yourself something all people did? It sounded ridiculous.

"I know all I need to know about myself and then some. Why would I want to see what other people have to say about me?"

"Because the comments are awesome!" he burst. "Hundreds of comments about how badass you are! They're really flattering, you should read them for an ego boost. Plus, plenty of them comment on how 'totally hot the fighting babe' is."

Fang growled.

The sound sent shivers down my spine. That growl was apparently a big turn on for me.

Iggy hit a button on the phone and turned the screen for me and Fang to see.

A clear video of me in the ring with some giant guy came on. I immediately recognized it as the fight I'd been in on my birthday. I watched as the guy got a few good shots including one to my face that busted my nose. Then he managed to knock me to the ground as he kicked my legs out from under me. The guy made a noise, almost like a growl. It was ridiculous. Fangs growl was much sexier, but then, I may be a bit biased. On the video I suddenly lashed out, hooking my foot around his leg and pulling. He crashed to the ground and I pounced on him. With one quick and efficient blow to the temple he was out like a light. A bell tolled._ "And the winner is…Maximum Ride!" _

"Turn it off," I demanded quickly, turning away from the video and heading towards the living room. I could see Nudge giving me a sympathetic look as I turned. She knew which fight it was as well as I did.

"Why?" Iggy asked, face aglow. "It's awesome!"

"That," I said as I walked away from him, "took place about two hours before I saw Garret kill that man."

His face sobered up immediately.

"Sorry, Max."

"Don't be. Just don't watch that crap. It's all in the past."

….

"Are you sure you two don't want to stay at our place?" Fang asked as he and the others prepared to leave later that night. They'd spent the entire day asking Nudge and I questions about our past that I could finally answer. It was a very surreal feeling. At one point during the day Fang had gone to a local hardware store and bought new locks for my door which he'd spent a good hour installing. Two dead bolts, a chain, and a new handle lock.

"No, I'm not letting them win again. I refuse to run away. Besides, I think we're pretty safe." I gestured to his handy work on my door. "You've installed more locks than an armory needs."

He shrugged. "Just making sure you're safe."

"Thank you for that," I smiled, leaning in to kiss him lightly. "I feel incredibly safe."

"Mmm, I still think you'd be safer in my arms," he said.

"That, my friend, is just some sappy line designed to get me in bed with you," I smirked, tapping his chest playfully as I said 'my friend'.

"I don't need sappy lines to do that," he assured me, pulling me in for another kiss, this one deeper and longer than the other. It left me breathless.

"No you do not," I admitted.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ella asked as we all hovered by the door, ignoring her brother and my display of intimacy.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm going to continue on like always. I'll go to school and work on Monday like any other day."

"I mean, what are you going to do about Jessica?" she asked. "Are you going to tell her? You already cleaned up a crime scene but are you going to tell her that you've been...you know, compromised?"

I shook my head.

"First of all, those guys are professionals. They tossed the place but they won't have left anything behind. They flat out attacked me while I was in FBI custody and got away without leaving any evidence. They left nothing here. And second, if I tell Jessica about this I'll be in a different state by tomorrow morning. She won't ask questions and she won't listen to me about anything. I won't have a choice."

"But that's not fair!" Ella gasped. "How could she move you when you have so much to leave behind?"

"It's her job. She has people do it every day. She means well and she does save a lot of lives doing it. I let it happen the first time but I'll be damned if she makes me leave you guys now."

"So….we do nothing?" Ella questioned.

"No," Fang replied firmly, "we aren't going to ignore this. It isn't something that will go away if you pay it no attention. That would be the stupidest thing to do."

"Then what—"

"We stay alert and we prepare for a fight. The Flock sticks together. If someone threatens one of us, they threaten us all. And we'll all fight back." His words were impassioned and he stared directly at me as he spoke them. I felt a rush of warmth spread over my body; his words acted like a soothing remedy to a consistent and painful injury.

While I was inclined to look nowhere but at my boyfriends determined and protective gaze I caught sight of Iggy nodding behind him, his eyes locked on Nudge, who stared obliviously in a different direction.

_I'll have to talk to him about that later, _I said to myself, making a mental note before focusing on Fang once again.

I felt like any words I said at that moment wouldn't stand a chance of conveying what I wanted to. To let him know how much I appreciated what he said and how, after years and years of having no one to count on—of having to be the person who is counted on—it was a relief to have people there for me, caring not just if I was alive, but that I was safe and happy and content.

Still, I felt the need to say something.

I said, "I love you."

I could see in Fangs eyes that he understood. He was, by nature, a man of few words and expressive eyes so he more than anyone else would be able to understand my message. Because of that, and his uncanny but completely pleasing—now that I had nothing to hide—ability to read me.

_I love you too,_ his eyes said as he leaned down and, gently cupping my face in his hands, brought my lips to his once more.

I melted into his touch. At that moment I felt as if there was no end to me or a beginning to Fang, but as if we were an extension of each other and were always meant to be together, like this.

Of course Iggy ruined the moment.

"Will you two quick sucking face?" he demanded. "I know you guys are impossibly in love and that there's nothing like a life threatening situation to bring two people together," his eyes flickered almost automatically to Nudge, "but I really need to get home and Fangy Boy is my ride."

Fang rolled his eyes as he pulled away from me. _Later, _he mouthed.

"I'm going to hold you to that," I whispered and saw his eyes spark in amusement, both of us recalling a long ago moment at Ella's birthday party, similar to this.

I watched as they left; Iggy, Ella, and Fang all crowding in to Fangs car and heading off. I couldn't imaging the conversation the three of them would have as they drove, how they would comment on how utterly unbelievable my story was and how they'd never seen it coming, but I knew there would be nothing negative said about myself or Nudge. I knew they believed us, and that they trusted us, and that, most importantly of all, they still loved us.

I headed back into my apartment feeling better about myself and my future than I'd ever felt before.

…..

**Date: Sunday March 24th**

_Knock knock knock_

"Max open up!" Jessica's voice floated in to my apartment as I hurried to answer her incessant knocking.

"I'm coming!" I called in exasperation as I hurried forward. Nudge scrambled off the couch behind me and—gathering all of the blankets and any sign of her permanent stay here—rushed to my bedroom. She'd been 'sleeping over' the last time Jessica had sprung a visit on me. I didn't want her starting to ask questions I'd rather not have to answer.

Once Nudge was safely and quietly tucked away in my room I flipped all of the locks and let Jessica in.

"Is there a reason you have enough locks on this door to put a bank to shame?"she asked me as she slipped past me and settled down on a chair at the table.

I shrugged. "I'm paranoid," I said. "I've been planning on doing this since November, you know, but I just bribed my boyfriend into helping me do it."

"Bribed him with what?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Something he's going to have to work a little harder for," I smirked. _As if_, I thought to myself. _Fang has done more than enough for me to consider _that _requirement filled._

Jessica shrugged it off, not concerned with my love life. I'm just glad that _that _wasn't something in her job description.

"Why are you here?" I asked her, dropping into the seat directly across from her. "Not that these little meetings of ours aren't the highlight of my life, but it hasn't been two weeks since our last check in."

In answer, she pulled a folder out of the messenger bag she was carrying. She pulled a photo out of it and pushed it across the table to me.

"Do you recognize any of these men? Anything about them?" she asked, staring intently at me.

I looked at the photo in front of me. It was a collection of eight photos really, like the photos that cops on those crime solving tv shows give to their witnesses and victims. The ones where they hide a photo of a suspect.

Was I supposed to identify Garret again?

No. none of the photos were Garret.

_Maybe Duncan? _I wondered, _the guy who Garret killed. _

I started studying them all carefully, not letting a single detail escape.

None were of Duncan. In fact none of the faces looked familiar to me at all. I was sure I'd never seen them. All of them were men with short hair and broad shoulders. They had nothing else in common. One man had red hair, three had blond, two black, and two had brown. Their eye colors and facial structures were all different as well.

I glared at the page, sure that there was something here that Jessica needed me to see. Otherwise she wouldn't have given me the pictures in the first place. Hell, I could pretty much feel her eyes boring into my head as if with the act itself she could tell me what I needed to know without having to speak out loud.

After a few minutes of silence I gave up.

I exhaled sharply. "I don't—wait." I caught myself as I started to admit defeat.

"What?" she asked sharply, her eyes watchful of my every action. "Which one is familiar?"

"Not one….three," I whispered, my world spinning around me.

* * *

**Well? I know its a bit short but I'm extremely busy right now! But hell, there was still something very important here at the end! Who do you think Max recognizes? From where? How? And what do you think about Fangs protectiveness? Let me know your thoughts! And its not very often that I'm going to update on the actual date that the chapter takes place...weird, I think this is the second time I've done that!**

**Question:**

**Is Iggy blind? Answer: No, he can see. That's how he was watching the video of Max and playing puppy dog eyes at Nudge. :)**

**I'll try and update by Wednesday.**

**Peace!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Date: Sunday March 24**

**Location: Max's Apartment**

_Not one…three," I whispered, my world spinning around me._

….

"Max? Max are you okay?" Jessica's voice floated to me through my daze. My eyes seemed to have gone tunnel vision, blocking out everything but three pictures grouped together in the left corner of the photo array. I'd never seen their faces before, but those eyes….

Those eyes I would never forget.

"Max?" Jessica was shaking me now, her hands planted on my shoulders as she gave me gentle, but firm, shakes. "Focus Max. Who do you know? Where have you seen them before?"

I pointed a shaky finger to the left corner of the photo. She stopped shaking me so I could point correctly to the men I had identified.

"Those three," I traced their pictures. "I haven't seen their faces but those eyes….I'd never forget….that one," I pointed to the black haired man in the upper left corner. "His eyes….they're brown but closer to the pupil they'll have a gold ring, and lighter specks around the edges of his iris, too. He's the one who tried to suffocate me." Jessica sucked in a breath as if she was about to speak. I cut her off and pointed to the blond man directly below the first. "This guy, his eyes are blue, but it looks like they almost transition gradually into his pupil. It's not like one glance and you can see exactly where his pupil ends, it's like the iris goes from light blue at the edges to darker and darker until its black. He's the one who held me down as the first guy covered my face with his hands. And this guy," I pointed to the final man, the picture next to the second guy, "is the one who locked the door and broke my phone. He's also the guy who kicked me in the head before I passed out. His eyes are brown too. A bad brown, almost like muddy swamp water. Certainly felt like that when he was looking at me." I looked up at Jessica. "How…how did you find them?"

She was smiling grimly. It was an odd smile. Like she was ecstatic that I'd picked the right men—as I could tell I had without asking or her telling me—but she was also angry at the reminder of what they'd done to me.

"I've spent the past few months running videos from anything I could find within a block of the hotel that night. ATM cameras, parking lot surveillance, storefront security, all of it and more. I compiled a list of men who were on those feeds," she tapped the photos, "and ran them through facial recognition. I got a hit, and dug deeper into their lives, trying to find connections.

"This man," she pointed to the man who broke my phone, "is named Michael Ridley. His family is in debt to Itex pharmaceuticals for his brothers medicines. This man," she pointed to the man who'd suffocated me, "is Brian Slosky, he owns a large share of Itex stock, and this man," she pointed to the last guy, the one who'd held me down, "is Kevin Huitt, and he went to school with Garret. All of these men work for a private contracting company that specializes in recovery, extractions, and, when necessary, defense. They are sometimes used by the government to do thing off the record. More often than not they have the less glamorous reputation as hit men. But that's not strictly proven so they can't be stopped. And each of them has a motive for helping Garret, whether it's to help a friend, pay a debt, or save his money. They were our best suspects."

_Wow,_ I thought_. I finally have names _and _faces to go with the eyes. With the voices. _

"Are you alright, Max?" Jessica asked, crouching so that her eyes were level with mine.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "just, overwhelmed. I never really thought that we'd know who attacked me. You…you've been doing a lot more than I thought you were. Thank you," I reached forward and gave her an awkward hug. She smiled at me when I pulled away.

"It's my job," she said simply.

"Yeah but…man, I should have spent more on your Christmas gift!"

…

**Location: Carroway House**

I can't say I was anything less than surprised when I got the phone call. Jessica had left less than an hour before and I'd just gotten finished explaining the events of the previous hour to Nudge when the phone rang, startling both of us out of our secluded little bubble.

The conversation had been short and confusing—mostly because it was so unexpected—but I'd rushed to comply, heading to the Carroway residence as soon as I'd hung up the phone.

So here I stood, outside of the familiar brick home, alone as requested. I raised my fist and knocked with three quick raps before waiting.

"Max! Thank you for coming so soon. I know my phone call was a bit unorthodox."

"No problem Mrs. Carroway," I said with false ease. Truthfully I was shaking inside, wondering what she could possibly want. Did Ella and Fang slip up about our conversation last night? Was she going to go all momma bear and protect her cubs from a threat like me? My heart pounded rapidly in my chest. "What can I do for you?"

"Well for start you can come inside and get out of this chilly wind," she said, opening the door further, allowing me to slip in past her.

The house was silent. There were no footsteps, no calls ringing through the house, no sounds of a television, and no banging of pots and pans like I would expect around noontime.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I passed over the threshold and stripped my coat and scarf from my body, hanging them on the coat rack by the door as had become a habit.

"Gone for the day," she said. "My husband was called in for a work emergency and—while you children are on spring break—Fang is still obligated to attend practices. Ella promised Angel and Gazzy she'd spend the day with them."

"Oh," I said slowly, the confusion evident in my voice. "Then, if you don't mind me asking, why did you ask me here today?"

"To be honest, I simply wanted to talk to you," she admitted. "We have not had the chance to speak privately since before Ella's birthday." I blushed as I remembered our conversation. Most girls do find mortification in their boyfriends—or at the time, _love interests_—mother telling them to buck up and go for it already. "Yes I know," she smiled as she took in my change of demeanor, "perhaps I went a bit overboard reaching out to you like that but we must both admit, you did step up and take my advice. And, if I may be so bold as to point out, both you and my son have been extremely happy since."

I nodded in concession. "You gave me some very good advice."

"Thank you, and that's another reason I asked you here today," she said.

"For advice?" I was not any less confused then I'd been before she started 'explaining'.

"I'm doing a bad job of this," she sighed. "Why don't we have some hot cocoa in the kitchen while we talk?" She didn't wait for me to answer, but headed to the kitchen with the expectation that I'd follow.

And I did.

I wouldn't want to disobey Mrs. Carroway. There was something so…_motherly_ about her that made me feel as if, even though I was in no way under her influence, she had the ability to put me in time out if she deemed it necessary.

She gestured for me to sit at the small two person kitchen table as she went to the stove and put on the hot water. She then came to sit across from me.

"Now," she sighed as she settled in, "let me try to explain again. I'm sure I took you by surprise the last time we spoke as well," she paused and waited for me to grudgingly nod before continuing. "I don't mean to be abrasive or pushy but I'm a mother and when I see children—or young women in your case—in need of advice and guidance I tend to jump at the opportunity. When I caught you and Fang on Christmas I know what I saw." I blushed deeply and she smiled indulgently at me. "I'm not speaking about your embrace or anything of your physical appearance. I'm talking about your emotions and your state of mind. I could see it in your eyes, Max, almost as well as I can read my sons, that you were confused. That you were holding back.

"I know you've elected not to tell us—or at least me—everything about your past and that's perfectly fine. A persons past is meant to stay there, but for whatever reason, whether it was fear of commitment, fear of being hurt for the first time or again, or the fear of letting someone inside, you were fighting your attraction to my son. So I tried to give you a push in the right direction."

"You did," I admitted, still blushing over her casual mention of my _attraction _to her son. "Your advice is what finally made me give in and let it happen."

"I didn't make you do anything, I guided you. As parents are supposed to do. We are supposed to _advise _you. Which is why I really wanted to speak with you today. I know that over the past few days things between you and Fang have been off. Now, he came home last night in a significantly better mood so I'm assuming you've mended any issues, but by then I'd already resolved to speak with you."

"Why?" I asked. "If things are better between the two of us what do you need to give me advice on?"

"Well what do _you_ need advice on?" she asked.

"Excuse me? I'm confused," I admitted.

"I'm a parent," she repeated, "and, pardon my mention of your past—or of the obvious really—but you seem to be lacking any. I don't need to know the details, its none of my business, but I've been in your position before, Max. I was a young girl with no adult to talk to and I know how hard it can be. So I asked you here today to simply offer my services. To let you know that you have someone who you can talk to and who will give you unbiased advice based off of their past experiences and with your best interest in mind. In short, I'm offering you a relationship with a parent."

I was speechless. I'd been worried that she was going to go all momma bear on me and—in some twisted sense—she had. But she hadn't gone all protective over her children; she'd been protective over _me_.

"I'm not saying you _need _to take me up on my offer," Mrs. Carroway said after a minute or so of silence. "I just want you to be aware that the offer stands."

A shrieking noise broke through the silence of the house and she got up to quiet the tea kettles cries for attention. She returned a minute later with two mugs full of steaming hot chocolate.

She slid one across the table to me while she settled down with her own.

I stared at the steaming liquid for a minute, trying to collect my thoughts. After my parents had died I'd lost all hope of having an adult to talk to. For a few naive months after their deaths I'd held out on the possibility of finding a foster parent to talk to. When it had become evident that I was nothing more than a monthly check to each of them I'd locked that hope away in a box and forgotten where I'd put the key. And up until now I'd never realized how much I missed, needed, _craved _the advice of someone older than me who could share their experiences and thoughts.

Now, however, the neglected box inside of me rattled, begging to be opened, begging to be allowed to hope once again.

And Mrs. Carroway?

She was the key.

"I…I never thought anyone would care enough to say anything like that," I admitted.

"Not all people do," she said, not unkindly. She was just being honest, and I respected that about her. "But they exist out there, and when you find them there is no shame in accepting what they offer."

"I'm not ashamed," I admitted. "I'm…grateful." I looked up and met her eyes for the first time since I'd knocked on her door. "I'm so very grateful."

She smiled at me with a very motherly affection that nearly winded me.

"Is there anything you need advice on?" she asked me. "Any problems you need help with? Any questions that need answers? I may not have all the answers but talking out a problem certainly never hurts."

"No, I…I'm good right now. I mean…I don't have any problems or questions that I need your help with but…" I hesitated, feeling incredibly stupid for even wanting to ask.

"But what?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she watched me struggle to word my question.

"Would…would it be okay if we just, you know, _talked?_" As soon as I said the words I wished the floor would just open up and swallow me whole. I felt so stupid, so _weak, _for asking but she'd unlocked that part of me that was craving the ability to just communicate with an adult. Sure I talked to Jessica and she was nice and all, but Mrs. Carroway was a mother. She was someone reaching out to me because she wanted to, because she knew, as much as I tried to hide it, that I needed that.

Mrs. Carroways answering smile was warm and welcoming. She reached out and placed a warm, calloused hand over my own.

"Of course," she said. "I'm here to talk whenever you need to."

* * *

**I always feel like other stories don't credit Mrs. Martinez (in this case Mrs. Carroway) enough. She's a wonderful motherly character that Max does rely on and I wanted to incorporate that into this story as I have all of my previous (and future) ones. I love her and I hope you liked her in this chapter too! ****I had so much fun writing it! I apologize for the late update, my internet connection has been practically nonexistent for days so I'm lucky to even get this up at all!**

**Questions:**

**Question: Will Fang, Iggy, and Ella ever figure/find out about the scar on Max's stomach? Answer: Someone will, though I don't plan to make that a very big deal within my story. However, if you guys really want to have a resolution to that piece of Max's history let me know and I'll add something I've been considering. A lot of you seem pretty hooked on that little side story :)**

**Question: Why does she recognize the people from the pictures? Answer: I hope this chapter made that clear, if not, let me know and I'll message you an explanation.**

**I also got a request for more action. Don't worry. It will come soon enough. **

**Review!**

**Peace!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Date: Wednesday March 27th**

**Location: Shadow Hill Bar and Grill**

"Hey Max," Lissa said, bumping her hip playfully into my own as I passed her on my way to the break room. I was clocking out for the night. "There is a hot man over in the corner of section A that has been eyeing you all night." She wiggled her fiery eyebrows as she said it.

I shrugged, smile spreading over my face. "Sucks to be him. I'm a happily committed girl with a wonderful boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, don't sicken the rest of us with your lovey dovey smile and sickly sweet happy attitude." She made a gagging noise in the back of her throat. "Just because you were lucky enough to snag one of the hottest guys in town..."

"One of?" I asked playfully as I punched my time card and tossed my apron into my cubby. "Try _the hottest _and the sweetest."

"And most perfect, and smartest, and blah blah blah. Damn girl, you've got it bad," she said, following me from the break room.

"I do, and I'm unashamed to admit it."

"I wouldn't be either. But just check the guy out, he's been watching your every move."

"That sounds sort of….stalker-ish," I said slowly, realization dawning on me. I grabbed Lissa by the arm before she'd completely left the break room. "What does he look like?" I demanded, gripping her arm tightly.

"What? Why don't you go see for yourself?" she gasped, taken aback by my abruptness.

"Because I asked you first. Now please, _what does he look like_?"

"I dunno," she said, realizing that I meant business. "Well built, short blond hair, oh and these amazing blue eyes. They're weird, like they start light but get dark—hey!" she gasped as I let go of her abruptly and headed towards the main restaurant. _He's here,_ I thought, feeling the urge to puke_. One of them is here right now. Lissa saw him!_ Suddenly the fact that I had faces and names to go with my violent memories started to become real.

I froze at the corner of a wall partition, glancing covertly around it to the area of the restaurant that contained section A where Lissa had said my 'admirer' was. The section was empty save for a mother and her three young children.

I searched the rest of the restaurant but the man Lissa had seen was gone.

…..

**Date: Thursday March 28th**

**Location:Max's Apartment**

I didn't call Jessica. Maybe I'm a bit full of myself and my abilities or maybe I'm just straight up stupid but I couldn't tell her. If she knew about me seeing Kevin Huitt—I'd looked up his name as soon as I got home—she'd have me moved or at least put under constant watch, and with Nudge living with me and the Flock knowing the truth that would not end well.

But I knew it was necessary to tell the Flock. I hadn't even had the opportunity to show them the pictures but in light of recent events I decided it was time to show them the faces of the men who had haunted me for so long. I was surprised at myself for not finding time to show them earlier but we'd all been busy lately and I hadn't actually seen them since Saturday when I'd told them my story.

So I invited them over for dinner.

And of course, Iggy being the self proclaimed clown he is had to make a remark as soon as I opened the door to them.

"Max, I have no idea what more you could possibly surprise us with but I have to assume that's why we're here. The _only _time you invite us over is when you have something life altering to share with us—whether its people to meet or revelations about you," he said loftily as he brushed past me and into the apartment.

I heard Nudge giggle somewhere behind me as they greeted each other.

"Iggy's stupidity aside," Ella said as she came in as well, "what's up Max?"

I closed the door behind Fang before following them to the living room. Iggy was planted beside Nudge on the couch and Ella had taken up sitting in the remaining spot.

Fang had yet to leave my side and was standing next to me, his arm wrapped lightly around my waist.

"Well, Jessica stopped by on Sunday," I said. The change in significance of that phrase was not lost on any of us. Before last weekend it would have meant nothing but my cousin stopping in to say hi. Now it held a whole slew of possibilities, not all good.

"And…?" Iggy drew out.

"She came by to show me some pictures of suspects," I said. The Flock waited for me to elaborate. 'Suspects' wasn't a good enough description when dealing with my life; there were a number of possible 'suspects' for any number of instances. "Suspects for my attack last November." _And for the break in_, I thought but it went unsaid. It was unnecessary elaboration. We all knew that they were one in the same.

And the room exploded.

"Did you recognize anyone?" Ella demanded.

"But I thought you said their faces were covered," Iggy said, doubt in his voice. "How could you pick anyone?"

They spoke over each other, their questions streaming together into a mass of unintelligible noise.

"Quiet!"

I didn't say it, and neither did Nudge. We all turned to stare at Fang, both shocked and impressed that he'd risen his voice so loudly.

I realized that his grip on my waist had tightened considerably as well.

_Protective. _

"Max," he said in a quieter tone, "who did you recognize?"

Not _did_ _you _recognize anyone, not _could you_ recognize anyone, but _who did_ you recognize. He knew that I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't have anything to share with them.

In response I untangled myself from his grip and grabbed the three photos off of the kitchen counter. Jessica had given me regular sized photos of each of the men so that I had them to reference.

Like I would ever forget their faces after seeing them once.

I passed them to Fang, letting him study them before passing them on.

"They work for a private contracting company—basically hit men—and all have some sort of connection to Itex and Garret. I recognize their eyes. I'd never forget them _or_ their voices."

"So these are the guys we have to watch out for," Ella said as she studied their faces. "Not very memorable guys if you see them in a crowd," she admitted. "No scars, no scary looks, no sense of emanating evil."

"That's what makes them so good for the job. That, and the fact that they're strong, merciless, and quick. Don't underestimate them."

"I won't," she assured me. "Besides, we think they went back to New York, right?" she asked. "To show Garret your pictures. We shouldn't have to worry about seeing them for a while."

I bit my lip.

"Max," Nudge said knowingly, "spill."

"Well, Lissa may have seen Kevin Huitt staring at me today at work," I said, pulling Huitt's photo from the collection and showing it to them. "By the time I went to look he was gone, but she gave me a pretty good description of him."

Fang had tensed beside me. I knew this changed things. The fact that the threat had not only been identified but _seen_.

"None of us should go anywhere without a partner," Fang said, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. "I don't want anyone going anywhere without some form of backup. There is safety in numbers."

"But—" I started to object. I lived on the outskirts of town. I walked to school alone every day and then took the bus to work. Nudge stayed home alone when I was gone and had a different work schedule from me half of the time.

"But nothing," he said. "I'll pick you up for school every day. If Nudge has work that day we'll drop her off before school, at least that way she'll be surrounded by people. And I'll drive you to work when you're done with school."

"What about—" _your classes?  
_

"It will be during lunch break," he said, knowing what I was going to say, "I'll go and be back before class."

"But—" _that leaves you alone._

"I'll be in a car, I'll be fine."

"Sexist pig—" _I'm capable of handling myself._

"Protective boyfriend," he countered, pulling me closer to him with a strong arm around my waist. I made a face at him.

"You two are a match made in heaven," Iggy said solemnly. I realized we'd had our conversation, only about half of it aloud, in front of them. They'd been watching us go back and forth like a ping pong match.

"Mmm, there's still one thing Fang needs to learn about me, though," I said, as I looked my boyfriend in the eye, addressing both him and the Flock.

"What's that?"

"You may be the protective boyfriend, but I'm the equally as protective girlfriend," I promised.

…..

**GARRETS POINT OF VIEW**

**Date: Thursday March 28th**

**Location: Sing Sing Correctional Facility**

I stared down at the photos in my hands. Slosky sat across the metal table, staring at me intently as I studied them. There were three. One was a photo strip of two girls fooling around and laughing, as if they had no care in the world. The second was a group photo of a motley gang of kids. Four teenagers and two children. They smiled at the camera while all trying to fit in the frame. And the third photo was of a young couple, oblivious to anything but each other as they stood wrapped in each other's arms. The one thing that all photos had in common was a blond teenage girl. She looked different in the photo strip but it didn't matter, I'd seen her in both guises. I'd never forget her face, the only blemish in the otherwise black as pitch night. Her pale face surprised and scared as she ran down the tunnel, away from me, carrying my secret with her. And again, in her new guise, on the steps of the court house that November day.

The nobody teenage street rat who thought changing her appearance would erase any effort of my finding her.

She was wrong.

"So, it's her, yes?" Slosky asked, shifting in the uncomfortable metal seats that matched the interrogation table. He was here posing as my lawyer to avoid suspicions.

"Oh it's her alright. And she's made some friends."

"They will be easy enough to work around. Huitt is still there, keeping an eye on things. She's alone quite often."

"Yes, but what fun would it be to just kill her? She'd get it over with quickly while I, on the other hand, have suffered in here for months."

"What do you suggest we do? Torture?"

"Of sorts." I pointed to the other girl in the photo strip. "You say she is now with her again?"

He nodded. "She seems to be living at her apartment."

"And she seems happier now?"

"She's the happiest we've observed in months."

"That is because she missed her friend," I said. "She is a street girl, Slosky. When they form attachments they are strong. Take what she loves away from her and she will suffer more than if you physically tortured her."

"So your suggestion?"

"Take advantage of her love for these people. Use them to get to her."

"Is that wise?" he asked. "A street kid disappearing isn't a big deal, even if she's in Witness Protection. People will rightly assume she got what was coming to her. But those kids? I've seen them around town. They're very well known. The dark haired boy and girl are rich, and the boy is a big name in sports. The other boy is very well known at school, and his siblings are doted on by everyone. Their disappearance would not go unsolved. It could lead right back to you."

"Then don't kill them," I said. "Their lives are of no concern to me. Just _use them _to get to her. _She _is the one I want to suffer. She is the one I want dead."

* * *

**Don't kill me! I know, I love these cliff hangers. What do you guys think about Garrets point of view? I don't know about you guys but I don't like the guy. Even reading his POV makes me feel all slimy and icky. I understand why Max hates him enough to punch a wall. Anyway, review and let me know your thought! I've got a few more alternate POVs coming up next chapter and the rest will be Max's POV once again.**

**Question: How long will this story be? Answer: As of right now it will be 40-41 chapters long. We're getting close! **

**Also, to the anonymous reviewer who reviewed a few minutes ago asking if I'd be updating soon...happy?**

**Happy Easter everyone! **

**Peace!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Date: Wednesday April 3****rd**

**Location: Max's apartment**

"Max, how do you know if you're in love?"

I nearly spit out the orange juice I was chugging. As it was I choked on it and spent a few moments clearing my throat before I turned my watery eyes to my best friends innocent face.

"Excuse me?" I rasped. "What did you ask?"

"I asked how you know if—"

"Yeah, I heard you. It was a rhetorical question." I cleared my throat again. "Why do you ask?"

She blushed and turned to the counter, watching the toaster intently as she waited for her pop tarts to, well, pop. "No reason really…."

"There has to be a reason behind _that _question and I'm guessing its tall, pale, and thinks it's the funniest thing to grace god's green earth."

She blushed. "Well, uh…."

"Don't be embarrassed. You can't help who you fall for," I consoled as I caught her pop tarts as they jumped from the toaster. I dumped them on a paper plate and handed them to her, motioning for her to join me at the table. She complied.

"So, uh, how do you?" she asked. "Know, that is."

I shrugged. "I don't know when it happened exactly," I admitted. "I know that admitting I had any feelings at all for Fang was difficult for me, though they'd been developing over time. But its different for every person. I'm more reserved then you are, less willing to admit how I feel."

"What does it feel like to you then?" she asked. "Love."

I thought about it for a moment. "It's not really one single feeling that you can automatically pinpoint as love. It's more like…..like realizing that you can't imagine your life without that person. When you think about your future they're by your side in every scenario, when you realize that you want to share those big experiences in life with them. A first time, every time, marriage, a family, growing old together. It's when you realize that you want things out of life that you never considered before, and you _want _them because you'll be able to share it with him."

She had a starry look in her eyes. "That sounds wonderful," she said. "I can't imagine feeling like that. I mean, I like Iggy a lot, don't get me wrong. He's funny, and smart, and sweet, and I like all of the little things about him: his tendency to go overboard, the way he cares for his brother and sister, and the way he's so protective over everyone in the Flock. But….I certainly don't feel all of _that_ stuff yet."

I smiled indulgently at her. "You haven't even dated him. Those feelings develop over time as you get to know a person on a more intimate level. Right now you see what he is on the surface but it takes knowing what's on the inside to love someone."

"How do you know what's on the inside of Fang?" she asked. "He doesn't show much of anything."

"He does around me. He and I are a lot alike in the way we think and the way we feel. So much so that he doesn't need to say anything for me to understand what he's feeling. And I swear to god that sometimes he knows more about me than I do."

"_That _sounds like love to me," she said decidedly as she picked at her breakfast.

"I guess so," I admitted, "and you should give yourself a chance to feel it. If you like Iggy as much as you say you do then you should pursue it. I'm positive that he'll be more than happy to give it a shot."

A dopy smile made its way onto her face. "You really think so?"

"You'd have to be oblivious to miss the looks he gives you. He wants you. As he should. As any guy should. Except Fang," I added in an afterthought. "He's mine. But every other guy out there would be lucky to have you in their lives."

"Thanks, Max. I'll give it a shot."

…..

**IGGYS POINT OF VIEW **

**Date: Thursday April 4****th**

Nudge looked angry. That was never an expression she wore around me. She was always so happy and alive, like nothing could worry her. It was incredible that she could feel that way after the life she'd endured. Both her and Max. I'd always seen the way Max would stare off into space, a clouded look in her eyes as she remembered her past. It clearly haunted her even though she strove to overcome it. I couldn't blame her, if I'd had to endure half of what she'd been through then I probably would have broken.

But not Nudge. I knew in some part of my mind that it was partially due to Max shielding her from as much danger and drama as she could. But I also knew it was because she was Nudge; she was so good spirited that very little could bring her down. It was one of the many things I admired about her.

So why did she look angry today?

She had asked me to pick her up from work today. Something about Max and Fang off doing their own thing and her needing a partner to be with, per Fangs decision. I'd never been happier about his decision then I'd been on my way to pick her up. I craved some time alone with this amazing, bubbly, new girl in my life. But her strange behavior had me worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked as the dark haired beauty dropped down into the passenger seat of my car.

"Yeah," she assured me, "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," I countered as I pulled onto the quiet streets of Navajo. "What's wrong?"

"Who says something has to be wrong?" she demanded. "Maybe I'm just tired. Did you ever think of that? Why do people automatically assume that something is wrong when a simpler solution could be the answer?"

Her babbling didn't faze me, I'd gotten used to it over the few weeks I'd known Nudge. It was another of her qualities that I found cute.

"I didn't mean to upset you. You're right." I decided to just let it go and placate her. I certainly didn't want her anger directed at _me. _

She leaned back against the seat and sighed, looking dully out the windshield. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm just bent out of shape over this 'buddy system' thing. I know why we're doing it and I realize that it is the safest thing to do but it's getting so annoying! I mean, I've spent a large amount of my memorable life living in New York. I know that Max was there for a while but what nobody realizes is that I survived for _four months_ without her! I can take care of myself too."

I pulled into her apartment complex and put the car in park before turning to face her.

"I know you did, Nudge," I said. "I realize what you've been through. You've never told us about how you did it but I'd like to hear the story some time."

She sighed. "It wasn't as hard as half the stuff Max has had to do, both in the past few months and over the past nine years," she admitted.

"Don't sell yourself short," I said vehemently.

"I'm not. I'm just acknowledging the fact that Max has always been there for me, and I've always needed that and appreciated that, hell I still _do _need that, but occasionally I want to be able to prove that I can take care of myself too. It's not fair to her that she thinks that she's responsible for me."

"She needs it too, Nudge," I said quietly.

"Who? Needs what?"

"Max," I answered. "She needs to take care of you as much as you need to be taken care of sometimes. Max has a maternal instinct. She feels the need to shelter and help anyone that she can. Especially those she loves. And damn it Nudge, she loves you. You mean the world to her and she shows that by taking care of you."

"I never really thought of it that way before," she said quietly, after a few moments of silence. "I've just always accepted that she fact that she thought I needed someone to take care of me."

I shook my head. "She knows that you are capable of taking care of yourself. She just doesn't want you to _have _to. She's trying to give you the best life she can, one that she's never been able to have. But never doubt that she believes in you; never doubt that _I _believe in you."

She gave me a watery smile. "Thanks, Ig," she said. "I never knew you were any good at motivational speaking."

"I'm a man of many hidden talents," I said, exiting the car quickly before going to open her door.

"And hidden manners," she said as she slipped out of the car and to my side.

"Not hidden," I said as I slung an arm over her shoulders, "selectively used. Consider yourself important enough to make the cut."

"Thanks, because that was on my bucket list: make Iggy's exclusive list," she said smartly as we headed up the stairs to her and Max's apartment.

"Oh, you make more than my exclusive list," I assured her as we reached the apartment and she started undoing the numerous locks.

"Oh yeah? And what other list do I make?" she asked, turning back to face me, smirk in place.

I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to her smirking ones. Soft, smooth, and warm. She froze beneath me as I pulled away. "You make my _very _special list," I assured her.

"And how many people are on that list?" she asked, breathlessly, eyes wide.

"Mmmmm one."

"Then I think I like that list," she said, and leaned in to kiss me.

It was my turn to freeze in shock. I hadn't thought she'd kiss me back! I was just about to respond, to make her melt into the kiss, when she pulled away. I pouted at her unfair game.

She laughed. "If I get to stay on this list then maybe I'll even tell you about my Maxless months sometime," she said before opening the door and heading into the apartment.

"I'd like that," I said, eager to learn anything new about this amazing and mysterious woman in front of me.

"Me too," she admitted. "And thanks for the ride home," she said before shutting the door and leaving me standing in the hallway, surprised as hell.

…..

**NUDGES POINT OF VIEW**

I closed the door to the apartment and leaned heavily against it. Iggy had kissed me. Iggy had kissed me and I had kissed him back!

The thought was unbelievable and unexpected. I'd entered the car in a sour mood over the last weeks 'buddy system' and now I'd gotten home in a better mood then I'd been in since I'd found Max on that street weeks ago.

Iggy had been right, I'd realized as he'd spoken. Max did show her love for me by taking care of me and she did believe I could handle myself. She wouldn't have left me, Witness Protection forcing her or not, if she hadn't believed that. She'd spent the past several years teaching me all I'd need to know so that one day I'd be able to take care of myself.

And she'd taught me more than survival skills. She'd taught me life skills. She'd taught me what it was like to have someone care for you, and she'd taught me how to love. And I'd definitely been channeling some of her sarcasm and flirtiness tonight with Iggy.

Oh Iggy.

He was so sweet and kind and compassionate. I could understand why Max had been saying you needed to know the guy inside and out before you knew if you loved him. I'd never seen this side of Iggy before tonight but already I knew that I loved it and that I wanted to see more of it.

I may not be _in love_ with Iggy right now, but I was certainly _falling_ in love with him.

* * *

**Alright guys! I gave you sentimental Max, alternate POVs, and NIGGY. What more could you ask for? Review and let me know! We're at 676 reviews. Can we make it 700? Also, a reviewer pointed out that Lissa didn't seem mean in this story. I intended it to be that way. I know in a previous story she was the queen bitch but I like to change things up from time to time. Lets face it: in the books we hated her because she was taking Fang away, not because she was a bad person. No, that would be Brigid. Hmmm, maybe I'll use her in a future story!**

**Peace! **


	34. Chapter 34

******Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Date: Friday April 5th**

**Location: Carroway house**

"Is it my imagination or do our best friends seem unusually happy today?" Fang asked me quietly as we stood apart from the others, watching the Flock interact in the living room of his house. As part of our Friday night traditions the Flock was having a sleep over and everyone was gathering to decide on a movie. Ella was debating avidly with Gazzy and Angel who I hadn't had the opportunity to see much of lately. I'd been happy to see the two of them again tonight, trying to beat back the guilt I felt when I saw them and realized the danger I'd put them in. Angel was in the process of winning the battle over which movie to watch as Iggy and Nudge sat in their own secluded little bubble talking about god knows what.

"It's not your imagination," I assured him. "Nudge was strangely happy last night. Strange because she's been in a bad mood about the 'buddy system' lately."

"It's good that Iggy's found someone," Fang said, brotherly affection shining in his eyes. "I never thought he would with his stupidity."

I bumped him with my hip. "Be nice," I chided him, "you know you love him and his wacky tendencies."

He grumbled something that I only caught bits and pieces of but I distinctly heard 'you' and 'wacky tendencies'.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that about me and my wacky tendencies?"

He smirked. "Just that I love them."

"That's what I thought you said." I stretched up, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him—

"Will you two please remove yourselves from your little dream world and come join us?" Iggy called from the couch.

"What gives him the right to say that after what we just witnessed?" Fang grumbled some more. He always got defensive and short tempered when someone interrupted our time together. I found it very flattering.

I extracted myself from him and sighed. "Come on, we'll finish this later," I promised as we headed in to the living room to watch Angels selection of The Princess Bride.

…..

"Max," someone whispered. I groaned and buried my face in Fangs chest, attempting to escape whoever was trying to wake me up. "Max," the voice said again, more urgently.

"Wha-?"

"Max please," Angels somewhat paniced voice broke through my sleepy thoughts. "Wake up."

"What's wrong, Ange?" I asked, sitting up and looking around for any signs of danger. The room was dark save for the blue screen of the television. I'd fallen asleep before the movie ended and, judging by the state of everyone else in the room, so had they. Ella was passed out on the love seat, Gazzy's head in her lap as he, too, dozed. Fangs breaths came evenly and calmly and I realized that he was asleep, holding me against his chest in the same position we'd been watching the movie in.

Iggy and Nudge were missing.

"Where are Iggy and Nudge?" I demanded quietly, looking at a wide eyed Angel as I spoke. She motioned for me to follow her and took off down the hall. I darted after her quietly, contemplating the effects of waking the others and deciding against it. Angel didn't seem scared, just….eager.

"What's happening Angel?" I hissed as we headed for the stairs.

"I woke up and had to go potty," she explained as we walked, "and when I was coming back I saw them."

"Iggy and Nudge?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Doing what?"

"That!" she whispered, pointing around the corner to the stairs. I peeked around the corner and nearly burst out laughing. Iggy and Nudge sat on the stairs wrapped in a tight embrace, kissing madly. They certainly didn't look like they were in any danger and that was all I needed to know in order to retreat and leave them to their own business. I dragged Angel with me.

"Hey! But—where are we going?" she demanded as I dragged her into the kitchen to avoid waking the others.

"Away from them. Its not nice to spy on people, Angel."

"I wasn't spying," she insisted, turning the full force of her Bambi eyes on me. "I said finding them was an accident."

"Then you should have left them alone."

"But mommy says that girls and boys shouldn't kiss each other unless they are in love, like mommies and daddies are. Or like you and Fang are."

"Maybe they're in love, too," I said gently, sitting her down on the chair Mrs. Carroway had occupied during our talk several days ago. I headed to the refrigerator and poured us both a glass of water before returning to her.

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide. "They are?"

"I don't know. You would have to ask them but it's not nice to ask them about something that they didn't want anyone else to see. It's best to leave them alone to figure it out themselves."

"I hope they're in love," she said. "Then they would get married and Nudge would be my sister. And because you're practically Nudges sister then you'd be my sister too! And when you marry Fang he'd be my brother and Ella would be my sister. We'd all be related and I'd have an even bigger family!" She looked so happy at the thought that I couldn't help but smile at her vision.

"That's a long way off, Angel," I said carefully. "Nobody in the Flock will be ready for marriage for many years. But don't you doubt that even though we aren't technically related that I don't love you like a sister. Because I do. You and Ella and Nudge are my sisters and Iggy and Gazzy are my brothers."

"And Fang?" she asked.

"Fang….well, Fang is my boyfriend. He's the man I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"So you do love him."

"Of course I do."

"Then you'll get married one day," she said with absolute certainty.

I smiled indulgently. "One day, maybe."

….

**Date: Saturday April 6****th**

**Location: Gym**

"Angel told me that you and I were getting married," Fang told me the next day. I nearly spit out the water I'd been greedily drinking after our sparing session. As part of the buddy system I absolutely refused to let Fang attend his practices alone and since I was the only one interested in his fighting, or able to sit through his two hour practices without dying of boredom, I was the one to accompany him. I really didn't mind, I loved watching him fight; the way his skin gleamed as he sweat, the way his muscles rippled with every carefully calculated move. And sometimes, like today, I was allowed to join him in his practices.

"She did?" I coughed. "And what did you say?"

"I told her that I wasn't aware you were going to ask me."

I threw a towel at him. He dodged it easily and chuckled. "Care to explain that bit of news to me?" he asked.

"Angel caught Iggy and Nudge kissing last night," I admitted.

Fang didn't look surprised. "So?"

"So," I said with patronizing slowness, "she came and got me because her mother told her only people in love kiss. So I tried to explain to her that maybe they were in love and she started going off about them getting married and us getting married and being one big happy family."

"That girl has a wild imagination," he said, a fond smile on his lips.

"Wild, maybe, but she's incredibly smart," I pointed out.

"She could rule the world one day."

…..

* * *

***Waring: I told you guys I'd let you know when Max and Fang get...close, in case you are uncomfortable with that. However, I can assure you that it is not bad or explicit in any manner. You won't miss anything extremely important if you want to stop reading now.***

* * *

**Location: Max's apartment**

"Where's Nudge?" Fang asked as I slid the numerous locks on my apartment door into place.

"She said something about a shopping day with Ella and your mom. She said not to expect her home until late." I went to the laundry room at the end of the hall and dumped my gym bag on the floor before returning to Fang. I found him munching on an apple at the kitchen counter. I looked forlornly at the empty space where my treasured pictures used to be before joining him.

"At the risk of putting the Flock into more danger," I said. I felt Fang tense beside me, "I'd really like to replace my photos."

"You know, I never really understood why you were obsessed with photos," he said, his body relaxing as I explained away the danger to the Flock.

"They hold memories," I explained, "of good times with the people I care about most."

He shook his head. "I forget sometimes, you know. I forget all that you've been through because you are here and it's hard to believe that somebody as extraordinary as yourself has had to go through those things."

I blushed. "I don't think I'll ever forget what I've been through," I admitted, "but I'm working on moving past it. I guess pictures help me with that. My first few months in Navajo I would have nightmares. I'd wake up thinking that it was all a dream and that I'd open my eyes and I'd really be back in the subway tunnels. Those pictures always helped me to realize that it was all real." I'd never told anyone that before.

He shook his head again. "And I always hated family photos."

"I have one," I admitted. "Of me and my family a few weeks before they died. But Jessica keeps it at her office. I'm allowed to go see it but its not the same as having it to myself."

"Maybe after this is all over we can get it framed and hang it somewhere in here. That way they still exist in your new life, too."

"I'd like that."

We spent the next few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"I'm going to get a shower," I said at last, attempting to move past the sentimental conversation. "Just hang around here until I'm done and then you can get one." The Flock had taken to leaving a spare change of clothes at my house lately and I'd done the same at theirs. We so randomly ended up spending the night at each other's houses that it was good to have some clothes come morning time. Or, in our case, for a date.

Fang had decided it was time we had an official second date and was determined to take me out tonight. Rather than send him home and leave both of us alone for a stretch of time he was just going to change clothes here.

He nodded and I disappeared down the hallway.

Half an hour later we were both freshly showered and heading out the door for a second date.

We ended up at a small café about a mile from my apartment. It was quiet and private and, best of all, delicious.

We talked about random things: what I saw myself doing in the future, what he wanted to do, where he wanted to go to school. By an unspoken agreement we didn't mention the current situation I was in, just about our plans for when it was all over.

It was nice to pretend for a night that I was a normal girl on a normal date and that nothing was wrong or complicated with my life.

But that of course came to an end when Fang didn't simply walk me to my door and kiss me goodnight.

He came inside and stayed. He wanted to wait with me until Nudge came home. He didn't want me alone. We curled up on the couch and watched horrible movies while eating popcorn but it didn't feel exactly normal. Normal for us yes, but not for other people. After a second date a girl is supposed to feel happy and flush with the beginning of love, not completely comfortable with the guy and already decidedly in love. But Fang and I had never been conventional. It may be our second date but we'd been through so much together; he'd stuck by my side through so much that I felt like I'd known him my entire life and that, for years I'd known we were destined to be together.

Definitely not normal feelings for the end of a second date.

"What's wrong?" Fangs quiet voice drifted through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, oh so eloquently.

"I asked you what's wrong."

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"You're lost in thought, and you don't look happy."

"I'm not unhappy," I said, "I'm just realizing that things are so different for us then they are for normal people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I shifted so I was sitting level with him, looking into his eyes. "We just had our second date," I pointed out.

"And?"

"And, well, after a second date most girls are all jittery and happy and believing that they are falling in love but I'm already _in _love with you. I feel like we skipped a bunch of steps."

"We're not normal, Max," he said. "Our relationship isn't normal. Most couples don't have to deal with the things that we have to and that impacts how things are between us. Are you saying it's a bad thing that we already know we love each other?"

"No!" I exclaimed, appalled at the thought. "You and I, our relationship, is the only thing I'm one hundred percent sure of in this world. I just don't know when it happened, you know? Nudge asked me the other day what it felt like to be in love. And I realized I had no idea how to properly answer that. _I'm _not even sure what it feels like to be in love. All I know is that I love you so much and I'm not even sure when it happened exactly!"

Fang shrugged. "Everybody says love is mysterious. I believe that. I can't tell you the exact moment I fell in love with you, either. All I can tell you is that when I was looking down at you in the gym that day," he didn't have to say what day exactly for me to understand he meant the day of our first kiss, "I realized that I wanted to be in your life and I wanted you to be in mine. I wanted you to be there for all of the big things in life and, most importantly, I wanted you simply because you understood me so well. And I understood you. And I _loved _what I saw in you."

"It's when you realize that you want things out of life that you never considered before, and you _want _them because you'll be able to share it with the person you love," I whispered, recalling my exact words to Nudge the other day.

"Exactly," he agreed. "And that's _you_ Max. You make me want things out of life I never considered before, and if it's unorthodox that we realized that before we technically had a second date then I'm glad because it gave me more time to love you."

I choked back a sob and spoke in a thick voice. "For a guy who doesn't like to talk much you sure do have a lot to say. And I love it. I love _you_."

And then we were kissing.

I don't know who started the kiss but neither of us seemed inclined to end it. It just kept going and going, building in intensity with each passing moment. It robbed me of my breath but that was fine by me, because I felt as if I could survive on the kiss alone. He pulled me onto his lap, settling my legs around his waist as he continued to kiss me senseless. And when it became apparent that we really did need air he pulled away from my lips but not my body. His lips moved down to my neck, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could reach. My fingers laced through his hair, holding his head securely to me as I leaned my head back and moaned at the sensation that his kisses, his touch, brought to my body. I was momentarily brought back to a time similar to this, weeks ago, when we were interrupted before, as I had complained, 'things could get good'.

But there was nobody to interrupt us this time.

His hands traveled over my body, lifting my shirt over my head in one fluid movement. I returned the favor and then we were both running our fingers reverently over bare skin as we had, briefly, once before. But this time I wanted more.

And Fang realized this too. He shifted us so that I was laying with my back against the couch cushions as he hovered over me, his face flush with heat, his eyes dancing with energy and love and so much more.

"Are you sure?" he asked me quietly.

"I want you to be my first and my only," I assured him. "I love you."

…..

"Max," Fang's voice broke through my inner thoughts. I got the distinct impression that this wasn't the first time he called my name.

"Yes?" I asked, shifting slightly so that I could see his eyes as he spoke to me. The blankets on my bed shifted and tangled as I moved and Fang patiently fixed them, pulling them up so they covered us more completely.

"You were a million miles away," he mused. "What were you thinking about?"

"That I haven't been this happy before in my life," I admitted. "Sounds corny to say that, right? I mean, I guess most girls say something similar to that after….well, you know. But I really mean it. I'm happy."

He pressed his lips to my forehead in a soft kiss. "I am too," he agreed. We lay in comfortable silence for a while longer as he ran his hand lightly over the bare skin of my abdomen. His fingers grazed the raised skin of my scar. "Will you tell me your story now?"

"Haven't you had enough of my stories?" I asked, amused.

"There is no such thing as 'enough' when it comes to you," he said, his eyes locked on mine. His gaze was so full of love and seriousness that I couldn't look away.

I flushed at the happy feelings bubbling inside of me and sighed. "It happened when I was thirteen…"

* * *

**Its official. In the next chapter the shit is going to hit the fan! For those of you who wanted Fax...how do you feel now? This chapter was actually a little awkward to write. Let me know how I did!**

**Question: Who came up with the concept of Niggy? They weren't attracted to each other in the books. Answer: I guess a lot of people origionally thought they'd end up together because they were together more than Iggy and Ella. Personally, I like the two of them together better than Iggy and Ella. Partially because I feel like Max would be protective over her half sister, and partially because I refuse to acknowledge anything after book 5 of the series because that's when it went to shit. Sooooo, to me, Eggy never happened in the series. **

**Peace!**


	35. Chapter 35

******Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Date: Tuesday April 9****th**

**Location: Carroway house**

With the trial being right around the corner things were starting to speed up. Jessica had informed me that we'd be leaving for New York on Friday the twelfth so I had a few days in the city to acclimate and go over my testimony before the trial started. The Flock was less than thrilled by the idea of me being away from them and I was likewise unhappy that Fang and Ella would be going to Washington D.C. for Fangs finals without me there to help protect them. And I was also less than thrilled by the fact that Nudge would be left here alone. Well, not wholly alone. Iggy's parents had agreed to allow her to stay with them for the weekend, although they were unaware of their relationship status to date. The status of which Nudge had informed me was boyfriend and girlfriend.

We were all, however, resigned to the inevitable and were just trying to make the last few days of peace last.

Foolishly.

I'd suggested going to see a movie. I did, after all, owe Angel and Gazzy one after running out on our last movie day. A debt Angel was constantly looking to collect. So the Flock had come to an agreement. It seemed simple enough.

Nudge and I had met Fang and Ella at their house after school so they could give us a ride to the theater. We were planning on spending the night here anyway—Nudge didn't have work for a few days and it would make it easier to drive to school if I just crashed here. Iggy was meeting us there with Gazzy and Angel.

"Has anyone seen my hoop earrings with the small hearts?" Ella asked as she rushed down the stairs. "The ones Mom gave me for Christmas."

Fang and I shook our heads.

"You mean the ones you lent me last week?" Nudge asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess I did. Are you wearing them?" she asked, craning her neck to see if Nudges ears were adorned with said earrings.

"Nope," she said, "they're at home. Why? Do you need them now?"

"Well Mom was asking me where they were earlier…" Ella trailed off.

"Can they wait until tomorrow?" Fang asked. "Iggy's on his way to the theater with the kids already."

"Well I need them for tomorrow," Ella said. "I'm getting my senior pictures taken right after school and mom wants me to wear them."

"We have a little while until the movie," I said, playing mediator. "Why don't we just swing by the apartment and grab them beforehand? As long as you're quick," I added.

"I know exactly where I left them," Nudge said confidently.

"Alright then, let's just hurry," Fang agreed.

The ride back to my apartment was quick. Ella and Nudge sat chattering happily about accessories in the back seat as we drove.

"I have a really cute scarf that you could borrow for your pictures," Nudge was saying. "It would match your pink top perfectly. And I have this necklace that would look so good with the pattern on your black jacket…"

By the time we'd gotten to the apartment Nudge had convinced Ella to come up and see if she wanted to utilize any of her accessories.

"Just be quick!" I called as they ran up the stairs, keys jingling in Nudges grip as they went.

Without their chatter the car was extremely quiet. It wasn't unusual, Fang and I didn't need to fill every minute with mindless conversation.

So I was a bit surprised when he broke the peace.

"Max," he said hesitantly. "We haven't talked about—"

I cut him off, knowing exactly where he was going with it. We hadn't spoken about what had happened Saturday night. I hadn't thought it was necessary.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked. "We did it, we were safe, we both had fun, and I still love you."

He met my eyes, amusement leaking in with the concern. He found it funny that I got straight to the point.

"Yes but I didn't exactly feel right about rushing out so quickly afterwards…"

"You had to. Nudge came home and that was one conversation I could stand to avoid." The last thing I had wanted to endure during my peaceful high that night was the deluge of questions that would have come about if Nudge had found us together in bed. "Don't worry about me Fang. I made a decision and I'm happy I did. I don't regret anything. Am I supposed to? Do you?" I asked, uncertainty flooding me in a rush of burning shame. Did he regret what we had done? Did he wish we hadn't? He'd seemed as happy as I was that night.

"No!" he said quickly and a bit loudly. "I don't regret anything we did. I wouldn't take it back for anything; I just wanted to make sure that _you _were okay."

"Women have been losing their virginity for thousands and thousands of years, Fang. I can handle it," I said dryly.

"But none of them were you," he said. "You are the one I care about."

I rolled my eyes. "That's sweet, and I really appreciate your concern but can we stop talking about this before Ella and Nudge come barging in and asking questions of their own?"

"Fair enough. Where are they anyway?" he wondered aloud.

"Besides taking the necessary ten minutes needed to unlock my door?" I asked sarcastically. It was his turn to roll his eyes. "They're probably going through every accessory and article of clothing in the apartment. Give them a few more minutes."

He nodded calmly and we drifted back into our peaceful silence, if only for a moment. I took the opportunity to lean back against the headrest and close my eyes.

"You know," he said, breaking the silence once again. "The finals only take two days to finish up. I'll be done by Friday."

"Yeah? That's good." I said, not opening my eyes.

"And your trial will probably take longer, right?"

"Jessica said it would take at least four days to present everything, call all of the witnesses, and get through the lawyers bickering. Then there is the jury's decision. It could be pretty much instantaneous or they could debate for weeks. I'm required to be in the city at all times, ready to be called to the stand. Why?"

"Well, what if I came to New York to support you?"

"What?" I screeched, my eyes flying open as I rocketed up in my seat. "Why would you do that?"

He raised an eyebrow at my reaction. "To support my girlfriend."

"And what would we say to Jessica?" I demanded. "That it's just a coincidence that my boyfriend shows up at the trial I'm witnessing? She'd kill me for telling you!"

"What could she honestly do at that point?" he demanded. "You'd be there, you'd be alive, and you'd give your testimony against Garret. The point of not telling anyone you're in Witness Protection is to keep you safe. You'd be there safe so what would stand in the way?"

"It's a bad idea Fang. As much as I'd like to have you there it's just not a good idea."

"I don't want to leave you there alone," he said, his eyes flashing with apprehension.

"I'll have Jessica," I reminded him.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "You had her and how many guards last time you were there and you _still _almost got killed. I don't want to risk losing you."

"You won't," I said, my tone considerably softer. "I can take care of myself, especially with the extra lessons you've been giving me. Plus, by then it will be too late for them to benefit by my death. I'm scheduled to testify on the second day of the trial. By the time you got there I will have already done the main part of my job."

He sighed. "How is it that you're always able to combat everything I try to do for you?"

"Because I'm just that good," I said. "Besides, it really isn't a good idea, trust me. But thank you for offering, it was very nice of you." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Under other circumstances I would have loved to have you to myself in New York for a few nights."

He smirked. "Then one day we'll have to do that. You can show me the New York that _you _know."

"Definitely," I agreed, closing the small space between us and pressing our lips together.

"If you change your mind I'll always be here for you, Max. I'm never leaving you," he whispered against my lips. I felt my heart rate increase at his words. I knew they were true. For the past several years nothing had been stable in my life. I'd become so accustomed to change that I never expected anything to stay the same. But I knew that that was changing too. Fang would always be there for me. And I'd always be there for him.

"I know," I whispered in return.

"Mmmm, we should stop," I mumbled against his lips a few moments later.

"Why?" he complained, our lips still touching.

"Because my apartment isn't empty right now and if we keep going like this I'm going to need _some_ place to take you. Besides, we have a time limit."

He groaned and pulled back. "A time limit that we are not doing well sticking to at all," he said, glancing at the clock. We'd been waiting for the girls for over ten minutes now. "Why are they taking so long?"

"Because it's Nudge and Ella," I sighed, opening the car door. I stepped out of the cool air conditioned car and into the dry spring heat of Arizona. "I'll go get them."

"Hurry back!" he called as I shut the door and headed for the stairs.

I took the stairs two at a time and arrived at my apartment door moments later. I realized that I'd left my keys in the car with Fang but as I turned the knob it opened.

Nudge hadn't locked the door behind her.

Weird. If she'd been planning on staying long she knew she was supposed to lock up. I flung the door open and called out as I entered.

"Nudge, Ella! What the hell is taking you two so long? We said be quick, not take your sweet time!"

The apartment was dark, the shades drawn and the lights off.

"Girls this isn't funny," I called when I got no reply. "Get out of the bedroom and come on!"

I heard a noise then. A thump followed by muffled voices.

I reached for the light switch by the door and flipped the main light on. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen as far as I could see from over the breakfast counter. I walked around the partition, looking into the kitchen.

And froze.

Nudge and Ella sat on the floor of the kitchen, duct tape over their mouths and in the arms of two men in ski masks. But I saw their eyes. Their extremely familiar eyes. I knew what the faces behind the masks looked like.

I'd studied their pictures a hundred times.

Kevin Huitt and Michael Ridley gripped my friends arms tightly behind their backs as they forced them to stay seated on the ground.

I felt my breath leave my body in a rush; my lungs deflating and refusing to expand again. Dark spots danced in my vision as I struggled for breath, panic shooting through every inch of my body. My eyes were locked on the scene before me, trying to find some way, any way, to get my terrified friends out of danger. I didn't see a way. There was no way that I could take the two of them down without Ella or Nudge getting hurt. Hell, there was probably no way that I could take the two of them down period. I may be a street fighter who knew how to take on men twice my size, but these two men were professional. Quick. Efficient. Deadly.

There was only one way to get them out of this.

"Let them go," I said, my voice sounding weak as I struggled to get enough air to fuel my words. "They haven't done anything wrong."

Nudge and Ella were trying to speak from behind their taped lips. I couldn't tell what they were saying but their eyes were wide and frightened. The black dots floating in my vision were quickly turning red as my panic turned to anger. Absolute raging fury. I wanted to fight, to hit these men, to rip their heads off for hurting my friends like this.

The men made no move to release my friends.

"I said let them go," my voice became stronger, fueled with the rage I was feeling rush through my body.

Nudge and Ella were making louder protests now.

I took a step towards them.

And froze as I felt the cool hard barrel of a gun pressed firmly between my shoulder blades.

* * *

**Oh shit! What's going to happen next? I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait everyone! I've been completely swamped with school lately and this is the first break I've had since I posted my last chapter. I promise I won't take this long again! Promise! So tell me, what do you think of this chapter? What will happen next? Will Fang come looking for Max? We're at 726 reviews right now. Do you think we can make it to 756? Come on! I'm sure that there are 30 of you out there who could easily fill out some reviews with death threats, ranting, anger at my cliffhanger, etc! I'd love to know your thoughts! The next chapter is one that you've all been waiting for: The Confrontation!**

**Review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Peace!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Date: April 9****th**

**Location: Max's Apartment **

_I took a step towards them. _

_And froze as I felt the cool hard barrel of a gun pressed firmly between my shoulder blades. _

…_.._

"You aren't running this show," said a cold, familiar voice behind me. I flashed back to the feeling of hands over my mouth and nose. The burning sensation of no oxygen in my lungs. Without turning around I knew that Brian Slosky was the man with the gun. "We are."

I raised my hands up in the universal sign of 'don't shoot'.

"Congratulations," I said, "you found me. But then again, you found me months ago, didn't you Brian?" I felt the surprised jerk of the gun before it settled itself once again at my back. "You guys didn't kill me back in New York so now you're here to finish the job. Garret has you on a tight leash and everything."

"Shut up," he hissed.

I didn't. One thing I knew about situations like this is that you needed to humanize yourself. To connect with the attackers. If nothing else I needed to buy myself time to get Nudge and Ella out of here.

"I understand. I really do. He offered you guys a job and you couldn't refuse it. Not because he was willing to pay you but because he had something over each of you. You're in it for the money, right Brian? You bought a large share of Itex stock a few years ago. If Garret loses the trial then all of Itex stock crashes and you lose money. And you, Michael," I said, turning to the man who held Ella tightly against his body, "your brother is sick, right? Your family owes Itex pharmaceuticals a lot of money. Is Garret going to forgive that debt if you take care of me?" I saw the man's grip on Ella shake a little. "And you, Kevin," I said, turning to the man holding Nudge. His blue eyes met mine. "You went to school with Garret. Were you best buddies? Or did he do you a favor a few years back and now he's calling to collect?"

Kevin swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing with the movement. I knew I got it right.

"I know you were watching me at work the other day. And I know that you've all been watching me for weeks. You trashed my apartment and took my photos to Garret as proof that you'd found me. And now this," I sighed. "I don't know what Garret told you to do to hurt me but I know you weren't planning on hurting my friends. You guys work for a private contractor. You do the job assigned and nothing else. You don't kill innocent people. Nudge and Ella," I nodded to my friends, my hands still held up in surrender, "are innocent. You've been watching me for weeks. You know my schedule. It's a Tuesday. Nudge usually works Tuesdays and I have off. You were expecting to get me alone."

I looked around for confirmation. I saw it in Ridleys eyes. _Just keep talking, _I told myself, _throw them off. Get them to let Nudge and Ella go. _

"I know you don't want to hurt them. I'll cooperate with you guys if you just let them go."

"No," Slosky said firmly, the gun pushing harder into my back. I winced. "They can't leave. Not after this."

"They're innocent," I repeated. "They have nothing to do with Garret and everything to do with me cooperating. Let them go, and I'll comply. Garret won't have to know you let them go and I'll be dead. They won't be able to prove the murder charge without my testimony and Garret will be a free man. Your debts will be paid. Now, please, let them go."

"Brian—" Ridley started to say.

"Don't!" Slosky snapped. "Don't listen to her. She's a smooth talker but we have our orders."

"The orders didn't say anything about these two," he objected.

"Collateral damage."

"Innocent teenage girls," I interjected. "Ella's parents are well known around here. It's a small town, everyone knows everyone. Her moms the town vet and her dads an accountant. They donate a lot of money and have gained a lot of respect. Besides, Ella's the new student body president of her class. She'll be well missed if you hurt her. And Nudge, she's only been here a little while but everyone loves her. If she disappeared people would notice. We're not in New York, guys, this is Navajo Arizona. Population eight thousand. You hurt these two girls and I swear the police will be out looking for you before their bodies are cold. Me, however? They'll know what I'm wrapped up in, my death would be less of a mystery. You're more likely to get away with it if you _let them go._"

I was running out of ideas. I had no more points to make. If they didn't let Ella and Nudge go after this then I'd have to come up with a new plan that didn't involve talking.

"I have a sister their age…" Ridley said softly. "And the girls right. One death is less noticeable then three."

I felt the pressure of the gun lessen up against my back as Slosky contemplated.

"Please," I whispered, staring at Nudge and Ella, my heart hammering in my throat. They were in this situation because of me. "I'm sorry," I mouthed to them.

They couldn't answer but I saw in their eyes that they didn't blame me.

I felt the gun move away from me and for a moment I sighed in relief.

Then.

"Hey! You've been using our names the whole time. Who the hell cares if they can see our faces if they know our names?" Slosky exclaimed.

Damn. Time to move.

No sooner had Slosky said that then I'd turned around and jammed the palm of my hand up and into his cloth covered nose.

He stumbled backwards, shouting curses as blood flowed from his broken nose, soaking the dark fabric of his mask. He lost his grip on the gun and it went sliding to the floor. I dove for it at the same moment he did.

"What….are….you waiting for…..help!" he shouted to the others as I wrestled with him on the ground. He was strong, stronger than me, but I was nimbler, able to move more quickly. And I was angry. So, so angry.

"Run!" I screamed to my friends as I felt the other two men grab at me from behind. "Go! Run! Now!"

"Max—" that was Nudge, now freed of her duct tape gag.

"RUN!" A moment later I heard the bang of the front door as it slammed shut behind them.

_Thank god, _I thought as a fist collided with my jaw.

The two men were able to haul me off of Slosky but in the process of it I managed to kick wildly at the gun and send it sailing down the hallway, away from his reach.

He growled and rose to his feet, glaring at me where I was held captive between his two partners.

"You lose," I smirked at him.

"Oh no," he said, "I'm far from losing." He pulled his fist back and snapping it forward into my stomach.

All of the air left my lungs and I doubled over as far as my captors grips would allow.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he hissed into my ear, before his fist connected again with my stomach.

I kicked out and caught him in the knee. He went stumbling away and I turned slightly, throwing all my weight into Ridley and knocking him back, loosening his grip. I yanked free of his hold and turned to smash my elbow into Huitts stomach. He released me with an 'oomph' and I turned to face Slosky once again.

He was charging at me. He'd taken off his mask, unable to breathe through the blood soaked fabric. His black hair was matted with sweat, his brown eyes flashed furiously.

"I'm going to kill you, bitch—"

_Slam! _

The front door few open, smashing into the wall behind it as Fang burst into the apartment. He didn't pause to assess the situation, he just launched himself at the assailant closest to him. Huitt.

They tumbled over the sofa and onto the coffee table, which splintered beneath them.

"Fang!" I cried out in horror as I watched him wrestle with the man on the ground. No, he wasn't supposed to come! Nudge and Ella were supposed to get the police. Someone whose job it was to help me, not Fang, not someone who I couldn't stand the thought of losing!

But, of course, that was a foolish hope. The girls would have run straight to Fang and he, as the self proclaimed protective boyfriend, would have come running to the rescue.

Idiot!

I was so distracted by Fangs fight that I didn't notice Slosky until he was on top of me. His fist swung wild and hit me in the head. I danced out of his way, seeing stars.

"Not even your little boyfriend will be able to save you now," he taunted as both he and Ridley started converging on me, backing me into a corner of the living room.

_You can do this, Max_, I told myself. _You won fights like this all the time. With bigger opponents then this. Easy win._

Except I hadn't fought like that in months. I'd practiced, sure, but that doesn't keep you in the same condition as constant challenging fights. And these were trained killers. Still, I had to try.

I launched myself at an unsuspecting Ridley. He went crashing to the ground with me on top. I slammed my fist into his face and knocked his head into the floor in the same move. The carpet didn't allow for as much of a debilitating shot as I'd been hoping for but it was effective. The guy was dazed and momentarily not a threat.

Something crashed down over my back.

I rolled to the side, wincing in pain as I looked up at Slosky standing over me. He was holding the broken remains of a table lamp. He tossed it aside and launched himself at me.

And then we were tumbling across the floor in a flurry of hits, kicks and pain. So much pain. I could hear Fang fighting with Huitt in the background but I tried to block it out; Fang could handle himself.

"Should have killed you back in that hotel room," Slosky grunted as we continued our tumble across the floor. I punched him in the face. His head snapped to the side and that gave me a moment to disentangle myself from him and stand up before he was back in action. He got to his feet and faced me once again. He looked awful. His nose was still bleeding sluggishly, his lip was split, his eyes were puffy, and I'm positive he had several cracked ribs. I'm sure I looked just as pretty as he did.

"You tried," I panted, "but if memory serves, as well as my still living body, you couldn't do it. But don't worry, performance issues are quiet common. I understand." He roared and lunged for me again.

"I would have killed you if your little probation officer hadn't gotten in the way. But she's not here now, is she?"

"No, and yet you felt the need to employ a gun," I pointed out, dodging his fists. "Obviously you doubted your skills as well."

"It's called insurance," he said.

"Oh yeah? And where is your insurance now?" I taunted.

"Right here." I heard the familiar click of a gun being cocked.

I froze.

Ridley stood behind Slosky, gun pointed at me over his shoulder. I hadn't even noticed him get up. I thought he was still lying dazed on the floor in the corner.

"Max," I heard Fang say from somewhere off to my left. I caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye, coming towards me, Huitt laying motionless on the ground behind him.

"Not another step," Ridley said, leveling the gun with my chest, "or I shoot."

Fang froze.

"Please," he said, "think about what you're doing. Killing a seventeen year old girl—"

"To help my brother," he hissed. Slosky was backing up to be closer to his partner.

"How will this help him?" I asked softly. "Michael, how will it help your brother when you go to jail for murder? He's sick, he needs people to take care of him. He needs _you_. If you put that gun down and walk away now I'll put in a good word for you, it doesn't have to end badly. You haven' t done anything that can't be changed. You can go home to your brother. Just put. The. Gun. Down."

The gun was shaking in his hands. I was so close to breaking through to him. "Please," I whispered. "Your brother won't get any better knowing that you wasted your life when he's fighting so hard for his. And think of your sister. What will she say when she learns you killed someone her age?"

The gun lowered.

I drew in a breath of relief.

"NO!" Slosky shouted, ripping the gun from Ridleys slack grasp and aiming it at me. He shot wildly.

Pain flair in my shoulder. I felt myself scream as I clutched my arm closely to my side but I heard nothing; my hearing seemed to have cut out. Slosky leveled the gun again, smiling harshly as the dark barrel pointed directly at my chest.

I stared right at it as a small light sparked and he fired.

And in a flash of darkness Fang threw himself in front of me.

I watched in horror as Fang dropped to the ground at my feet in a motionless heap.

That's when I lost it.

I could suddenly hear again. The room was filled with my shriek as I launched myself at Slosky. I wasn't thinking anymore. I wasn't concerned with self preservation or protecting anyone. I wanted revenge.

"You killed him!" I shrieked as I tackled him. "You killed him, you killed him!"

I slammed my fist into his chest, his face, anywhere I could reach as I screamed in rage and pain.

He yelled for Ridley to help him but the man stood froze, staring at my dead boyfriend. I punched him again.

He was trying to raise his arm now, to point the gun at me. I grabbed his hand and fought against it, trying to redirect his aim. He was so strong. His hand started moving downwards, pointing the barrel of the gun at my head.

He pulled the trigger as I shoved his arm, ducking.

I felt a tug of pressure along the side of my face as the bullet grazed by my eye. Blood immediately welled at the site, rushing into my eyes and blinding me. I pushed his arm again, bending his elbow, forcing him to point the gun away. Somewhere else, anywhere else but at me or Fang.

I leaned all my weight into it, body straining, shoulder screaming in protest.

And the gun went off.

For a moment all was still. I assessed my body, waiting for the debilitating pain of a new bullet wound.

No new pain arose.

Below me Slosky made a choking noise and spit blood into my face.

I rolled off of him to see the gun pointed at his chest, blood blooming over his black shirt.

He looked at me, eyes wide and terrified. "I lost," he choked out, before his head fell back against the carpet and he ceased to move again.

For a moment I froze, unsure of what to do. Then I picked up the gun and leveled it at Ridley. He stared at me, eyes wide.

"Don't move," I choked out. He nodded. I slowly backed up, away from Slosky's body; away from the man I killed.

I tripped over Fang.

I crashed to the ground by his side.

He was pale, so so pale and lifeless. How could someone so full of life and love be dead? How was it possible?

Tears welled in my eyes, mixing with blood and swelling injuries to worsen my eyesight even more. I could barely see anything now but that was okay. I didn't want to. I didn't want to see anything anymore. Not the destruction I'd caused, purposefully or not. Not my boyfriends body. Not the blood everywhere. Not anything. I couldn't take the pain. I was just closing my eyes when I saw it.

I didn't believe it at first, I thought it was my hopeful mind playing tricks on me. But then I saw it again.

The slight rise and fall of his chest.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see, I couldn't do anything other than cry and shake his shoulders, begging him not to leave me. He didn't answer me.

I dropped my head to his chest and sobbed, dropping the gun in my hands so that I could put both hands over the bleeding wound in his stomach.

"Fang please," I cried, "please don't leave me, please. You promised! I love you. Please!"

No response. I ripped a large piece of fabric from my shirt and bundled it up over his wound, pressing firmly, trying to stop the bleeding.

It was soaked through in seconds.

"Sirens," I heard Ridley whisper from across the room.

"What?" I demanded, glaring at him while I maintained pressure on Fangs injury.

"I hear sirens," he said.

I listened closely and could, indeed, hear the rapid approach of sirens.

"You stay put!" I yelled at him, pulling the gun into my right hand while I kept my left occupied with Fang. He nodded and stayed where he was.

I turned back to my bleeding boyfriend.

"Hear that, Fang? They're coming to help us. They'll help you. You'll be alright. Just please, please hold on. Think about your parents and about Ella. Think about Nudge and Iggy and Angel and Gazzy and for god's sake think about me. About everything you've said to me. About everything I've said to you! Please, don't leave me. I can't lose you."

The sirens were unbearably loud now. I heard shouting on the stairwell and started screaming.

"Help! Please help us! Please he needs help!"

And then men in navy police uniforms were flooding the apartment. And among them was Jessica.

"Max!" she yelled, coming towards me immediately. She froze about a yard away. "Put the gun down, Max," she said cautiously.

I blinked, processing her words. Then I dropped the gun like it was burning me.

"Help him," I croaked. "Please."

"We will, Max. We will." She motioned for two men in EMT uniforms to come forward. They did and rushed to kneel by Fang. One of them gently knocked my hands aside and took over applying pressure to his wounds while the other started hooking him up to monitors.

"Max," Jessica was by my side now, helping me up, moving me out of the way. Ridley was being escorted out in handcuffs, Huitt was being lifted and carried to a police car in cuffs as well. Many of the cops were just standing by Slosky's body, staring down at him in disdain.

"I didn't….I didn't mean to kill him," I whispered to Jessica as she led me out of the way, my eyes locked on the body. "I was just so angry about him hurting Fang. We were fighting and the gun just went off…"

"It's okay Max," she cooed, stroking my filthy hair. "You did good, you did very good."

"Is Fang going to be okay?" I asked as I watched the EMTs load him on to a stretcher and carry him out of the apartment. I started to follow them. Jessica caught me by the shoulder and I screamed in pain.

"Max are you okay? Are you hurt too?" she asked. I realized in my dazed mind that she must have thought the blood covering me was Fangs and Slosky's. Now that she was looking she could see the torn flesh of my shoulder. "Oh god, come on. Let's get you to a hospital," she said.

"Is Fang….is Fang going to be okay?" I asked again, finding it harder and harder to speak.

"They'll do everything they can Max," she said.

"You can't….you can't let him die," I said urgently. My brain no longer felt attached to my body but it felt so imperative that I tell Jessica this before I lost all control. "I love him," I said.

And then I passed out.

* * *

**And yes, of course someone was going to get shot. Come on guys. Where guns are involved someone always loses. Whether it be the intended victim, a bystander, or the guns owner themselves someone always loses. What did you think of the chapter? I had such wonderful feedback on the last chapter. Seriously guys! Over 40 reviews last chapter; more than I could have ever asked/hoped for! Don't forget to start guessing how this story is going to end or ask me to answer certain questions, I'm working on the last chapter right now! If you want something answered, ask me to answer it! **

**Peace!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Date: Tuesday April 9th****  
**

**Location: Phoenix Memorial Hospital**

Voices. Unfamiliar. Loud.

Noises. Strange. Annoying.

The darkness was so much better than this. I sank happily back into its embrace.

…..

Pain. My arm was on fire. My ribs were being danced on by elephants. My head had an ice pick being slammed into it.

I screamed. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

"I need morphine, stat!" someone yelled. "Hold her down while we administer it!"

Hold who down? Suddenly arms were restraining me. I hadn't even realized I was flailing.

Coolness entered my veins, putting out the fire in my arm almost immediately.

"This should numb her for a few hours…."

Darkness.

…..

"Hey! Hey you guys I think she's waking up." The voice floated through my foggy mind, wrapping around me in a blanket of familiarity. Who was it? I couldn't quite place the name. I struggled, forcing my heavy mind to work, to identify the person beside me. Slowly an image of lively brown eyes and caramel curls emerged from the darkness. And a smile. A smile that was constant in my life, even when she shuddered against the cold, huddled against me for warmth. Even as she cleaned my wounds or ignored her perpetually growling stomach.

Nudge.

I wanted to respond but I couldn't feel my body. I didn't know how to move my lips, how to make a noise, how to lift a finger. I couldn't feel anything but numbness. Heavy, suffocating numbness.

"Max? Max can you hear me?" Nudge asked. I couldn't respond. I tried to open my eyes, to nod, to do anything but it was impossible. "I could have sworn I saw her move," she said. Had I? Was I able to move and hadn't felt it? "I guess it was my mind playing tricks on me again," she sighed in defeat.

I guess not.

….

**Date: Thursday April 11****th**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The steady rhythm was both soothing and annoying. The pattern was calming, something to focus on, but the sound? The sound was like needles in my ears.

I opened my eyes and was immediately confronted by a bright white light in the ceiling above me. I closed my eyes just as quickly.

And groaned.

Suddenly I could feel my body. And I felt nothing but aches, throbbing, and radiating fire.

"Max?" I heard a scrambling of footsteps and then someone was beside me, holding my hand. "Max can you hear me? It's Nudge. Please, answer me," she begged.

I moved my lips, fully intending to answer her. To ask her if she was hurt; if Huitt had injured her in any way But I couldn't find my voice. All that escaped my lips was a frustrated exhalation of air.

"Max," Nudge said again. "It's okay. Take your time."

"Nudge," I croaked after endless moments of relearning how to work my voice. "Are you okay?"

"Am_ I_ okay?" she choked on a laugh. It sounded half controlled and desperate. "Am I okay? Are _you _okay?"

"I feel like I was run over by a semi-truck. And then it backed up and did it again." My voice was rough and quiet; I wasn't sure if she'd even hear me. But she did.

More laughter. Relieved laughter. More than Nudge. I opened my eyes again, squinting against the light until my eyes adjusted. I was in a large room with a curtain dividing it half way through. A window was on my right and I assumed the door was behind the curtain. The room was full of people. Nudge hovered over the side of my bed, hair a mess and face concerned. Lines puckered between her eyebrows as she studied me worriedly. Ella stood by the curtain, leaning against the wall as she watched me with the same look. Iggy was here too, and so was Mrs. Carroway. And Jessica.

Oh.

Oh, god.

"How much trouble am I in?" I groaned as I closed my eyes again.

"Words cannot describe," Jessica said, voice hard. But I heard the relief buried beneath the anger.

"Later, please," I begged before turning back to Nudge. "I'm so sorry," I said to her as images of her and Ella trapped by Huitt and Ridely floated into my mind. Their terrified faces and taped mouths. I moved my eyes to Ella so she knew I was talking to her too. "I'm so, so sorry about what happened. You can't even begin to understand how horrible I feel—"

"It wasn't your fault Max," Ella said soothingly as she came to stand on the other side of my bed. "You couldn't control what was happening and you warned us when you realized we were in danger, too. It's all you could have done. Besides, you got us out of there. You saved us."

I tried to shake my head but pain spiked through me before I could complete one shake. "No," I said instead. "I shouldn't have _had _to save you. You shouldn't have been in danger."

"We did it for you, Max," Nudge said gently, stroking my hair as she spoke. "We kept it a secret and did the buddy system thing and took every other precaution because we love you and we wanted to be there for you. It happened anyway, yes, but that was out of our control."

I felt tears gather in my eyes at their adamant conviction of my innocence. "You guys are the best."

"We know," they replied together.

I choked out a tiny laugh but it died quickly as images flooded back to me. Fists flying, people yelling, gun flashing, and Fang. Fang getting shot. Fang bleeding. Fang almost dying.

The heart monitor at my side took off like a helicopter.

"Oh god, Fang!" I gasped out, trying to sit up. Fire flared throughout my body and Nudge quickly reached out and pressed me back against the bed.

"Easy," she cooed. "You can't move."

"Fang!" I insisted again. "Is he okay? Oh god, oh god he shouldn't have done that! There was so much blood!" I cried, breaking off as I sobbed. If he wasn't okay I would never forgive myself. Even if he was fine I would never forgive myself for putting him through this.

"He'll be alright," Mrs. Carroway said, speaking for the first time. My eyes locked on her small frame as she walked over to the curtain partition and pulled it back.

Fang lay in the hospital bed on the other side. Eyes closed, pale, and hooked up to a number of machines. But alive. His chest rose and fell and a consistent, steady _beep, beep, beep_ emanated from the machine by his side.

Suddenly that annoying noise became my favorite sound in the world.

My own heart monitor reduced to a more healthy level as I calmed down.

"Oh my god," I breathed. "Oh thank god."

"No, thank _you _Max," Mrs. Carroway said, turning to look at me. "The paramedics said he wouldn't be alive if you hadn't kept pressure on his wounds."

"_Thank me_?" I stared at her, eyes wide, as if she was crazy. And she was. "He's _here_ because of me! He's _hurt_ because of me! There is nothing to thank about that!"

She shook her head.

"You were in danger and he loves you. There is no force on this earth that would have stopped him from jumping in front of that bullet for you."

I felt my tears overflow. I knew she was right, he would have done anything to protect me, he always said he would and he meant it. But he shouldn't _have_ to.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her. "I'm sorry I put your children in danger. I was selfish. I just wanted them in my life."

She gave me a warm, motherly smile and came to stand next to her daughter at my side. She rested a hand lightly on my uninjured arm.

"Everyone deserves to have people they love and people who love them in their lives," she said sagely. "You are no exception. And you've found a group of people who will love you no matter what happens in life. Just like you deserve."

"I don't know how you can say that," I said honestly, looking at where Fang lay so motionless, so fragile looking. "You don't even know the real me."

"I've heard stories over the past few days," Mrs. Carroway said, her eyes flickering to the members of the Flock who'd been awake and uninjured. She also looked at Jessica. "And what I've heard, along with what I know about you, what we talked about that day, all tells me that you are an amazing woman with a hard history and a bright future."

The tears came faster as I gave her a watery smile. "Thanks Mrs. Carroway."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to my forehead in a very mom-ish gesture. "No problem, sweetie. I'm just being honest."

It took me a few moments to calm myself down after that. Once I managed to regain my composure I leaned back heavily against my pillows and examined everyone in the room tgrough half lidded eyes.

"How long has he been out?" I asked, looking at Fang once again.

"Two days, but then again, so have you," Ella answered, leaning tiredly against her mother.

"What?" I gasped, turning back to them, my own tiredness forgotten. My eyes were wide open once again. "_Two days?"_

They nodded. "You were roughed up pretty badly and had lost more blood then we'd initially thought," Jessica answered, pushing off the wall to come stand at the foot of my bed. She looked apologetic. "Gun shot wound to the shoulder, graze to the face, concussion, multiple contusions, several strained muscles, and three broken ribs," she listed off. "I think that earns you some sleep."

"But _two days?_" I repeated, unable to fathom how I'd been able to sleep for so long when so much was happening. "Has Fang woken up at all?"

"Not yet, but the doctors are saying its only a matter of time. They gave him heavy sedation for surgery and now his body needs time to recover."

"What…what exactly was wrong with him?" I asked. I felt that it was softer phrasing then 'what did the bullet hit'.

"The bullet entered his abdomen and lodged itself in his small intestine. It's a dangerous wound," Mrs. Carroway explained. "If he didn't bleed out first then acids and other bacteria from his intestine would have caused him to go septic. But, thanks to the great surgeons here in Phoenix, he'll be fine."

"Phoenix?" I really should stop acting so surprised. Obviously a lot had happened since I'd passed out.

She nodded. "Both of you guys had injuries that Navajo General was unequipped to handle so they medivaced you to Phoenix."

My head was hurting. Too much information.

Mrs. Carroway bit her lip slightly. "Another thing, Max," she said carefully. "You had surgery too. They had to get the bullet out of your shoulder. It will probably leave a scar."

I scoffed, a scar was the least of my worries. "Another one to add to my collection," I said dismissively.

"And it means that you'll have to stay in the hospital for about a week," she finished.

That _was _a big worry.

"A week?" I nearly screamed, eyes wide. I turned to Jessica. "But the trial—"

"The trial has been postponed while new evidence is evaluated and taken in to consideration. The two men still in your apartment, Huitt and Ridley, have agreed to flip on Garret in exchange for a lighter sentence. There is a lot of legal nonsense that needs to be taken care of before we can continue with that to trial so it's been moved until May first.

"We'll still need your testimony, Max. And your friends as well. They were there when it happened, and we'll be able to add two counts of kidnapping if Ella and Nudge testify, and two assault and attempted murder charges if you and Fang testify."

Ella and Nudge were already nodding, as if this wasn't new to them.

I looked at them, and then Iggy standing tensely in the corner. He'd almost lost his best friend, and his friend and his girlfriend had been in danger because of this. He looked so tired and so demure. So unlike Iggy. He may not have been physically there during the huge catastrophe but he'd certainly suffered as much as any of us.

Then I looked at Mrs. Carroway who—despite her kind words and soft smiles—had dark circles under her eyes that only came from endless nights awake, wondering if her child would survive.

And lastly I looked at Fang. The man I loved and the man who'd given up everything to protect me. The man who I wanted by my side through every challenge and experience in life. The one who I wanted to fall asleep with every night wrapped in his arms. I'd never seen him look so vulnerable. And I hated that Garret had forced him to look that way.

I hated that Garret had forced _any _of them to look that way. These people were too nice to deserve this level of pain in their lives. And Garret was the one responsible. By hurting the people I loved he'd hurt me.

And that was unforgivable.

"Don't worry," I assured Jessica, my voice cold. "I want this bastard locked up more than anyone else. I'll still testify."

* * *

**I know, I'm kind of falling off the wagon with these later updates lately. I'm sorry but I have so much going on in my life that the only time I have to work on this story is when I stay up late. Final exams are coming within the next week or so. That being said, my updating schedule will be a bit screwy. I'm sorry! But school comes first. This story WILL be done...within a month at the most! Anyway! Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! A lot has happened. Recap: Max is okay but out of commission for a week. Fang is still knocked out but he'll live. Mrs. Carroway knows the truth and Jessica knows that the Flock knew the truth. The trial has been moved until May 1st and the entire Flock will be there to testify.**

**Oh god...what will New York City do with the Flock running wild? **

**Peace!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**FANGS POINT OF VIEW**

_I stood still as the swarming mass of bodies moved around me. Every two seconds someone would bump into me and knock me in one direction, only to have someone from a different direction hit into me and return me to my original place. I couldn't tell which direction I needed to go; all I could see above me was a dull grey sky and buildings. The huge glass and metal monstrosities were invading the skyline and towering dozens of feet above me. Car horns blared, people talked, sirens screamed, and tires squealed. I'd never been here before but I recognized it all the same. It was a scene Max had described to me that night as we lay tangled together beneath the blankets of her bed. It was New York City. And if I was here than Max must be too. But where was she? I looked at the people around me, searching the crowd for my girlfriend. The people around me were faceless and grey; I didn't know them and they didn't even seem to see me. They kept hitting into me as I continued searching. Max. There something about Max that I was supposed to remember. Something big. But I couldn't recall what it was._

_There was a sudden flash of yellow in my peripheral vision. I turned quickly to see a blond head bobbing through the crowd; away from me._

_"Max?" I called after the figure, pushing the crowd away from me as I fought for a glimpse. "Is that you?"_

_She glanced back towards me for only a moment, but it was enough. I'd know Max anywhere. I fell asleep at night with her image in my head._

_Max took off once again and this time, I followed her. It was hard to move, the crowd was thick and ruthless, constantly fighting to keep me back but I pushed forward. I trained several times a week for fights, building up my endurance, but this was different. My body felt alien to me and I tired quickly._

_"Max!" I called again, wondering why she wasn't answering me. Couldn't she hear me? My heart started racing, dread welling deep inside me. What was wrong? "Max wait up!" But she didn't stop and she didn't look back. She was getting further away from me. I pushed harder against the crowd telling my body to keep going. I needed to get to Max. I couldn't remember why but it was important. I needed to get to Max._

_She needed me._

_"Max!" I called again. I could barely see her now, she was so far away and so many people separated us. I couldn't lose her. I promised her I wouldn't ever leave her._

_Suddenly I could see the edge of the crowd ahead of me. I saw Max break through it and onto the empty sidewalk. She stopped there and turned to look at me._

_Red. It was everywhere. Her arms, her hands, her clothes. Thick red liquid covered her as she stared at me expectantly, her eyes sad._

_I hated that look in her eyes. It so often resided there and I did everything in my power to make it go away, if only momentarily. It only ever went away when we were together and that night—was it really only a few days ago?—had been the first time I'd ever seen that look completely disappear from her eyes._

_To see it now was disheartening. To see the blood all over her was terrifying. My heart rate kicked up even more and I pushed forward calling her name again, asking her what happened, begging her to answer me._

_She just stood there and waited in silence._

_It was getting harder and harder to fight the crowd but I couldn't give up now. I was so close. I could see every detail now: the gash by Max's eye, the way she held her arm carefully, the fact that most of the blood didn't seem like her own. My legs felt heavy, my heart rammed against my chest, and my head throbbed painfully but I finally pushed past the last person in the crowd—_

—and opened my eyes.

**Date: Friday April 12****th**

**Location: Phoenix Memorial Hospital**

I opened my eyes to near darkness, only a small trickle of light coming from my left making anything visible in the unfamilitary place. I heard a beeping to my left and the clicks and sighs of machines that alerted me to where I was. I've woken up in a hospital before, after a car accident. And being a fighter I was no stranger to hospital rooms.

But I'd never woken up to the extreme horror of wondering if my girlfriend was dead. Because I remembered _everything_. I remembered wondering what was taking the girls so long, I remembered Ella and Nudge tearing down the stairs screaming and crying, their faces and wrists red from tape and restraints. I remembered their sobbing voices telling me that there were men in Max's apartment; that she was in trouble. And I remembered the fight. My fight with Huitt and Slosky pointing the gun at Max's bruised and bloodied form. He fired, I jumped, and then nothing.

What had happened to Max?

That's when I realized that there was more than one machine beeping in the room. I turned my head slight to the right, an oxygen tube moving away from under my nose as I did. The room was empty save for a figure on the other bed in the room. Her face wasn't turned towards me but her blond hair spilled over the pillows around her, illuminated by the small amount of light. The same hair that had been following in my dream.

The beeping of my heart monitor increased as my heart started pounding furiously. Was she okay? God only knows what had happened after I'd passed out.

"Max," I called, voice rough from disuse. "Max wake up!"

She didn't stir.

"Seriously Max, wake up! Please!"

Still nothing.

"God damn it Max, open your eyes!"

**MAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was being carried away in a very nice morphine induced sleep when I heard him call my name. I'd been dreaming about hearing him talk to me for hours so at first I didn't realize it was real.

But when he finally groaned out "God damn it Max, open your eyes," I realized that it wasn't a dream. He'd been whispering sweet nothings to me in my dream, but this, this was raw and desperate.

My eyes flew open as I took in the dark room around me.

Monitors beeped quietly and IVs ticked as they released whatever dose of strange medicines into our systems. The only light came from the hallway outside the room, giving barely enough illumination to see by. The curtain was drawn back; I'd insisted it be left that way by the nurses who'd tried to offer me privacy. The room was empty, save for its patients; the Flock as well as Mrs. Carroway and Jessica had been forced to return to their hotel after a very resolute old nurse informed them that the ICU visiting hours were over and they could come back in the morning. I knew, however, that Jessica had left two guards outside of the door.

I moved my head carefully, looking over to the other bed in the room.

Fangs eyes were open and he was staring at me, eyes worried and half crazed.

"Hey," I breathed, caught up by the absolutely wonderful feeling that coursed through my body at seeing his eyes open. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said dismisivly, though I caught the slight tension at the corners of his mouth and eyes. He was in pain.

"If it hurts that bad just hit the nurse call button," I said to him, ignoring his blatant lie. "They'll come give you some painkillers."

"I don't want their drugs," he said shortly, "I want to know how _you _are."

"I'm fine," I assured him, "a little beat up but nothing I can't handle."

He nodded.

"And me?" he asked, glancing quickly down at his own bandaged body.

"_You? _You were _shot _Fang. You _had_ to try and pull a hero move and got yourself fucking shot. How could you be so _stupid?" _I raged at him.

He shrugged, and winced. "I told you that I was a protective boyfriend."

"Yeah, I get that but you didn't even stop to think what it would do to _me_ if you were killed. Dammit Fang, _I thought you were dead. _When he shot you I thought he killed you. And it nearly killed _me. _What good would it have been for you to get yourself killed for me if your death made me want to die anyway?" I felt out of control, my emotions raged in me so strongly and with blinding speed that I couldn't even begin to try and reign it in. I never used to cry, but ever since Fang had come into my life I had done nothing but cry over him. Cry because I couldn't be with him, cry because I couldn't be honest with him, cry because I was frustrated with him, and god damn, cry because I couldn't live without him.

His eyes softened as he looked at me. "I wouldn't have wanted to live in a world without you either, Max."

"That doesn't give you the right to throw your life away," I insisted. "You shouldn't have come in. You should have waited for the police to come and let them handle it."

He shook his head. "You would have been dead by the time they got there."

I didn't want to admit that he was right. I didn't want him to think he'd done the right thing by coming to my rescue. I didn't want him to think that my life was more important than his. But he was right about one thing; if he hadn't showed up I _would _be dead. His arrival had helped sway things in our favor. Without him it would have been three on one and I would have ended up face down in a puddle of my own blood.

"Thank you for saving me," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

"But don't ever think about doing something that stupid again," I insisted.

He chuckled and winced, his hand moving reflexively to his stomach. "I'll keep that in mind for the next time we're ambushed by hit men. Who knows, with you in my life it could happen more than once."

"I do add excitement don't I?" I smirked. "Even your mom agrees."

"Mom?" he groaned, his head dropping against his pillow. "Oh god, what's she think about this whole thing? Does she even know the truth?"

I nodded. "Jessica and the others explained everything to her. She was surprisingly okay with it. I mean, not about you getting shot and everything, but about me. She doesn't hate me, which I didn't see coming. I thought she'd be a little angry with me after getting her daughter kidnapped and her son shot."

His answering smile was small, but appreciative.

"Ella and I have to get our accepting natures from somewhere."

"Accepting and caring," I said. "Apparently she hasn't left your side since Tuesday."

"You make it sound like today isn't Tuesday," he said carefully. "How long have I been out?"

I looked at the clock on the wall, the light just reaching the face so I could see the time. Three in the morning.

"It's Friday," I informed him. "I woke up around five o'clock."

"Feels like I was just in your apartment," he admitted.

"I know, one minute I'm talking to Jessica and the next I'm waking up to a very eager Nudge."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why did you pass out?" he demanded.

"Blood loss," I used my good arm to point to my bandaged shoulder. "They apparently dug a bullet out of me, too. You're not alone in that. They…..they said we're stuck in here for a week. Fang, I'm so sorry," I said suddenly. "You…you'll miss your finals."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! It's your last year to compete."

"I'll find another section to compete in next year. I don't care. You're more important." He moved suddenly, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. The heart monitor started racing as he pressed a hand to his stomach in discomfort.

"Nicholas Carroway don't you dare get out of that bed or so help me I will call the nurses in here!" I shrieked at him.

He rolled his eyes and started to shift his weight to stand.

I was out of my bed and over to him before he'd even stood up. I was panting, sweat accumulating on my forehead as I fought off nausea to get to him. I dragged my IV pole and heart monitor with me. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"There," I said, "I'm here. Now what was so damn important that you were about to rip your stitches?"

He leaned forward and caught my lips with his, his hand coming up to cup my bruised face. The kiss conveyed everything he's said to me and so much more. His love for me, his terror at the thought of losing me, and his relief at the sight of me here, fighting with him and very much alive. I returned every bit of sentiment.

"That," he said simply as he pulled away from our kiss at last, "would have been worth pulling stitches for."

"Idiot," I mumbled, hitting his chest lightly. He just gave me one of his awe inspiring Fang smiles and laid down, carefully pulling me with him.

And when everyone returned to visit us in the morning we were still there, sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

**FINALLY SOME FANG POV ;) Let me know what you think! I'm sorry that this update took so long. As I said before exam week is upon me. I can't promise you a definitive update day but don't be surprised (or worried) if I don't update until after the 5th.**

**Peace!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Date: Thursday May 2nd**

**Location: The Courtroom of the Honorable Judge Lewis**

"Call your next witness, Ms. Williams."

"You're Honor, at this time I'd like to call Maximum Batchelder to the stand." Elizabeth's voice floated through the closed door of the courtroom and into the hallway where I sat surrounded by my friends. Fang squeezed my hand tightly as the bailiff opened to courtroom door and gestured me inside.

"You'll be fine, Max," Mrs. Carroway said as I stood up and took a few shaky steps towards the door. I turned back to look at everyone and gave them a shaky nod and a half convincing smile as I walked through the double doors of the courtroom. They closed firmly behind me. The rest of the Flock would be testifying at a later date and for that reason they were not allowed to be present in the courtroom beforehand, lest their testimonies be tainted by any other arguments. That's why, on day two of the trial, I was stepping foot in the courtroom for the first time.

Elizabeth met me at the barrier between the audience seats and the prosecutions seat, opening the door and letting me in.

My shaky legs led me to stand before the Judge as a woman came up to me with a Bible.

"Raise your right hand and put your left hand on the book," she instructed me. I did as told, wincing as my left shoulder protested. It had only been two weeks since the whole 'getting shot' ordeal and my shoulder still troubled me constantly; my arm was confined to a sling. "Now, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" she asked me.

My mouth was as dry as sandpaper. My tongue felt heavy in my mouth and for a moment I couldn't get my voice to work. _This is it, _I thought. _The past seven months all come down to this. _I saw everyone in the courtroom looking at me. People in the audience, the jury, Jessica and Elizabeth, the judge, and, sitting at the defendants table, Garret. Wearing a crisp suit with a perfect tie and cufflinks he looked like he'd spent the last seven months in a luxury apartment, not a jail cell. Well, except for the few grey strands starting to lace his otherwise flawless hair. He looked at me smugly as I fought to calm my nerves and speak.

Suddenly I had the ability to speak again. I'd always have the ability to speak, I thought, if my words put sorry bastards like him behind bars for eternity.

"I do."

My words rang clearly through the court room and the woman nodded, removed the Bible from my grasp and walked away.

"Take a seat, Miss. Batchelder," Judge Lewis said kindly, gesturing for me to sit at the stand.

I complied, settling into the hard wooden seat, sliding slightly on its polished surface, before looking up to stare out at the audience of my peers. The audience was composed of a slew of people. There were unbiased observers, employees of Itex labs, the family of Duncan, and….and an entire host of homeless people. I recognized Marcella and Jose in the second row, smiling encouragingly at me. How did they know about my testimony?

I caught sight of Jessica sitting in the front row next to a group of FBI agents and other Marshalls. Her eyes twinkled.

She'd done it. She knew that by them being here it showed support of an entire community. It showed that I wasn't just one lowly street kid, but that we were actual people and that we supported each other.

I smiled back at her.

"Miss Batchelder, would you be so kind at to state your name and age for the jury?" Elizabeth asked, coming to pace before me, her black heels clicking on the mahogany floor as she did.

I turned to the jury.

"My name is Maximum Batchelder and I am seventeen years old," I complied.

"And Miss Batchelder, what are you doing here today?"

"I'm here to say my account of what I witnessed on the night of October seventeenth, two thousand and twelve."

She nodded. "And what would that be, Miss Batchelder?"

"I witnessed a man's murder in one of the tunnels in Central Park."

"Please proceed."

I took a deep breath and plunged in to my story. It was one I'd practiced with Elizabeth and Jessica more than I'd practiced my cover story for Witsec so many months ago. I was nervous, but I also knew that I was right. I had nothing to lie about and nothing to feel wrong about.

"I was heading home that night, it was late, probably around eleven or something, I didn't have a watch to know for sure, and I decided to take a short cut through the tunnels. When I got there two men were arguing in the middle of the tunnel. They didn't see me. I hid behind some old boxes and listened to their argument."

"And what were they talking about?" Elizabeth interrupted me.

"They were talking about genetic testing, genetic codes, and almost having the results they wanted. One man was short and had glasses, and the other was taller and blond. He seemed like he was in charge. They spoke each other's names. The shorter man was called Duncan and the taller man was called Garret. Duncan seemed to be pleading with Garret for more funding." I closed my eyes, recalling the conversation I'd heard that night. It wasn't hard. I'd replayed it in my head so many times over the past few months it may as well have been written in front of me. "Garret refused to give Duncan more money. He said that Duncan was always buying cheaper products and pocketing the extra money. He said it wouldn't happen again. And then he pulled out a gun and shot Duncan. I screamed and he saw me. I ran away but he managed to shoot me in the arm before I got out of range. He ran the other way and I ran to the closest payphone to call the cops."

Elizabeth nodded. "And do you see that man, this Garret, in the room today?"

"Yes. He's sitting right there, in the fancy suit and gold cufflinks," I spat as I pointed to Garret. He glared at me.

"Let the record show that the witness has just pointed to Garret Hunts, the defendant," Elizabeth said, watching the court room typist comply before turning back to me. "What happened next?"

I continued to detail everything that had happened to me after that. Entering Witness Protection, living in Arizona, and the incidents with Slosky, Huitt, and Ridley.

The jury looked on in horror as I described both the incident in my hotel room right here in New York, and when I explicitly detailed every single thing about the attack on me and the Flock in my apartment.

"I apologize for the setback in the court date," I said at the end of my long story. "My boyfriend and I needed a few days to recover."

Elizabeth nodded, a small smile tugging her lips at my obvious sarcasm. "No further questions, Your Honor," she said to Judge Lewis before returning to her seat.

The man next to Garret stood up and straightened his tie before coming to stand where Elizabeth had been.

"Miss Batchelder," he said, "first of all I'd like to start out by offering my sympathies for your struggles over these past few months." He waited for me to nod in acceptance before continuing. "However, I find several errors with your story."

I raised an eyebrow. "Errors in the truth? I can't exactly see how that's possible. Then again, you are a lawyer so I suppose the truth is sort of a grey area for you." The mans angular cheekbones tinged pink as several members of the crowd coughed to cover up their snickers.

He pushed on as if I hadn't spoken. "First off I'd like to ask you a personal question," he said. "You've detailed explicitly how you were put into Witness Protection and forced to start a new life, correct?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"But you haven't told us about your living situation before that day. In fact, it's safe to say that the court knows nothing about you before that fateful day. Care to elaborate?"

One thing that Elizabeth had told me to do was to not draw attention to my background. When I'd been answering her question I didn't lie about my history or things I'd done that were against the rules of Witsec. I'd just never mentioned them.

But I would now.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was eight. After that I spent some time in foster care before finally living on the streets," I admitted.

He nodded.

"And, as a street kid you didn't have much tethering you to reality," he said.

"Objection!" Elizabeth shot out of her seat. "Conjecture."

"Withdrawn," the man before me said, raising a hand in surrender. "I'll rephrase. Did you always know what day it was, Miss Batchelder?" he asked me. "With no school, no work, nothing but day to day survival did you keep track of dates very well?"

I hesitated. "It wasn't always easy," I admitted.

"Then how did you know the date of this alleged crime?" he asked. "Do you only know because Ms. William's has informed you of such?"

My temper flared. I wanted to hit him.

"I knew the date because October seventeenth is my birthday," I said through clenched teeth. "I turned seventeen the day I witnessed the murder."

I saw some of the jury members wince in sympathy.

"And you mentioned taking a short cut home that night," he said. "Home? Pardon me if I'm confused."

"Let me rephrase," I said, imitating his cocky tone. "I was heading back to the current place I was sleeping when I saw the murder."

"And that absolutely required walking through a dangerous park at night, alone?"

"It required it if I wanted to get home before midnight," I said. "Besides, nobody would try to rob a homeless person."

"And what about an attacker?"

"I can defend myself."

"That's right, you said you fought off your attackers on more than one occasion. Tell me, how did you learn that?"

I shrugged. "You learn to protect yourself when you live on the streets."

"Protect yourself, or make money?"

"Excuse me?"

"Maximum Ride," he said in clipped tones. "Does that ring a bell?"

I nodded, blushing slightly. I could see Elizabeth glaring at the man.

"Yes, I fought for money," I admitted. "It was the only way to survive."

"Where did you fight?" he asked. "At a gym? At some other sanctioned event?"

"No," I sighed, "it was underground."

"Off the books, eh? As in, illegal?"

"Objection!" Elizabeth called. "Relevance?"

"Attributing it to the character of the witness," the lawyer in front of me said smoothly.

"I'll allow it," Jude Lewis said.

The lawyer turned back to me, expectant.

"I suppose so."

"But you never called the police on your own sordid activities. Why call on this?"

"Because everyone walks away from those fights in the end!" I exclaimed. "Duncan couldn't walk away after his fight with Garret!"

"But why did you even stay to listen to that fight?" he asked. "Why didn't you just run and stay out of trouble. Most street kids know when to leave things alone."

I shrugged, glaring at him. "It's not every day you hear someone talking about genetics in a dark alley. I was curious."

"Mmmhmmm," he said. "And after this all happened you ended up in Witness Protection. You got to start a new life with a home, food, a job, friends. Correct?"

"Yes?" It came out as a question. "So?"

"So? So is it possible that Marshall Jessica Alverez found you in the vicinity of the murder, paid you to say you witnessed everything, and offered you a fresh start in return?" he asked, voice hard.

"_What?"_ I shot out of my seat, leaning over the edge of the half wall between my seat and the offensive man. My hands gripped the partition tightly as I restrained myself from attacking him. I heard Jessica yelling too, as well as other cops and I even heard Marcella screaming in Spanish. "I would never! She would never! What a horrible thing to say!" I screamed over it all.

"Order! Order in my courtroom!" Judge Lewis yelled, slamming his gabble. "Counselor, you are out of line," he said as things quieted down. "Reign in your questioning. Miss Batchelder, please sit down.

I grudgingly complied.

"My apologies Your Honor. I'll try again," he turned from the judge back to me. "Would you say that this opportunity has offered you a fresh start?" he asked.

"Yes," I agreed tightly.

"You now have a home, you are no longer homeless."

"Correct,"

"So it's safe to say that you benefited from this. That it was pure luck that it happened."

"No!" I objected. "I mean, yes I got a home and wonderful friends from this experience but I would never have wished this on anyone. A man died. Another man lost his life because Garret blackmailed him in to doing his bidding. My two friends were kidnapped and my boyfriend was almost fatally injured. And I was shot twice! Everyone else would have been better off without this happening."

"But not you. In fact, is it safe to say that all of those things happened _because_ of you?"

"I didn't kill Duncan! I didn't kidnap Ella or Nudge! And I sure as hell didn't shoot Fang!" I cried, outraged at the accusation. I blamed myself enough; I didn't need this pompous five-hundred dollars an hour lawyer to tell me that as well.

"But you did break the rules?" he said, a smirk planted firmly on his lips. He was enjoying this; he loved watching me squirm.

"Yes," I agreed, figuring that it was better to own up then to try and sweep it under the rug. "I never denied that."

"And how did you break the rules?" he asked me.

"You seem to know pretty well, I'm sure you've done your homework. Why don't you tell me?"

"Miss Batchelder, please answer the question," Judge Lewis said from his seat to my right. I glanced at him. To me it was evident that he didn't like Mr. Fancy Pants. But it was also his job to give both sides a fair shot at winning over the jury.

I rolled my eyes and complied. "Nudge showed up in Navajo. I didn't tell her where I was and she didn't know. It was an accident but I didn't report it. Instead I asked her to come live with me. I didn't want to give her up again."

"Why? She's not your responsibility."

"But she is," I objected. "For the past four years I've looked out for her. I've made sure she's fed, clothed, and safe. I say we're like sisters and to an extent that's true. I love hanging out with her, she's mature enough to be on my level but at the same time I've always felt like a mother to her. Sure I'm only a year older than her but I've always done my best to try and let her keep her innocence longer than I could. When I had to leave…it ruined everything. I'd taught her how to survive and I knew she could…and she did. But I still wish she didn't have to, especially when I was handed the opportunity to get my life on track. When she came back into my life I saw it as a second chance. And you know what? She's never been happier. She smiles now like I've never seen her smile before. She's _happy. _And if I had to break some rules for that to happen then so be it."

My impassioned speech may not have been the proper way to handle the situation but I couldn't stop myself.

"Great. Wonderful. You're a saint," Mr. Fancy Pants said, "but you still broke the rules. Nudge came, you didn't tell your Marshall, and then you proceeded to let her live with you. Not only that but you failed to report a break in to your apartment that resulted in the theft of your contraband photo from your past, and you also told three more people about your history. That is a long laundry list of rule breaking," he said firmly, eyes gleaming. He thought he had me, airing my dirty laundry like that. And by looking at the jury I could see that he was starting to win them over on my credibility.

_This can't be happening. _

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," he said, walking away from me, "I believe its clear that—"

"Yes," I interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" he turned back to me. Behind him I could see Elizabeth's dismayed face as well as Jessica's. And behind Jessica…the faces of homeless people everywhere. If I lost this case not only would I be letting Garret off the hook to keep doing his despicable experimenting and blackmailing and _killing_ but I would also be proving homeless people non-credible. I couldn't let that happen!

"Yes," I repeated myself, "I did those things. Everything you said is true. I refused to let my _best friend _struggle to survive on the streets while I lived in the lap of luxury. I didn't tell Jessica when my house was broken into because I didn't want to risk being relocated from everyone I'd come to care about. And I told Ella, Iggy, and Fang about my past because along with that 'contraband photo'," I put air quotes around contraband, "photos of me and my friends were also taken. I knew that by seeing my relationship with others Garret could come after me through my friends. So I told them the truth. And I was going to tell Jessica before they convinced me not to. I was weak," I admitted. "I hate to admit it, and hell, if you really knew me you'd know that I've never admitted it before, but I was _weak_. I couldn't leave the people that were finally accepting me. For as long as I can remember I've been fighting for a place in this world and in Navajo, I finally found it. So yes, I did things wrong, I should have handled the situation better, I understand that now. But I never killed anyone in cold blood! You can hate me, you can look down on me because of where I come, and you can think that I acted wrongly but you sure as hell can't tell me that _he_," I pointed at Garret, "is innocent."

My voice had steadily risen until it rang through the silent room. My chest was heaving by the time I was done and I realized that I was no longer seated, but instead standing level with the lawyer in front of me as I glared at him. I sat down and looked past him to our spectators. Jessica beamed at me, pride shining in her eyes. Even Elizabeth looked impressed.

"Any more questions Counselor?" Judge Lewis asked, his patience ebbing.

"Just one more," he said, looking slightly off kilter after my attack. He collected himself quickly. "Miss Batchelder I know you've been here for a few hours now so I'll be brief."

"Always so considerate," I muttered. Someone laughed in the jury.

"Miss Batchelder you stated in your previous testimony with the prosecution that you identified the men who attacked you the night of November thirtieth two thousand and twelve."

"Yes," I agreed. "I did."

"But you also testified that during that attack they wore masks and gloves."

I nodded.

"Well forgive me for being confused but I have to admit I'm having a hard time understanding how you made an identification."

"I'll never forget their eyes," I said.

"Eyes?" he asked.

"Yes," I was saying that a lot lately. "I looked straight into their eyes as they attacked me."

"And you can make a positive identification off of that?" he asked.

"Well I did, didn't I?"

"And you're sure Marshall Alverez didn't….lead you in the proper direction?"

I glared at him.

"For the last time Jessica didn't do anything wrong. She passed me a set of eight picture and sat quietly with her arms at her side while I looked at the pictures on the opposite side of the table. I picked out the three men that I recognized and she confirmed my IDs."

He nodded and quickly turned around.

"Miss Batchelder, would you be so kind as to describe my eyes to the jury?"

"Why would I do that?" I demanded.

"To prove that you are capable of such identifications. Of course, if you can't—"

"Your eyes are perhaps the most unsightly shade of green I've ever had the displeasure of seeing," I informed him. "Sort of a mixture between mashed peas and baby barf. But there is a slight ring of hazel around your pupils. I'm sure many women have commented on that. It's the only thing that distracts from the rest of it."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and Jessica clamped her hands over her mouth as I finished. Marcella and Jose, however, had no reservations about bursting out with laughter. Even some of the jury was smiling.

"To further my point," I said, glaring at the lawyers back, he had yet to turn around, "I can inform you that Juror number six has very pretty blue eyes that change to an almost periwinkle shade near her pupil. And Judge Lewis has brown eyes the color of hot fudge. And Garret," I refused to look in his direction. "Has unforgivable grey eyes the color of the New York sky on a snowy day. Have I answered your question, Counselor?"

He cleared his throat, his shoulders tense as he refused to look at me.

"I have no further questions," he said as he returned to his seat.

Judge Lewis smiled. "Court will reconvene tomorrow at nine o'clock am."

* * *

**Thank you all for your constant support and dedication to this story. I have been so incredibly overwhelmed lately but I'm happy to be posting this chapter. I'm starting summer semester on Wednesday but I hope to post again around Thursday or Friday. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I loved that I was able to have Max display her entire personality: she was strong, truthful, forceful, humorous, and had moments of complete soul bearing honesty.**

**Peace!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Date: Friday May 3****rd**

**Location: The courtroom of the Honorable Judge Lewis.**

**NUDGES POINT OF VIEW **

"Counselor please call your next witness," the judge said to the DA.

"The Prosecution calls Monique Jones to the stand." I gulped and stood from my place next to Max. She gave me a reassuring smile as I slipped out of the pew-like courthouse seats and up to the imposing witness chair.

Once I was sworn in I took my seat and faced the crowded room. To my right there was a table much like the prosecutions table on the left. This one, however, lay host not to the familiar and friendly faces of Elizabeth and the ADA, but to two men in crisp suits. One was tapping a pen against a legal pad as he watched me with his nasty green eyes while the other leaned back in his seat and looked me up and down in a critical manner. I knew him not only by reputation but by a picture Jessica had shown me the other day. This was Garret.

I quickly turned my attention back to Elizabeth who was pacing between my stand and the jury, hands linked behind her back.

"Miss Jones please tell the court how you know Maximum Batchelder," she said.

I cleared my throat and answered. "I met Max back when I was twelve. I ran away from home and came to New York City. She showed me the ropes and we've been together ever since."

"Ever since?" she asked. I nodded. "Miss Jones can you please tell us what happened back in October of two thousand and twelve?"

Oops. Mistake number one. I forgot to keep the timeline correct. Elizabeth had been training us all for days to make our argument as clear and air tight as possible. And here I was, slipping up on question number one.

I looked past Elizabeth and towards Max. Her face still bore signs of her fight two weeks ago. I was used to seeing her covered in bruises after so many years of her street fights but never had it been as bad as it had two weeks ago. She still had deep coloring around her left eye and her lip still showed signs of its split. Her arm was still confined to a sling and she still winced if she didn't move carefully. She was currently nodding encouragingly for me to continue, trying to hide yet another wince.

"Back in October Max disappeared. I couldn't find her anywhere. She left me a note at our usual meeting place and said she was leaving but I didn't believe it."

"Why not?"

"It was her hand writing but it didn't sound like Max. It sounded like someone was forcing her to write the note."

She nodded. "And what happened after that? Did you peruse Max?"

I flashed back to those first panicked weeks on my own. The dread and fear that constantly plagued my mind as I searched fruitlessly for my best friend. "I looked everywhere. Our normal hang outs, places she liked to go. I asked everyone we knew. Nobody knew where she went."

"Then what happened?"

I shrugged. "I guess I gave up," I admitted sadly. "Max has always been the strong one. She's like a pit bull, once she locks onto something she won't let go. She would have kept looking if I was the one missing but I didn't know what to do. Then I got an opportunity to leave the city and I took it. I didn't want to be somewhere that reminded me so much of her."

"And where did you go from there, Miss Jones?"

"I decided to go to Arizona. I have an aunt in Phoenix. I hadn't talked to her in years but I figured that might be a place to start."

"And did you find your aunt?"

"No."

"What did you find?"

"Well it took me a few months to get to Arizona. I had to hitchhike and that meant going where the driver was headed. I ended up in a lot of random cities before I made it anywhere near Arizona.

"In February I finally made it to Navajo. It's a small town a few hours away from Phoenix. When I was little and stayed with my aunt she'd take me there. She loved the small town. She called it quaint. Anyway, I figured I'd look around a bit before heading on. For nostalgic reasons."

"And what did you find while looking around?"

I shook my head at the memories. The singularly most amazing and astonishing day of my life.

"I thought I was going crazy," I admitted. "I mean there was no way it could be possible. I was walking down the main street of the town and I saw a group of people on the other side of the road. There was this one girl with them…I don't know. She looked different from the last time I saw her but I'd recognize Max anywhere. I don't remember deciding to do anything but one minute I'm heading the opposite direction of them and the next I'm crossing traffic and calling her name." I shook my head again. "I was amazed when she responded to me. It really was Max."

"And why was that so astonishing to you?"

"Because I thought she was dead. It's not uncommon. Street kids disappear a lot. I'd been trying to avoid thinking it for months but the moment I saw her in Navajo I finally let myself think the worst." I'd been fighting off images of Max's mangled body in some shallow ditch for months. When I saw her alive and healthy that day all of those images had drained away.

"And from there?"

"Max sent her friends away and brought me to her apartment. She explained everything that had been happening the past few months. It was crazy. Like from a story book. I tried to leave…I didn't want to get her in trouble. But she convinced me to stay…I didn't exactly make it hard for her. I didn't want to leave any more than she wanted me to."

"So you stayed with Max? Knowing full well that you were breaking Witsec rules and putting the both of you in jeopardy."

"Yes ma'am. I was selfish."

"And committing a crime," she said. "If you can consider loyalty and a love between friends a crime." She directed that at the jury who certainly looked as if they understood my reason for breaking the rules.

"So you stayed with Max. Did the rest of your friends know the truth?"

"No. Max didn't want to get them involved but….it happened anyway."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Max felt like someone was following her for weeks and then her apartment got broken into. The people took pictures of the two of us in New York, and pictures of all our new friends. Max knew that the pictures put everyone in danger. So she told them the truth."

"How did that go over?"

"They were shocked but they believed her. After that Max was able to identify the three men who had attacked her and she knew they were the ones who broke in and were stalking her. One of the guys showed up at her place of work and from there we always kept a buddy with us. Tried to stay as safe as possible."

"It sounds like you guys had everything under control. So why are you here testifying? What changed?"

"One Tuesday we were going to the movies, the entire group. Ella had lent me some earrings that she needed back so Fang, Ella, Max and I stopped by the apartment before the movie. Ella and I went to get the earrings. We barely stepped inside before we were grabbed. The room was dark and we didn't see them until they had us pinned on the ground. Men in ski masks. The taped our mouths shut and dragged us into the kitchen. They held us down as they waited for Max to come see what was taking so long."

"And she came up?"

"Yes. She found us and tried to negotiate with the men. She tried to get them to let us go. They seemed like they were going to, too. Before the third guy came out of the hallway and put a gun to Max's back."

"Continue," she said as I paused, collecting my memories and reliving the horrible moments.

"Max tried to diffuse the situation again and had nearly managed it before the guy with the gun started yelling. Max tackled him and the men holding us down went to help him. Ella and I got away when Max yelled at us to go. We ran down the stairs and found Fang. He ran to help Max while we called the cops.

"Next thing I know there are guns going off and the police are coming and Max and Fang are being carried down on stretchers, covered in blood and bruises…"

….

**FANGS POINT OF VIEW**

I observed the audience impassively as they openly stared at me, sizing me up, comparing my physical presentation to the stories they've heard of me so far during this trial. I was doing the same thing. Max had told me all about what she'd observed during her time in the court room. While the scores of homeless people had abated to just a few their presence was domineering and slightly unsettling to the other audience members.

I actually enjoyed that. It was giving a physical example of what Max had detailed during her many stories: the palpable feeling of separation. I didn't feel that separation exactly, I was so comfortable around Max and Nudge that any sense of otherness just melted off of me like water on an oil skin, but I could definitely see it.

The jurors were exactly as Max had described as well, down to the man discretely picking his nose in the back row and the woman displaying her cleavage for another juror on her right.

I paid close attention to the man sitting at the defense table. My hatred for him was unfathomable and I hadn't personally met—or seen—him until this moment. Through all of Max's stories I had built him up to be this imposing presence that drew attention from everyone nearby. I expected him to be large, mean featured, and downright displeasing.

He wasn't.

He looked like any other corporate business man; his blond hair was gelled back, his suit pristine, and his nails the clean ovals that only came from a lifetime of not lifting a finger. And why should he have to? He could pay people to do his dirty work. He _did_ pay people to do his dirty work.

Despite his lack of physical impressiveness he did hold a commanding air. The feeling that I got from looking at him was similar to seeing a snake: you admire the feat of nature, acquiesce to the fact that it's powerful enough to kill you despite its stature, and you want to be as far away from it as possible.

Except in my opinion this guy wouldn't be far enough away until he was six feet under and in a pine box.

He shot Max. He was responsible for her being uprooted, constantly looking over her shoulder, forced to keep secrets, and several of her near death experiences. I wanted him dead yet at the same time I wanted him to suffer. Death would be too good for him, what he really needed was to be forced to live out each day of his life behind bars with nothing to do but sit and think about how the girl whose life he'd made a living hell had beaten him in the end.

It was with that mentality that I answered every question Elizabeth asked me, being truthful when it came to where we acted wrongly but overall leaving no doubt that Max—while trying to do the right thing—had only ended up another one of Garrets victims.

I caught Max's eye more than once. She'd give me a small smile of encouragement every time or just look at me with those captivating eyes of hers that just renewed my intentions of helping to convict this man. She was sitting in the audience next to Jessica and Nudge. She still bore signs of the encounter two weeks ago and looking at her injuries only made me more aware of my own. I was strong and a fast healer but I was still forced to walk with a cane until my injuries completely healed. I'd missed my competition last week and, while it was a bit disappointing, I could never bring myself to regret my decisions; Max was infinitely more important to me than a competition. The people in charge of it had even gotten in contact with me and (while offering their sympathies) suggested another league for me to move onto in the future.

Elizabeth finished questioning me and then it was the defenses turn for questioning. He asked me many of the same questions that Max had told me to anticipate. He tried to incriminate us, exploit our mistakes, and even went as far as to drag out photos of the injuries that resulted from the fight in Max's apartment. There were images of my sister and Nudge with their restraint marks and red patches from duct tape. There were images of my own injuries, and then there were pictures of Max. Seeing my own injuries didn't bother me, I knew how bad they were and I was used to them from fighting for so many years. But seeing them on the girls?

I'd seen the marks on Nudge and Ella personally when they'd come to get me that day but that didn't stop my anger from sparking when I saw the reminders. That someone had done that to my sister? And to Nudge? That someone had _paid_ to have that happen?

It angered me to no avail but it didn't even hold a candle to the anger I felt at seeing Max's pictures.

I hadn't seen her injuries that day. Sure, I'd caught sight of her fighting before I got involved in my own fight and I'd briefly caught sight of her after I was done with Huitt, but I'd been a bit too distracted by the gun to actually process anything other than the fact that she was alive. These pictures though? They'd been taken in the emergency room. Tubes were under her nose and sticking out of her arms as the camera worked to get clear images of her bruises, cuts, and of her still bleeding gunshot wounds.

The sight of the images were meant to rattle me, to try and make me lose my cool composure. And they almost worked. But I caught sight of Max once again and she subtly shook her head, recognizing my slip on my temper and warning me to hold onto it.

I took a few deep breaths and reigned in my emotions before tuning in to the defense lawyer once again.

"Mr. Carroway?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you why you didn't persuade Miss Batchelder to contact her Marshall when you all realized the level of danger you were in?"

I shrugged, wincing as the stitches on my stomach pulled. "It wasn't up to me."

"So you let your girlfriend make the decision? When she was clearly too emotionally invested in the situation to make a logical decision?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, pissed at him implications. "Are you saying she was too emotional to make a good decision? Because I was just as 'emotionally invested' in the situation as she was."

"Pardon me for finding that hard to believe but—"

"Hard to believe? Now you are just being sexist. Max is strong. She can take on any guy in this room and win—as she's already proven it. You're just trying to knit pick at little details when, in all reality, you're running out of ammunition. How many more ways do you think you can swing this story? Because it all boils down to the same thing: Max isn't the one on trial here, Garret is. And he's guilty."

He clenched his jaw and shifted from foot to foot as he decided on his next argument.

"I'm not putting Miss Batchelder on trial here. I am simply trying to get all of the facts and those facts clearly state that she went against the rules and—"

"Yes. Max made mistakes. We all do. But she's taking responsibility for her mistakes unlike your client who is trying his damn hardest not to. That's why he's paying you after all."

…..

**IGGY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was the last to testify. The rest of the Flock and Mrs. Carroway had all been questioned already and were all seated in the audience as I was escorted to the stand. I didn't really understand why I was there. I hadn't been present during all of the drama two weeks ago; I had nothing to contribute when it came to incriminating the three attackers or the man behind it all—Garret. But I was happy to be here just the same; if there was anything at all that I could say that would help to sway the jury's vote in Max's favor I'd do it.

Elizabeth's questions were simple enough. She asked me about my relationship with the Flock both before and after Max and Nudge came into the picture. She asked me about my opinion of the girls, what I thought of their history and the issues they brought to the Flock.

I answered honestly and in a way that proved that I in no way whatsoever begrudged either of the girls for anything that happened over the past few months. And I didn't. What had been happening to them was unfair and not their fault and I had felt compelled (even if I hadn't been head over heels in love with Nudge) to help them.

More than anything else I felt like a character witness…until the defenses lawyer took the floor.

"So, James, it's safe to say—from both your testimony and that of everyone else—that you were not involved in any physical altercations in relation to Mr. Hunts or these alleged hit men."

He didn't phrase it as a question but I answered anyway. "I suppose so."

"So why are you here?" he demanded. He gestured to his right where easels were lined up, images of the Flocks injuries on display. "I see young Ella and Nudge's abrasions and restraint marks, I see poor Nick's gunshot wounds and bruises, and I see Max's copious injuries, both from two weeks ago and last November, but nowhere do I see any harm done to you."

"That's where you are wrong," I told him.

"Pardon me? Am I just not seeing your image up here? Should it be?"

"No," I said. "I wasn't physically harmed but that does not mean that nothing happened to me. I could have cared less about that jackass," I pointed to Garret, "and his horrible decisions until they started to affect the people I love." I pointed to Max's photo. "Tell me when that became okay. Tell me when attacking a _seventeen year old girl_ became okay because she saw you misbehave. Tell me when _shooting_ a guy became legal just because he was trying to defend his girlfriend and _try to tell me _that holding two girls hostage as leverage is legal in any screwed up country in this fucked up world. No, I wasn't involved in any 'physical altercations' linked to your client but all of those issues sure as hell became my problem when he started attacking the people I love."

….

**Date: Monday May 6th**

**MAXS POINT OF VIEW**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Lewis asked. I clenched Fangs hand tightly in my uninjured hand as Jessica rested a light hand on my injured shoulder. The entire Flock and Mr. and Mrs. Carroway sat with me in the front row of the court room. The past five days had been excruciating, full of testimonies from the entire Flock as well as Jessica and Michael Ridley and Kevin Huitt. Once I'd testified I'd been allowed to sit through the others. Ella and Nudge had been very good at winning the jury over with their testimony of how they'd gone to my apartment to get accessories and were ambushed at the door. They were also extremely passionate and adamant as they described how I'd managed to get them released. Fang was stoic, as usual, answering in as few words as possible while managing to convey a thousand words silently. Ridley and Huitt were escorted in, adorned in orange jumpsuits and shackles. Their testimonies had been short but full of incriminating details.

They couldn't let Garret off, they just couldn't.

Could they?

"Yes, Your Honor, we have." Said a tall, dark skinned woman, standing up from the first seat of the jurors section.

"Very well," he said, "on the count of murder in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty," my breath rushed from me in a relieved sigh. Jessica patted me on the back and squeezed me tightly in a one armed hug. Fang didn't say anything. He just smiled, his eyes conveying anything he could have said in that moment. Pride, happiness, love.

The judge continued to speak.

"And on the two counts of attempted murder?" Both on my behalf.

"Guilty."

Kidnapping. Assault. Contract killers. Illegal genetic testing.

All guilty.

"The court thanks the jury for their time and dedication. This case is dismissed. Sentencing will take place at a later date. Bailiff, please remand the defendant."

I watched in a daze as court officers converged on Garret who was busy yelling at his lawyer for losing the case. They gripped his upper arms tightly and pulled him from behind the defendants table and towards a door. He struggled against them, yelling obscenities and threats. It seemed that his cool composure had finally cracked now that he realized he was indeed subject to the law like everyone else.

His grey eyes locked with mine and he yelled in finality as the officers pulled him through the door. "You'll be sorry! All of you will be sorry you messed with me! You can't keep me away forever! I'll get out and when I do and I'll get you!" The door slammed shut on his final words. I felt cold dread drip down my spine and I shivered against Fang. He pulled me closer to him as the others converged.

"Don't worry, Max," Jessica said soothingly. "He's going away for good. Maximum security I'd be willing to bet. He won't get near you ever again. It's all over."

While Garrets words still haunted me I believed Jessica when she said he wouldn't get out. And her last words seemed to fill my head.

"It's all over," I breathed. "Finally."

* * *

**My sincerest apologies for the wait everyone. I thought life would be getting easier but it appears not. Anyway, after this update there is one more chapter and perhaps an epilogue...I'm still working on it. I have the next chapter mostly completed so I'm hoping to have it edited and posted by midweek but please don't hold me to it. I have a paper due every week for the next 6 weeks so...yeah. We'll see what kind of time I have. Your response to the last chapter was really inspiring and I hope you like this chapter as well. I really wanted to include the Flocks views on what had happened recently and how they were all affected. Especially Iggy. He wasn't physically there at the big showdown but he was just as affected as everyone else and I hope I made that clear. Also, someone asked how I know so much about court procedures. The answer is simple: I watch a lot of crime shows. I even toyed with being a criminology major for a while. Please don't assume that everything I said in the last chapter and this one (in relation to court procedures) is accurate. I was just spewing a lot of legal jargon to make my story more believable Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Happy Mothers Day to all of you moms out there. And if you're not a mom do me a favor and hug your mother because I know how lost I would be without mine!**

**Peace!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Date: Monday May 6****th**

**Location: Time Square, NYC**

I walked hand in hand with Fang as we navigated both the pedestrian and automotive traffic of Time Square, the most iconic and well known spot in New York City. It was where the Macy's Day parade coverage was filmed, it was where you watched the ball drop on New Year's Eve, and it was where every tourist felt the need to stop at and take pictures of.

I'd never spent much time here. The police station was located in the middle of it so I tended to avoid it. Plus, there wasn't much to do here if you weren't dishing out money. But today was an odd day: it was the official start of my freedom. The trial had officially ended this morning and Garret had been sentenced to life in jail without parole. Ridley and Huitt had taken a plea bargain with Elizabeth and would both serve fifteen years without parole. Itex Labs was shut down and all experiments halted; their assets were being seized and used to clean up the mess they'd created. Any human experiments were to be taken to a facility to be either cured or placed in a safe living situation. Jessica and Elizabeth had warned me that there was a long road ahead of the experiments but hopefully the worst would be over and decisions would be made to benefit them in the future.

And four hours ago I had officially signed Witsec documents saying I withdrew from the services of Witness Protection.

I was Maximum Batchelder again.

I always had been, it had just taken me a while to realize it.

"So, what now?" Ella asked me, coming to walk near my side unoccupied by Fang. The pace was a bit slow going because he was still dependent on his cane due to his injuries but he was getting stronger with each passing day.

"What do you mean?"I asked her, aware that everyone had drawn in closer to listen to my answer. We—the entire Flock, Mr. and Mrs. Carroway, Iggy's parents, Jessica and Elizabeth—had gone out to dinner to celebrate the outcome of the trial and my freedom. Once we had finished Jessica and Elizabeth had departed while everyone else had wanted to explore Time Square a bit more. After an entire lifetime of living in New York I was finally walking through Time Square as a tourist.

"I mean, what happens now?" Ella asked. "What will you do, Max? What does your leaving Witsec mean for the future?"

I took a moment to organize my thoughts before I answered her. "It means that things go back to the way they were meant to be," I said. She got a panicked look on her face—no doubt thinking that I meant before I came to Arizona. Even Fangs grip on my hand tightened slightly. I continued, unperturbed. "We all go back to Navajo. Fang and Iggy will graduate next month and I'll really start working towards my GED. Nudge will too. Then, next year you'll graduate and we'll start adding some charms to your bracelet." I looked pointedly at her charm bracelet whose New York City charm finally held a story to be told.

Fangs grip on my hand got tighter. I glanced over at him and saw his lips pull up at the corners, happy with the image I'd painted in all of our heads.

"You mean it?" Ella asked. "Everything goes back to normal? Just like that?"

"Well, I doubt anything will ever be normal with us," I said. "We—or at least I—seem to attract trouble one way or another. But yeah, things go back to normal. Did you really think I'd leave you guys after everything we've been through? After everything you've done for me?"

She shrugged. "You never know," she said. "This whole experience has been so strange. Some days I just expect to wake up and it have all been a dream."

"You won't get rid of me that easily."

….

Angel stifled yet another yawn and it finally attracted the attention of the adults in our group.

"Alright guys, I think it's time to head back to the hotel. We have an early fight tomorrow," Mrs. Carroway said as Angel's mother picked her up and held her tired frame protectively. Gazzy was already holding hands with his father.

The Flock nodded in consent, taking off down the bustling avenue towards our hotel. Nudge and Iggy led the way, hands held tightly as the conferred, heads pressed closely together. My chest felt an odd combination of tight and light as I watched them; like I was so happy that my heart was about to burst. The happy couple was followed closely by Iggy's family and then Mr. and Mrs. Carroway, sandwiching Ella between them as they chatted happily, taking in the sights.

Fang and I brought up the rear, following at a more leisurely pace, happy to just indulge in the togetherness of the moment.

When we came to the hotel—a different one than the one I'd been attacked in last November—Fang tugged me to a stop before I could walk through the doors.

Mrs. Carroway noticed and paused as well.

"Max and I are going to walk around for a bit," Fang told his mother. "We'll be back by midnight."

Mrs. Carroway looked like she was about to argue but thought better of it at the last moment. We could take care of ourselves and I knew the city better than anyone.

"Just check in with me when you get back," she said quietly before heading inside.

I turned to look at my boyfriend. Neon lights from flamboyant signs lit his dark hair in an array of colors; his dark eyes reflected my image back at me from where we stood under the hotel lights.

"What's this all about?" I asked him curiously. He'd been pretty subdued all evening, happy to just go with the flow and follow everyone else's lead. This change in agenda was a surprise.

He pulled me closer, wrapping one arm tightly around my waist. I leaned happily into his chest. We hadn't had any alone time since that day back in April. We'd been under constant watch at the hospital and under even closer observation when we'd been released. I'd been talked—and by that I meant coerced—into staying at the Carroway's house as I recovered. And then there was the all the drama of the trial. We hadn't been _alone_ alone since the night of our second date.

"I specifically remember a conversation in which you promised to show me the New York that _you _know," he whispered into my ear, his warm breath caressing my neck and sending shivers all over my body. I remembered that too. It had been minutes before I'd walked in on the hostage situation in my apartment.

"And you want me to show you now?" I asked, eyelids drooping happily at our contact.

"Why not? Tonight is a night for celebrating. The end of this mess and the beginning of your freedom. And I'd like to get to know a little more about my girlfriends past…"

…..

**Location: NYC subway tunnels**

"Its just a little further," I assured Fang, holding his hand tightly as I guided him down one of the abandoned subway tunnels that connected to my old home. I felt carefully ahead to make sure that we would run into no obstacles for his cane.

"How can you tell?" he demanded. "Its so dark down here I can't even see you."

"Years of practice. I could find my way through these tunnels with my eyes closed."

"They might as well be."

"What?" I asked mockingly, stopping short. He ran in to me. "Afraid of the dark?"

"Not the dark. What's hiding in the dark is another story." I felt his arm wrap around my waist, keeping me close to him.

"Well I'm the only other person here right now and I wouldn't consider myself scary."

"I disagree," he said. "You can be terrifying."

"Only if you get on my bad side."

"Consider me warned." Despite the darkness I was certain that he was smirking.

"Come on," I said, pulling away from him and hurrying ahead. "Just a few more minutes. And watch the third rail unless you want to become popcorn."

"_What?"_ he demanded, but I didn't bother answering. A glow had appeared in the distance. I headed towards it.

As we got closer to the light features of the tunnel became more apparent. Discarded paper and boxes lined the sides of the tunnel, graffiti and other street art adorned the walls. We rounded one last corner and were suddenly surrounded by activity. It looked the same as ever; crowded ledges, barrel fires, and droves of people. I didn't recognize all of the faces but that wasn't uncommon. Faces were constantly changing but the state of life was continuous.

"Home sweet home," I said.

"There are so many people," Fang whispered.

That's something I really like about Fang; he'll say what's on his mind. He didn't feel the need to say 'how nice' or 'cozy' or 'it's just like you said' to avoid trying to offend me. I'd rather him blatantly say the truth then try and tell me what he thought I wanted to hear.

"I don't recognize a lot of them," I said. "People are constantly coming and going but it always looks like this."

He shook his head as we navigated the restless crowd. We wouldn't stand out too much; sure we had nicer clothes than most but we passed off fairly easily as new runaways.

"I can't believe this is all down here. It's like a city beneath the streets and not many people know it's here."

"Not many people _want _to know it's here. They like to pretend that poverty and homelessness doesn't exist in their lives. They force us into the shadows, arresting us for loitering and begging, attacking homeless people because they think that they're lazy and rather beg than look for a job. Let me tell you, I don't know one person, man or woman, young or old, who wouldn't rather work their fingers to the bone than have to beg for a few pennies on a street corner."

Fang was silent by my side for several moments before he spoke. "Maybe we should do something about that."

I scoffed. "About what? What can we do about it?"

He shrugged. "Give them a voice. You've already gathered a lot of attention from the press, maybe you should be the voice for everyone down here, everyone on the streets both in this city and around the world. You could get people to listen, Max."

"In a perfect world, maybe. But once the hype of the trial dies down I'll be just another face in this crowd." I gestured around us as I spoke. He painted a nice picture in my mind, one I'd love to be able to peruse, but realistically I couldn't see it happening. I couldn't see people taking an interest in something that didn't affect them directly.

Fang didn't have a response. He knew as well as I did, the reality of human nature.

"This way," I said, leading him silently into the center of the homeless city.

"Max!" Marcella's voice rang out as we approached my old stretch of ledge. "My sweet!" she continued, speaking rapidly in Spanish as we got closer. "I knew you'd come visit! We were all so proud of you at the trial! My goodness I thought that tongue of yours was going to get you into some trouble but the jury loved it!"

I hugged her tightly—nodding politely to Jose who stood at her side—before responding in Spanish as well. "I think my temper humanized me in their eyes. I wasn't just another homeless girl, but an actual teenager. And thank you, for getting everyone down there to support me. It meant so much to me."

"I was happy to do it! When that Marshall lady came down here and explained to me why you really disappeared I could think of nothing more than to show you we supported you. And I was so happy to see that Nudge found you again!" she caught sight of Fang at my side. "And who is this?"

I smiled. "Marcella, this is my boyfriend, Fang."

"It's very nice to meet you," Fang introduced himself, also speaking in Spanish. He held out his hand to shake hers.

"Handsome, polite, _and _he speaks Spanish? My dear you must marry this boy."

"Marcella!" I gasped, blushing deeply. She smirked and shook Fangs hand. Fang was having a hard time keeping a straight face as he watched my reaction. He looked like he was about to start laughing.

"Remember what I said about staying on my good side," I warned him before quickly changing the topic.

Fang and I spent about an hour talking to Marcella and Jose before I reluctantly pointed out that we needed to be getting back to the hotel. I extended Marcella and Jose the open invitation for coming to visit Nudge and I in Navjao whenever they wanted. I also gave her my phone number so she could contact me if she ever needed anything. She thanked me and told me she would though I knew she wouldn't. She'd never take anything from me; the last time I'd seen her had been a onetime thing because I'd pushed her to take it and she'd do anything to make me happy. But she wouldn't come asking for help. While I respected that I was sad that the only time I'd probably see her again would be if I could find her.

"She seems nice," Fang commented as we finally emerged onto the streets once again.

I nodded. "She and Jose have been the only adult figures in my life for so many years."

"She won't ask for help though."

I nodded in agreement but felt no need to respond otherwise. Fang and I were always on the same wavelength.

"Where are we going?" Fang asked. "The hotel is that way, isn't it?" he was pointing somewhere to the left of my current path.

"Yes it is, but there is one more thing I want to show you before we leave. And its only a few minutes out of the way."

…..

**Location: Central Park tunnel**

"Okay, you stand here," I positioned Fang directly in front of me inside the dark, poorly lit tunnel. Seeing it again had given me horrible flashbacks to my birthday but I felt like I needed to come here as much as I needed Fang to see it.

I took a step back and to the right.

"Alright. Now what?" he asked.

I held my uninjured arm up, thumb and index finger extended into an L shape.

Fang understood.

"Here?" he asked, assessing the area around us with a new understanding.

I nodded. "Here."

"There's not much room in here," he commented, assessing the twenty foot width of the tunnel and its double length.

"Nope."

"And I'm standing…..?" he trailed off, eyeing me questioningly.

"Where Duncan stood. I'm where Garret was."

"Point blank range," it wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"Yeah. The guy didn't stand a chance."

"And where were you?"

I headed towards the left side of the tunnel. The original debris that had littered the tunnel back in October was long gone, much of it collected as evidence. But new boxes, papers, abandoned shopping carts, and rags had replaced them. I stood beside a rusted old shopping cart that had taken the place of my cardboard refuge.

"Here."

I could practically see it all. The dark figures standing not fifteen feet away, the harsh voices, the threat, the gunshot. My scream.

I don't know what expression I was portraying but Fang abandoned his spot and came to my side. He dropped his cane and wrapped his arms tightly around me as he held me to his chest.

"You were so brave, Max," he whispered into my hair.

I scoffed. "I was in the right place at the right time. Or maybe the wrong time."

"I'm not talking about you _being _here and watching what you did. I'm talking about the other stuff. About reporting it and agreeing to testify. Anybody could have watched what you did if they'd been here but not everyone would have reported it or put up with half of the stuff you had to."

I don't consider myself sappy. And I know Fang rarely shows emotions or gives heart wrenching monologues. So his words triggered a strong reaction in me.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Nick Carroway?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing it more often."

I hid my smile in his shirt.

"I love you, Fang."

"I love you too Maximum Batchelder."

And it was there, in the same tunnel that I was sure I'd condemned myself by walking into so many months ago, that I finally felt at home for the first time in years.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that was the last official chapter! I'll be posting an epilogue probably over the weekend or early into next week. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Yes, I know it was mainly a fluffy filler but I felt that it was necessary because now you know what they expect in their future! Anyway, keep a look out for the epilogue!**

**Peace!**


	42. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own this plot.**

* * *

**Epilogue **

**Date: 10 Years Later**

**Location: Navajo, Arizona**

The music started playing and I recognized it as my cue. I smiled as I entered through the double doors of the church and saw Fang standing at the end of the flower laden aisle. He stood beside Iggy and Gazzy, looking extremely handsome in his dark suit and slim black tie. His eyes lit up as I made my way between the pews filled with the familiar faces of waiting guests; the same spark lighting them as when we had first fallen in love all those years ago. Some things never change.

I'm sure my eyes mirrored his own.

I clutched the bouquet of flowers more tightly in my hands as I walked towards the love of my life, my thoughts turning back on the past ten years or so.

It had been a wonderful stretch of time filled with accomplishments and happiness. It had taken me two years, but by the time I turned twenty I'd finally earned my GED, a huge accomplishment for someone who had about a seven year gap in their education. Nudge earned hers a year after me. I'd taken up fighting again, recreationally, while working at the Grill. Fang had as well. After the incident before the trial he'd gone on to join an older league and won the championships two years later. I'd never won that big of a competition—I was never very good at following all the rules after my time street fighting—but I'd enjoined myself. I finally stopped fighting about the same time I quit my job at the Grill. I'd worked my way up to a management position before I decided to find my own path.

With the help of Jessica and her innumerable connections I managed to get into a trade school for social work. At the age of twenty four I'd gotten my degree and was now a social worker helping to place kids from bad living situations into stable homes that they wouldn't feel the need to run away from. I'd also—with a lot of help from Mrs. Carroway—set up a successful charity for donations to homeless shelters.

I made a modest living but after my early years in life I couldn't have asked for anything more.

And through all of the trials of life Fang had stuck by my side. He and the Flock had been a constant in my life, creating the family that I'd wanted for so many years. And that's what today was all about: family and love.

I reached the end of the aisle. I smiled at Fang, and then veered off to the left, taking my spot next to Ella and Angel as Maid of Honor.

The wedding march began and the crowd rose as Nudge, a picture of white, appeared at the entrance of the church.

Fang elbowed Iggy as he began fidgeting in his spot beside the officiator. Iggy settled down and watched, eyes wide, as his fiancée came towards him down the aisle. His eyes held nothing but adoration for Nudge; like a blind man seeing for the first time.

The ceremony was beautiful. Iggy didn't make one sarcastic comment during the entire thing and as I watched my best friends take their vows I couldn't help but glance towards Fang. He caught my gaze and held it as our friends said "I do".

Nudge and Ella had dutifully reminded me before the ceremony that, as Maid of Honor, I was duty bound to 'hook up' with the Best Man after the ceremony.

I had no qualms with that. He was, after all, my husband.

Fang and I had taken the final leap—marriage—two years ago and I had absolutely no regrets over it. I was happy to see my best friend experiencing such a wonderful part of life.

I thought back to the day that Fang proposed to me. We were never a very conventional couple and his idea of 'setting the mood' for it was completely unorthodox. And perfect.

After all, not many people expect to be proposed to in a graveyard.

Unbeknownst to me Fang had spent a great deal of time after the trial trying to seal up the last unanswered mystery of my former life. On my twenty third birthday he surprised me with a trip to New York. I'd been a bit excited; I hadn't been there since the trial and, while I was completely content to live out the rest of my days in sleepy Navajo, I did look back forlornly on some of my happier life experiences in the city that never sleeps.

We had spent five days in the city, visiting some of my old haunts, having lunch with Elizabeth one day and tracking down Marcella and Jose another. I even took Fang to an underground fight run by the same people I used to fight for. He'd never been to one personally; he'd only seen them in my YouTube clips. During our time at the fight looked on impassively but later that night he'd admitted that the thought of me being in those fights made him queasy. I assured him that it was in my past and he didn't have to worry about it again.

While I'd enjoyed our time together in the city immensely I'd been a bit confused on his overall intent for us there. Sure, it was fun to show him a bit more of my past and just be together but he'd never mentioned coming back here before springing the visit on me. And Fang wasn't exactly a person to do something without a driving motive.

I found out his real reason on our last day there.

"_Fang, what are we doing here?" I asked cautiously as he led me through the rows of headstones, his warm hand gripping mine gently but firmly. I stumbled over the uneven ground and he righted me before answering._

"_You'll see," was all he'd say. I wasn't a fan of graveyards. I hadn't been to one since my parent's funeral. I didn't really see the point of visiting a stone that marked the end of a person's life; I'd rather celebrate their lives through memories of our good times together._

_He led me further and further through the graveyard, past the ornately designed and manicured section and to a duller, less beautified section. These headstones were small, uniform slabs of rock that contained no names; only numbers. _

_Fang started murmuring something under his breath as he scanned the stones. Still confused, I focused on his words until I could finally pick out what he was saying. _

_It was a string of numbers: 4882._

_He kept repeating it and repeating it until he stopped suddenly, nearly dead center in the graveyard. I hadn't noticed him stop so I kept walking until our conjoined hands forced me to halt. _

"_What is it?" I asked my ever mysterious boyfriend. "Who is it?"_

_Fang glared at the nameless headstone._

"_John Doe number 4882," he said. "Otherwise known as Malcolm Welsh."_

_I waited for him to explain the significance of the name but when he didn't I prodded him further._

"_And he is…."_

_In response he held up a picture for me to see. It was of a man and he was obviously dead. His skin held not even a hint of lively coloring and his eyes stared ahead lifelessly. He lay on a metal table that helped to identify the image as an autopsy photograph._

_Even in death I recognized him._

_I was speechless as I moved to stare at my boyfriend. "I—how…how…" I gave up and returned my stare to the photograph. I'd only seen this man once in my life but that meeting had left a permanent mark, not just on my mind but my body as well. As I looked at the picture my hand unconsciously moved to brush the scar marring half of my abdomen. _

_The man who'd attacked me that night so many years ago stared lifelessly back at me. I stared at him until I could stand it no longer. I crumpled the picture and shoved it deep in my jacket pocket before turning to Fang once again._

_I didn't need to speak. He understood. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me closer to him so that I had to crane my neck to see his face as he spoke._

"_I've spent _years_ trying to track down the son of a bitch who hurt you, Max. Ever since I saw that scar…ever since you told me the story behind it I've felt the need to hunt the man down and make him pay for what he did. As it turns out, someone already made him pay."_

"…_how?" I managed. "How did you find him? You had no name to go by, no picture…"_

"_It's a long story and it doesn't matter."_

"_Then…why are you showing me this?" I was grateful to know the monster wasn't stalking the streets anymore but still…it was a bit odd._

"_Because you needed closure. And this was the one loose end left untied in your old life. The one thing that stopped you from completely moving on. And I knew that you needed that closure before I could ask you to do that again."_

_I felt my brow furrow in confusion as I stepped out of his embrace to get a better look at him. "Do what again?" I asked, glancing back at the grave quickly to see if it held the answers to my question. When I looked back shock coursed through my body. _

_Because Fang was down on his knee in front of me._

"_Ask you to start over again," he said. "You've done it a few times in your life so far and I'm here to ask you to do it one more time. To start a new life. With me." My eyes were wide as I stared at my boyfriend pulling a small velvet box from his pocket. "Max, will you marry me?"_

Of course I'd said yes. And he'd been right. I had needed that closure to finally shut the door on my old life. As I said yes to his proposal I'd done just that; shut the door and never looked back.

And I'd never been happier.

As Nudge and Iggy shared their first kiss as husband and wife I looked over to Fang once again and wondered, not for the first time, how he was going to react to the news I was going to share with him tonight. That we were going to embark on the biggest experience of our lives yet: parenthood.

I wasn't worried. Fang would be a wonderful father and he'd love our child. I knew we'd have our support system as well. Ella would be there to dote on her niece or nephew whenever she wasn't on assignment for her travel journalism dream job, Angel and Gazzy would be more than happy to have some sort of influence on the newest member of the Flock, and, of course, Nudge and Iggy would be over the moon happy for their best friends.

The music started up once again and Iggy and Nudge linked arms as they walked back down the aisle, beaming happily at all of their guests. I moved forward to thread my arm through Fangs as we followed them.

"You looked so far away the whole ceremony," he commented in a whisper, bending so that his lips were at my ear as we walked. "What were you thinking about?"

"Our lives," I said as we continued, "and how everything has been so worth it."

And that was the truth. In the end, all of the trials and tribulations of our lives had been worth it because every choice, every mistake, and every situation had shaped us into the people we were today. Our struggles taught us to not let an image or our history define us. That preconceived notions are wrong and we define ourselves. Everyone, no matter where they're from or how they're raised has the ability to be good or bad, it's simply a matter of which they choose. That revelation in life turned us into a strong, successful, group of imperfect people who came together to form the perfect group of friends.

"Yes," he agreed, "it all has."

And as we reached the end of the aisle he leaned down to kiss me, invoking the same feeling of love and belonging that he'd been providing me with for years.

* * *

**Alright everyone, we did it! Fighting For a Place in This World is officially finished! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. This is going to turn into a long, sappy AN and I apologize but I've been holding it off until the end! I really do want to thank everyone who has read this story and taken the time to review it. If you aren't authors I suppose you don't know how much the reviews mean to us. They are our motivation, our inspiration, and so much more. Even a short review like "cute" shows me that I'm doing something right and should keep a consistent writing style. **

**I'd also like to let you know that you've just read 250+ words on a Microsoft Word document-single spaced. Yeah, you guys rock!**

**I've had a lot of questions about future stories so I want to address that real quick. Something important to know: you can't keep me from writing. Its a part of me—a monster that you've helped encourage—and something I will continue to act upon. While I have ideas for future Maximum Ride fanfictions nothing is concrete; I have not a word written for anything. I'm even considering branching out and writing stories for other series I'm a fan of. We'll see. One thing you can rest assured of is that you haven't seen the last of NightWrighter511 on this website. I'll post an authors note onto this story whenever I get another story started...but caution: it will probably be a while.**

**Thank you again for all of your support and encouragement and for becoming so involved in the world I created in Fighting For a Place in This World! Please do me a favor and review one last time! I'd love to see how many people followed this story all the way through!**

**Peace!**

**NightWrighter511**


End file.
